The return of Anubis
by cydellica
Summary: With Naraku defeated and the Shikon no Tama gone, Kagome now lives her life in the past with Inuyasha as her husband, currently training to become a great miko. But a new adventure awaits as the arrival of a Black Dragon visits Kaede's village, in search of a miko... Kagome offers to help, despite the warning given by the dragon. Will Kagome survive the dangers ahead?
1. Arrival

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

Hello readers!

Here is another piece that has been on my mind for a while now.

This story is a cross-over fic. It will follow the Canon Universe of Inuyasha and _YuGiOh!_ , using the anime ending of Inuyasha and the Ancient Egypt time period of YuGiOh.

Do note that the time differences in this period _do not match_. The Warring states era of Inuyasha happens in the 15th – 17th century and Ancient Egypt happens in 1000 B.C. for the events in YuGiOh. So, what I'm going to do is extend the time period of Ancient Egypt another 1000 years so that Modern Day Egypt does not begin until the late 18th century and the events within YuGiOh will happen around this time.

Anyhow, here we go!

 **~X~**

Six months.

It had been half a year since Kagome decided to head back into the past when the well opened up in her time for one last time. Now with Naraku defeated and the jewel gone, Kagome was starting her life anew within the Feudal Era of Japan at the ripe age of eighteen years old.

It was early afternoon in that hot summer day; the very miko herself had long finished her training that morning and decided to busy herself with Sango and Miroku. She was on the way to the village they resided in, feeling the cool, summer breeze kiss her face, her hair flowing in the wind as she silently walked along that path to her friends. And not a moment too soon, Inuyasha would be catching up with her as he emerged from the forest not too far from her location, walking side by side his beloved wife.

Inuyasha was actually watching Kagome train with Kaede earlier, having not been able to actually leave her side since the two had been together. He swore he would protect Kagome with his life and so he would. But lately, Kagome found all of that was a bit too necessary. She'd often shoo him off sometimes since he would normally bother her with his banter and the like. She enjoyed this sometimes, regardless of the many times he bugged her.

Kagome's hand would rise once Inuyasha was near and on cue he would take her hand in his, this bringing a smile upon the miko's face.

"Hey, you."

"Inuyasha… For once, you actually _listened_ to me."

Inuyasha blinked slowly and wrinkled his nose.

"Well, yeah! You were training and you seemed so into it today, so… I didn't wanna bother ya." As much as he wanted to tease her.

And then came that boyish grin of his sent her way, Kagome shaking her head but she'd smile afterwards.

"Good boy! Now perhaps you can start doing that more often and I wouldn't have to dread training in the morning."

Inuyasha snorted at Kagome's words, his eyes narrowing slightly at her face yet it was all playful banter of course.

"Hey! I said don't call me that!"

"Please, you enjoy when I call you that. Your ears wiggle every time when I say it!"

And it did, as painfully as he wished not to admit. He blushed lightly and turned his gaze away from her, Kagome giggling lightly at her husband and offered his small hand a squeeze.

"Keh!"

And the two would continue on their way to Kaede's village, the pair stopping just at the top of the hill that overlooked the area. She took in a deep breath and air would gather in her lungs, exhaling heavily through parted lips. This was her life now and so far, she enjoyed every last bit of it. Yes she missed her mother, brother and grandfather a bit but with that well closed up, there's no way she would be returning back to her time. But she had made her decision and knew this would all work out for her in the end.

Kagome would feel a light tug on her hand in which it roused her out of her thoughts and eyes took a look over towards Inuyasha who was leading her on to the village.

"Come on, let's go."

She smiled over towards Inuyasha and began her walk once more into the village where it all began.

 **~X~**

There that same group would be just at the outskirts of the village, sitting around in a circle in an open field, currently in conversation and began to reminisce of their past adventures.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin and Kohaku would all tell tales of their adventures, discussing the good, the bad and the ugly. However, laughs would be heard from the group, despite all the bad adventures they had. Sango's children would currently be in the care of Kaede within the village, the girl not having to worry so much for the safety of her children since she knew they were in good hands.

They'd learn many more about others, including Kohaku's adventures with Sesshoumaru and having visited his mother. Kagome couldn't believe it that Sesshoumaru's mother was still alive and had a castle in the sky! Each time it was mentioned, she would just be amazed every time. Speaking of that male…

"Where is Sesshoumaru, anyway?"

Inquired Kagome as curious glance was set to Inuyasha at her side.

"Beats me." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "He's definitely somewhere around here, though."

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin he will be returning later!" Quipped up the small girl who was placed beside Kohaku.

"Where did he go?" Kohaku would ask Rin beside him and she would shrug her shoulders.

"Probably doing youkai things." Shippou laughing lightly as those words left him.

"Really? Maybe Inuyasha should do the same." And that's when Kagome laughed lightly, nudging the hanyou beside her. "With the amount of times he would bother me during my training in the mornings, he should learn a thing or two from _Oni-san._ "

Inuyasha snorted. "Training? All you're doing is just praying for hours. Anyone could do that." He'd scoff and Kagome would pout, nudging Inuyasha even more, albeit, a bit harder this time.

Sango giggled lightly at the two before her, Miroku smirking afterwards.

"How goes your training, Kagome-sama?"

Blue eyes of the miko would now gaze towards Miroku and she gave a soft smile, nodding her head. "It goes well! I am now at the stage of learning the more advanced spiritual prayers and connecting with the spirits that may have lingered far too long within the spiritual realm… And guide them back to the afterlife."

All of them except Inuyasha would gaze at her in awe when she had reached a stage that they hadn't heard of before, well, Miroku knew exactly what she was talking about, though.

"Rin knows Kagome-sama is getting stronger." The girl offering the miko one of her bright smiles in which Kagome would smile right back.

"Thank you, Rin."

"Hey, maybe when you complete your training Kagome-chan, you can come along with me and Kirara as we could vanquish youkai together."

Kohaku would offer a grin to Kagome after he spoke and Kagome would smile back with a slight nod of her head.

"Maybe! But I may not be able to catch up with you, Kohaku-kun. You're way too strong."

Kohaku laughed. "Me? No way! I still have a long way to go. Isn't that right Nee-san?"

Sango would glance over to Kohaku who had a grin upon his face, soon glancing over to Kagome by then and she would lightly shake her head with a small smile.

Before she could speak, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, likely tired of it as they all began to appraise Kagome for her 'efforts'.

"What's so great about praying to some rock? Hell, I can do that just as easily."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha then, quickly shoving him as hard as she could with her elbow.

"Can you stop knocking off my training like it's nothing?!"

Anger rose within her voice but Inuyasha paid no heed as he enjoyed pushing Kagome near the edge, bit by bit. It was a bad habit of his. Sango noticed this as well and laughed nervously, Miroku sighing and shaking his head. Kohaku and Rin would just laugh at the two them, assuming it was another one of their little quarrels as usual but honestly, it wasn't.

Inuyasha let her shove him but he didn't move far from his spot, simply grinning at Kagome as he knew he was pushing far too many of her buttons. He had been doing that _a lot_ lately, becoming a common thing for Kagome to endure for the past few months now. He was like an obnoxious kid who enjoyed nothing but annoying others.

"Keh! My definition of training counts as breaking a sweat and you have yet to do any of that."

Kagome could feel a vein popping at the side of her head when anger was beginning to rise even more, now wanting to just strangle the hanyou. He was likely showing off in front of everyone there and embarrassing Kagome even more. Sango noticed this but the others didn't as they had to stifle in their laughter.

"Inuya—"

Kagome would immediately stiffen when she felt a _massive_ amount of youki heading their way. And not only would her, everyone there feel it. This did not belong to Sesshoumaru… Not ever had his youki flared so much! Then who was it? That's when Sesshoumaru made his appearance, quickly appearing by both Rin and Kohaku's side, the DaiYoukai having noticed the approaching entity that headed their way.

Rin was so scared! She felt like she was being held down by that approaching force, unable to even move. Kohaku as well but he would have that weapon drawn, perhaps ready to do battle.

An enemy so soon?

They all moved to stand and Sango was huddled close to Miroku when they sensed that incredible aura. Immediately her mother senses kicked in and wanted to go get her children _far_ away from here but she found it hard to even move from her spot. Miroku had his staff in his hand and griped it tight while the other snaked around Sango, the hoshi very cautious.

Inuyasha had already withdrawn his weapon, the Tessaiga, sword taking its true form as it was held tight within his grip.

"Who the hell is it?!"

Shouted the hanyou as he was looking around for where this entity would appear.

Luckily Kagome had her bows and arrows with her and she would load one up without another word, now heightening her senses to locate the intruder. And with ease she found them, head tilting upwards to gaze at the clouds above. Eyes widened at what she saw.

"They are in the sky!"

The miko would shout and all of them would glance up at the sky, having seen _something_ fly pass through the clouds. What the hell was that?

A roar was heard in the distance, Kagome gasping as this was a sound she had not heard from _any_ creature before. It reminded her of something like a dinosaur. A reptile youkai of some sort? But it had wings… Wait a minute!

"It's a dragon!"

And the miko was right.

The moment she guessed what it was, that dragon began its descent to the lands below, its form growing larger and larger as it looked to land. That dragon was _huge_. How could Kagome even fight that thing? They'd all watch as that dragon would make its landing not too far from the village they resided in and the moment it landed upon the ground, the very earth beneath their feet began to shake. Rin held onto Sesshoumaru's leg for support when she almost lost her footing, Sesshoumaru growling low as eyes was set in the distance where the dragon had landed. Sango held onto Miroku and he would hold onto her, Inuyasha quickly moving to stand beside Kagome now as she had her bow ready, the lot of them gazing down that path where the dragon had landed.

They could see in the distance that the dragon had folded its large wings upon its back and to their horror, it was heading their way.

The large beast would turn at the spot, having landed upon a clearing but when it moved, its long, lengthy tail whipped about and knocked down all of the trees that stood behind it, now pacing its way for Kaede's village. Again the earth would shake after each large step it took, the earth shaking more and more as it would approach the village rather slowly. Any minute now, it would be here.

"Uhh… Guys?! How are we going to stop that thing?!"

Shippou cried out from his spot and had already claimed Sango's shoulder while he would stare in the distance. And the group could hear the commotions going on from within the village, the inhabitants stepping out from their homes, the farmers stopping what they were doing and took a look out in the distance. They'd all gasp in surprise when the large dragon would make its appearance in the distance, now standing just meters away from the village.

The dragon had to be no more than fifty… no… eighty meters… Kagome wasn't so sure but it was a huge dragon. It towered over the very village and the moment it moved its head, all of the villagers began to scream and run for safety, quickly running for their lives.

But for some reason or another, Kagome sensed no hostility coming from the large scaled beast. The group wasn't too far from that dragon, albeit, they were far closer than they had hoped but it seems they had no choice as they may be ready to do battle.

Inuyasha griped his weapon tightly and growled, already looking to rush in and slay the dragon. But Kagome sensed this and quickly grasped his shoulder before he would do anything rash and get himself killed.

"Wait, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted and turned his eyes to Kagome, staring at her hard.

"What?! Don't you see it's going to fucking kill us all?!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and was about ready to punch him but she held back as hard as she could.

"I said _wait_. It has yet to do anything. Perhaps it is in search for something?"

They all hoped so because they weren't so sure they could take on an enemy of that size. There was no doubt that it was a youkai as they could feel the endless amounts of youki seeping from its large form.

That's when the dragon would take another step closer to the village, Sango immediately taking off from Miroku and ran for the village. Miroku's eyes widened and quickly went after Sango.

"Sango, wait!"

" _Humans! I come to seek the one they call Kikyo."_

A loud, booming voice would be heard from the dragon up ahead, its voice deep and ethereal… As if it came from another world. Kagome did not see its jaws move either when it spoke. How was that possible? It was as if it was speaking through enlarged speakers that could be heard within the vicinity.

Sango halted right in her tracks and all of them would widen their eyes upon hearing the dragon _speak_. And even more so as it uttered out a name that they thought they wouldn't ever hear again. Why was it searching for Kikyo?

Inuyasha was now staring at the creature in question, wondering why it was looking for his past lover.

"What do we do?" Shippou questioned the group and Kagome began to wonder if she should tell the dragon the truth. Perhaps it would leave once it knew that Kikyo was no longer living on these lands? Or would that only anger it further and proceed to destroy everything in its path?

The dragon remained patient from where it stood, seemingly waiting for a response from anyone. It did not bother attacking anything. It just remained there as regal and poise as can be.

"Let me talk to it."

All eyes were on Kagome now and couldn't believe what they just heard.

"No Kagome-sama! What if the dragon eats you?" Rin was highly concerned for Kagome's well being should she decide to go talk to the dragon.

"Yeah, you should play it safe, Kagome-chan." Kohaku quipping up after Rin's words.

"Are you stupid or something?! You'll get yourself killed!" Inuyasha growling lowly at Kagome who stared back with a deadly glare, gritting her teeth.

"No, I am _not_ stupid Inuyasha but I think _you_ might be."

And here they went again. Arguing at a time like this, of all things!

Sesshoumaru would still keep his gaze on the dragon but eventually he'd turn back to the group behind him, setting his gaze upon Kagome.

"Miko."

Sesshoumaru's voice nearly startled Kagome at the spot having not heard that male's voice in quite some time. Both Inuyasha and Kagome would look at him in question, wondering what he had to say.

"Perhaps it is best that she handles this."

Kagome's brows rose just slightly upon hearing Sesshoumaru speak, the lord having taken Kagome's side on the situation. She smiled lightly at her 'big brother' and then she would nudge Inuyasha.

"See, even your brother thinks it's a good idea."

Inuyasha growled lowly at Sesshoumaru, now pointing his sword at him. Sesshoumaru remained there unphazed, simply staring at Inuyasha with a deadpan expression.

"Maybe I should keep his mouth shut."

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha and would now leave the group as none other voiced their opinions about it all, whisking pass Sesshoumaru and quickly uttered out a 'thank you' to the male in which he would nod his head in return, now watching her approach the large dragon at the top of that hill.

"Whew, okay… Deep breaths, deep breaths."

Kagome was about to talk to a fucking dragon. A huge fucking dragon! She was getting goose bumps. When she began to approach the dragon, she'd note its features off hand.

It was a large black dragon with a thick and massive scaled hide. It wasn't an eastern dragon, either. Kagome knew this shape. It was a _western_ dragon, meaning it had to come from far, far away to get here. It had thick arms and legs, a massive chest and a thick neck that held a large head with two pairs of horns that started just above its eyes and curled out and away from its face, with tips pointing forwards as the end of the horns leveled with his massive jaws. Sharp spines would align the dragons' spine, starting atop its head and ended at the tip of its tail. It had a long snout with another horn found at the tip of its nose, resembling that of a rhinoceros horn. It had large, fin like ears and lastly those _wings._ Its wing span had to be over fifty foot long and… Were those a second pair of arms? The webbing of the wing were on its second pair of arms she'd assume as it folded neatly behind its back, giving off a look as if it were wearing a 'cape' of sorts.

Truly majestic!

She didn't even notice how close she had become to the towering dragon before her, gawking at it with such awe. She flinched the moment the dragon moved its head as it saw her approach. Kagome stiffened at the spot, feeling her heartbeat race when the dragon's neck craned down to tilt its head in her direction.

" _Are you the one called Kikyo?_ "

Again its booming voice heard by all those near, Kagome's companions approaching closer but remained their distance, likely ready to attack the dragon should anything happen. Sango and Miroku stayed back though, mostly because they weren't as powerful as their youkai allies.

Kagome would shake her head to answer the dragon, her blue eyes gazing into its burning golden yellows. Wow, never in her life had she ever seen a dragon up close. Kagome had long put her bow and arrows away when she noted the dragon was definitely not hostile and only wished to seek information. The dragon peered closer at Kagome and she saw its nostrils flare and soon inhale. Did the dragon take in her scent?

"The woman you look for, Kikyo, she has long passed away… About three years ago."

The dragon heard the tone in her voice, hearing the sadness laced within her words and had suspected for this to be true. The dragon's eyes closed and would pull its head away from Kagome, shaking its head.

" _Then it seems I am too late._ "

Kagome could hear the hopelessness when it spoke, the girl frowning a bit. She wanted to help the beast seeing as it traveled all the way here to find nothing. That's when she took a step closer now standing just inches away from the dragon's massive hand.

"Why do you need Kikyo?"

" _It no longer matters not, human. If Kikyo is not here then I shall take my leave._ "

Before the dragon _could_ leave, Kagome would quickly speak up.

"Perhaps I can help?"

The dragon blinked slowly, head turning once more to view the girl again with a powerful gaze. Its head tilted in question but again neck would crane and head bowed lowly, now letting its eyes stare hard onto the girl in which she gazed back into those golden eyes. The dragon saw no fear in the human girl before it in which they could only assume this human had long experienced many hardships in their life.

" _You wish to offer your help, human? Are you a miko by chance?_ "

Could they not see her miko garb?! Then again, she was certain the dragon could not tell apart from her clothing compared to others… Understandable.

"Yes, I am. I am currently in training but I am confident in my abilities and I only wish to aid you seeing as you have come from so far away."

" _Ah, quite perceptive you are, human. Perhaps you may be able to help me… But it is quite a difficult task at hand._ "

Difficult? Kagome was quite curious now and wondered what possibly could be difficult that had this dragon travel far and wide in search for a miko in these lands…

Before Kagome could say anything else, the dragon's head had pulled away again and she'd step back a few spaces when an ominous dark light began to envelop the beast entirely. A black spherical aura would encircle at the dragon's feet and soon the aura would scale upwards to cover up the dragon. A towering black orb of darkness would now be seen then as it enveloped the dragon but seconds afterwards, it began to shrink. Smaller and smaller that orb shrunk until it was just only a few feet higher than Kagome herself. Then that ball of darkness would immediately dissipate into nothingness, Kagome's eyes widening at what was revealed.

Kagome gasped out in surprise when the dragon had reverted back into its human form.

There stood just a few feet away from Kagome was a _female._ That dragon was a she?!

And soon Kagome's companions came running over, the group of them now staring at the dragon's human form once they caught up with Kagome.

She stood about exactly Inuyasha's height if she were to guess, her skin tone a far darker shade than anyone she had seen upon these lands. She had a lovely shade of brown, rich mocha to be precise, with a heart shaped face with long, black hair that stopped just pass her shoulders. It would be in a side part with the rest of her hair folded over on the other side of her head, leaving a small bang in front. She had strong cheek bones, puckered lips that looked to have gloss upon them with a beauty mark found at the left side of her bottom lip. Her eyebrows were thin and arched, coupled with long eyelashes and there were her eyes that held the same color when she was in dragon form—a burning, golden yellow that reminded her of the Inu brothers.

She had markings upon her face, mostly over her left eye. It was a tattoo of some sort, done in dark black ink that was permanently done over her dark colored flesh, its significance unknown.

And lastly, the attire she wore was definitely not of the area. Expensive silks would grace her body, sheer white in color with gold embroidery, and it hugged her form tight. It was a dress of some sort that had no sleeves, like a tube top, wrapping around her chest and stop just mid-thigh. Fastened around her waist would be a golden sash as it fell in front and stopped just above her knees, her feet graced by sandals that also looked quite expensive. And not only that, she wore expensive looking jewelry-a thick golden bracelet around her left wrist, many words carved upon it in the language of the gods, a thick beaded necklace that was held together by golden string with a single jewel in the middle that matched the color of her eyes and lastly there was a band of gold found around her right bicep in the shape of a snake.

A buxom beauty no doubt. An average sized bust, slight curvy form with thick thighs and voluptuous backside… Damn, that was too much of a woman in one place!

Kagome stared her down as if she was meeting with a celebrity of great status and that dragoness would gaze back with a smile and Kagome instantly blushed.

"Aha sorry! I did not mean to stare, it's just…"

"It is alright, girl. A normal expression I have experienced in my time."

Kagome blinked and gazed at her again with amazement, surprised to find that she could speak in Japanese!

"You… You can speak Japanese?"

"Of course! That is the language you humans and youkai speak here on these lands, yes?"

"Yes, it is." Kagome offering the lady a nod of her head.

Proper use of grammar, too.

Then the dragoness' eyes would raise as she saw more of those humans approach, however, she could tell the youkai apart easily from the others. Kagome noticed her gaze raising and she would turn now glancing behind her to find Inuyasha and the others near, the hanyou returning by Kagome's side and gazed at her if she was okay. Kagome saw that look and she'd nod her head to her husband now the other of them would now gaze at the newcomer before them.

The dragoness saw them hold hands and she'd assume these two were mates.

"So, why is it that you needed to see Kikyo?"

Kagome speaking up once more to the dark skinned beauty before her.

"First, let me introduce myself."

A hand would be placed upon her chest and gave a bow before the group.

"I am called Aria, one of the four dragons who protect and serve under the Pharaoh, Atem."

Inuyasha blinked. "Pha…raoh?" He had no clue what that was.

Kagome gasped again. "You are from Egypt?!"

Aria leaned back upright and gazed at Kagome with a wondrous expression, her face lighting up yet she was slightly surprised to find that she knew of her land.

"Indeed I am. You know of Egypt?"

They all stared at Kagome now and she noticed this, laughing lightly in nervousness with a wave of her hand.

"Come on guys, really! I am from the future so of course I know other areas besides Japan."

But it was no surprise that they would look at her, mostly because she knew that none of them had even left Japan and explored the vast world out there.

Aria's head tilted questioningly at Kagome, golden hues meeting with those blues as she searched her face.

"You are from the future?"

"It is… A very long story. But that is something that is not important right now, Aria-chan. Tell me, why have you gathered here?"

Ah, yes, there was a tale to tell.

Aria had assumed the youkai and humans here knew of the now deceased Kikyo but what caught her eyes was the _slight_ pained expression upon the hanyou's face. Did this miko have some sort of connection with this male?

"The other three dragons and I were given an order by our Pharaoh, Atem, to find powerful shrine maidens across the globe. I was given the task to find Kikyo who lived on these lands. With the possible help of her and the other shrine maidens my brethren are in search for, we would be able to stop the resurrection of the God of Death… Anubis."

Kagome's companions listened to the dragoness speak of her mission to find Kikyo, more so Kagome interested in it mostly because of her history studies back in high school. She knew of Anubis having read it up once before in her text books. She also knew that some Egyptians had served under that god who would guide their souls into the afterlife. But from the way Aria spoke, it seems like there was a problem her people could not handle by themselves. Was the situation that dire?

And to think Kikyo's name had spread that far out onto other countries…

Aria could see the look in Kagome's face as she somewhat seemed to understand where she was coming from. So, the girl truly was from the future… But how far ahead? And has Anubis already ruled the world by then?

"There has been word from our oracle that Anubis plans to break free from the seal we have upon the door to the underworld when the planets align in two months from now. That is when the planet is at its weakest and doors to the spiritual realm would open for all those that have passed on and wish to cross it. We would need the help of the shrine maidens to keep the doors closed while the planetary alignment happens so that Anubis cannot break free. Only the maidens can keep the doors sealed seeing as they have been finely tuned in with the spiritual realm. A fitting job only they can complete."

Kagome understood now.

So Aria needed Kikyo's help and other shrine maidens to keep the doors to the underworld sealed and prevent from Anubis coming through. She knew exactly what she needed to do and Kagome was confident in her abilities to get the job done.

"I'll do it."

Inuyasha stared at her with the most quizzical expression on his face and that had everyone but Sesshoumaru gasping at her at her sudden decision in agreeing to help with Aria's quest.

"Wh-what are you saying, Kagome-chan? You are willing to leave?"

Sango was the first one to speak up then; having rushed to Kagome's other side and gave a worried look to her dear 'sister'. Kagome saw this look and she smiled softly at Sango, shaking her head lightly.

"Do not worry Sango, I'll be fine! If anything, this is just another part of my training I am sure I can accomplish."

Sango frowned upon hearing those words, knowing Kagome had full well made her decision as she could see the determined look upon her face. Once she had that look, there was no stopping her.

And there came Kagome's companions crowding around her, likely worried for her being should she go on this adventure of hers. Aria would not interrupt their conversation since she knew that this was something the miko would have to think over. But the dragoness was ultimately surprised that she agreed so easily to help her with her task.

"Then I'll be going with you, Kagome."

Inuyasha speaking up after some moments of her companions discussing about the whole thing, still, most of them were not sure she should go. Kagome would look over at Inuyasha with a small smile, grasping his hand and gave a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"So… You are called Kagome?"

Aria had spoke up then, her golden hues viewing the miko before her and Kagome would turn to face Aria again and nodded her head.

"Yes, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And these people behind me are my great friends." Her free hand gesturing to those behind her, introducing each one.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Kohaku and Sesshoumaru. Said Western Lord kept his distance yet he was close enough to listen in on the current conversation. Aria's eyes went to each one and gave a smile along with a bow of her head, lastly ending on the DaiYoukai who stood not too far from them all. And there their gazes would meet—Gold and Amber. Immediately she could tell that he was quite a _powerful_ youkai, perhaps just as strong as her should he give it his all. The sudden spark lit up between the two and there was no doubt they could sense it.

Aria's lips would tug into a smirk when gaze lingered on Sesshoumaru for a second longer, the DaiYoukai catching that flash of amusement within her eyes but soon her sights would turn to Kagome once more.

"And this is my husband, Inuyasha."

Aria would look to Inuyasha then and he would grin back but she'd blink slowly once the dragoness caught wind of his scent. It was strangely familiar.

"You carry the same smell as that youkai over there… Are you two brothers?"

Inuyasha immediately gritted his teeth tight and snorted.

"He's my fuckin' deadbeat half-brother."

Upon hearing that title, Sesshoumaru immediately growled and glared daggers at the back of Inuyasha's head who was now pointing his nose high with a satisfactory grin upon his face, knowing full well he had pushed those buttons on his elder sibling. Kagome just shook her head whilst Aria giggled lightly. They were quite a lovely bunch she knew she could get along with. All the better to get to know them all more.

"Kagome-sama." The dragoness speaking up to get the miko's attention once more. Kagome had immediately shaken her head, waving her hand as a light blush crept up her cheeks.

"Just Kagome is fine! No need for any honorifics. We are all friends here, right?"

"Kagome." Aria would nod her head and continue. "I must also tell you that this journey may be a _dangerous_ one."

"Dangerous... Why?"

"Because Atem believes that there is a possibility of a _coup d'état_. There are a small group of followers who blindly follow Anubis in the shadows and they would do anything to revive their god without knowing the consequences. And should he be revived… Then the world as we know it may perish."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly upon hearing those words from the dragoness. Damn, if only Kagome had her textbooks… She read about this somewhere but could not remember the exact events. And since she could not return back to her time, this was something she would have to face. Was it possible that she and other shrine maidens had stopped Anubis' revival so that her world in the future would survive? And if she did not go, would everything still turn out right?

But this meant that she would have the chance in seeing the world in the _past_! How cool was that? And seeing Egypt in its prime?! She'd have to be crazy to pass up this chance.

"I had not expected your answer so quick, Kagome. But you have my gratitude. The plan was to originally have the shrine maidens think it over and make our reports to the Pharaoh in order to prepare for the planetary alignment. You still have time to discuss with your friends and family should you choose to do so."

"How much time would I have?"

Aria would glance up at the sky for the moment, single finger tapping her chin in thought.

"Mm, I believe you have one whole month of preparation."

Tilting her head back down to look upon Kagome and her companions once more.

"Tomorrow I shall return to my homeland and give word to Atem about your decision. Then one month from today, I will return one last time and ask for your decision once more."

Kagome shook her head.

"I have made my decision, Aria. I will accompany you to Egypt in one month's time. This will give me time to prepare for such a long journey."

Upon hearing those words, another smile would grace the lips of the dark skinned woman, bowing her head before Kagome and her companions once more.

" _Thank you, my lady_. I am eternally grateful to you."

Those words... What did she just say? It sounded very foreign, an ancient, lost language from many, many years ago.

"Is that the language of Ancient Egypt?"

Aria's brows rose in surprise upon heard Kagome's words, steeping closer to the female and grasped both her hands when they were both free.

"You truly are from the future! I am amazed that you know of this language that has been passed down from my family for generations. Not many adapted to this language though as some find it far too ancient to even speak. Some have moved on and found another language that was simple to understand."

Kagome laughed lightly by then, allowing Aria to take a hold of her hands when she drew close but before she could reply, Inuyasha growled lowly and glared at both Kagome and Aria when this lady just went and touched his woman!

"Hey! Hands off my wife!"

He'd even grit his teeth at the dragoness and Kagome's face contorted in that of annoyance, clasping Aria hands _still_ while it was her turn to narrow her gaze upon Inuyasha.

"Osuwari."

And then that rosary around the hanyou's neck glowed and immediately he would be plummeted into the ground beneath his feet _hard_. Aria saw this and she found this highly amusing to see with her brows rising slightly, now gazing at the hanyou who now had his face planted hard into the ground. This had her giggling as she attempted to stiffen it but failed miserably.

"Ohh… An enchantment spell, yes?" Inquired Aria when she took a look upon Kagome. The miko would nod her head yet a sigh left her lips.

"He just doesn't listen."

Rin would approach Inuyasha's body that had been implanted on the floor, giggling at how silly he looked and began poking the back of his head. Sango just shook her head once more; the hanyou made a fool out of himself and likely embarrassed Kagome in front of their new guest.

The taijiya would watch Kagome take her leave with Aria beside her, the two currently conversing about history in which Aria seemed to have quite a high interest in, as well the future where she came from. And just like that, they clicked! There was no doubt that the two women would become the best of friends in the time to come and as such, Kagome found herself liking the dragoness more and more.

 **~X~**

As the day drew to the late afternoon, Kagome had spent much of her time with Aria within the village, having to explain why she was here and meant no harm to the villagers. Aria was given praise and many lecherous looks from the men who lived in the village, Kagome having to set them straight in which Aria had laughed all the while. It was rather amusing, honestly. But it was to be expected. She was a foreigner _and_ a dragon.

Kagome had also introduced Aria to Kaede and told her of Aria's story of why she was here. Kaede thought of it as a very dangerous quest as well but Kagome had long made her decision and only thought of this as another way to becoming a true miko like her incarnate, if not more. Anyhow, Aria had got herself acquainted with the villagers and Kagome's companions as well as being offered to stay the night before she returned to Egypt tomorrow morning.

Aria humbly accepted their hospitality.

All the while Kagome busied herself with Aria, Inuyasha was highly _annoyed_. Kagome was giving the newcomer far too much attention than he liked, hell, he _never_ got that kind of attention for himself and he was nearly fuming. The nerve of her!

Kagome knew that Inuyasha must have been annoyed with her and she was _deliberately_ ignoring the hanyou most of this day, using Aria as a scapegoat from being near him entirely. It was starting to bother her a great deal, honestly. They have been married for _six_ months and yes, they loved each other greatly but Inuyasha never seemed to _put up_ with what Kagome wanted. He annoyed her far more than the norm when it came to her training each day, pushing her buttons when she warned him not to do so. And then there were times he would constantly crave for her attention, acting like he did nothing wrong that day and only offer her affection through closed doors.

He was like a damn child.

Those last three years she spent in her time made her realize so many things she had and it was only until _now_ that she was now figuring it out. She could have had a more _mature_ man than… _this._ But this was normal for couples to do, right? They've had their share of arguments and Inuyasha made it up to her each time and so would she but sometimes she wished he would grow up. Maybe this was just all a phase she had to go through. Perhaps that plan of starting a family should be done…

"Kagome?"

The soft voice of Aria roused her out form her thoughts, blinking slowly and looked around quickly regaining her senses. Ocean blues would now find the face of Aria who gazed at her with curious golden hues.

"Is something the matter?"

The dragoness noticed she was staring off into space some moments ago and could tell there was a slight pained yet annoyed expression upon her face. Was something troubling her? Kagome shook her head though and offered the female a small smile.

"I am fine, don't worry about me."

Aria continued to gaze at her with a curious stare but soon she'd turn her head and gaze off into the distance. There she could find Inuyasha just some few feet away, keeping his distance but she could tell he was annoyed as he stood there with arms folded into his sleeves of his haori.

"Your husband has been trailing us for the past few hours now. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

Returning golden gaze to Kagome who did not bother looking back to the hanyou. Instead, Aria would hear her sign and gaze out down the path that led to the hill where Aria's dragon form stood some hour's prior.

"Aria-chan, do you have a husband? Or a mate?"

Aria would blink slowly with a brow arching in question upon hearing Kagome's words, wondering what she was getting at. She took another brief glance over to Inuyasha in the distance but she'd shake her head once she returned to look upon Kagome.

"No, I do not. We dragons who serve under Atem are not allowed to have mates. When we swore our loyalty to him, this was one of the conditions."

Kagome's eyes widened just slightly.

"O-oh…! I'm sorry, I did not mean to…"

Aria shook her head.

"It is alright, Kagome. You did not know but why is it you ask me this?"

Kagome would once again take a walk along that dirt path, Aria following the miko as she strode right beside her and again, Inuyasha would follow them. Then the dragoness could sense the anger coming from Kagome with her hands balling into tiny fists at her sides.

"I am having trouble with _him_." Likely referring to the hanyou in the distance. "Yes, he is my husband and I love him so but there are times where I need _space_ , you know?"

Kagome glancing up at Aria as she could still see the anger in those blues.

"Have you not told him this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I haven't told him yet. But I am afraid he won't listen and just brush it off as nothing."

"You have to treat him like an adult, like yourself, Kagome. I can see that anger in you and you need to show it so he knows that you mean it."

"But… I don't want to get him angry at me."

"If you are truly husband and wife, then he would understand your wishes and give you the space you are asking for. He shouldn't be getting angry. If anything, he should be happy that he has a lovely woman in his life as his wife."

Aria grinned at the female by then in which Kagome would frown slightly, tilting her head to gaze over at Inuyasha in the distance. He met her gaze and eyes narrowed but again, Kagome was convinced she was staring at nothing but a child.

"I'll be right back."

And that was all Kagome would say as she would turn to pace towards Inuyasha in the distance, Aria's eyes following the girl and brows raised in curiosity as Kagome was going to have the _talk_ with her husband, right in the open.

Woo, this was going to be interesting.

Arms crossed beneath bust and stood at her spot as she watched Kagome argue with Inuyasha and voice everything on her mind. She chided him for his immaturity and all Inuyasha would do is mock her as well as making fun of her training, _again_ , and this was enough to teeter Kagome right off of the edge. Kagome held in a breath and the word that shot right out of her mouth was heard in a crackling boom that was none other than an angered yell.

" _ **OSUWARIIIIII!**_ "

A giant crafter had formed beneath Inuyasha's feet when his face planted so hard in the dirt, Aria wincing just slightly when the hanyou went down hard.

 _Ouch._

Kagome also continued to give him even more words, berating him while he laid there and requested the space she was asking for, too. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, either. She heeded Aria's words and would treat Inuyasha like an adult, just as she was. Inuyasha should be one too, considering how old he was. Kagome reminded that to him as well but the hanyou remained silent from his spot upon the dirt and with that, Kagome stormed away from him. Kagome was now approaching Aria and when she stood beside her, she gave an apologetic smile, blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Aha, sorry you had to see _and_ hear all that."

Aria shook her head. "It is quite alright, Kagome. You put your foot down and hopefully he will get the message, ne?"

Kagome sure hoped he would because she wasn't having anymore of his shenanigans today or for the next few days to come.

And the day would eventually turn to night, the moon high above in the clouds. Aria and Kagome were _still_ together, mostly because Kagome was now asking Aria questions about Egypt. And she would tell her everything she had asked for, Kagome wanting nothing more than to visit and see for herself. Only one month away!

The two had ventured not too far from the village that night, the pair sitting upon a large rock that was placed over field grass within a small clearing, Aria asking the questions now of the future Kagome came from.

But! Before that could even happen…

"Sesshoumaru."

Aria would speak and this had Kagome blinking at her in confusion then soon looking around, having not seen that youkai anywhere. He was here? Where?

Sesshoumaru was indeed near. In fact, he would make his appearance as he'd emerge out from the forest behind them, Kagome turning her head when she caught movements of his figure. And there he would be, slowly pacing his way towards the pair of women before him upon that rock. Aria, too, would turn her head to glance at the DaiYoukai and she grinned.

"Kagome, did I tell you that I know Sesshoumaru?"

She turned back around and looked to Aria again with her eyes widening in surprise upon hearing this information.

"Do you really?"

Sesshoumaru would stand a few feet away from the pair with his gaze narrowing hard upon the back of Aria's head, suppressing a growl that dared to come forth.

"Indeed. There was a time where the two of us knew each other as children and this Sesshoumaru you see now? He was not like this back then."

Kagome was immediately interested now because she had to wonder what the cause was for the DaiYoukai to be so self-absorbed in his own pride. Was he truly different when he was younger? Kagome blinked slowly when she heard a sound coming from Sesshoumaru in which she turned her head to gaze upon the male in the distance. Was he growling?

Aria loved to gossip! Especially with someone like Kagome who knew a bit about Sesshoumaru, Aria's current target. She'd grin once more and saw that angered look Sesshoumaru gave her and she would just keep on grinning!

"Tell me, what was he like?"

Kagome speaking up then, likely curious to know more about Sesshoumaru's past and this surprised _him_ somewhat. Why did she wish to know? She didn't _need_ to know. Actually, he was hoping Aria would keep that secret.

Too bad!

"He was the cutest little youkai you would ever know. We used to play together a lot when my father visited his father—"

"Your father knew Sesshoumaru's father?!"

Kagome unable to hold back that outburst and gasp with her eyes widened upon hearing such information. Aria nodded her head again and Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth tightly. Again, another growl heard but Aria would ignore him and continue.

"And he would follow me around like a lost puppy! Whenever I came to visit the Inu no Taisho household, Sesshoumaru was quick to ask for me and to play with him each and every time."

Kagome was giggling so much after hearing Aria mention about Sesshoumaru's younger days, the miko having a hard time trying to envision it but when she did, all she could imagine is a chibi Sesshoumaru following a chibi Aria around and wanted nothing more than to play. Aria, too, would giggle along with Kagome and Sesshoumaru stormed right up to them with teeth gritted tight.

"And you have not changed since." His eyes narrowed hard upon Aria now as the two giggling girls now turned their gazes to Sesshoumaru himself. Kagome had the brightest smile on her face and again she would giggle, Sesshoumaru staring at her and he could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"Indeed I haven't!"

Both of the girls had then shifted from their spot upon stone to face Sesshoumaru who was _slightly_ embarrassed that Kagome had to hear all that.

"Miko."

Kagome's eyes blinked open and looked over to Sesshoumaru when she was addressed, gazing at his face but she was having a hard time in taking this serious because that was too damn funny. Aria grinned widely then as she nudged Kagome playfully.

" _None_ of this will be said to my idiot of a brother." Leaning over just slightly to stare hard into Kagome's face even as she still giggled whilst trying to keep a straight face. "Do you understand?" His tone was that of a serious one and all Kagome would do is nod her head and bite her lip.

She had some _juicy_ gossip at her disposal!

"And you."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly at Aria but she would quickly slide off of that rock and place herself behind Kagome and use her as a 'shield' of some sort when her hands grasped her shoulders gently. Kagome didn't even notice how close Sesshoumaru was right then and there, seeing the glare and annoyance in his eyes when he stared hard at the both of them. He was so pretty up close! Kagome blushed lightly and tried to play it off as if it was nothing and not put too much attention on the male.

"Not my fault you've changed in the last four hundred years I have last seen you."

Kagome had almost forgotten that youkai can live quite long but this had her wondering Aria's age.

"Are you… older than Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome inquiring Aria when Kagome stood and Aria would stand beside the miko while Sesshoumaru stood upright. He was still quite annoyed at them both, actually hoping Aria wouldn't tell any more stories.

"Yes, I am. But only about a hundred years or so give or take."

Then she'd grin at Sesshoumaru once more, Kagome following her gaze to the DaiYoukai.

"But I see he still has his old habits. Look, he's already here and probably wants to _play_."

Sesshoumaru growled out again and that hand shot out so fast to grasp for Aria's neck but she leapt away from him in time before he could even touch her. Kagome gasped at all the sudden movements. They were so fast!

"Maybe I should tell Kagome that one time we had in the baths…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly widened and so did Kagome's, her face lightning up and she could only imagine what had happened between the two. Kagome then heard a very deep growl from Sesshoumaru with her eyes going to him as he stared hard at Aria. Whatever story Aria was going to tell, Kagome knew it would be quite embarrassing for Sesshoumaru.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would! But I think I have a better idea in mind."

And that's when Sesshoumaru knew that Aria was up to no good. Every time he saw that grin of hers that began to form upon her lips, something bad would always happen. _Shit._ Maybe he shouldn't have come here… But he was actually curious since both women he knew for quite a bit and wondered what the hell were they up to. Hell, he was there when Kagome vented out her anger upon Inuyasha some hours ago and it was possible she could have ventured off into the forest without knowing it.

She had done it a lot before because of all the arguments she was having with Inuyasha lately. It was not his business and he shouldn't even bother with her or his brother but Rin cared for them both and she grew to like Kagome quite a lot. Sesshoumaru knew Rin would be quite saddened should anything happen to Kagome.

Kagome was standing there quite perplexed about it all, her gaze switching from Aria to Sesshoumaru and to Aria again but when she glanced back at the dragoness, she had her golden gaze on her and Kagome would just blink back in return, looking quite confused.

"How about a dare, Sesshoumaru? In exchange for not telling Kagome about your… past."

His brow rose slightly in question, the DaiYoukai not one for games but if this meant his pride was at stake then so be it. Kagome looking confused all the while but she was actually interested in what Aria was thinking. Aria had Sesshoumaru in her trap and she knew she was going to enjoy this. But the question remained… Would he do it? Kagome frowned afterwards because this meant that she won't be hearing that tale from Aria should Sesshoumaru follow through on that dare of hers. Damn it! She really wanted to hear that story! Who knows what had happened to Western Lord when he was just a wee little child?

"What is it?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice after he had made his decision to fulfill whatever dare she had in mind.

 _Hah_ , so much for a prideful being.

Aria rubbed her hands together with that grin still there upon her lips.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened at hearing those words, feeling a heavy blush creep up on her cheeks and her face growing red.

"Wh-what?!"

Aria knew Kagome would be as equally surprised considering she was married and that miko just stared at Aria in disbelief. What was she thinking?! She couldn't do that! She was married to Inuyasha and that would only complicate things—

Kagome's thought process was immediately interrupted when her wrist was seized by a strong, firm grip. Before she could even tell what was happening, she was turned around and pulled in close towards Sesshoumaru and he would lean down just slightly to capture Kagome's lips in his own in a tender and soft kiss. Kagome's eyes widened immensely when she felt Sesshoumaru's warm lips press against hers but for some reason, _it felt nice_. _Something_ had sparked between the two, something Kagome had long since forgotten months ago and there it was again, this time brought by someone else other than Inuyasha.

Both of their eyes drifted close when some seconds would pass, Kagome _actually kissing him back_ to her surprise but before that kiss went anywhere, the two would pull away slowly, her eyes fluttering open and looked up at Sesshoumaru who gazed back at her with a rare look she had not ever seen before.

And damn, did her heart skip a beat.

She stood there stunned when Sesshoumaru peeled away from her, releasing the hold around her wrist and stepped around Kagome to set his gaze upon Aria with narrowed eyes. He knew this was what Aria wanted and he gave it, just to appease to her entertainment.

"Is this satisfactory?"

"Yes!"

Aria on the other hand was gushing like _mad_ throughout the whole thing and couldn't believe Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome without question. That dragoness had a feeling Sesshoumaru had liked Kagome to some extent but this much? Wow, why didn't she think of this sooner? Aria was practically beaming at the two, more so at Kagome who stood there touching her lips lightly and couldn't believe what just happened.

 _OhmygodIjustkissedSesshoumaru!_

She blushed heavily and hands clasped her face but soon Aria would pass right by her, ocean blues glancing up to look up at the golden gaze of the dragoness and all she would do is send a wink her way.

"You feel better now, don't you?"

Whispered words sent to the miko and off that dragoness went, now heading back to the village and get her much needed rest. And not only Kagome heard those words but so did the DaiYoukai himself.

She deliberately left Kagome there with Sesshoumaru _alone_ in that clearing and all Kagome could hear was her massive pounding heart in her chest. Why the hell was she feeling this way? It's just a damn kiss, it's nothing! Sesshoumaru watched as Aria would disappear in the distance but with her gone, he'd turn to glance curiously over towards Kagome who was standing there, still in disbelief.

Woo, what a day.

"…Not a word of this to Inuyasha."

Kagome uttering out those words so quietly but he heard her loud and clear. Seems like there were many things to be kept from that hanyou!

"Hn."

But this only made things worse for her because she was now heading back to the village with Sesshoumaru walking right beside her.

Oh how her heart had raced this evening!

And what a night she would remember.

 **~X~**


	2. Week 1

**_A/N_** : I do not own Inuyasha.

 **~X~**

Last night's events were still _fresh_ in that miko's mind as she slept within her futon, having quite the good dream, too.

Kagome dreamt of those exact events the night prior but that kiss grew into something _more_. A passionate yet heated kiss, something the two had long yearned for centuries. She'd cradle his head in her hands while Sesshoumaru wrapped those strong arms of his right around her waist, hugging her close in a near possessive manner. She could then feel his teeth nipping at her plump lips, leaving them reddened and bruised as that kiss grew _hotter_. This had Kagome moaning just lightly into his mouth but he'd pull away the moment she had done so. Confused blues would look up at Sesshoumaru who stared at her back, those ambers filled with a hunger for her and her only.

"Is this what you want…?"

His voice heard in the small amount of space between them, their lips still dangerously close. She'd shudder when his breath wafted over her quivering lips, Kagome's mind in a blank as she was not sure what he was asking. What did she want? Again their gazes met, ocean blues and burning ambers, Kagome searching his face for an answer. And while she held his face in her grasp, those thumbs would gently rub his cheeks, feeling the strong bone beneath and run them over his markings just below his eyes.

"Yes… And I want even more."

And that was the only conclusion she could come to. The feel of his lips on hers was something she had not ever experience in a life time. Sesshoumaru had ignited a flame upon that torch within, and that flame burned bright. This burning desire she had for the DaiYoukai grew greatly and it excited her to new lengths. She'd pull him in again for another kiss, resuming that same passion the two had for each other. Arms around her waist tightened, Kagome pressing her body close to Sesshoumaru to a point where she felt like she was going to fall right on top of him.

But all great things would come to end, and so did her dream as she woke up.

Eyes shot right open and Kagome lifted herself up upon elbows from her futon that took quite some time to do, feeling so heavy. After gathering her senses, she looked around the hut she was sleeping in and finally realized it was just a dream.

 _Just. A. Dream._

Kagome felt absolutely horrible. It felt _so_ real… She wished it was!

Wait, no! That is not what she was supposed to be thinking!

She was _married_. She had a husband. And that was not Sesshoumaru, it was Inuyasha. Said hanyou was not in that hut with her, though. She took another look around again and noticed she was the only one alone in there, assuming Inuyasha was off to do whatever hanyou's would do that early morning.

Kagome groaned out in frustration, gathering her pillow and hugged it tight as she buried her face in it, the dream still plaguing her. Why must this happen to her?! She was so wide awake now, there's no chance of her falling back asleep. And it was morning which only meant that Aria was leaving soon. Another groan had left her lips and with much disappointment, she got out of bed and went to get ready to see Aria off.

After slipping on her traditional miko garb, she stepped out of that hut and inhaled deeply, letting that fresh air gather in her lungs and exhale out through parted lips, her eyes gazing up to eye the horizon as she sun was making its appearance. And not a moment too soon, she would be greeted by Aria who was now making her way to the miko, Kagome offering a small smile and a wave of the hand. Aria slid right on up beside Kagome and again she had that same grin of last night and Kagome was instantly reminded of yesterday's events, thus, she blushed heavily.

" _Sabah Alkhyr_ , Kagome."

Kagome blinked slowly when those words rolled off of Aria's tongue so easily, her brows furrowing together in thought.

"I'll assume that means 'good morning'?"

Aria nodded her head. "Yes, it does. It is the Arabic language some of the humans and youkai use in my homeland to communicate with others."

"Ah, I see. Do humans and youkai live amongst each other in Egypt?"

Aria shook her head.

"Yes and no. Most youkai like to keep to themselves but recently we have found peace with the humans so some have chose to live among us in various areas throughout Egypt. We've decided to put our differences behind us since we all share the same beliefs."

"Ooh… Wow. I am curious to see Egypt now."

Aria offered Kagome a small smile. The two had once more went into conversation about Egypt again, Kagome fascinated about it all. And there the two walked along that dirt path, heading to one of the many exits of the village. They'd eventually take the same path Aria had arrived in and the moment they came to that hill, to Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru was already there as if he was waiting for something. Immediately Kagome tensed up and that dream she had when she slept was vividly replayed within her mind upon setting her eyes upon the Western Lord, hearing those words he gave her, those teeth biting her lips and… and…

"Kagome, your heart is beating so fast."

Aria speaking up to the female who gasped lightly at realizing that, the miko's gaze quickly casting downwards as she tried to calm her fast beating heart. Aria definitely knew what the cause of this was. It was because of Sesshoumaru! Well, it was partially the dragoness' fault, though. And she'd gladly take all the blame for that one.

"S-Sorry… I'm okay now." Will she truly be okay?

"I apologize, Kagome. I hadn't thought Sesshoumaru would actually kiss you." The dragoness giggled and Kagome blushed again, unable to even look at Sesshoumaru now that he gazed at the two of them in the distance. His eyes narrowed and hoped Aria would not tell her _anything_.

"I-Its okay. I'm… just happy nothing else happened."

Again her voice took that quiet tone, Aria hearing her clearly but wondered what she meant by that. Was she really happy that nothing else happened that night? Aria wasn't so sure about that.

"You looked like you needed some _spice_ in your life, Kagome. It was only a kiss I'm sure the two of you will forget in time, yes?"

Kagome was having a hard time trying to forget that kiss. _And_ that look Sesshoumaru gave her right after it ended, too. His eyes held such softness within them; she didn't think it was possible.

The two would now draw near Sesshoumaru upon that hill, the three of them gazing at that rising sun in the distance.

"I believe it is time to take my leave."

She'd turn to Kagome and Sesshoumaru by then, bowing her head before the two of them. Kagome offered a small smile to her newest companion but Sesshoumaru still kept his narrowed gaze upon her, even as she stood and met her golden gaze.

"Sesshoumaru, please. Don't be like that! You know it was all fun and games."

"This Sesshoumaru has had enough of your _games_." Again growling at the dragoness in which she'd just pout at him.

Kagome giggled lightly at the two, finding this quite amusing even as the dragoness was leaving. Aria would now stand before Kagome with open arms and when Kagome saw this, a bright smile would grace her lips and she'd lean in to give Aria a hug. Aria hugged Kagome back, her golden eyes shooting up to stare at Sesshoumaru as she grinned and he'd growl at her again. Damn, if only he had not met this foul dragoness.

The two would pull away and before Aria would say anything else, she'd lean in to whisper rather quietly in Kagome's ears that had the miko gasping whilst Aria had again stared at Sesshoumaru with a rather victorious look in her eyes. _What the hell did she just tell her?!_ Sesshoumaru missed it entirely more so because he was so annoyed with the looks Aria gave him.

"I shall return in one month, Kagome. Hopefully all goes well with your training."

Kagome nodded her head again and smiled at the youkai before her.

"Thank you, Aria-chan. And be safe."

"Of course." Re-affirming her words with a nod.

After departing from Kagome, she would look to Sesshoumaru now, his gaze icy cold and Aria just laughed lightly.

"Sesshoumaru… Take care of Kagome for me. She could probably use another one of your kisses to make her feel better."

Kagome immediately blushed and gazed down hard at her feet, not even daring to look at the DaiYoukai. But Sesshoumaru would just grit his teeth at her, wanting nothing more than to keep her quiet but Aria dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

And soon that dragoness would make quite the distance between the pair and once she was in adequate range, again that swirling aura would pool around her feet then slowly scale upwards in the shape of a sphere. Once her body was enveloped in that spherical aura, they could sense the massive amounts of youki within the darkness and that sphere grew bigger and bigger. Kagome just stared in amazement as the orb shattered once it reached its peak, now revealing that large black dragon from yesterday. She'd watch as the dragon spread out its massive wings, feeling the winds kick up and not a moment too soon, Aria would take flight.

The dragoness leapt up off of the ground that caused the earth to shake violently after lifting off, Kagome stumbling at her spot and nearly fell over but the DaiYoukai was quick to catch her. Her back came in contact with Sesshoumaru's front and she'd be steadied on her feet when Sesshoumaru's hands grasped at her shoulders, keeping her still when the dragon took off.

And there the dragon went, Kagome hearing those strong flaps as the beast began to ascend high into the clouds and return to her homeland. A loud roar was heard in the distance, the sound dying out when the dragon was no longer near.

"Wow…"

Wait a minute! Kagome immediately stood upright and backed away from Sesshoumaru with a blush since she was leaning on him the entire time, her gaze quickly averted as she could not look at his face right now. Poor girl was far too embarrassed.

"Ah, thank you."

Sesshoumaru just gazed at Kagome with a curious stare once hands returned to his sides but soon he'd begin to approach Kagome who stood there and came within arm's reach of the woman. Kagome saw him move and lifted her head slowly to find the DaiYoukai so close, she immediately eeped in surprise when he gazed hard at her with that same hard pressed stare. She wasn't so sure if he was angry or annoyed from that look he gave her, though. What did he want? And why was her heart beating so fast _again?_

"Miko."

This had Kagome perking up quickly, nearly flinching as she was addressed by the male before her.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru?"

"What did she say?"

Kagome blinked slowly. What was he referring to? Ah! He must have meant the whisper Aria gave her after their hug. Did Sesshoumaru actually miss what was said? It seems that was the case because he wanted answers from her. This had Kagome beaming at Sesshoumaru with a wide smile and he had to refrain from growling at her… Again. Kagome's hands clasped together in front of her and she simply stood there as she decided _not_ to tell him. Sesshoumaru was growing _impatient._

"Answer me."

"No."

Sesshoumaru could feel his eyebrow twitch just slightly in annoyance, teeth gritting tight yet again.

"I will give you a hint. It's a nickname that you seemed to enjoy being called when you were younger."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he heard her words but when he realized what she was talking about, he nearly widened his eyes the moment he remembered that nickname he had dread the day to ever be called that again. Kagome saw his reaction and she couldn't hold back the fit of giggles she went into, Sesshoumaru snarling at her then but she seemed completely unphazed by it all.

"Miko, should you value your life… You will refrain from addressing this Sesshoumaru by that name."

"Oh? Is Fluffy- _chan_ going to kill me?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened the moment that particular nickname left her lips, bringing back so many memories that he had kept locked up away within the far depths of his mind. And Kagome saw this when he froze at the spot, again her face lightning up in amusement when it was definitely true. Sesshoumaru felt his pride was currently being stomped over as if it was nothing by not only Aria but Kagome as well. He could see that wicked grin on Aria face now as she was returning back to her home in Egypt.

Kagome slowly backed away from Sesshoumaru who seemed to find no more words for her, thus Kagome grinning victoriously. Perhaps Aria was right; maybe she did need to spice up her life a bit. And that would start off by teasing Sesshoumaru, the Ice King! But how much could he bear? And Sesshoumaru was hating himself so much right now because when Kagome called him that, he could feel a _teensy_ bit excited.

"You shall _refrain_ from _ever_ mentioning this… To anyone."

Oh ho! Had he accepted defeat so soon? Luckily there was no one around them at the moment, some villagers had awoke due to the departure of Aria some minutes ago but they were too far to hear the conversations between the miko and the DaiYoukai.

"Of course, Fluffy-chan. It is our little secret between us, ne?"

If only he could silence her mouth… But that would not end well for either of them. Amber eyes bore hard into the beaming face of Kagome and just watched her but his gaze had fell down to her lips that held a soft smile. Those same lips he had claimed the night prior. Never had he once thought of ever kissing this female but to his dismay, he actually found it _pleasant_. She was not just a human, either. She was a miko. A miko of high status and that brought her far higher than just being an ordinary human.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru with a questioning stare when he seemed to go into thought. What was he thinking about?

"Miko."

Again she was addressed, blinking up at Sesshoumaru when their gazes met once more.

"Have you seen that mangy half-breed?"

Was Sesshoumaru looking for Inuyasha? What for? Kagome frowned then, having remembered the argument she had with him yesterday and assumed that was why he wasn't here this morning or anywhere at his usual spots. She'd shake her head to his question.

"No, I have not."

Sesshoumaru heard that tone within her voice, assuming that argument may have been the cause of why he was gone for so long. Either way, Sesshoumaru said nothing more, turning on single heel and made his way into the forest that was just at the outskirts of the village.

Was something the matter?

Kagome did not know.

"If you see him, tell him to not bother me. I will be heading to a shrine this morning I will return in the afternoon."

Sesshoumaru kept on walking but she knew that he heard her. Again she would sigh and turn to gaze at the horizon ahead but soon she'd be off to start her training. She had to be vigilant in this task!

 **~X~**

Kagome had managed to make it to the shrine that morning but the entire trip there had her venturing far into her thoughts. She could not find Inuyasha anywhere and a part of her was starting to worry. Was she too hard on him yesterday? But he deserved it. He needed to learn when she meant it that she meant it.

But was he okay?

She hoped Sesshoumaru would find him safe and sound.

Kagome now found herself before that large flight of stairs that led up to the shrine and she took one deep breath before taking her first step. Kagome carried herself to the top and before her was the large building and there stood in front of those large doors were two females who bowed their heads to Kagome, as if they were expecting her arrival. Well, they did tell her to be here early, right?

A small smile was offered to the two before bowing her head respectfully; soon standing upright and they would open the door for Kagome, leading her inside the shrine.

And there she would begin her duties.

She joined three other women in a ritual dance, laying the many lost souls to rest and led them off into the spiritual realm. And she was giving it her all with this dance as she was determined to get stronger. She could feel the spirits all around her, her aura flaring as if she was drawn to the spiritual plane as the moments would pass and the other three women who had joined her would just watch her with amazement.

When the ritual ended, Kagome had found herself in the room again with the other three maidens and she blushed lightly when they had been staring at her.

But soon they would now move on to the prayer in which Kagome had been led to a room where there held a statue of Midoriko herself, the powerful priestess in her time. Kagome remembered all of what she had done and bowed her head in respect before the statue.

And here Kagome would be left alone to pray before the statue but one of the women had left a particular rosary for Kagome to use as guidance. The rosary would be wrapped around her left hand and other hand would join it, clasping her hands together now as she closed her eyes began to pray.

The woman began to concentrate as her heartbeat slowed, blocking all sounds out from the outside world. Her mind would relax and again her aura would flare, becoming visible as it outlined her form in pink and purplish hue. Her aura pulsed in time with her heart beat and soon she would reach the state of _Zen_.

Kagome's eyes shot right open and she found herself afloat in a vast open area of nothing but the clouds and stars in space. And for some reason, she was not scared. Kagome knew exactly where she was—The Spiritual realm. She glanced down her front, seeing she still wore her same miko garb but her body glowed a bright pink light, surrounding her and enveloping her very soul. It felt warm. Was this all of her spiritual energy? It was an enormous amount! But before she could do anything else, she'd sense the presence of those spirits flocking to her like a moth to a flame. They'd appear in small spherical orbs of light, circling around her when she got close and Kagome's eyes would view each one, sensing their energies when they surrounded her. There was so many!

And not a moment too soon, Kagome began to move as if she knew exactly what she was doing. A stream of light made up of those spirits was now following her as she walked along the clouds beneath her feet, leading on those spirits. In the distance, those blue eyes caught a shining star in the open space before her, twinkling in the night's sky. A hand would rise when she had presumed she traveled quite the distance, her finger went to reach out and touch that twinkling star far up above and the moment she had done so, a blinding light would flash the immediate area, Kagome shielding her eyes from the bright light.

The light died down and now what stood before her was a portal that emitted warm light from within. The swirling vortex would be about Kagome's height, if she were to guess. And all those spirits that had been following her would once again encircle her form, as if they were saying goodbye and they'd all disappear into the portal before her.

Was this the afterlife?

She was so curious to see what was on the other side… But she knew that if she took one step through, there was a chance she may never return back to her body.

The girl stood there and clutched the collar of her haori, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Well, well… If it isn't Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened greatly when she heard a familiar voice within that void, deep and smooth as can be. She'd quickly whip around and there before her some few feet away would be Naraku.

And he was not in his usual youkai form, either. He took his more acceptable human appearance—his long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, wearing a dark blue haori and hakama with a white colored kosode over the haori that had green floral patterns stitched upon the material.

Eyes widened when she saw his face and for some reason, he looked like he was at peace. And he gazed at her with a softened look, something Kagome hadn't ever thought she would see in her life time. It was no wonder that he would take a shape while in the spiritual realm because he was once an all powerful youkai during his final moments of his life. When their gazes met, Kagome could sense no ill will towards her from his eyes but she'd blink when he began to smirk.

"To think that you've managed to grow this strong in a small amount of time to reach here… I'll have to admit, I'm impressed."

Small amount? It was far longer than that But… Was Naraku actually giving her praise? Her once sworn enemy, praising her... She just had to be dreaming. But she would continue to gaze at him even as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thank you."

And silence befell them again, Kagome sensing something near when she turned her head to glance over her shoulder behind her, seeing that portal close behind her. The twinkle of light would again take spot in the skies above, shining bright like a star.

"You seem somewhat content, Naraku."

Kagome would slowly turn around to gaze upon the male's spiritual form again in the distance but Naraku would soon close that distance between himself and her, holding her gaze.

"Why do you not pass on?"

Obviously the woman was referring to the afterlife. It was her duty to guide these souls there, was it not? Naraku was no different. But he shook his head once he stopped just within arm's reach of Kagome, his gaze moving from her face to gaze up at the starry sky above, filled with constellations and various forms of light and stars that formed one huge galaxy. Kagome's gaze followed his own to the sky above, catching the various stars and shooting stars in the distance.

Naraku would tilt his head downwards to once again have his gaze settle upon Kagome and he shook his head.

"No… Not just yet."

Kagome tilted her head back down to meet Naraku's gaze again and confusion would wash over her face, wondering why he did not wish to move on just yet. Was there something he wished to do? He did not look like he hadn't any last grudges… Then again, this was Naraku. Who knew what else he wished to do before he went on.

"The spirits within the realm have been restless lately. Do you know why, Kagome?"

When he inquired her, Kagome just gazed back with that confused look on her face, unsure of what he was getting at. Why were the spirits restless? She began to ponder about it, her gaze going down to her feet that was hidden within those clouds but then she'd remember Aria's words. Eyes widened and head whipped up to stare at Naraku in disbelief.

"The planetary alignment!"

Naraku would nod his head.

"This is the perfect time for these wandering spirits to escape here and return to the world of the living. It is futile, however, as only the strong would manage to make it out."

She couldn't believe it. So what Aria said was true! Kagome suddenly felt something creep up her spin when nervousness took her over, whipping her head around as if she was looking for _someone_. Naraku knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Do not worry. _He_ is not here."

Kagome looked back at Naraku and gave her a re-assuring look. Did he know who she was looking out for?

" _He_ is in the far deeper levels of this realm… Already planning to make his escape."

Wouldn't this be the perfect time to stop Anubis?! Actually, could she even survive in scaling the deeper depths of the spiritual realm? Maybe if she had more power, it could be possible.

"I would not advise in attempting to head there. You will only lose the connection to your spirit and body and won't ever return."

A warning she should definitely heed.

"Wait, do you also plan to escape, Naraku?"

To her surprise, Naraku shook his head.

"No, I do not. I have long accepted my fate and you, Kagome, have helped me to see the error in my ways when I departed the land of the living."

Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"But… But it wasn't your fault! You were being manipulated by the jewel's demon. If anything, you do deserve a second chance."

And to Kagome's surprise, Naraku smiled. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless! It was actually comforting to hear from his once sworn enemy, yet, he just could not see her as one anymore. He could hear the concern in her voice but as he had mentioned earlier, he would accept his fate for what he has done.

"Your words are comforting but you and I both know that should I revive, there are many who would be after my head."

He'd smirk at the miko before him but again, she'd frown. Well, he was right but Kagome was actually willing to forgive him and all his wrong-doings should he change from what he used to be.

"I suppose so…"

Naraku had once more looked her over, eyeing her form and her attire and noticed she had aged a bit the last time he had seen her. Had it been that long? He'd gaze at her face and it was uncanny how much she resembled Kikyo. His eyes widened upon realizing something he had long forgot and Kagome saw this look, tilting her head in question at the man before her.

"Is there something wrong, Naraku?"

He blinked slowly when he looked at her and began to think if he should be telling her this. He knew it would no doubt cause some problems for her and the hanyou, well, more so for her overall because she had made a commitment. Inuyasha on the other hand… Made somewhat of a commitment. Definitely not as much as Kagome, however.

Should he tell her?

That's when Kagome dared to reach out and touch the arm of Naraku and to his surprise; he could feel the everlasting warmth coming from her and her aura. Remarkable. She had this much power at her disposal already… How long had it been since he had died? Time flow here was so endless; it was hard to keep track of it. He caught her gaze again and it there was that concerned look of hers, Naraku knowing he could not lie to a face like that. Well, here goes nothing…

"Your hanyou has been making quite the frequent visits to Kikyo as of late."

He watched her intently when he said those words and Kagome's eyes widened, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Wh-what…?"

"So it seems… You did not know." Especially after seeing that reaction.

Kagome felt something prod at her heart, a pain that was foreign to her. The last time she felt this pain was years ago, when that jealousy was there for Kikyo who still held Inuyasha's heart.

And it seems she still did.

But Kagome had long accepted Kikyo's love for Inuyasha and no longer resented her, the two having become 'friends' somewhat. But why was she suddenly feeling this way?

Naraku watched her and he could see the inner turmoil she was now going through. Hell, her aura began to flare incredibly and she had to calm down or else she would lose the connection she had to here from the world of the living.

"Why…?"

Her voice was so quite yet Naraku heard her as her head tilted downwards, her bangs hiding her face.

" _Why_ …?!"

She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell and she wanted to scream… Why was Inuyasha visiting Kikyo? At least she knew the reason why Inuyasha would disappear some times. He had to be heading off somewhere, perhaps to some other shrine and made a connection with a miko or a hoshi… Connecting to the spiritual realm to see his beloved Kikyo. But if he wished to do that, why did he not ask her? She would have done it without question but to think he'd be doing this behind her back. There had got to be a reason for this.

Naraku saw her aura calm down a bit but something felt off. Kagome's heart waned as she would process it all, unable to take anymore and began to fall. Eyes drifted close when she thought she was going to come in contact with the 'ground' but to her surprise, she was caught in the arms of Naraku who then knelt down and kept her steady.

"Are you alright?"

She was not so sure she will be.

Her head tilted upwards and those eyes just gazed at the starry night sky through half-lidded eyes, Naraku gazing at her face and took note that her aura was beginning to die out. It pulsed every now and then and should she stay here any longer, she may not be able to return to her body. She exerted too much of her power but that was entirely his fault.

"I apologize, Kagome. It was something I had not wished to tell you because I know that you care for him."

And it only took him this long to realize that.

Again, silence came from her but he saw her eyes and her head move, tilting downwards to look up at his face and offer a small smile to him.

"Thank you… For telling me, Naraku."

"But you must return to your body at once. Your light… It is fading."

And Kagome knew this as she could feel the connection slowly slipping away by each passing second, the girl finding it hard to concentrate any more.

"There is so much I wish to ask but I suppose that could be saved for the next time we meet."

A nervous laugh followed after her words but soon she'd focus upon returning to the land of the living as her hands folded over her heart, her eyes drifting close and Naraku could now see that her light would soon fade along with her spiritual body as he held her.

"Take care, Kagome."

Kagome felt her world begin to envelop her form in a bright light, feeling herself being pulled from one world and slip into another…

She'd swiftly return back to the land of the living.

Kagome slowly opened up her eyes, feeling quite _weak._ She was laid out upon the floor before the Midoriko statue, groaning lightly as she pushed herself up but only managed to lift herself up on her elbows. How long was she in the spiritual realm for? She felt absolute drained of her energy… It was a miracle she managed to make it back.

Those eyes were half lidded, her vision blurry but she could see various objects around her that seemed to glow in an ethereal light. It seems the connection to her body and her spirit was still being put together. Is that why she felt so weak? Kagome pushed herself up onto her elbows, her body feeling like jell-o. Could she even manage to make it out? Kagome crawled her way to the door that led out of the room, her hands weakly gripping onto the bamboo and slid it open as much as she could and again she began to crawl, making her way out.

She'd only make it around the corner from the very room she was just in, now using the wall as support as she managed to get up on her two feet. The wall would be used to hold her up as she leaned against it, sliding her body along the wall after each step she took. Her vision was trying to adjust but it was still quite blurry as she gazed down that hall way. The hallway looked endless, like a never ending path with only darkness awaiting her at the end. But she kept going, moving her legs as much as she could. And soon a flash of sliver would be seen in the distance, the miko unable to make out the figure that had arrived and head towards her way. That figure drew closer and she caught a glimpse of ambers upon their face, Kagome recognizing them as none other than Inuyasha. Had he come for her?

Kagome could no long muster any strength to stand anymore and so, again she would stumble forwards but she was caught in the arms of that hanyou. She could feel his strong grip as she was lifted up into his arms and then carried off to the exit of the building. The three women from earlier would surround her and the hanyou, apologizing for not checking up on her in time but Inuyasha would growl at all three of them in which they cowered and backed away from the pair. Well, she had finished her duties here at the shrine, so, without another word to the three women there, she would again be carried off, feeling the warm breeze hit her face as she could feel herself descend that large flight of stairs. The warm sun above would shine its rays through those clouds in the sky, Kagome feeling her strength coming back to her slowly. Her vision cleared up a bit after some minutes and when she looked up at her savior, a smile had spread across her lips.

Her hand would slowly raise and fingers would lightly touch the side of the face of who she did not expect for it to be… That being Sesshoumaru. He'd allow for her to touch his face, feeling her warm fingers stroke his cheek in such a tender manner. He did not look at her while he carried her, still keeping his gaze ahead.

"Seems you have mistaken me for someone else."

And yes, she knew that it was not Inuyasha.

He'd expect for her to pull her hand away upon hearing his voice and making it known to her who was really carrying her but to his surprise; she did not remove her hand. Instead, she'd let the back of her fingers gently rub beneath his chin and he'd hear a very faint giggle leaving her lips.

"Thank you, Fluffy-chan."

Kagome would feel a rumbling just beneath his chin, more so closer to his throat and that could only meant he'd growl at her. She'd smile up at the DaiYoukai once her hand returned to her lap, now taking the time to rest as the exhaustion had finally caught up to her. Her eyes drifted close and leaned against Sesshoumaru as he held her with utmost care, the two of them heading back to Kaede's village.

And little did she know it; the girl had fallen asleep within the DaiYoukai's arms.

What an afternoon this turned out to be!

 **~X~**

A blood red sky graced the feudal lands once the sun began to set in the distant horizon and Sesshoumaru was still carrying that miko who fell asleep in his arms. It had only been a few hours since he left the shrine but for some reason, he was making this trip far longer than it needed to be. He walked at a slow pace and he did not know why. Her sleeping face seemed to put him at ease each time he glanced down at her, hearing the small, little breaths she'd take from her parted lips.

Those very lips he had kissed the day before.

Damn that blasted Aria. He was going to have her head for this. But should he be putting the blame on her or the miko? All of these thoughts had him growling out again in absolute annoyance and the vibrations would resonate though his chest and that was enough to bring Kagome awake from her slumber. Sesshoumaru heard her heart beat pick up, followed by a soft moan that left her lips. He nearly stiffened at the sound but it he kept pressing forwards. The miko's eyes would slowly blink open, her vision blurred again but she'd soon focus upon the vision in front of her, glancing up to find Sesshoumaru's angelic visage.

Was she dreaming?

No, she clearly wasn't because she could feel the warmth coming from that male who carried her and it felt nice. This had her smiling and again, she would giggle to herself. Sesshoumaru heard this and spared the miko a quick glance downwards to see her awake and again, giggling for reasons unknown.

"And what is so funny?"

"Mm, it is nothing, Fluffy- _chan_."

Kagome was expecting a growl of annoyance or a rebuttal but nothing came. Had he already began to ignore it? Or had he long accept his fate, knowing full well that the miko was not going to let this down?

"You've been gone quite a while."

Kagome blinked slowly, gazing at him in question and wondered what he was referring to but then she'd feel the sun's rays in the distance as the warmth spread to her face, her head tilting and gasped out in surprise as she realized how late it was. Was she out for that long? Sesshoumaru took note of her reaction and it seems she had no idea how long she was gone for and was highly curious… What was it that had her occupy up so much of her time?

He knew of the miko's duties but as to what extent… That was foreign to him. He did not care yet why was he so interested in knowing?

Actually, the better question was…

Was Sesshoumaru worried about her? He had to be, right? Or else he wouldn't have come to check up on her. But she was thankful that he _did_ and this is what had her smiling so brightly up at him. Sesshoumaru saw that smile and felt something spark within him that he could not figure out _what_ it was but it felt nice. What was this feeling?

"Sorry. Seems I was in the spiritual realm a bit too long…"

Ah, so that's why. But for her to emerge out from the realm in such a weakened state, she'd have to have stayed in there for hours. Did she not know of the consequences if she stayed?

Silence befell them once more yet she did not mind this, nor did Sesshoumaru himself as he continued to carry her. To be honest, Kagome was fully awake now and she could walk on her own now but being carried this way felt nice and she was certain Sesshoumaru knew of this as well but he had yet to put her down. She'd use every bit of this moment to relax along the way.

But that would soon come to an end as Sesshoumaru stopped right in his tracks after another half hour of walking. Kagome turned her head and seen that they had arrived in Kaede's village. And the moment that pair arrived, Sango and Miroku would be running towards them with a concerned look on the taijiya's facial features.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

She had managed to catch up to the two and to her surprise, she was not with Inuyasha. In fact, she was highly concerned why Sesshoumaru was even carrying her!

Sesshoumaru just glanced at both the taijiya and the hoshi with a deadpan expression but he'd eventually set Kagome down with such grace upon her feet, surprising both Kagome and Sango herself. Once Kagome stood there upon the top of the hill, Sesshoumaru gave her one last look over and he'd soon depart from the two stunned women and the hoshi who just watched as he'd leave the three of them without another word.

Uhh… what?

Sango quickly looked back to Kagome after Sesshoumaru left and was staring at the miko in disbelief. Kagome looked back at Sango and laughed lightly with her hands rising.

"I-it's not what you think!"

But Kagome knew Sango was not having any of that.

"Wh-what… What happened with you and Sesshoumaru? And where have you been?! It's been hours since you had left to visit that shrine and we thought you'd be back in the afternoon!"

Looks like Kagome was going to have some explaining to do.

Miroku was just as equally as curious and worried when he approached Kagome, standing beside Sango as the two of them looked to the miko.

Oh boy.

"We were looking for you but neither you nor Inuyasha was around."

When Kagome heard those words from Miroku, she frowned and again she felt that weird, sharp prodding feeling at her heart, remembering Naraku's words from earlier today. Kagome knew what Inuyasha was doing but why had he not come back yet? It was already getting late and she was getting worried. Sango saw that worried look Kagome gave and knew what she was thinking about.

"I do not know where he is… You two had an argument again, didn't you?"

Yes, again.

That was probably the third one this month alone and yesterday's was definitely the biggest.

"Don't worry Sango-chan, I'll be fine. And I'm sure he will be too, where ever he is."

"Do you want me to talk to him? I'll set him straight—"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, its fine Sango-chan. I told him I needed my space and he is giving it." But was it worth? She had only hoped that whatever he was doing, it wasn't too dangerous.

The three of them had made their way back to the village safe and sound and she was immediately lunged at by Rin with the little girl hugging her waist tightly. Was Rin also worried for her?

"Kagome-sama! Are you okay? You were gone for a very long time!"

Indeed she was because those eyes held much of it when she gazed up at Kagome's face.

Kagome would bend down just lightly to pat atop her head, giving the girl a small smile, re-assuring her that she was alright.

"Yes, I am, Rin-chan. I was just so into my training today so I'll be fine."

"Oh okay... Good thing you are alright! Rin was so worried!"

That had Kagome thinking. Was she worried to a point where Sesshoumaru went to look for her on Rin's behalf? Or did Sesshoumaru come on his own accord? Kagome was not so sure but for him to go to such an extent to find her and bring her back, even stepping foot onto those holy grounds and found her in such a weakened state... How did he manage to know where she was anyway? She was certain she didn't say _where_ the shrine was either.

Kagome peered up from her spot and looked around, Sesshoumaru nowhere to be seen. Where did he go?

Either way, Kagome needed to relax so she was now heading off into her hut after departing from Rin, giving her another pat on the head and Sango along with Miroku would be right behind her. Once she got settled within her home, she'd explain what had happened just some hours ago.

Kagome would mention about the ritual, the prayer and venturing off into the spiritual realm for quite a long time. Everything went well, save for the last part. Miroku nodded his head as he understood whilst Sango sat there slightly confused. Miroku would explain to her, having told her that venturing into the spiritual realm was no easy task and should she have stayed any longer than she would have, she may have not returned to her body at all.

But Kagome re-assured them both that she was fine and made it back in one piece, thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"…Why was Sesshoumaru-sama even there?"

"Maybe… he was worried for her?"

When Sango answered Miroku's question, the two of them now stared hard at Kagome and she gazed back with a quick shake of her head.

"Seriously guys, I told you! Nothing happened between us."

Sango's eyes narrowed.

"I saw that look he gave you… And he has _never_ given that look to anyone."

Miroku heard this from Sango but he blinked slowly, wondering what she was talking about. Was there something amiss? Too bad the monk was clueless and Kagome knew exactly what Sango was talking about. Yes, that look that was near similar to the one he gave her the night prior and it had her heart beating so fast… Not even Inuyasha looked at her like that.

And speak of the devil, he shall appear.

"Kagome!"

The hanyou bursted right into that hut and those amber eyes bore hard into Kagome with concern over his face. He'd immediately place himself beside her and grabbed up her hands, looking quite worried after he had heard the news about her today.

 _What a load of bullshit_.

She offered a small smile to the hanyou and gave a nod of her head. "It's okay Inuyasha, I'm alright."

The way Inuyasha showed concern for her being _paled_ in comparison to Sesshoumaru.

"Where have you been?"

And that was when it was Sango's and Miroku's cue to take their leave from Kagome's home. They'd bid their farewells to the husband and wife, Sango leaving one last look for Kagome but they'd be off, now leaving the newlyweds to themselves.

When they were gone, Inuyasha would answer her, "I'm sorry Kagome. I went to see Toutousai."

And again that sharp prodding pain was felt, poking at her heart.

What a _god damn liar_ and he was _lying_ right in her face.

But she would allow this for now, letting him go on with this story of his.

"Ah, really? How is he doing?"

A smile gracing her lips when she gazed at Inuyasha, awaiting his reply. And there she saw it. _He hesitated_.

That good for nothing child. Anger was swelling up _hard_ from within her but she did not dare let that show upon her face. She kept herself sane, still smiling happily at Inuyasha. She was so composed, her aura did not flare as angrily as it was supposed to, easily keeping that in check.

"He's doing great."

"Ah, that's good to hear. Why did you visit him, anyway?"

Now let's see how far he was going to take this.

"Well, since I agreed to go with you to Egypt, this may be a perfect chance to see if I can get Tessaiga an upgrade, ya know?"

Her brows rose slightly in surprise upon hearing his words, hearing that lie just leave his lips as if he had conducted this right on the spot. Oh, he was good.

"That's actually a good idea, Inuyasha… Perhaps I should start working on my bow and arrow skills, too."

Then she'd rise to her feet with Inuyasha watching her closely, watching as she'd head off to likely prepare herself some food for dinner. Inuyasha stared hard at her back, a slight pained expression gracing his face as he felt so _horrible_ for lying to her. But he could not tell her where he had been… Not just yet. Inuyasha quickly stood then and he'd begin to approach Kagome as she tied up her hair into a bun. When he close enough, Inuyasha's arms would wrap around her waist and he'd bury his face into her dark locks of hair while pulling her close so that her back met with his chest.

He was doing the same shit again she was tired of.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Sorry for everything that I have done to you lately."

Her blood was literally boiling right then and there but she would amazingly keep her cool. Lips parted and she'd sigh out lightly, Inuyasha having heard this and wondered what the matter was.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

No, she was not alright. She was fucking _livid._

"Mhm, I'm okay Inuyasha." Tilting her head to gaze upon his face with a small smile. "I see you have been heeding to my words and giving me my space… Thank you."

He offered her a small grin but soon the girl would lightly tap his nose.

"Now go relax while I get dinner ready."

"Alright."

And his arms would remove from her waist, now letting the girl go and prepare themselves dinner as he'd relax upon that floor mat.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

 **~X~**

Throughout the rest of the week, Kagome managed to enhance her skills even further, even going on a pilgrimage and traveled from shrine to shrine to shrine. She was making her name well known throughout those lands, hell; even some of the youkai was starting to fear her too. And thus, she became quite confident that she knew she was going to succeed in keep Anubis at bay along with the other shrine maidens in the next coming weeks.

She was given support by many, thus encouraging the girl to keep up with her training. She was going to be vigilant.

Now the very last day of the first week, Kagome would be found within a mountain ravine all by herself.

It was better that way, anyway.

She was honing her bow and arrow skills that afternoon, her arrows whirring through the air in that bright pink light and her target?

The _Gokurakuchou_.

It seems they did not want her trespassing on their lands and she was going to leave but it the leader knew of her. The miko that was slowly becoming famous upon those lands. And thus, they wanted to _kill_ her.

Oh dear.

Kagome was now fending for her life but this wasn't a difficult task for her. Each arrow was shot with utmost precision, striking down any and every harpy that came close. She'd dwindle down that pack to a mere twenty or so but she was starting to tire out. That hot summer sun above would beat hard onto her skin, the sweat forming upon her flesh as it would roll down her slender neck.

Will she even make it?

The leader took note of her exhaustion and grinned widely, the harpy screeching out and claimed their victory as a talon would point at her.

"Look! She is tired out! She only has one bow left… Go forth my men and _kill_ her!"

Came the screeching voice of the leader.

And all of those birds would screech out in unison, charging right for the female who fell onto one knee, panting for much needed breath.

She had just _one_ arrow left. This one arrow she had… She would have to make it count but how the hell was she going to strike down all of those birds with one single arrow?

No.

She'd be damned if she died here today. After how much she had improved over the past seven days? Like hell she would!

With burning resolve, Kagome focused all she could into her body, that aura flowing out of her as she pushed herself to the edge.

She crouched down low with her left leg bent at the knee and her other knee pressed hard into the ground, loading up that arrow and pointed it in the sky with her teeth gritting tight as that arrow was pulled back.

She was like a living turret with only one ammo remaining, going into 'siege mode'.

Her body began to glow in that pink and purplish hue, her body growing so hot that steam became visible as it seeped from her shoulders. Her power so great that her clothing began to _tear_ from how much she was putting out into her last attack. She'd hold that position for long seconds, essentially counting down within her head.

 _10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

And that bird had its jaws agape, looking to _crush_ Kagome in its massive jaws when it came so close but with a shout from the top of her lungs, she let loose that arrow onto her enemies.

" _Judgment arrow!_ "

Her bow and arrow would glow immensely, giving off a blinding light as it _reshaped_ into an entirely new bow and arrow. She could feel the immense power and warmth coming from her new weapon that gave off a sacred look and when that arrow flew from her fingertips, an explosion of light would soon follow that held the color of her aura. It whirred through the air so fast that those birds were frozen in _time_.

What the hell did she do?

In an instant, time would resume again and all of those remaining birds would immediately disappear in an explosion of pink light, becoming entirely purified from the inside out. Her arrow had exploded in the air in the far distance, having reached as high as the earth's _stratosphere_ and exploded like one bright pink firework.

She did it!

And that was all she could even muster because the moment she regained her senses, she was all puckered out.

Kagome fell back onto the dirt covered ground, clutching that newly shaped bow in her hands but after some seconds, the bow began to glow and shatter into a million pieces of light. And soon the particles of those birds she had defeated began to rain down on her tired form, feeling the warm droplets fall upon her near tattered clothing.

…Did she just learn a new technique?

Kagome immediately sat upright and gazed at her dirt smudged hands, soon closing them into fists and she had the biggest smile upon her face. Happiness and joyfulness swirled within her heart. She learned a new technique! She began to cheer herself on, pumping those tiny fists of hers into the air repeatedly.

" _Yoshaaaaa!_ "

Well, it seems Sesshoumaru had nothing to worry about this afternoon.

He was standing atop a cliff high above the ravine Kagome was currently training herself at, keeping just enough distance so that she would not sense him near.

Sesshoumaru had indeed followed her. Why? He did not know.

But what he did know is that Kagome was growing with each passing day and soon enough, she would be one powerful miko that no human or youkai would dare to face.

And he would be the first to witness it.

 **~X~**


	3. Week 2

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

Please note! You'll notice I have named Sango's twins and these _are not_ the official names at all. Just names I found to be cute.

 **~X~**

And just like that, the first week had came and went, rolling onto the second week of that month.

And sure enough, Kagome was busying herself in relearning that technique of hers she learned some days ago.

She managed to not only learn a technique; she had managed to _reshape_ her bow and arrow into something else entirely… But this was posing a problem because each time she used a bow and arrow to replicate what she had done, she either disintegrated her own bow and arrow by her own hands or not able to muster up enough of her power to reshape her weapon thus wearing it out.

It was highly frustrating!

It's been three days since and she was at it every morning and evening. She was determined to master this before her long awaited trip to Egypt.

She'd be at a vast, open clearing with bow and arrow in hand, again taking that 'siege mode' stance with her bow pointed in the air. She pulled back that arrow and gritted her teeth, again pouring all of her aura into her attack and right when she thought she _had_ it, that arrow she let lose whirred through the air in a pink stream of light and soon exploded in a miniature pink colored firework, huffing in annoyance when she did not succeed.

There was something she was not doing right. She needed help, some assistance, _anything_ that would get her pointed to the right direction.

But who could help?

Perhaps Midoriko?

But that meant traveling back to the Spiritual Realm once more and Kagome was certain she had long passed on to the afterlife. Damn, who could she contact? And who could make her another powerful weapon— _Oh_!

Maybe Toutousai would know? She knew Toutousai was a swordsmith so he could not make bows but perhaps he knew of someone who could make bows and arrows? But then she'd need the proper materials in making one, too.

 _Hmm_.

Kagome rose to stand from her crouched position and glanced up at the morning sky, wondering what to do next. She was at an obstacle currently and she knew of a way to get over but this was going to take some time to cross it.

Head tilted back down and glanced at her bow, noticing it was beginning to wear down from all the amount of times she poured her power into it.

She needed to ask either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru to take her to Toutousai but to her dismay; she had not seen them much lately. Well, she did see Inuyasha from time to time but again, he was off disappearing to see Kikyo at some place. _That damn hanyou_. Kagome gritted her teeth tight and she felt her aura flare when she remembered that bold face lie he gave her some days ago, gripping her bow tightly. And little did she know, as her anger grew, her aura would spread everywhere, including the bow she held and Kagome's anger dissipated when she saw a bright glowing light coming from her hand that held the bow.

She'd watch in amazement as her bow reshaped into that same sacred looking bow—it was entirely white in color with a silver-ish hue upon metallic plating that resembled a bird's wing upon both the upper and lower limb of the bow, coupled with a sharp recurve. The riser had soft padding in the middle for her grip but just outside of the grip, both the upper and lower length portions of the bow had a beautiful carved design upon the metal… Or was it wood? She wasn't so sure. And surprisingly, it was very light, being how large her bow looked.

But before she could do anything else, the bow had glowed again in that bright light and began to disintegrate into nothingness.

Great! Another bow ruined.

She was definitely going to have to get a new bow soon.

A sigh left her lips and Kagome was now heading back to Kaede's village when she left that clearing, hoping she'd come across any of those Inu brothers today so that they would take her to see the swordsmith.

She'd arrive at that village again and she looked around once she came within Kaede's hut, those ocean blues looking all around for any of those silver haired youkai. Sango had emerged from her own hut with her youngest son held within her arms as she decided to get them both some fresh air and some sunlight. And to her surprise, she found Kagome who wasn't too far and seemed to be looking for something or someone. Sango would then approach Kagome and the miko's eyes settled upon her dear friend, smiling brightly at the taijiya and even more at the tiny little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Ohayou, Sango-chan." She'd even wave a finger to the little baby in Sango's arms when those bright eyes gazed at Kagome happily.

Sango smiled back. "Ohayou." Soon she'd begin to rock her son in her arms in a light sway, her son making quite the amount of cute sounds as she carried him. "Are you looking for Inuyasha?" Sango inquired the female before her when she, too, would quickly take a glance around for said hanyou.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

Sango shook her head. "Not since yesterday."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course, why do I even bother."

Sango frowned then, approaching closer to her long time companion and stood next to her while she continued to hold her son close. "…Was there another argument?"

Kagome shook her head and frowned. "No. Just wish he would at least tell me where he's going and how long he's going to be gone for." Huffing as she rested her hands upon her hips.

And Kagome hasn't seen Sesshoumaru, either. It's been about three days since she had last seen him after he made his usual visit to Rin and give her gifts. Rin was so lucky to actually have someone care for her to a point where they'd visit regularly and check up on her to see how she was doing. If only Inuyasha could be like that.

Sango looked her to friend while she was in thought but soon she caught movements in the distance, turning her head to gaze ahead and found a flash of silver hair before her. She'd then nudge Kagome lightly beside her and that had her looking to Sango's face in question but the taijiya would tilt her head in the direction where that Western Lord would be.

Kagome's head turned to follow Sango's gaze and now her eyes landed upon the approaching DaiYoukai, his gaze upon them both. Actually, he seemed to be looking at her and only her. His gaze was so _intense_ ; Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. Sango glanced from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back to Kagome again and seen that blush creep up on her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed just slightly. Something _did_ happen between them and she was going to get to the bottom of this!

Kagome tried to calm herself down, taking quiet breaths here and there but then she'd remember what she wanted to ask Sesshoumaru as she wished for either him or Inuyasha to take her to Toutousai.

"Ah, Flu—"

Kagome was instantly cut off when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow to dangerous slits when she nearly uttered out that nickname of his. Sango was here! And Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would not let her live should Sango know of that nickname.

"I-I mean… Sesshoumaru! Thank goodness you're here."

Kagome laughing nervously as she tried to play it off and seriously hoped Sango would not catch on that mess up of hers. And to her luck, Sango did not but was highly confused when a brow arched in question at her friend. Something was definitely amiss and she could not figure out what it was at all. Either way, Sesshoumaru had approached the two women but his gaze still remained hard pressed upon Kagome, cowering just a bit under his gaze.

"What did you want?"

His strong voice had the two of them looking right at him, even Sango's son in her arms had silenced as they were in the presence of the DaiYoukai.

"Uhh… I…"

 _Ohgodthinkgirl!_

"I wanted to see Toutousai, if possible?"

Whew, nice save. Kagome was now fanning her face when she managed to utter out those words, Sango now glancing at her friend in question. Why did she need to see that swordsmith?

Sesshoumaru had the same question in his mind and there was a slight appearance of curiosity in his eyes when he still kept his sights on Kagome before him.

"Why?"

"I am in need of a new weapon, a bow. I know he does not make bows and arrows but maybe he knows of someone that does?"

Ah, so that was why. He had remembered some days prior in seeing the girl let loose immense power from her bow and arrow to a point where it changed shape. And because of the mass amounts of holy power within, the bow could no longer with hold its form and it disintegrated into nothingness. Seems she had come to the conclusion that she would need a new bow that can with stand her power to its fullest.

And after coming to that conclusion, he'd nod his head.

Kagome's brows rose and she clasped her hands in front of her as she seemed quite excited for some reason. Why? She wasn't so sure. Maybe it was because she was going to spend time with Sesshoumaru? Honestly, she _shouldn't_ be feeling bad. Inuyasha was doing the same thing so this was just returning the favor, right?

Sango now looked at the two again, definitely convinced there was something between them but after all Kagome had been through with Inuyasha, Sango deemed this was okay for her friend. Perhaps spending some time with Sesshoumaru would put some sense into Inuyasha for leaving Kagome to herself throughout long hours of the day.

Sango would reach out to grasp Kagome's shoulder in which she'd look over to the taijiya in question and gave her a questioning look.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Just before the two of you leave, let me have a few words with Kagome-chan for a bit."

Eh?

Kagome was then dragged off by Sango, giving an apologetic look to the DaiYoukai before she was led back into Sango's home. Sesshoumaru just watched the two disappear into that hut with a bored expression but he'd simply turn upon single heel and made his way to the small hill that overlooked the village, awaiting for the miko so the two could be off to see Toutousai.

"Kagome-chan, I do not know what it is you have with Sesshoumaru but—"

"It's nothing, really!"

The miko swiftly cut her off but Sango stared at her with a look that showed that she was full of it. Damn, it was hard trying to hide anything from Sango… But how could she? They've grown so close to a point where the two had a sister-like relationship. Sango's eyes softened and sighed lightly but soon a smile would be placed upon her lips.

"You don't have to tell me, Kagome-chan. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

And a concern look would mask her features, Kagome saw this and she would give her a smile as well with a slow nod of her head.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan. I'll be fine, I promise." Re-assuring her friend with another one of her small smiles.

And when Sango saw that look in her face, the little baby in her arms would begin to make those cute little noises again but then he'd begin to cry which had the two of them looking at her son.

"Ah, seems he is hungry." She'd coo at her soon to quiet him in which he did but he was still fussing. She would peel away from Kagome before giving her one last look. "Take care, Kagome-chan. Shall I tell Inuyasha where you're going?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, he probably won't even be back by the time I return."

Sango blinked. Did she know where he went? Well, no matter, Sango would just nod her head and Kagome departed that hut, emerging outside. And she'd turn her head, seeing Sesshoumaru in the distance by the large hill waiting for her.

Oh boy.

Why was she so exhilarated now that she was going to be with Sesshoumaru for almost the entire day? Well, that was why, of course. She closed her eyes and a hand had risen to fan her face, likely to cool herself down. The way she had been acting lately, it was like she was in high school all over again and was crushing on Sesshoumaru.

 _Oh god._ Was she really crushing on him?

But it was just a damn kiss!

"Miko."

Kagome stiffened immediately when she somehow managed to walk up to the DaiYoukai while she was musing in her thoughts, blinking a few times until her vision focused upon the regal and poise man before her.

"Uhh…"

"Are you ready?"

Where were they going again? Oh right! To see Toutousai. How far did he live, anyway? She had never met him before, having only heard of him from Myoga and Inuyasha. Did Sesshoumaru know of him as well?

Kagome would nod her head to Sesshoumaru's question and soon he'd turn around with his back facing towards her, shifting to crouch down upon single knee.

W-wait a minute! He was going to carry her?!

And it was as if he knew what she was thinking because he would answer her.

"If you wish for this trip to be quick then we must make haste."

So that's why. Well, she knew Sesshoumaru was quite the fast youkai _and_ she needed this bow pronto, so without further ado…

She could feel her heart beat race as she would approach Sesshoumaru with him knelt before her, slowly pacing her way to him. Luckily Sesshoumaru was a patient youkai. This trip was for her, not him so he had all the time in the world and if she wanted to get this done, she needed to get a move on.

Kagome managed to stand before Sesshoumaru's back and felt her body grow _so_ hot as she tried not to mess this up. Slowly her body bent forwards, her left hand reaching out to grasp Sesshoumaru's left shoulder and her right hand would also reach forwards and slide underneath Sesshoumaru's mokomoko, gasping quietly at how soft the material was. Actually, what _was_ it anyway? Well, before she could even ponder about that, the hard part was soon next because she had to pretty much press her body against his back. Lower lip curled into her mouth and bit down upon it when she managed to muster strength to crouch down and widen her legs to go around his sides.

She was blushing like mad.

She had to move even more to a point where her hands slid forwards over his shoulders and now her arms were around his neck, her face so dangerously close to his own over his left shoulder. But she had no choice in the matter. Sesshoumaru's arms would hook her legs and soon moved to stand, the DaiYoukai feeling a slight squeeze coming from Kagome's legs the moment he began to walk. Was she afraid? And why was her heart beating so fast?

This was no different than Inuyasha carrying her… Hell, she did this multiple times but this was _way_ different. And she could _smell_ him. He smelled so nice! Cedarwood with a pinch of lavender… It was heavenly. And the DaiYoukai was having the same thoughts—she smelled absolutely _divine_. A sweet flavor, vanilla mixed with a dab of cinnamon, just how a miko should smell like. A part of him was glad that Inuyasha wasn't around to rub his scent all over Kagome. His teeth gritted tight and had to refrain from growling out, a slight rush of blood going down under.

It was _absurd_. To think he even had the _slightest_ thoughts of taking Inuyasha's woman.

But were they even together as they so claimed?

His idiot of a brother had _yet_ to mark Kagome which only meant that she was still ripe for the taking. Again, these thoughts of taking her... _Why?!_

"Fluffy-chan…"

Kagome's voice brought the DaiYoukai out from his thoughts and it was great timing too because he did not want to venture down that path. The DaiYoukai remained silent but he'd cast a side-glance to the female he was carrying, awaiting her words. Kagome saw his gaze and nearly gasped at how up close she was currently.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked. Why was she apologizing?

"For what?"

"I nearly called you by your nickname earlier."

Oh, right, that. And Kagome noticed how he did not growl again when she called him by that nickname. Was he already used to it? Or did he not mind for her to call him that? If anything, it was like a pet name of sorts… For a cute puppy. Ohmygosh. Was Sesshoumaru acting like a cute puppy?! She had to refrain from squealing out! If only Aria-chan was here to tease the DaiYoukai with her. This had her musing to herself and giggle lightly in which Sesshoumaru narrowed his side glance to her.

"What is so funny?"

A small smile would be placed upon her lips as her giggle fit dispersed, slowly shaking her head.

"It's nothing, nothing at all."

He gave her one hard stare before turning back his head around and gazed at the distance. Kagome still had that smile on her face but it'd soon dissipate when Sesshoumaru suddenly took off with such speed. She _eeped_ quietly and the hold around his neck tightened a tad, hugging herself close to his back as he began to leap into the thick brushes of the forest, hopping off from branch to branch to branch. Her eyes shut tight when she felt the wind rush to her face and wanted to keep from getting hit by any stray leaves or small branches within the forest but after a while, she suddenly felt weird… Like if they were flying.

Eyes opened and holy crap! _They were flying!_ Well, Sesshoumaru would be but she was piggybacked during the flight.

Her eyes opened up fully and leaned over a tad to gaze down below, watching the earth from a bird's eye view as he flew over many trees, the calm passing river and other lush forested terrain. She had the biggest smile on her face then, having found this quite fun to see her fly. Inuyasha can _never_ bring her this.

"Kirei…"

Another smile upon her lips as she'd settle against Sesshoumaru again, resting her head just over his shoulder with her cheek nearly touching his own. Sesshoumaru did not mind this, however. The girl seemed content as she enjoyed the view from above, the male had a feeling she would and had done so. Was he trying to impress her? _Maybe._

Ocean blues viewed the scenery before her, eyeing the horizon and could see out in the distance. She'd catch passing mountains and hills, some shrines in the distance, too. Then her gaze went ahead in the same direction Sesshoumaru was heading towards, now gazing at a mountain in the distance. Was that a volcano? Eyes narrowed and could see the vast amount of smoke in the clouds that circled the mountain, wondering if it was active.

Toutousai lived _there?!_

"The volcano is not active."

Sesshoumaru's sudden voice had her gasping lightly; having forgot that she was on his back _and_ the fact that she could hear him so close. She'd look from his face and off to the distance again, eyeing that mountain.

"I hope he's there."

Sesshoumaru hadn't thought that he'd leave but there was a high chance that swordsmith would be there. In any case, he kept up his pace when he began to descend onto the ground when they got closer, landing upon the dark soil that was tarnished by the change of temperature from the volcano. It suddenly got hot as Sesshoumaru drew closer to that mountain, watching as the scenery would change from a lush, green and grassy area to a dry, desolate wasteland. Eyes glanced up to see the tip of that mountain, thick fumes of smoke coming forth and had to wonder if it was truly inactive.

Sesshoumaru slowed down once they finally made it to the base of the mountain, his head tilting upwards and Kagome would follow suit. Were they going to scale the mountain? Her question answered as Sesshoumaru took one huge leap, hopping his way up with such ease and just when she thought there was going to be more, Sesshoumaru took one last leap upwards and landed upon the ledge of a cliff.

Kagome leaned over to peer above his shoulder and she had seen a small structure in the distance, eyes narrowing slightly. But then she saw another creature that looked to be an Ox? A bull? It was pacing about, minding its own business. Kagome soon felt herself sink but that was because Sesshoumaru had once more knelt for the woman to mount off. And she had done so the moment the hold on her legs was released, placing her feet onto the ground and when she stood, so would Sesshoumaru and he'd gaze at her briefly.

A small smile would be there upon her lips. "Thank you."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru would now pace forwards, Kagome following right behind him as they'd approach the structure. Eyes would make out for this to be some sort of home? Maybe? Was that a home made out of a skull of some youkai? Huh, interesting. The Ox that was pacing about near the home would sense the two that was near and began to 'Moo' about.

That wasn't an Ox… It was a cow! Did it belong to Toutousai?

"Come out, Toutousai."

Sesshoumaru's strong voice was heard, sounding very commanding and held such authority… That only meant dealing with the consequences if one did not obey his command. Kagome had thought Toutousai wasn't here but eventually she'd seen movements within that skull head of a home, the very youkai making its appearance.

Was that an old man? Wasn't he a youkai?

He'd pace out of that skull head with a very large hammer hoisted onto his shoulder, the elderly looking youkai looking at Sesshoumaru and nearly flinched under his icy stare.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He began to sweat bullets, almost as if he was going to have his life taken away. And then Kagome saw something _else_ move, something rather _tiny_ in size, hopping about upon Toutousai's shoulder. Kagome knew that insect!

"Myouga-jiji!"

And that very flea blinked rapidly, his gaze switching from Sesshoumaru to the lass behind him that called out his name and couldn't believe it.

"Kagome-sama? Is that you?"

She would step around Sesshoumaru to approach the two youkai, Toutousai giving her an odd look. Had he seen her before? Maybe… Maybe not! He wasn't so sure.

"You are Kagome? The one with that spoiled brat, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes switched from Myouga to the swordsmith, meeting his gaze and nodded her head.

"Where is that hanyou anyway? Been months since I've seen him!"

And there it was again; that sharp prodding pain in her heart. Inuyasha did in fact _lie_ to her. _The nerve of him_. Sesshoumaru immediately sensed something within Kagome as his eyes drew to the side of her face, her aura suddenly sparking. Her face began to contort into that of anger and had to wonder why she just suddenly became angry. Was it something Toutousai said?

"To what do we owe you this visit, Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The flea speaking up and that had Kagome settling down a bit, nostrils flaring quickly to take in a breath. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he did not have business here but Kagome would and she tried her damn hardest not to scream out in anger.

"I am in need of a new weapon. A bow and arrow, to be specific. I know you don't make those kinds of weapons but I was hoping you may know of someone and can point me in their direction."

Ah, so she was looking for bowyer. Toutousai brought a hand to his chin when he went into thought, Myouga doing the same as well with the two elderly looking youkai raking through their memory banks to remember anyone that can fulfill her request.

Kagome looked expectantly at the two before her, hoping they'd know of anyone that can make what she wanted. Some moments would pass and Toutousai would light up as if he found who could help her with her request.

"Bowyers are so rare nowadays, missy. But you are in luck as there's one bowyer I know. His name is Haji. He's a small, pudgy little feller that specializes in bows and other long range weapons."

Kagome's face lit up brightly upon hearing the news of a possible bowyer that could make her this bow!

"He lives in a cave some ways south of here. But this cave is hidden behind a waterfall. I don't know how to get through it but I'm sure you'll be able to."

Myouga nodded happily, "But of course! This is Kagome we're talking about. A very powerful miko!"

She blushed heavily at Myouga appraisal but Toutousai suddenly gasped. "S-she's a miko?! Is that why she's here?! To purify me?"

And that elderly looking youkai began to scramble back into his home with his hammer, Kagome hearing sounds of things being knocked over and falling, making a bit of a mess within. Oh dear.

She laughed nervously and Myouga, who leapt off of Toutousai before he ran back into his home, had hopped up along Kagome's clothing and landed upon her shoulder.

"Such a senile old man. Don't mind him."

She would smile lightly and nod her head, Sesshoumaru refraining from growling in annoyance at that youkai. To think he was a loyal follower to his father.

"Have you met with this Haji person, Myouga-jiji?"

The flea shook his head. "No, I have not. But I do remember hearing about them. They are… quite a perverse bunch so keep your guard up."

Oh no. A lecherous demon? Great, just great!

"Ah, well thank you, Myouga-jiji."

He'd nod his head and leap off from her shoulder, landing upon the hardened earth below. Kagome had glanced off in the distance where the supposed Haji would be but then she'd turn to face Sesshoumaru. She was certain he had heard everything and the look she gave him, Sesshoumaru noticed this and he knew what she was hinting at. She wanted him to take her to see this Haji person. Kagome even clasped her hands together and gave a pleading look to the DaiYoukai before her and he just stared back with a deadpan expression.

 _Sigh._

"If your business here is done then let us keep moving."

Yay!

When Sesshoumaru walked off, she'd turn to the flea again and bow her head in thanks.

"Take care Kagome-sama. And tell Inuyasha to drop by sometime! I miss some of that sweet tasting blood of his, heh."

 _That god damn hanyou!_

He was going to get a piece of her mind tonight, that's for sure.

"Of course. Ja ne~"

She'd wave to the flea and he'd soon retreat back into the home where Toutousai went, Kagome returning to Sesshoumaru who was waiting for her at the edge of the cliff. Once she was near, he'd kneel down again and she climbed on his back, already growing accustomed to this by now. Her arms went around his neck for support and hugged herself close when Sesshoumaru began descending the volcanic mountain.

"Why were you angry?"

Sesshoumaru's question caught Kagome entirely off guard and had to focus upon what he just said to understand. Did he sense her anger? Well, she did have some of her aura slip out just then. Oops! Sesshoumaru heard nothing but silence from the woman, save for the soft sigh she gave and just rested her head upon his shoulder, her eyes gazing downward.

It was his brother, wasn't it?

"…It is something I'll get over. Nothing to worry about."

He was far from worried. He was just simply curious. But now that had him wondering, what was it that his brother did for her to be angry at him so? He was constantly making trips to places unknown. Was that the cause of her rage? And when she said those words, he could feel her breath waft right over the nape of his neck, those tiny little hairs standing. That's when Kagome heard a very light growl coming right from him and wondered if she was the cause of that. His growl was immediately silenced when Kagome pressed her cheek against his own gently and gave a soft, affectionate rub of sorts.

What was she doing?

"Sorry, Fluffy-chan, for making you take me everywhere today. I wouldn't have asked you if Inuyasha was actually around."

He felt her warm cheek press to his and it felt so nice. Damn, he needed to hightail it to this waterfall before he had those dark thoughts again. All he could smell was that sweet scent of hers and it was almost driving him mad.

"It is nothing. Just think of it as a favor."

She smiled then and nodded her head lightly. Kagome was actually starting to like Sesshoumaru a bit more now but she did not want to think of him as a replacement for Inuyasha's absence. He was more like an addition, a great addition she would have to add, providing her with company when Inuyasha couldn't. And these same thoughts were in the DaiYoukai's mind as well. Oh dear.

It wasn't like his life was boring or anything, well, perhaps a bit; he just had a slight interest in Kagome. He had known her for quite some time now and ever since Naraku's destruction, she had been making a name for herself as she trained with that elderly woman. Like watching a budding seed grow into a beautiful flower and right now she was in full bloom.

The pair had managed to make it into a lush jungle as a few hours of traveling passed, Sesshoumaru slowing down as he knew of the area. Kagome hadn't been this far so she didn't have a clue to look. She'd note that Sesshoumaru had begun to slow down in his running, assuming they'd be near this waterfall Toutousai spoke of. He'd stop in his tracks and again knelt, Kagome taking the cue to slide off from his back, as much as she didn't want to.

He felt so warm and now her front felt so cool when the wind blew lightly, entirely missing the heat he gave off. Eyes raised and saw Sesshoumaru begin to walk and she would follow right behind him, her eyes taking a look around the lush jungle as she heard the life all around her. Birds chirping, wind blowing against the trees and leaves and the sound of running water in the distance… Wait! Running water? It was loud, as if it was crashing onto something. She'd step around Sesshoumaru and ran up a bit further than he would; now coming to a stop before a very large cliff that had a massive waterfall just some meters ahead.

Was this where that Haji youkai lived?

She'd briefly take a look around when Sesshoumaru began to approach her, noticing the area was 'closed' off. The waterfall was within a closure that had thick meters of bedrock all around it, patches of moss and grass upon the stone with the waterfall right in the middle of it all. It poured hard onto the wide open lake below, finding this beautiful to look at. Before she could gaze anywhere else, she'd feel a strong arm slide around her waist and pull her close, Kagome eeping quietly in surprise and noticed it was none other than Sesshoumaru who looked like he was ready to jump.

Kagome's arms quickly encircled around the DaiYoukai's neck and Sesshoumaru leapt off of that cliff to land at the bottom gracefully, setting down Kagome gently as well and soon his arm slid from her waist. She blushed throughout the whole thing, removing her arms from his neck and thanked him. He'd simply nod his head and now Kagome was treading around the other edge of the lake, making her way for the waterfall.

Sesshoumaru would follow the girl, Kagome now coming up to the loud, crashing waters but noticed there was just enough space for the two of them to pass through on the left side of the waterfall without getting wet. She went in first, immediately sensing the barrier that was placed up. Sesshoumaru went in afterwards and stood beside Kagome, watching her as she would analyze the space in front of her. There was a barrier but Kagome could easily remove it.

A hand rose and Kagome placed it upon the force field in front of her, focusing not too much of her power into her hand because this barrier spell was quite frankly… Weak. She'd pour her power into the palm of her hand and fingertips pressed hard, immediately dispersing the barrier before them. Sesshoumaru would watch the barrier shatter but the moment he did, he caught something heading straight for them fast.

Was it an arrow?

It whirred through the air so quick, Kagome noticed it too late. She gasped when she thought she was about to be killed with that headshot by the arrow but Sesshoumaru's hand shot out right before it even touched her head. She stared cross-eyed at the arrowhead tip but Sesshoumaru crushed the arrow in his hands and growled lowly.

"Who dares to attack this Sesshoumaru?"

Uhh… Hello?! The arrow went after her?

She huffed as arms crossed, pouting at Sesshoumaru but he'd ignore it as those burning ambers stared hard into the darkness of the cave before him. Then the two would hear small footsteps padding their way, Kagome's eyes trying to find the source. In seconds, the creature that made those small footstep sounds would reveal themselves, steeping into the bit of light within the cave.

"Oi oi! What's with this? You comin' 'ere to destroy my barrier I 'ad up and demand to know why I attacked?!"

Kagome was now looking at a tiny, three foot tall youkai that had wings on its arms. He had large ears and a face with a flat, pointy tipped nose, green eyes with slit pupils… Was that a bat?

He looked so cute! With its black fur and tiny little hands. He was like a furball!

Sesshoumaru growled at the tiny youkai before him but Kagome stepped around and revealed herself to the bat. His eyes widened and began to gawk at the female, having not seen any human or youkai as beautiful as her before. Big heart shaped eyes would replace his normal one's as she seemed to be stricken with love at first sight.

Kagome bent down just slightly and smiled softly at the bat before her, the youkai swooning under her gaze. This immediately had Sesshoumaru growling out at the bat but Kagome paid no heed to him.

"Hello! You must be Haji, right?"

And she knew of his name! Haji would nod his head happily before the tall goddess before him. Hell, he began to grovel at her feet.

"I want to apologize as it was me who took down your barrier."

Oh? It was her? Haji regained his senses and looked her over, head tilting as he eyed her clothing. Was she a miko? But if she was here that meant she was going to need his services, yes?

"Oya! That's fine. I can put up another later. Now what do I owe you for this visit, Miss…?"

"Oh, I am Kagome," Pausing to gesture beside her, "And this is Sesshoumaru."

He'd beam at Kagome brightly but he'd gaze coldly at Sesshoumaru who matched that in return greatly. Something sparked between the two, whether it was jealously or rivalry but they knew that they were definitely not going to be getting along at all.

"Kagome-sama! My goddess!"

Eh…

So this is what Myouga-jiji meant… Oh boy. But she would move right along as she did not wish to waste anymore time.

"I was sent here by Toutousai because he told me you can make bows?"

Aha! Haji knew where this was going.

"Hah! Toutousai actually remembered me?! Tell that ol' geezer I said hi." And then he'd turn upon single heel, rising up those tiny hands and gave two claps.

The moment he clapped twice, that cave immediately lit up as the torches that hanged up upon the walls lit one after another, revealing that this was no cave… It was a cavern! A big looking home mixed with a workshop within a cavern.

In the distance she could see the many tools he would need to make a bow, piles of wood in the corner, piles of what seemed to be rope in another, followed by countless bows and arrowed hanged up on those damp walls as if it was decoration of sorts. In the back was a furnace and it burned greatly as it seemed to be embedded into the bed rock and followed the thick 'chimney' upwards, wondering if where the smoke exited was the jungle they were just in.

"So, you want a particular bow made, yes?"

Kagome now looking to the bat as he was at his bench, already working on a bow. It was a short bow from what she could tell, a regular plain looking one.

"A short bow? Crossbow? Long bow?"

"I need a long bow, but… There's a special one I'm going to need. A bow that can with hold my power."

Haji's head tilted in question when he heard her speak, tiny hands rubbing its chin in thought. Kagome would step off to the side when she looked around, seeing a pile of bows leaned up against the wall and before she would reach out and take one, she'd glance to Haji.

"May I?"

The bat nodded his head and watched her intently for what she was about to do.

Kagome grabbed up that plain looking bow and when she held onto the grip tightly, she'd now begin to pour her power into said bow. He'd watch in amazement as he could see a pink and purple-ish hue of an aura surround her form and the bow as well but it could not withstand own current shape for long as it began to wear down. Then it began to disintegrate, ruining one of his bows.

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhhh! I see, I see!"

Then that bat began to grab up a large sheet of some sort and grabbed up what seemed to be a stick of charcoal, now scribbling onto that paper. It was only for a few seconds but he'd nod to himself at his drawing, turning to Kagome soon after.

"It seems your power has grown to a point w'ere regular bows ain't gonna do its job anymore. You're goin' to need a bow made with entirely holy items like bark from a holy tree, special fiberglass and strong metals… But you're in luck, Kagome-sama, as I 'ave a few bit of materials remainin' to make this special bow of yours."

Kagome clasped her hands happily as she heard the great news. Success! She was going to get her bow. Now, how long it would take, she wondered…

"Now, it may take me some time to make. I 'ave a lot of back orders to take care of but if I can manage, you'll be gettin' your bow in about a week."

Damn, a week? Well, that still left her enough time to train when she'd get it. Kagome pressed her hands together and offered a bow of the head before the bat youkai.

"Thank you so much!"

"Of course, of course! And it is free of charge, darlin'."

Score.

"Thank you again, Haji-san. I will see you again in one week."

Well, that was easy. Now she got her bow that was supposed to be done within the week, all she had to do now was wait. She'd give one final bow to the bat and she was off with Sesshoumaru in tow but the two of them would glare daggers at each other, the bat feeling like he had the upper hand because _he_ made her day. Sesshoumaru having done nothing like that but he was determined he could.

Wait, why was he even bothering with this? And why should he care?

The two would find themselves outside the waterfall now, Kagome's eyes looking up at that cliff's edge above. She'd turn to Sesshoumaru beside her and he'd again curl an arm around her waist, her arms going around his neck and he'd leap up onto that edge once again, now departing that forest.

Kagome was in such a good mood now. She got her bow! And she was going to learn that technique and become even stronger! She began fist pumping to herself, this had Sesshoumaru staring at her quizzically and wondered what the hell was she doing. Her hands now settled at her sides as she began to skip happily across the dirt path, Sesshoumaru finding this amusing to see. If anything, she should be _thanking_ him again for this trip!

Kagome's right hand rose and began to reach out and lightly brush her palms against the passing trees as the two walked, keeping her gaze ahead. She wasn't paying much attention to those passing trees though… Her hand passed over a tree that had some bark sticking out, the sharp wood caught a part of her flesh and Kagome winced in pain when she cut her hand.

"Ow!"

She stopped in her tracks and pulled her hand to her, slowly tuning her right hand to gaze at her injury. Just some inches below her pinky upon right hand, there was a cut upon the thick part of her hand, frowning some as some wood got stick in her flesh. Could she even pull it out?

That's when her right hand was immediately seized by Sesshoumaru's firm grasp, gasping lightly when he'd raise her hand close to his face, eyes narrowing upon the cut. This has her turning and facing Sesshoumaru closely. _Eep!_ There he could see a piece of bark sticking out from her hand and knew that if she handled that, she may have pushed it in further. So, being careful as can be, he'd raise his other hand with index and thumb flexed, using his claws to pinch over the tiny piece of bark and once he caught it, he pulled it out from her flesh.

That annoying feel of something in her hand vanished and Kagome offered a small smile and uttered a 'thank you' to the DaiYoukai when he fixed her problem but for some reason, he had never let go of her hand. He still held onto her, his eyes peering closely onto the blood that was now rolling down that hand of hers and dripped onto the ground below. What was he doing?

Oh god, no… He wouldn't do that… Would he?

She knew of this look. Inuyasha had the same look when she cut herself before and there was no doubt in her mind that Sesshoumaru was going to do what Inuyasha once did before.

And there, she saw it—his nostrils flared and lips parted, showing off those sharp fangs and drew her hand closer to his mouth. Kagome _eeped_ quietly as she was pulled even closer to Sesshoumaru and felt his warm mouth enclose over that wound upon her hand. She blushed heavily when she'd feel him lick and suck up all that blood that spilled from the wound, Kagome squirming at the spot. It tickled a bit and not only that; she was getting a bit _excited_ in seeing the man sate his bloodlust.

To think he had been reduced to such a state.

But how could he not? The moment the girl cut her hand, his nostrils flared and inhaled deeply, catching that _sweet_ scent in the air. And that blood on her hands? It tasted sweet, sweet _and_ rich, just how he had imagined. And before she knew it, she was pulled in so close to a point where one of his arms had already wrapped around her waist while the other held that hand of his close to his mouth, continuously sucking up all of her blood.

Kagome whimpered lightly as she was just so helpless before the DaiYoukai who had to take his fill. She could feel his warm tongue lap over her wound repeatedly, just like the dog he was. After some minutes more, Kagome felt his mouth remove for her hand and lick his lips slowly, shivering when she caught a glimpse of that tongue. Sesshoumaru released the hold on her hand and now gazed hard at Kagome, the girl flinching before his gaze. What did she do now?

"Umm… Fluffy-chan?"

He heard her voice but for some reason, he did not reply. She stared at his ambers, wondering if he was still here. His gaze then fell to her lips, watching them as it moved when she spoke and Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was not here. She would immediately stiffen though when he began to lean towards her.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

Her heart raced and just couldn't move or push him away when he came close and then before she knew it, he kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened at the kiss but again, she found herself kissing him back. Her eyes drooped half-lidded and so did his, her arms now wrapping around his neck while his other arm joined the first one that was currently around her waist.

They were kissing, _again!_ Kagome couldn't believe it; it was just like her dream some days ago. Why was she kissing him back? Why did they not pull away? _Someone_ had to. But no, that did not happen. And again, Kagome would take the next step of that kiss as she inched her head to the side with a tilt of her head, her lips parting and dared to kick this up a notch. It was an action Sesshoumaru had also mimicked, head tilting the other and that kiss would grow into something more.

Her heart was racing so fast, she felt like she was going to faint! Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds more until Kagome finally pulled away, now gazing up at Sesshoumaru.

 _And there was that look again._

That astoundingly soft look from the DaiYoukai that had her heart soaring to new heights. Kagome blushed heavily by then, her arms slowly unfolding from his neck and he would loosen up the hold from her waist, Kagome taking some steps back to put a bit of distance between them. Her gaze casted downwards onto her feet and shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"We… We… Can't keep doing this…"

She mumbled out those words but Sesshoumaru heard her loud and clear.

"Is this what you want…?"

Those same words from her dream but he wasn't so dangerously close to her lips this time. Thank god!

But again, those words were hard to find an answer to. She wanted so, so much more but she _couldn't_. She was married… But how could she say that when he was not around for her when she needed it? This whole marriage thing was great in the beginning, the two inseparable but as the months came and went, there was a bit of a 'decline' in their relationship. She honestly thought it was nothing to worry over and assumed both she and Inuyasha were going to overcome it but that never happened.

She knew Inuyasha would come and go some months back but as of late, it grew quite frequent as apparent from Naraku's words.

"No, no it's not something I want!"

Now looking up at Sesshoumaru whose face returned to that same void less mask of emotion but she would still continue with her words.

"I want… so much more but I _can't_."

"And why can't you?"

"Because I made a vow. You cannot break vows."

"How can you keep a vow that is only half fulfilled?"

And what a painful truth that was. Seems Sesshoumaru also noticed that Inuyasha hadn't been keeping up his end of the 'vow', or so she called it. She didn't know what it was to Inuyasha.

"At least you can keep secrets."

Kagome's eyes nearly widened upon hearing those words from Sesshoumaru before her, surprised that he would ever mention that. It was something she did not expect to hear from him _at all_ yet a part of her agreed with him. But to keep a secret from Inuyasha… Something like this?! This was just as bad as Inuyasha did when he left her to see Kikyo back when she was alive.

But he was a damn liar and brought this on himself. So what if she would do the same thing just as he did many years ago?

She had every right to keep this big of a secret from Inuyasha, right?

Kagome was just so unsure of what to do. Sesshoumaru _was_ right though. She had been keeping that night when Sesshoumaru kissed her a secret for about a week and some days now and was damned sure to keep it one, too. She wanted to tell Sango but she couldn't… Not just yet, anyway. And so would he, Kagome assuming he would keep it a secret… Then again, he doesn't talk much to others and not many would approach him, either.

Was this truly okay to do while in secret?

But eventually she came to decide that what she wanted right now was to head back to her futon and rest for the remainder of the day.

Sesshoumaru would look at her as she seemed to have trouble processing all this in which he could understand to some extent. Yes, she was with his idiot half-brother but Inuyasha knew nothing of how to take care of her. Not like Sesshoumaru was making himself a replacement but something had to be done. He was gone for long hours of the day that had Kagome looking for him and so, that had Sesshoumaru pretty much 'babysitting' this girl in his care. Sesshoumaru did not mind this, but, he had a feeling it was going to become frequent. Perhaps he should have a word with that mangy mutt…

He saw her head rise again and shake her head, unable to find any answer for him after those words.

"Please, just… Take me home."

And that was all she can manage right now and couldn't even look at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly narrowed in question but did not press this matter further. If anything, it only soured his relationship with the miko even more and it was not his intent initially. So, he'd give a single nod of his head, essentially dropping the subject.

"Very well."

Again he would crouch down for her to climb upon his back and she secured herself in place but this time, she did not rest her head over his shoulder. She would instead rest the side of her head just above where the neck met shoulder and remained quiet throughout the entire trip back to Kaede's village.

My how she hated this mess.

 **~X~**

Within a few hours of traveling in silence, the two had arrived at Kaede's village and once more the DaiYoukai knelt for the woman in whom she slipped off of his back and without another word, Sesshoumaru turned upon single heel and took his leave. He didn't even look back and that had her frowning greatly.

Maybe this was all a mistake to begin with. Why didn't she push him away earlier? But his lips felt so nice and so warm.

No! No more of those thoughts. She had to distance herself from Sesshoumaru, which was the only thing she could come up with before things got worse than it already has.

A soft sigh left her lips and Kagome would make her way into the village and head to her home. She'd arrive in no time and of course, Inuyasha wasn't here. _Great_. Whatever. It was already mid-afternoon and she didn't want to waste any time in making dinner, so, she'd slip out from her usual miko attire and put on a navy blue colored kimono, tying up her hair in a bun and now began to prepare dinner.

Upon mid-way of making food, she'd hear a faint knock in the distance, assuming someone wished to come in. Kagome huffed and couldn't move from her spot, still getting things ready, "You may come in!"

And that's when Sango would enter into Kagome's home along with her twins and Rin right behind her.

"Kagome-chan, do you need help?"

Kagome had recognized it was none other than Sango but she heard other voices, recognizing them as her twins and Rin.

"No, it's okay! I'll handle everything."

Sango heard that tone within her voice and had to wonder if she was alright. She did not see Sesshoumaru around at all after she returned… Did something happen?

Either way, Kagome would have her dinner done, just in time, too. It was already late in the afternoon by then and Kagome would be having dinner with her dear friend, her twins and with Rin. A smile graced Kagome's lips as the girl's conversed with one another for long hours, time passing by quickly.

Kagome had prepared traditional styled Ramen that they all seemed to enjoy. It had a lovely tasting soy sauce broth with vegetables and small slices of pork within the soft noodles. At least Kagome got her cooking skills down pact and knew she was getting better at it as Sango and Rin would always visit every other day to have her home cooked meals.

"How is Miroku-kun?"

Kagome would speak up once she moved to stand and gather up everyone's empty bowls, off to clean them and await Sango's words but her twins would beat her to the punch.

"Daddy is asleep with brother!"

Both the twins would speak up in unison, Kagome and Sango laughing lightly at the girls. Children, maybe one day she'll have some…

"Long day for him, eh?"

Sango would nod at Kagome's words. "Yes, he's been working hard lately."

Kagome returned to the small table everyone had crowded around at, smiling at her friends before her.

"That's good. Now if only Inuyasha would, too." Kagome soon rolling her eyes after she spoke.

And again, that hanyou had some impeccable timing each time he was brought up.

"Oi, I'm back, Kagome."

And in came that hanyou in which Kagome would briefly glance over, offering him another one of her small smiles. But inwardly she was seething at him and if she were a youkai, she'd be snarling at him with raging anger but thankfully she was not and remained calm as can be.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha. Had a good day?"

He'd nod his head to Kagome but now his eyes would glance over Sango, Rin and those twins but said twins would rush over and grasp his legs.

"Doggy, doggy!"

Inuyasha growled out in annoyance when he shook his head, knowing full well these twins wanted to mess with his ears again.

"Oh no you don't, c'mere!"

He'd reach down to grab up those twins in both of his hands, the two girls giggling like mad now as they'd flail about. Sango and Rin laughed lightly at this and Kagome remained smiling but she did not laugh. She was definitely not in the mood to laugh at all.

"Woah, Sango. Seems Maya and Aya are getting a bit heavier…"

"Well of course! They are growing girls, ne, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome would nod her head and took another look over to Inuyasha that began to play with the twins, her smile slowly dispersing and lips formed a thin line. That's when Kagome moved to stand and was off to disappear into another portion of her home.

"Do you wish to have your dinner now, Inuyasha?"

"Ahh… sure—ow!"

One of the twins managed to escape Inuyasha's grasp and climb up upon him to pull and tug on his ears. Rin laughed again and Sango had approached Inuyasha to assist in removing her daughter from his head.

"Aya, what did I say about pulling on Inuyasha's ears?"

She'd immediately let go of his ears and looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry, mama."

Sango would lightly tap her child's nose and smiled at her. "It's okay. Just be careful, alright?" Her child nodded happily in her arms and Sango would set down her child beside Rin with Inuyasha doing the same as he'd set down her other twin.

Sango would watch Kagome in the distance as she prepared some ramen for Inuyasha and noticed she was acting a tad bit different today. Something had to have happened with Sesshoumaru today, right? Oh, right!

"Ah, Kagome-chan, did you manage to get some help from Toutousai?"

Inuyasha immediately stiffened when he heard those words form Sango and Kagome tilted her head in time to see Inuyasha frozen in place. Inwardly, she was grinning like mad, knowing full well that Inuyasha would be sweating bullets right now. She was going to have fun with this one.

"Yes, I did actually," Pausing in her words to continue the task at hand in which that would be preparing ramen for Inuyasha. Once his dinner was made, she'd slowly pace her way towards the group, now turning to face Inuyasha who was now gazing back at her with a _slight_ pained expression. She saw this yet she had that soft smile there on her lips the entire time. "He told me of a bowyer named Haji that will make me a brand new bow that can withstand my power."

Kagome's eyes never left Inuyasha's face when she spoke, searching his face as she gave Sango her answer. She'd then hand the bowl of steamy hot ramen to Inuyasha, the smell wafting into his nose and it smelled absolutely delicious but he just couldn't even form words. Kagome noticed this and had to refrain from grinning like a mad woman. Inuyasha's hands slowly raised and took the bowl from Kagome with so much care yet he was being _so_ cautious right now.

Was she angry? She had to be, knowing full well that she had been lied to.

Inuyasha was silent the entire time while they conversed and Sango had been missing this the entire time. Eventually Inuyasha came to sit beside that table and Kagome would follow suit, sitting just beside the hanyou who was still sweating bullets.

"Really? Did you manage to meet with this Haji fellow?"

Kagome leaned over just slightly so that her arm pressed against Inuyasha's, now looking over to Sango as she leaned against her lovely husband!

"Yes! He said he will make me the bow I requested and I may have it in a week or so."

Sango's brows rose in surprise, "Ohh, really? Well, you lucked out, Kagome-chan."

"Yep, I sure did."

Her gaze would then return to Inuyasha who just couldn't dare to look at Kagome now, simply eyeing his Ramen in his hands. Anyhow! Sango would smile to her companions before her, assuming Kagome wanted some alone time with Inuyasha as they seemed to be quite close for her children's sake.

"Alright, well, thank you for the meal, Kagome-chan. See you later, okay?" She'd usher out her twins and call for Rin but the two would say their goodbyes before they left Kagome's home.

"Bye bye!" The twins waving goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha in unison, now off to follow their mother out of Kagome's home.

"Thank you for the meal, Kagome-sama!" Rin bowed her head and smiled to the two before her. "Goodnight!" And soon she would take off, now leaving the happy couple to themselves.

Silence now occupied the pair in that room and it was thickening exponentially as time went on. Inuyasha had to say _something_ or else this could end badly.

"Eat or else your food will get cold."

Kagome's tone was soft by then, looking to Inuyasha's face but for some reason, he knew that she was still angry with him. Should he say something?

"Kagome, I—"

Immediately Kagome's hand slammed hard on that table before Inuyasha and he flinched, his words swiftly cut off by that loud sound that could definitely be heard outside their home.

" _ **I said eat**_."

Kagome stared hard into Inuyasha's face when those words left her in such a strong tone, hearing the anger rise out of her being and Inuyasha was so scared. He was so scared to a point where that if he disobeyed her, he would not live to see the next day. So, taking up those chopsticks in his bowl, he began to eat quietly and Kagome smiled softly, leaning away from Inuyasha to let him enjoy his dinner.

"Good boy."

And then Kagome would move from beside him and place herself across from him at the other side of the table, now leaning over to rest elbows upon the wooden surface and cradle her head in her palms as she watched Inuyasha eat. She'd remain silent as he would, Inuyasha finishing that bowl and even drank the rest of the broth, now setting down that empty wooden bowl before him and looked to Kagome as he licked his lips slowly.

Should he say something?! He was so _frightened._

"Why did you lie to me?"

Inuyasha couldn't hide the pained expression that washed over his face when he looked at Kagome, the girl gazing back with an icy stare that rivaled his half-brother's. He felt his throat clam up, his mouth suddenly dry and the corners of his mouth suddenly crusty as words did not come forth. Kagome suspected this from the hanyou, simply sighing and moved to sit upright as her eyes closed briefly.

 _He was still a child_.

"You lied to my _face_ , Inuyasha. Do you know how much that hurts? Especially to me? _Your wife?!_ "

Eyes re-opening after she spoke to stare hard at the hanyou. Inuyasha flinched again under her angered gaze when each word that left her lips grew louder in sound and should it get any louder then there was no doubt the villagers would hear them this night. Inuyasha didn't want that so he had to choose his words carefully.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

"Worry over _fucking_ what?!"

The girl was fuming and already at the stage of cussing at him. Oh yeah, this one he was not going to get out of so easily.

"These past few months, you've been acting like a _fucking_ child Inuyasha and frankly, it's becoming quite annoying. Annoying to the point where I've had it up to _here_ with your bullshit. So how about you grow the _fuck_ up and act mature for once?!"

Her hands were grasping the ends of her table by then, staring hard at Inuyasha with so much fierce and so much anger, she just wanted to scream. All the hanyou could do is cower under her gaze and unable to find any words for her. He gazed down hard at his empty bowl and he had yet to say where he was going and _why_.

Great. Fucking great.

Kagome immediately moved to stand and walk off; now off to her room and get some sleep because all that yelling got her tired.

"Your turn to clean up tonight."

And that was all she left for him as she would be off to sleep in her futon.

Inuyasha just sat there in silence, angered at himself as he had once again fucked up.

How could he ever make it up to her?

 **~X~**

The second week was coming to a close.

Kagome was training these last couple days with Kaede, having told her of her new technique and was given a bit of guidance of some sort, learning more about her power.

But yes, Kaede has also agreed that she would need a brand new bow to with stand her new power. Just a few more days and it'll be ready.

Both Kagome and Kaede were at a shrine that afternoon, both in prayer and this was a time where Kagome began to focus on raising and lowering her aura when need be. She was learning how to exert her power in a more fluid manner than just outright pushing it out whenever. That and trying to keep her emotions in check because whenever she got angry, that aura would flare like crazy. They'd be at it for hours and Kagome worked up quite the sweat, her miko garb clinging to her and felt so icky.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today."

Phew! She was feeling so tired now and felt like she was going to collapse if she focused any more.

Kaede smiled at Kagome before her who looked to be puckered out but she still managed to stay still and conscious.

"I see you have grown, my child. In no time, you'll become just as powerful as Midoriko herself."

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled to Kaede before her who had given her praise.

"Now, I have some business to attend to back at the village so I'll leave the cleaning to you."

And slowly Kaede moved to stand, folding her hands behind her back and slipped back on her slippers, now making her exit from the shrine.

"And make sure this place is spotless!"

She'd laugh as she'd make her exit, Kagome shaking her head and chuckled. These _were_ one of her duties, to keep the holy grounds clean and so, she would do just that. As Keade descended down those steps, Kagome watched her take her leave when she stepped outside into the burning hot sun above, finding it quite hot. What a lovely summer this was. Well, somewhat lovely. She frowned when that hanyou suddenly occupied her thoughts, Inuyasha just not understanding her at all. How was she going to manage to get him to understand from her point of view?

And Sesshoumaru…

It's been some days since she last seen him after that _incident._ When he kissed her a second time… She could still feel the warmth of his lips that lingered upon her own. She blushed lightly at the thought and shook her head, trying not to remember that event. She had to forget that kiss _and_ him. He was just a friend, an ally, a companion… Nothing more. Simply put, Inuyasha's brother. But why was she feeling this way?

She _had_ seen him from time to time whenever he visited the village to check up on Rin but she paid no attention to him at all. She was trying to forget, trying to push those thoughts of him into the far back of her mind and not let this bother her. She knew Sesshoumaru had been looking her way quite a few times but she did not spare him any glances, as much as this pained her. Was she doing the right thing in ignoring Sesshoumaru's existence?

Kagome sighed heavily.

The miko grabbed up that broom and began to sweep the grounds as she venture off into her thoughts, her frown still there upon her face.

What was it about Inu youkai that got her acting like this?

Ugh, men.

 **~X~**


	4. Week 3

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

 **~X~**

And here came the third week.

Woo, Kagome was working up quite the sweat these past couple weeks but she knew she was growing stronger. Thanks to Kaede's guidance and encouraging words, she had a good grasp at what she had to do. Now, the only thing missing was her bow. If she were to guess, it should be ready by tomorrow. Now to ask Sesshoumaru…

Oh, wait.

That's right, she had been completely ignoring Sesshoumaru these past few days now… That and she hadn't seen him around, either. Was it because she no longer gave him attention? But she had to! Or else she would grow a bit attached to the DaiYoukai. But a part of her missed him, as much as she did not want to admit. Even though he passed cold and icy glares her way, she knew that he was looking at her with a bit of interest. Perhaps more.

' _Stupid me, why did I ignore him if I needed him to take me to see Haji soon?!'_

She was such an idiot sometimes.

So there Kagome was at the base of the shrine steps, sitting upon stone and huffed lightly, cradling her head in her hands and wondered what she was suppose to do to make it up to the DaiYoukai. Hell, would she even manage to see him today?

Kagome leaned back upon the steps, propping up her elbows upon the stone and crossed her legs as she gazed up at the sky. While she thought about what she could do for the elder Inu brother, she'd sense someone approach and head tilted down to find Inuyasha some feet away, ocean blues meeting his amber gaze. A brow arched questioningly at the hanyou before her, keeping still at her spot even as he began to approach her.

"May I help you?"

It seems Kagome was still quite upset at that hanyou and for good reason, too.

Inuyasha winced at her tone but he still approached the female who sat upon her 'throne' and moved to crouch before her just before her feet. What, was he submitting to her? _Hah!_ If he thought that that would win her over then he had another thing coming.

"Don't you have some where to be?"

Referring to his constant disappearance in the mornings. Surprisingly, Inuyasha shook his head and stared up at Kagome, his ears would fold back into his hair and awaited the commands form his wife. Was this how he was going to repay her for all the horrible things he had done to her lately? Kagome stared down at that hanyou before her and just eyed his submissive pose he took. Perhaps she could get the truth out of him this time?

"Where did you go, or rather, where have you been going off to in these last few weeks?"

Again, silence. Not even a shred of an answer.

Inuyasha hesitated and she noted this, eyes narrowing and simply gazed away from the male who refused to tell her anything. _Fine_. If he wished to keep secrets, so could she. And that's when she figured out what she could do to make it up to Inuyasha's elder brother… Legs unfolded and Inuyasha watched her move, the woman rising to stand and stepped down those stairs and was off towards the village she had called home.

"Don't follow me, Inuyasha. You're free to do whatever you want _except_ you will keep your distance from me." Inuyasha stared at her retreating back and wondered if he would ever manage to make it up to her. He had to think up of something before this trip. Actually, he knew he was going to break her heart after all what he was doing lately.

But honestly? Kagome was already fed up.

"I just don't care anymore."

Those words uttered out so quietly that even Inuyasha had missed them. And there the girl went, off to hopefully find Sesshoumaru.

 **~X~**

Kagome had busied herself that morning in assisting the farms with their crops, likely trying to pass time until Sesshoumaru would make his appearance. Rin was not too far from Kagome, too, playing with Sango's twin children along with Shippou, Kirara and Kohaku. Rin was having quite the good time with her companions and Kagome knew she was getting herself suited around the human folk. At least this village provided her care.

Kagome smiled at this as she gathered herbs into the sack she was carrying. And as the time went, to Kagome's luck, she would find a flash of silver in the distance that belonged to none other than the DaiYoukai she had been avoiding for quite some time now.

In his hand, he would be carrying a burlap sack, its contents within unknown. What was inside?

Kohaku would pause in their playing when he saw Sesshoumaru approach, pointing him out to Rin and she would run up to her long time guardian then Sesshoumaru would hand her the sack once she was near. Kagome tried not to look but she was ever so curious to see what this gift was.

Rin was just as equally confused yet curious so when she opened up the sack, Kagome could see her face light up and pull out a small wooden doll that was about six inches in height. She couldn't make out the details but the doll was wearing a beautiful blue and gold kimono with gold stitching.

Aww, so cute!

Kagome couldn't help but to smile as Sesshoumaru had given her another gift, Rin thanking him and was off to show off her present to the rest of her friends.

Kagome felt her heart swell at the sight and when she looked up at the DaiYoukai, he was already gazing right back at her. She gasped lightly and quickly averted her gaze but he simply turned upon heel and again, he would take his leave from the village. Wait, she had to ask him something! She'd quickly set down the basket she carried with her and handed it to the farmer nearby who thanked her for her help, Kagome offering a quick smile and nod of her head and then she was off to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could sense her approach so he slowed his pacing on purpose. Why was he doing so anyway? These past few days she had been completely ignoring him, as if he was not here. She may have had reason for this but he shouldn't be the one to suffer. He had already accepted Kagome as a person after Naraku's demise but here she was, ignoring him completely and he wasn't so sure what he did to her to deserve this.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru…!"

Sesshoumaru had stopped at the top of that hill and heard the miko catch up, now trying to catch her breath as he stood there with his back still facing her. He remained silent and awaited to hear what she had to say.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry…"

She was still breathing heavily but she managed to gain much of her composure when she stood, now staring at the back of Sesshoumaru's head. She frowned, feeling quite bad for what she had done and only wished to make amends.

"Oh? Now you acknowledge my presence?"

He knew that she would be coming to him soon because that bat would be finishing Kagome's request on making a bow for her. And who could take her? Inuyasha surely couldn't, he wasn't as fast as him _and_ Sesshoumaru knew how to get there and likely much quicker this time since he knew where that bat lived. His ears gave a light twitch when he heard her footsteps, the girl walking around Sesshoumaru and stood before him. There she gave a pleading look up to him and again he gazed back with one of his icy stares of death but Kagome was unphased by it, having grown accustomed to those looks of his.

"I really am! I'm sorry Fluffy-chan, I shouldn't have ignored you. It's just I've been angry with Inuyasha lately and… I suppose I shouldn't have lumped you in all of that."

Again, Inuyasha. Seems he was the cause of all the changes within her being. But who could blame her? How could she call someone a husband who was barely there when she needed it? _And_ she had to use that nickname, again. Shit. It was her greatest weapon, too, because when she used it along with that pleading voice of hers, he just felt his pride being crushed and completely overlooked. If he had a tail, it would be wagging a lot right now.

"In truth I've… been… missing you a lot lately…"

She gazed down hard at her hands when she folded them over one another in front of her, blushing madly when she said those words and could not find the strength to look at him when she said them. And he would have to agree that he, too, had missed her somewhat, actually finding her presence pleasant. It was four days, nearing five… Was this the normal adequate amount of time to 'miss' someone?

"So, what I've been thinking is that perhaps I could make it up to you by spending time with you for the rest of the day?"

A single brow arched in question when he heard those words from her, nearly giving that curious canine tilt of his head when he looked at her.

"Then does this mean you do not wish to see that bat?"

Kagome blinked slowly upon hearing his reply, feeling a bit better for some reason and lifted her head to look at him. She shook her head at his answer, though.

"I'll give him another day or so before we make that trip."

That should be enough time, should she wait another day or more. He gave her one last look before moving ahead and began to pace upon the dirt path that headed out of the village. Kagome watched him take his leave again and frowned lightly, wondering if he did not like her offer. Perhaps she could suggest something else? Suddenly he'd stop and turn to glance over his shoulder at the miko behind him, Kagome now gazing at him in question.

"It would be wise to tell your companions where you are going."

Kagome's brows rose in surprise when she heard his reply and that only meant that he agreed to have her spend time with him! She beamed at the DaiYoukai and quickly turned around, heading back into the village.

"I'll be right back!"

And off Kagome went, likely to let Sango, Miroku and Kaede know that she was going to be away for the rest of the day. Sango was curious, wondering why she was all happy and giddy and when she guessed it was none other than Sesshoumaru, Kagome nodded happily to her taijiya friend and Sango shook her head. Well, she needed this anyway since Inuyasha refused to give her what she needed. After saying her goodbye's to her friends within the village, she would now return to that DaiYoukai who was waiting for her just at the outskirts of the village.

Sesshoumaru's gaze was up at the sky for some moments until he'd hear footsteps heading his way and when she was near, his head turned to view her. His eyes nearly widened at what she was wearing—when the hell did she manage to find time to change?

Kagome had slipped out of her traditional miko garb and was now wearing dark navy colored Kimono that stopped just above her ankles in terms of length, a thick, golden sash tied around her waist and the ends were used to make a bow tie upon her back. The stitching upon the material of her Kimono was also done in gold, patterns of falling golden brown leaves would be found on the material as well as upon her sleeves, looking like one of the many days in the fall. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, leaving behind some bangs in front that crowned her face and those eyes…

Ambers met blues and she couldn't help but to blush heavily under his gaze, wondering if she looked acceptable for this afternoon. Well, he most definitely seemed to like it since he had yet to say anything, even as she placed herself beside him.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared and from what she could tell, he must have inhaled her scent and then the male immediately turned back around and began to walk. Kagome said nothing but she would follow him, sticking behind just a tad, though, as she would let him lead.

She didn't know where they were going but that only added more to the excitement ahead!

She was giggling to herself now.

She was treating this whole thing like high school all over again. It was like she was on a date! A date with none other than the DaiYoukai himself. The Lord of the Western lands!

' _I cannot believe I am going on a date with Sesshoumaru!_ '

"A date?"

…Eh?!

Kagome looked up in question and now looked to Sesshoumaru who gazed at her with an equal questionable stare, wondering what he was talking about.

"What?"

"What is a date?"

He'd repeat to the miko beside him. _Ohgod._ Did she somehow fuck up and utter out words she shouldn't have?! And with his keen hearing, he obviously heard her musings! Kagome was _so embarrassed_ , how the hell was she going to get out of this one? Should she lie? Should she make something up? Oh no!

"Uhh… A date is…. When... You…" She trailed off, hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't be interested but he clearly was as he continued to stare at her and await her explanation. Damn it.

"It's when you spend a bit of time with someone… Just the two of you and no one else."

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly upon hearing her words, trying to understand what was being said.

"And that time some days ago was also a date?"

Kagome laughed lightly and waved her hand lightly, "No, silly, that wasn't a date."

He gave her a peculiar stare and was a bit confused. This was the same thing, was it not? She saw the slight confused look he gave and sighed lightly. How was she going to explain this?

"It's when two people get together for a while and get to know each other more than they already do."

Okay, now he understood somewhat. So is that what this was? A date? But he knew Kagome, albeit, not as much as Inuyasha or anyone else but only to some extent. Perhaps he could use this time then, to know her more? But how would he go about that? He'd once again view her face and the attire she chose to wear this afternoon, wondering if this was also what was needed for a date. He had to admit, she did look quite appealing to his eye. Was she trying to impress him? Or give off something he was entirely overlooking?

Kagome had wondered if he understood what she was talking about. It was hard since he showed no emotion on his facial features but he remained silent, again, giving her one of his intense gazes but soon he would gaze back out at the road ahead. Did he finally understand? Either way, Kagome was happy. This was one of her best ideas yet. But she had to wonder, where the hell were they going?

They'd walk a long distance because she noticed that the sun was already making its way down that horizon. She was not tired since he had long improved her stamina but still, she was just so lost. The area was somewhat familiar to her but she had not been this far out before.

"You'll see."

That was the only thing he said to that girl beside him and she blinked in question, looking at his face even as he remained to stare ahead. Should she be excited?! Well, she knew he wasn't going to lead her to some dangerous place, right?

She'd remain silent still even as she paced beside Sesshoumaru but in the distance, she could make out something. Was that a castle?

Wait a minute! This castle wasn't his, was it?

 _Wait! He was taking her to his home?!_

Never would have Kagome even thought of seeing his home and from her spot here upon the path, this place looked to be _big._ How big was it truly? And Sesshoumaru could sense that the girl was quite amazed at what she was looking at but he had yet to even tell her anything. Did she already figure it out? And yes, he was taking her his home—The Inu no Taisho household that now belonged to Sesshoumaru.

And soon those two would arrive at Sesshoumaru's castle and Kagome just gawked at how much area these lands took up. That had to be several hundred Square miles! She could see so many buildings within the castle grounds and had to wonder who was inside each one.

They'd come to stop before a small bridge that would cross over the moat that surrounded his castle.

He had a fucking moat!

She could hear the bridge creek as the two could cross over it, now standing before a large building that held large double doors into the remainder of the castle. Kagome's eyes peered up and could see there were far more building in the distance, likely knowing there were more levels to his castle, seeing as it was built on a very large hill. She was immediately brought out from her thoughts when the doors before her began to open and… Wait.

Who the hell opened them?

Was it some sort of spell? Magic trick?

She looked up, down and around and saw _no one_. Sesshoumaru paced forwards and she would follow, but, really, who the hell opened those doors… There wasn't any lever or anything there. When the two stepped inside, the doors would slowly close shut behind them and now she took a look around. Just some feet away was another smaller building which looked to be a miniature house but she'd assume it was the guard house considering the fact it was close to the exit.

To her right was a large, stone wall, providing the barrier to his home and to her left was a long winding dirt path that trailed upwards in a wide ramp, leading up even further into his home. And this was where Sesshoumaru would head towards, Kagome following right behind him. She began to look around when they'd arrive at the top of the hill, now viewing even more buildings up ahead.

Wow.

The traditional styled roof would grace every building and they were dark blue in color while all buildings were painted white. When they'd turn the corner, before them were another flight of stairs that led to even more places but before they'd go anywhere else, they were approached by about six different sized youkai, none of them taller than her own height. Were these his servants?

Three wore a soft white kimono while the other three wore a dark blue yukata. Ah, so, the females wore the color white and the males wore the color blue? They'd bow their heads before the two, Kagome glancing them over. They were humanoid looking youkai yet she could tell their canine features. Some had tails, some did not, and some even had actual dog ears that Kagome found to be cute!

"Okaeri, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Those servants spoke in unison and Kagome's brows rose as she was highly impressed! Wow, to actually live as a lord in this huge castle with servants there at your every command… It was like a fairy tale.

And then Kagome saw someone approach from around the corner, a small, tiny green looking youkai. She knew this one!

"S-s-sesshoumaru-sama! You have returned!" Gripping his staff tightly, he'd begin to pace towards his long time companion but then his eyes took note of the woman beside him. He saw her give a soft smile and wave of the hand but his eyes narrowed quickly, having known of this one.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you with Inuyasha's wench?!"

Kagome immediately pouted. Before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru would speak before she could.

"Jaken."

The two of them heard that tone in his voice and nearly flinched when the youkai's name was said with such force, Jaken would begin to cower before the Western Lord.

"That is not how you speak to a guest."

A guest?! Jaken blinked slowly and looked to Kagome again who was now sticking out her tongue at him in which Jaken's eye would twitch in slight anger along with annoyance. Why was she here! And with Sesshoumaru, no less! She always seemed to insult him by not addressing him properly, too.

 _Hmph!_

"Then how long will she be staying, my lord?"

"Just until later this evening."

Kagome would answer Jaken then and he glared at Kagome in which she stuck her nose up in the air as if she had won something.

 _Hah!_

"Jaken, make sure dinner is prepared for our guest tonight."

Jaken flinched when his name was heard and that order was given, unable to believe that he would be doing such a duty for this afternoon! She was staying for dinner? Why did he suddenly take interest in Kagome all of a sudden? She had to have put some sort of spell on him to act this way! Jaken was determined to get to the bottom of this, if it was the last—

" **Jaken**."

The youkai was quickly cut from his thoughts and looked to Sesshoumaru and boy, if looks could kill, he would have been dead by now.

"Y-y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Your word is my command!" And he'd quickly scamper off to the direction of the dining halls with five of the youkai before them following suit. Kagome would laugh all the while as Jaken took his leave in quite the hurry.

That's when Kagome noticed one lesser Inu youkai had remained before the two, still bowing his head before them.

"Feel free to do as you wish. Kiba will be your guide."

That lesser Inu youkai that wore the dark colored Yukata would raise his head, now setting his sights before the two once more.

"As you wish, my lord."

Sesshoumaru turned just slightly to gaze at Kagome and leave some parting words for her, "I will return shortly." And then he'd be off, walking pass Kiba and made his way up those stairs, Kagome assuming he was off to his part of the castle. This was a 'date' after all so he had not wished to depart from Kagome for too long. He just needed to gather a few things.

Well! She was now alone with Kiba in which she turned her attentions to and smiled lightly, the lesser youkai smiling back.

"Is there any particular place you wish to go?"

Kagome blinked slowly as she took a look around, not sure where to start. This place was so huge…

"How about we start from here and make our way up?

Kiba nodded his head, "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

Kagome immediately blushed and waved her hand lightly. "Oh, no! Please, the name is Kagome. No need for honorifics!"

Kira nodded his head once more, "Then, Kagome." Kagome would smile at the servant and then he would turn now off to start this tour.

They'd climb up those stairs Sesshoumaru had scaled earlier and to her immediate left was various buildings, three of them with the one on the far left being the biggest. This was where the servant quarters would be, along with a bath house for the servants and another building for where they'd clean their clothes and do other sorts of laundry.

Once atop those stairs, the dirt path would split, Kiba pointing out the building on the end of the path to the left was a miniature shrine of sorts, holding the statue of the Inu no Taisho within. She'd have to come back to see that one. And now he'd direct her down the path to the right where there was another huge building that stood tall, telling her that this one was the audience hall. It didn't hold the same rooftop like the other buildings since it was used for other things. Further down that path was smaller building which were vacant and likely unused. These were for those who wished to live within the castle along with Sesshoumaru, providing a roof under those who'd request it.

Definitely not for free, however. They'd likely be paying rent!

Now Kiba would direct her back to the main path and again, more stairs as they'd climb it to the next level and this was where it was more spacious. Just before her was a very tall building, taller than any of the others within the castle grounds and she would guess right when Kiba answered her. It was Sesshoumaru's 'home'. His holy place. She really wanted to see inside but she knew she could not go in there.

First Kiba would direct her to the left and this small building looked to be the size of a regular home but it was the dining halls. Ah, so this was where Jaken disappeared off to! There were more buildings in the back, likely where the servants would be to clean the dishes and other wares. Now Kiba would direct her to the right, passing that large building which belonged to Sesshoumaru and climbed up some small steps to reveal the recreational building to her right that was within the corner, likely where one would go to relax and the like.

And then to her surprise, just to her left was a vast and lush garden, currently being taken care of by a few servants as they were currently going around and pouring water into the many plants within. She'd inhale the sweet smelling air and enjoyed it, this one having to be her favorite spot. It was just beside Sesshoumaru's building, too, likely having a great view of the garden from inside his home, no doubt.

There was another building in the distance, behind the gardens, in which Kiba told her that it was another guard house. This one was where guards would rest and switch posts if need be. She found one guard emerging out from the building, wearing nothing but plated armor and a weapon in hand which would be a pole arm of sorts.

Ooh!

And that was mostly it, there were other places but they weren't worth mentioning to Kagome, or rather, she didn't seem interested in finding out what they were.

When she approached the garden, one of the lesser youkai's was heading her way with a large sauce held in their hands that had a tea cup and a saucer beneath it. Once they'd reach Kagome, they'd bow their head and offered the tea to her.

"Would you like some tea, Ojou-sama?"

The female lesser youkai spoke with a small smile upon her face and she'd gladly take the tea and saucer with a polite nod of the head and smile.

"Thank you."

Again they'd bow their heads and now take their leave, Kiba now slowly approaching the female who was their guest for this evening. "Is everything satisfactory, Kagome?"

That miko would step forwards into the gardens, now walking along that small stone path and turned to Kiba before she was about take a seat upon one of the stone benches over grass.

"Yes, it is, thank you." She smiled at Kiba and when she sat upon the bench, she'd sip her tea and Kiba would place himself just some feet away from Kagome, awaiting her command should she need anything but the miko would eye him curiously. Then she'd turn her head, eyeing the other vacant bench just adjacent form her and she'd motion towards it.

"Come, sit. You don't have to stand there."

Kiba looked at her then to the bench and he would do as told, eventually coming to sit upon that bench while Kagome sipped her tea quietly.

"Have you served under Sesshoumaru for long?"

Kagome's question rang in the air and it caught Kiba off guard because he didn't think she would ask him a question like that. It took him time to answer and Kagome assumed he was hesitating, quickly shaking her head.

"Ah, I'm sorry. If you are not obligated to answer then you don't have to, Kiba."

But he would shake his head after she spoke.

"Oh, no, it is alright, Kagome. I was just surprised since not many would ask that question. But to answer you, yes, I have. Both Sesshoumaru and his great father before him for hundreds of years."

Ah. Kagome listened to him intently when he spoke but she was curious about something.

"Then, do you know of someone by the name of Aria?"

He blinked slowly and tried to re-collect his memories and that's when he remembered something.

"Ah, yes. The dragon youkai?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, I do. I was young at the time but I was still serving under Inu no Taisho's command when he was alive. Both he and Aria's father, Ryuuga, were long time rivals but the best of friends. Ryuuga would visit from time to time and bring his daughter with him and she would play with Sesshoumaru right here in these gardens."

And that's when Kagome giggled upon hearing that, remembering Aria mention the many times she had played with Sesshoumaru on occasion when she came to visit but… What happened for her to no longer live upon these lands? She took another sip from her tea and eventually finished it, Kiba already reaching out to take the empty tea cup and saucer form her in which she would gladly hand over to the servant.

"So you must remember the many times Aria teased Sesshoumaru then, yes?"

Kiba saw that small smile of hers creep up on her face and he would nod his head. Now, before he could say anything, he immediately stiffened when a strong presence drew near. Kagome sensed this as well and in the distance, she would find Sesshoumaru making his way over and her brows rose in surprise at what he wore.

He no longer wore the usual attire he was known for except now he was wearing all black—he'd wear a black colored haori that had the same cherry blossom flower crest upon his collar and sleeves, however, the stitching was done in pure white. He wore similar sashinki hakama that produced a ballooning effect at his feet. Same dark colored boots and lastly, his mokomoko would be settled over his right shoulder with his hair tied up into a high ponytail.

Wow… Did he just… Kagome was gawking at him when he'd approach but his eyes was on his servant, narrowing hard as he did not wish to hear anymore stories come from him.

"You shall refrain from answering that."

Kiba immediately bowed his head before the Lord when he made his presence known.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"And you are dismissed."

Without another word, Kiba stood. Again, bowing to Kagome and Sesshoumaru once more and left immediately. Kagome had been pouting the entire time when Sesshoumaru told his servant to not say anymore, the DaiYoukai approaching Kagome upon that bench and she huffed at him.

"Hey, I was waiting to hear some of that."

"You will not hear any of it."

She'd watch him take the seat Kiba had just been in and Kagome looked him over again, finding that he looked _so_ different without his weapons and armor. He actually looked quite handsome if she were to be precise. Oh god, not those thoughts again!

But this was a date, right? Oh my god, did Sesshoumaru actually understand what a date was in which he had also changed his clothing to make this date even better? No… He couldn't have known, right?

"So how come Aria and her father no longer visits?"

Sesshoumaru heard her question and peered at her, wondering why she wished to know. It was well over three hundred years ago since and he remembered those events on that day like it was yesterday. At first he had grown to dislike Aria for leaving and never coming back but he eventually came to get over that when he understood what happened.

"Her people at the time were in war with another nation. She had to make the choice of joining her father in the war or live her life here within our household."

Kagome listened intently to Sesshoumaru when he spoke and she already figured out that Aria had chose to live amongst her people and fight for them. Aww, poor Sesshoumaru!

He looked to Kagome who was now looking like she was ready to go into tears upon hearing a bit of what happened in the past. He was trying so hard to not roll his eyes at the girl.

"Aww, was Fluffy-chan sad when Aria left?"

And there came Sesshoumaru's growl that Kagome had not heard in quite some time, likely touching a nerve, perhaps. But she didn't mind this, it was all fun and games, really!

"I'm only teasing!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not like to be _teased_."

Oh? He doesn't?

"But Fluffy-chan likes it when I call him by his pet name."

That had Sesshoumaru growling out again when he heard her teasing and amused tone, staring hard at Kagome as her bright blue eyes stared right back at him with his teeth gritted tight. Did she find this funny?

"Miko, you'd best watch your tongue."

"Or what? You can't silence me—"

And she would be immediately silenced when Sesshoumaru moved in so quick to capture her lips in another one of those quick kisses. This had her gasping out in surprise into his mouth but she would eventually let the kiss take its course and her eyes closed briefly. Their lips melded so perfectly together and soon that kiss would gradually deepen when her head tilted one way and his would tilt the other, their lips parted and soon that kiss dared to grow _heated_.

Kagome could feel herself grow hot when the kiss deepened further, kissing the DaiYoukai back just as feverishly as he did her and that's when Kagome's hands would raise and gently grasp the side's of Sesshoumaru's face, unable to hold back that quiet moan that was heard in between their kissing. The very sound had Sesshoumaru pulling away from Kagome's lips, the girl immediately panting for much needed air. Never had he been so enticed after hearing that sound she gave him.

The two were still quite dangerously close, their lips just mere inches from touching and again, this brought her back to that same dream she had about a week and a half ago.

Was she going mad?!

Eyes opened and looked up at Sesshoumaru before her, his face so pretty when he was up close… Sesshoumaru gazed back and wondered if she was once again not okay with this. He did hear that moan of hers that no doubt excited him but he had tried his damn hardest to keep those urges of his in check. He had been silently wondering what she was thinking, his eyes searching her face and still allowed for her to hold his head in her gentle grasp.

"Well… That is one way of silencing me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes still remained upon hers the moment she spoke, seeing that blush creep up upon those porcelain cheeks and she then gave a soft smile soon after. So, was she okay with this? How do you even describe something like _this_?

Kagome's heart was beating so fast, unable to even fathom words now. But again, she'd feel her lips be claimed by that DaiYoukai once more but it wasn't as strong as that previous kiss. A gentler kiss that had Kagome feeling all giddy inside, even kissing him back when he drew in again. This did not last long because he would soon pull away, Kagome's hands loosening up from its hold upon his head and now rested her hands within her lap.

It's like every time they kissed, it grew more and more… And this one had her making a sound she did not ever think she would make while kissing.

Sesshoumaru was once again questioning himself as to why he kissed her. It was to silence her, yes, but he did have _other_ methods at his disposal. So, why? Perhaps he found this pleasant? Kissing Inuyasha's woman, pleasant? Was she even his woman anymore?

"I think… We can keep more secrets, yes?"

Sesshoumaru heard those words from Kagome when he looked at her and she'd gaze back, a small smile forming on her lips. So, she was okay with this, then? What brought about that change?

Before he would answer, a servant had made its appearance before the pair within the gardens and they bowed their heads upon arrival.

"Dinner is ready, my lord."

This time it was a female who wore that soft white colored Kimono who came to address them. Burning ambers would glance upon his servant as they stood and awaited for the Lord's next command, but he would soon stand and turn to Kagome, offering his hand for her to take. She blinked curiously at the hand that was offered to her but she'd smile once more and take his hand in hers, Sesshoumaru assisting the girl to her feet.

Seems he understood what a date was, right?

Oh my gosh, the girl was gushing! She was about to have dinner with the DaiYoukai, all to herself!

She could see it now—dimly lit candles within a small room with just the two of them and no interruptions…

…eh…

Instead, reality brought her to a vast dining hall with servants all around, bowing their heads to the Lord and his guest and there Jaken would be sitting just adjacent to the Lords' seat. He welcomed them both and Kagome wasn't so sure where to sit but Sesshoumaru would have her sit on the other adjacent seat that was across from Jaken on the other side of the table.

The moment Sesshoumaru sat down at the head of the table; the servants would be off to bring in their food. And Kagome could smell it from her seat. It smelled delicious!

So, there the lot of them was, Sesshoumaru sitting at the head of the dining room table with Jaken on his left and Kagome on his right. They would be served drinks—Sake to be precise, but Kagome wasn't so sure if she should even drink! Well, she was a young adult, so… Perhaps this one time? She nodded her thanks to the servants and took a small sip from the ceramic cup once it was placed before her and she grimaced a tad. Is this what sake tasted like?

Jaken saw this and laughed at the female before him, berating her for not being able to handle sake! She glared back at Jaken and the two would bicker back and forth and Sesshoumaru had to refrain from sighing out in complete annoyance. But luckily they stopped their bickering when food would arrive, Kagome's eyes immediately on that covered plate. One was placed before her and another placed before Jaken, followed by a small bow of steamy rice in a ceramic bowl. A far larger plate was placed in front of Sesshoumaru and had to wonder what he _was_ going to eat. Actually, she had _never_ seen him eat.

What did his diet consist of?

The servants would now uncover Kagome's food and revealed for it to be various pieces of fish, pork and some steamed vegetables, along with various dipping sauces within a small ceramic container. The food had been spread out evenly and she was by far impressed and wondered how long it took for the servants to prepare. Well, without further ado, Kagome would happily dig in her food and so would Jaken, some servants joining them and took a seat within the dining room table and began to eat.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand had waited until both Jaken and his guest were satisfied with the food that was brought to them and once he saw their approval, he would eat. Plate was uncovered by servant and what revealed on his plate was nothing but red, bloody meats. Was that raw meat?

Kagome peeked over towards the DaiYoukai and saw his plate and nearly went wide eyed at what she saw. He was indeed eating raw meat! It was so bloody, too! She could not tell _what_ each piece of meat would be but there had to be liver, heart and other organs in there. Then Kagome saw him pick up his chopsticks and lift up a piece of red flesh with ease and it would disappear into his mouth. Kagome was ogling him now as he ate, seeing the blood from the meat he just consumed dribble down from corner of his lip and then that tongue! That tongue quickly licked up that blood and she had to refrain from squealing out.

Jaken saw this from the female before him and he narrowed his eyes.

"You wench! You can't even finish your sake!"

Kagome immediately whipped her head around and stared daggers at Jaken from across the table, setting down her bowl of half empty rice and grabbed up that pitcher filled with sake.

"Yes I _can_ finish it. I bet you can't you snooty, green looking insect!"

Jaken immediately gasped at what he was called and just glared right on back and the grip on his chopsticks were so strong, he broke them!

"You're just a woman who doesn't know her place! What makes you think you can drink as much as a youkai?!"

If Kagome could growl, she would be doing so right now as her anger rose at the tiny green youkai that sat across from her, "Alright, shorty. You are on!"

"Prepare yourself, wench!"

Again, Sesshoumaru had to refrain from shaking his head at the two but this was actually amusing to see and so, he'd let them do as they pleased as he ate in peace.

Both Kagome and Jaken had long finished their food and they went into a drinking contest of sorts. To see who can hold their liquor. It was amusing to the point where the servants had watched on with interest, wondering who would win this little battle of theirs. They'd be at it for minutes, eventually finishing that one pitcher on the table and both looked completely drunk. Both of their cheeks were completely reddened, their vision slightly blurred but kept going as much as they could!

And with the final moments coming to an end… Jaken tried to pour one more shot for himself but he couldn't do it. He hiccupped and collapsed over, falling right out of his seat.

Kagome saw this and immediately shoved her fist into the air whilst drunk, the girl looking like she was ready to pass out. But remarkably, she kept conscious with that shit-eating grin there upon her lips.

" _Yosha- hic –aaaa!"_

That's when Sesshoumaru had finished his food; leaving _nothing_ behind, save for some splotches of blood and the like upon his plate. Now he looked over to his left, having seen the collapsed Jaken on the floor who was likely passed out and then he looked to his right, now glancing at the drunken miko. She seemed quite happy after her 'bout with Jaken, hearing those hiccups every now and then. Sesshoumaru then instructed for all the servants to clean the table and the dining hall of all this mess.

What an eventful evening this turned out to be.

Kagome felt so dizzy! When the servants were long gone, she was now alone with Sesshoumaru in that dining hall but Kagome was completely oblivious to this. In fact, she moved to stand and had to use the table for support because she was so wobbly. Then to Sesshoumaru's surprise, she began to make her way towards him, not having to move so far since she sat just to his left and when she came near, those hands of hers went to grasp up his mokomoko. Sesshoumaru's eyes nearly widened when she did this, grasping up that pile of fluff and rubbed her face in it.

"Mmm, it's so warm… and fluffy…"

Not many knew of his heirloom, actually. To think she would be touching it in such a manner. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time to stop himself from groaning. Then she surprised him even more when she grasped up his mokomoko and draped it around her like some faux scarf. She giggled while she did this when her amused blue eyes met his face, Sesshoumaru only staring back at her as hard as he could. The girl wasn't fazed by this as evident when she smiled brightly at the DaiYoukai.

Kagome then saw his mokomoko move… Wait, it moved?!

Actually, if she remembered correctly, Sesshoumaru had once used this as a whip once before, right?

Kagome gasped when said mokomoko would coil around her like a snake, feeling the softness run over her neck and her waist, suddenly being drawn closer to the lord she stood beside. The miko soon found herself upon his lap and when she looked up at his face as once again it was so close, she hiccupped and blushed heavily from the look he gave her.

"You've had too much to drink."

And how right he was.

He could smell the alcohol laced within her scent and her breath as she sat upon his lap but in reality, he didn't mind this. He had only hoped she wouldn't lose her dinner all over him.

She looked to be fine, though, even as she swayed within his lap but his mokomoko would keep her steady in case she looked like she was about to fall.

"Just so I can prove to Jaken I can drink as much as you youkai!" And then she hiccupped again, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as she excused herself.

"You have already proven yourself to be worthy, miko."

And then Kagome blushed at hearing his words of praise, a smile had once again found her lips with her practically beaming at the DaiYoukai.

"Fluffy-chan is so nice to me…"

Sesshoumaru heard that damn nickname again and growled lowly, Kagome hearing this and she gave a pout. Again, he growled at her when he hadn't before! With Kagome being drunk, seems she was quite bold in her actions as she would lean in close to press her lips upon the crook of his neck. She kissed him right at that spot and this had him stopping his growls but felt that sudden rush of blood _again_ down under. She had to know what she was doing to him right now, right?

Kisses traveled up along his slender neck, Sesshoumaru having a hard time to hold in his groan that dared to surface out from his throat when he felt those kisses of hers trail right over his skin and found his strong jaw. She only traveled as far as to the corner of his lips to pull away and look at him, again smiling as happily as she could be.

"You shouldn't growl so much, Fluffy-chan." Lightly tapping his nose soon after.

He stared at her hard and couldn't believe he was being treated like such but he liked it, as much as he did not want to admit it. He was like a puppy… A big, overgrown puppy with this girl here doing nothing but continuously tease him, even while drunk. To think he had fallen this much!

A sigh left her lips which had him gazing at her in question, wondering if something was the matter. She didn't voice out anything, not until she would lean against Sesshoumaru and rest her head upon his shoulder.

"I'm so tired..."

Well, it _was_ late. And if he remembered correctly, they had to head to that bat tomorrow and pick up her new bow.

"Do you wish to head back?"

Kagome would answer with a nod of her head.

"Very well."

And with ease the DaiYoukai stood from his seat at the head of the table within that empty dining room hall, now lifting the girl up in his arms and moved so fluidly, Kagome didn't even notice they were moving until they'd manage to make it outside. It was already night time by then, the moon high in the sky and shone down its rays upon them. Kagome looked like she was ready to fall asleep but she managed to stay awake, listening to the DaiYoukai's heartbeat as they'd leave his castle. His heart beat had almost put her to sleep! She smiled to herself, getting quite comfortable as the man carried her.

Sesshoumaru was once again pacing rather slow, almost as if he wanted to experience this moment even longer. Is this what a date was meant to be?

He could hear her faint breathing as he carried her and her steady heartbeat. She was not asleep, that was certain, but she was quite tired from the looks of things. Her dark locks were so close to his face, it took nearly all of his will power to not bury his nose into her hair and inhale her sweet scent. These sensations, these _feelings_ … It was foreign to him. Was it in any relation to what his mother had told him?

But he was certain that what his mother said was true… He inherited that unusual trait from his father that seemed to take a liking to humans.

They walked for about an hour or so, or rather, mostly Sesshoumaru did all the walking and soon they'd arrive at that hill which Kaede's village would be across the other side. Sesshoumaru came to a stop and Kagome sensed this, eyes blinking open and looked up at Sesshoumaru's face when he gazed ahead. She'd follow his gaze and then frowned. Were they here already?

And soon Kagome was set down upon her feet gracefully, the girl having regained some of her senses somewhat but still felt a bit dizzy. Sesshoumaru was used to lean on for support, having noticed that she was still somewhat intoxicated.

"Do you require assistance?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no… I'm okay, thank you, Fluffy-chan."

A soft smile was sent his way when he stood beside her but she would eventually peel away to stand up on her two feet.

What a day! She had hoped it was satisfactory for Sesshoumaru. Well, she did get drunk in the process and barely remembered most things. Hopefully that didn't sour the whole thing!

Anyhow…

Kagome would turn to face Sesshoumaru once more and her eyes went to his face, a small smile again appearing on her lips as her hands folded behind her back.

"I don't think I would have made it back after having one too many drinks." Laughing nervously.

"Consider yourself lucky, miko."

"I do, actually." Nodding her head happily to that. This only warranted a raise of a brow from the DaiYoukai but hadn't paid much attention behind the meaning of those words.

"Oh, before I forget… I'll be ready tomorrow morning to go see Haji."

To be honest, she couldn't wait! She was going to get her new bow and essentially gain herself a power up. And again she would stand there smiling at Sesshoumaru but for some reason, she couldn't find herself to take her leave. It _was_ getting late. She had to leave behind _something_ for the male. Kagome's hands would now raise and Sesshoumaru watched her intently, wondering what she was doing. She began to reach for him and this had him eyeing her in question.

"…What are you doing?"

Then she pouted.

"Come closer! You're so damn tall."

She wanted for him to… Come closer? No doubt she was still drunk but he would allow this for now and leaned over just slightly within reach of the miko's hands. He'd feel her soft grasp upon his face and she pulled him in so that she could meet him half-way for a chaste kiss. He hadn't expected for her to follow through on starting a kiss this time so it surprised him just a tad. Perhaps it was because she was intoxicated. The kiss was soft, not like the many before that were intense but it nearly resembled the very first one she had with him when Aria made her visit. The male kissed her back, the two enjoying the feel of their lips melding together for the third time that day.

It did not grow any more heated than that, remaining tender as can be, which resembled that of a 'goodnight kiss'. That kiss ended with Kagome pulling away and so would Sesshoumaru, now releasing the hold she had upon his face and slowly back up to look upon his face. She was blushing again but she managed to keep her gaze upon the DaiYoukai before her with her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Oyasumi, Fluffy-chan."

And there the woman went, off to head back into her village and likely retire for the night. Sesshoumaru would watch her leave until she was out of sight, slowly licking his lips. He could still feel the warmth of her lips upon his own, followed by her scent and the taste of that sake.

Had he truly accepted that woman to a point where he was attracted to her?

And if he was… He had a feeling it would pose as a problem in the future.

To think he would be willing to keep such a secret to himself…

 **~X~**

Kagome slept soundlessly that night, waking up bright and early in the morning and groaned heavily. Damn, she was having one heavy hangover. The girl groaned within her futon and rolled out onto her back, opening up her eyes and to her surprise, there was Inuyasha, sitting right beside her upon the floor. She blinked once… then twice…

"Inuyasha?"

She even slipped out a hand from beneath the sheets and reached out to touch his face, feeling the softness of his cheeks and then further slid up her hands, touching the base of his ears.

Yep, that was definitely Inuyasha.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You don't look so good."

The hanyou showing concern? Was she dreaming? She had to be.

She would eventually move to sit upright and rub her head, trying to wake up fully. Her world felt like it was spinning. Another groan left her lips and felt the dryness within her throat. She was parched!

"Inuyasha, get me a cup of water, please."

Turning her tired gaze to the hanyou and he'd nod his head, disappearing out of the room and returning some moments later with a small cup filled with cool water and handed it to her once he returned to her side. She nodded her thanks and once she had that cup in her hands, she'd drink all of it in one go. Inuyasha watched her as she tilted her head back and drink, showing much of her exposed neck. He stared at that flesh hard and couldn't stop from what he was about to do.

Kagome gasped out when she felt Inuyasha's lips upon the crook of her neck, nearly dropping her cup but gripped onto it tight as the hanyou began showing her neck with kisses. She wanted to shove him off her but it actually _felt nice_. Inuyasha didn't hear a protest from her at all so he continued, trailing up more kisses along her neck and her jaw line, now stopping at her lips in which he left a small, chaste kiss behind. Their gazes met and she could see the pain in those ambers, even if he didn't show it on his face.

"Kagome, please… I'm sorry, I really am."

Why was he apologizing? Was it all for what he had done lately? And for some reason, she just couldn't stay mad at him anymore. Why? Had she loved him this much to forgive him for everything? But that's all she did… Forgive and forget. Yet she wasn't so sure her heart can take anymore of this repeated process day after day… Week after week.

"In truth… I have been visiting a shrine some ways off from here… To see Kikyo."

Holy shit. Was he actually heeding to her words? No more lies?!

Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to tell her the truth really, knowing how much he had did this to her many times before. And it was true, Kikyo still held onto a portion of the hanyou's heart, even after death. And ever since that dragoness came and told them of the news, he had to go see Kikyo and wondered if she may be passing that door when the planets align.

Little did Kagome know that both Inuyasha and Kikyo had been planning for her _revival_.

Inuyasha did not see that seething anger from Kagome this time which surprised him as his brows rose. Instead, she smiled back at the hanyou and he was now ultimately confused.

"I know."

"…You knew?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, Naraku told me."

Inuyasha gasped with his eyes widening, "You've met with Naraku?!"

"Yes, I have. It was some weeks ago when I went to the spiritual realm to lead the spirits off to the afterlife."

Inuyasha felt _so_ bad now. She knew this entire time and she kept it to herself and was wondering _when_ he was going to tell her the truth. Damn, he surely felt like a child. His thoughts would be paused when Kagome leaned in to kiss him upon his cheek and began to pat his head.

"Such a good boy you are, Inuyasha."

He scowled at her and hated himself _again_ because he enjoyed that pat and tone of voice she took. God damn woman!

But, was this enough to get on her good side again? No more angry Kagome? She said no more so he'd assume that she was alright with him leaving to see Kikyo?

Kagome pulled the sheets from her and now slid out of her futon to stand, Inuyasha watching her but he would also assist her up to her feet in which she thanked him for. Was she heading off somewhere again today?

"I have to get ready to get my bow… Sesshoumaru will be taking me there this morning."

Inuyasha blinked. "Sesshoumaru is? How the hell did you manage that?"

And that's when she turned to smile brightly at Inuyasha and she winked, "That's a secret."

Kagome then left the stunned hanyou there but his gaze slowly narrowed. She must have done _something_. Actually, better question was… Why was she suddenly hanging out with his brother so much more often now? Maybe he was the blame for that. He _had_ been leaving without word and throughout long periods during the day, so… It was no surprise Sesshoumaru would 'take his place'. Perhaps it was better this way. Sesshoumaru could probably take care of her better than he could ever do.

With a sigh, the hanyou would leave the girl be as she was off to take her bath and get ready for the day. He would fold his hands into his haori and make his exit from their home and to his surprise, there that damn brother of his would be.

"Sesshoumaru." His name said with a scowl.

"Inuyasha."

What a greeting!

"I see you are here for my wife?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at his half-brother with one of his infamous icy stares, almost as if he was challenging him. But they both knew who the clear victor here was.

"No, I am not. I am here for Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, definitely something was off with him since he called her by her _name_ for once. What the hell did Kagome do to him to bring about this change? Anyhow, the hanyou scoffed at his brother and stormed right pass him, not even sparing him another glance. Sesshoumaru remained silent when Inuyasha took his leave and had to wonder why he was here. Did he not usually take his leave in the early mornings at about this time? Or was he concerned for Kagome and actually decided to stay back and find out if she was alright?

"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's head would turn from watching his brother leave in the distance to the now approaching miko who had worn her usual miko attire and noticed her hair was a bit damp. Had she taken a bath? Kagome drew near the DaiYoukai with one of those same heartwarming smiles of hers, taking note of her scent and caught that same sweet smell she gave off and other various scents that mingled with her own. He'd assume it was the soaps or oils she may have used. He was actually relieved that her scent hadn't changed _too_ much since Inuyasha was here. The possibility that she may have been already taken…

Again, these damn thoughts. Why?

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome and she looked back with a puzzled expression, wondering what the matter was. Then she froze in place when he drew near, Kagome's eyes widening like mad now. Did he now know where they were currently?! They were still in the village! Sesshoumaru leaned so close to a point where he dipped his head in close and those lips of his had brushed over that same spot Inuyasha had kissed earlier but this time, Sesshoumaru's actions had her shivering at the spot.

Kagome quickly took some steps back and Sesshoumaru leaned away to meet her slightly angered gaze, " _Hey_ , there's a chance someone might catch us!" Uttering out those words in a quiet and hushed out whisper.

Catch them? He did not care at all. But he would heed to her wishes, though. Those ambers gazed at her intently when she ran her hand over the spot his lips had just touched. Good, she was not marked. But he knew that would not be forever, though. Inuyasha was sure to mark her one day, he was certain. But how could he prevent something like that from happening? They were betrothed… Somewhat.

Kagome regained her senses and again looked at Sesshoumaru who still had his intense gaze on her. She tried to ignore it and strode right passed him, motioning for him to follow. And so he would, the two now off to see that bat.

Again she was carried upon Sesshoumaru's back once they left Kaede's village, now making their way to see Haji, the bowyer. Kagome was so excited and Sesshoumaru could tell this as she hugged him so close to his back, pressing her body firm against him and he could very well feel those breasts of hers upon him. He would have sighed if he could but prevented from such, still pressing on south.

Kagome viewed the distance before her, watching each tree and bush pass by her so fast, it was exhilarating! Soon the forest would turn into a vast, lush jungle with the trees thickening all around and soon she could hear the sudden rush of running water in the distance. They'd emerge out from the jungle to find themselves at that same waterfall again where that bat would be. Sesshoumaru's leapt off of that cliff and landed upon the lake below, now setting down Kagome as she dismounted from his back. Then he watched her take off towards the direction of the water fall post haste. Was she that eager to get her bow?

Kagome made her way to the side of the waterfall and slipped pass the sides, now coming behind the vast running stream of water and again, there was that barrier. She didn't break it this time, though. When Sesshoumaru also stepped into the cavern with her, he'd watch her place her hand upon the barrier for a few seconds then soon remove her hand. After some more seconds, that barrier was brought down and soon they'd hear someone approach.

It was none other than Haji and this time it was he who took down that barrier, knowing full well who was coming to visit him today.

"Aha, Kagome-sama! My goddess, you have returned!"

Kagome smiled at the tiny bat and Sesshoumaru had once again growled at the tiny creature in annoyance.

"Ohayou, Haji-san. Is my bow ready today?"

Haji grinned at his goddess and nodded his head happily. "Yes, yes! Come in, I'll show you."

And he'd turn upon spot, clapping his hands twice and then those torches lit up, again lightning up his workshop/home, watching the tiny bat scamper off to gather Kagome's new bow. He'd return some minutes later and in his hands would be the longbow she requested for.

The bow looked like her ordinary bows but the wood was a darker shade of brown, nearly red if she were to guess. Upper and lower wing were perfectly even with a small recurve at the ends. The grip in the middle was soft with unusual padding upon it. Haji handed it to her and the moment she touched it, her eyes nearly widened, feeling _something_ within her weapon. She couldn't describe it. Her head lifted up to look at Haji with a bewildered look and he smirked in return with a nod of his head.

"Aha, so you sense it, good… Good!"

Nothing else was said when Haji would once again depart from the woman, returning some moments later with a quiver filled with special arrows that he made himself. There was a thick, leather strapping found upon the quiver once Haji got close, handing this to her as well.

"'Ere are some special arrows for you, Kagome-sama. About fifty of them. Only use them as a last resort. You are still welcome to use regular arrows of course."

And then he clasped his hands awaiting to see or hear of her praise.

She'd wear the quiver as she strapped it around her, now holding that bow in her hands and felt like she was a whole new person. Just what kind of wood did he use? It reminded her of somewhere… Did he get all his materials from Mount Hakurei before it was tainted by Naraku?

Either way, she was happy, as seen upon her face. Haji saw this and was ultimately pleased. But what he did not expect was for her to lean down and hug him, the bat immediately gushing gave a tiny little squeal that had her giggling.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at this, the Bat having seen the look at that DaiYoukai's face and stuck out its tongue at him. He had half a mind to remove that tongue, or better yet, his head. What the hell was this feeling… Was it jealousy?!

Kagome pulled away and again she'd bow her thanks to the bat, the two now departing from the cavern and once outside she was so eager to try out her new bow. But should she wait and head back? She didn't want to use up her new arrows, either. She was going to save them for her trip to Egypt in about two weeks or so.

Egypt…

Kagome stood there in thought when she thought about the trip, having known that she was going to leave with only Inuyasha. Slowly she turned to look upon Sesshoumaru and he gazed back with a peculiar stare, wondering what she was thinking. What something the matter?

"Umm, I know this may be so sudden but… Would you like to come with me to Egypt, Sesshoumaru?"

What?

Did she just ask him to come along with her in the trip to Egypt? Would Inuyasha approve of this? Actually, why should he even care what his half-brother would think? And the way she worded it, ' _come with me to Egypt_ '… She made it sound like it was going to be just the two of them. Actually, was it? If anything, Inuyasha was going to be the 'third wheel' in this trip of theirs.

Kagome was silently wondering if he was even willing to go with her. She didn't know if he had any duties to fulfill here in the Feudal lands of Japan but it was worth a shot to ask. He said nothing though, Kagome watching him approach and stride right pass her, presumably in thought. He'd tilt his head upwards and gaze up into the sky briefly.

"Egypt is a place this Sesshoumaru has been meaning to visit for some time…"

That meant a yes, right?!

Kagome was so happy; she got Sesshoumaru to come along with! Oh god! Now that meant explaining it to his half-brother that the DaiYoukai would be coming along.

Well, he wouldn't mind, right?

…Right?

 **~X~**


	5. Week 4

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

Just a heads up! This chapter will have some **sexual scenes** and as such, I will not be uploading that onto FanFiction as per their rules. You can read the full chapter at the other website I uploaded to. (Mediaminer)

 **~X~**

And now, it was the last week.

Just seven or so days until Aria would arrive and take Kagome to Egypt to stop Anubis' revival with the help of other shrine maidens across the globe.

And said miko was training her ass off, day after day, even going as far to push herself to the limit. Again, she was at that mountain ravine along with Kaede, now using her new bow. It was sturdy and withstood every time she poured her power into it and reshape into that sacred bow she had once done before. Kaede was highly impressed to see this new bow of hers actually change into a new one entirely and Kagome would show it to her as the elderly woman came close. Kaede knew she could not hold that weapon, though, because just gripping onto it was already too much for her to bear. It was _heavy._ Seems only Kagome could handle this one.

She was going over her usual target practice with Kaede's instructions, having to teach her in learning how much should she exert in each arrow she shot from her bow. There's a chance she may be cornered and not have a chance to do anything so she needed to learn how to equally dish out her power through each arrow—to find the balance between too much or too little.

And while she trained that day, there Inuyasha would be at the top of a cliff, looking down at his 'wife' to see her train for the upcoming trip. He sighed. There was this pit feeling in his stomach that would not go away because of what he had done these past few weeks…

He had been planning to revive Kikyo.

With one last look at the female below, he would turn and rush off into the forest, now off to that shrine some miles away.

He had gathered all the necessary tools he would need for Kikyo's revival—bones from a deceased miko, locks of hair from her reincarnate, goat _blood_ , harpy fangs and lastly… A human _heart._ He'd vividly remember taking that heart from a dying villager far in the north, having witnessed the young lass be attacked by some stray wolf youkai. She fought for her life but alas, she did not survive. The wolves were about to eat her but Inuyasha had slayed them before they could get to her heart. He carved out that dead womans' heart and kept it within a container filled with an odd green colored liquid which was likely preserving the heart from rotting away.

Inuyasha would arrive at the 'shrine' which a burial site where lost souls would wander for eternity _on the outside_. The reality was that this small mountain was a home to a Kuro Miko—one who specialized in reviving the dead and other dark deeds. It was an enclosure deep underground with the entrance being a cave that was embedded deep within a mountain. Once the hanyou arrived at the base of that mountain, he'd climb up the solid bed rock to a cliff some meters up, now arriving by the small entry way of the cave. He'd step inside and immediately the area grew dark within, the light from outside unable to reach the cave no longer. Those amber hues glowed within the darkness as he trekked further into the mountain, heading downwards, deeper and deeper.

He'd come to stop when the winding path led to a wide, open cavern that was dimly lit by torches all around the damp walls and from here, he laid those eyes on that vile woman who seemed to be currently preparing what the hanyou requested… A charm that would be the key to his beloved's revival.

She had stopped in her work to draw those dark purple hues to her visitor, eyeing the hanyou in the distance. She saw that look he gave her and she'd all but smirk at the male, raising a hand and curled her finger to beckon him closer. Inuyasha growled lowly but he would draw close as instructed, still, he kept his distance once he was just some few feet away from her.

"Natsuki."

Those fuchsia painted lips of hers spread to a wide grin once her name was called, now taking steps towards the hanyou. Yes, she was a Kuro Miko, wearing similar miko garb but it was all black in color. She had long hair but it would be pulled back into a high pony tail with a side part, bangs covering the left side of her face. She was just as tall as the hanyou, perhaps a tad bit more to be accurate. She had an athletic build with an average sized bust but her arms and legs were a bit thicker than your average woman.

"Do you have the final ingredient?"

His eyes narrowed at the female but he would hand her the final ingredient she would need—the harpy fangs from the _Gokurakuchou_. It took him quite a long time to obtain these fangs as they liked to live high in mountains and far from anyone. He did find one nest but for some reason, they were _all_ wiped out… One day they were there and the next, they were gone. Either way, he lucked out as he had heard word of another nest in another area.

Once those fangs were in her hands, she'd lean in and place a kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you, darling." She'd purr and Inuyasha growled out again. This was all for Kikyo so he had to endure it. As long as he pleased her to how ever much she saw fit, he'd do so without question… All so he could revive Kikyo once more.

Natsuki would depart from the hanyou and placed those fangs upon the small table beside the stone wall. Hands rubbed together and she was delighted to see that she had everything at her disposal!

Why was she doing this? Well, she despised Kagome, after all. That miko was getting her name known within those lands and Natsuki hated it. Just when _she_ was about to make herself known! But luck was on her side when she came across Inuyasha and heard his story. He wished to revive Kikyo when the planets align and the door to the other side would freely be open for all those spirits that wished to cross it. This will no doubt _break_ the girl's poor heart once Inuyasha would succeed in his quest and she could not wait.

Natsuki had now placed everything on that table—the bones, snippets of Kagome's hair, goat blood within that small jar, harpy fangs and that human heart inside a bigger jar with that odd green colored liquid that preserved it. She'd take some steps back and clasped her hands together, Inuyasha watching her as a dark purple aura would surround her form. What was she going to do?

Natsuki then crouched, placing her left hand upon the ground beneath her feet and a magic circle would appear, glowing in that same color of her aura. Words were inscribed between the spaces of that circle and soon, it grew bigger and bigger. She removed her hand and soon a creature would emerge from that circle that was as one foot wide in diameter.

What came out from that portal was a miniature demon that reached up to her knees and it was quite fat and pudgy with burning red skin. Was that a toad? It had horns atop its head and gave one deep croak. Inuyasha raised his brows. What was she going to do? She'd lean down and tapped the toad's nose and it immediately opened its mouth so wide to a point where it was literally impossible for a regular toad to do unless you forced it open and broke its mouth. Then Natsuki would gather up the harpy fangs and dropped them into the toads' mouth. He'd watch as she'd repeat the same process for the goats' blood, the bones of the deceased miko, Kagome's hair snippets and then the human heart.

Once all of the ingredients were inside its mouth, she'd tap the toads' nose again and it immediately closed its mouth, soon hearing _crunching_ sounds. That toad would chew up everything that was put into its mouth and swallowed, now digesting what was just consumed. Then she'd tap its nose again and that frog would disappear in a cloud of black smoke and in its place was a tiny piece of paper.

Was that a charm?

The charm was red in color with kanji written upon it in permanent black ink. It was found around the corners of the charm, followed by the symbol of death in kanji right in the middle. She'd lean down to pick up this charm and on the other side had similar written inscriptions but the symbol in the middle read 'Life' in Kanji letters.

Natsuki would turn to Inuyasha and slowly made her way towards him.

"You have one chance to make this work, Inuyasha. Place the charm upon her soul should she manage to escape the spiritual realm when the door opens. I'm sure you could distinguish her soul out from the many others that may choose to escape."

And she held that charm in her hands with a grin upon her lips, Inuyasha staring at her warily. His amber gaze went to the slip of paper and when he reached out to grasp it from her, she pulled her hand away and waggled a finger at him with her free hand.

"Ah, ah… There is something you owe me."

And then her grin grew wicked, Inuyasha scowling at the woman again. A part of him wished he did not come across this lady but what other choice did he have? It was the perfect opportunity and he had to take it. He'd do anything to get Kikyo back, no matter what it took. Even if that meant pleasing this damn Kuro Miko before him.

Natsuki stared at the hanyou and waited for her _payment_ and it seems the male did give in as he leaned in and claimed Natuski's lips in his own. He did not want to do this, hell, he would rather _kill_ her but he knew that if he did, this charm would be rendered ineffective and become just another piece of paper. That kiss of theirs grew into something hotter as seconds went, Natsuki even daring to slip in her tongue and this had Inuyasha growling lowly at the wench but that only excited the miko even more.

Tongues would dance and twirl about from within as they continued that kiss for long moments, Inuyasha unable to prevent that _burning_ feeling below. It was like lava, spreading throughout his form. Natsuki had sensed this easily and she pulled back right in time that had the both of them panting heavily for much needed breaths. She saw that hungered gaze the hanyou gave her, smirking in return before she licked her lips.

"Mm, a shame your heart already belongs to another… Or I would have snatched you up already."

Inuyasha cursed himself mentally, having actually lusted for this woman. God damn it, he needed Kikyo _now_. Natsuki would then slide that charm into the collar of his haori as she had been _paid_ for her work.

"Here you go, Inuyasha. The charm has been paid. I am willing to help you in your future endeavors should you require my services again." He'd then feel her hand upon his chest and graze those fingers of hers downwards over the fabric, again leaning in close to where their lips almost touched.

"And your _other_ problems as well."

And now she pulled away from the hanyou fully, likely dismissing him if he had no other business with her.

Inuyasha tried to calm himself, keeping his urges in check. He did not want to fuck a kuro miko of all people. He knew it would only bring about more problems should he indulge in that kind of affair.

Without word, Inuyasha took his leave as quickly as he could, now holding onto that charm and all he needed to do now was to wait for that fateful day to arrive.

' _Just a little longer, Kikyo…_ '

 **~X~**

It seems Kagome was getting used to her new bow!

It worked _with_ her and it became a part of her, like an extension of herself. She could easily reshape her bow into the new form whenever she wanted but it could not stay in that form for long or else she would truly be drained of all her power. She realized this too late some days ago where she was rendered useless for about an hour. Kaede had warned her, though… But she was so stubborn!

It was already in the mid afternoon by then, Kagome now taking a break. She was at it since the crack of dawn in polishing up her bow and arrow skills and thought this was enough for the day. Good timing too because that sun was beating down its rays so hard upon her flesh, she was already sweating. Luckily she had a deerskin flask with her! It was filled with cool water and not only did she drink from it, she dumped it over her head to cool herself down. It felt so good!

And while that woman paced her way back to Kaede's village, she was starting to grow a bit tired. Her feet were burning and she needed to rest for a bit. Luckily enough, she found a small structure within the forest that was a few ways off from the dirt path she was walking on, promptly straying off course and headed for it. It was a small rest house, likely used once before but she could not sense any presence within or near it. She walked up those small steps and stepped inside and felt _so_ much better once she was away from the burning sun. It was much cooler inside here, the many trees providing shade and the structure itself blocking out those sun rays.

It was like a one room hut with a futon off on the side and surprisingly, nothing was out of place. She'd move to sit upon the edge of the futon and set down her bow beside the wall and remove the strap from around her that held her arrows, placing the quiver beside the bow. She began to fan herself with free hand, still finding it to be too hot with all her clothes on. She was half tempted to strip down to her undergarments.

…Should she?

There was _no one_ around from what her senses told her… but she did not want to take any chances. She'd lean over from her spot upon futon and placed her hand upon the wooden floor beneath her feet. Then she'd focus just a tad to flush out her power and now erect a barrier around the small rest house. An invisible barrier had been casted and now that house would be successfully hidden away from those that may pass by such as a human or some youkai. Only those of the strong would be able to see the house… Not like there were much about, anyway.

And then Kagome began to strip, taking off her obi that was tied securely around her waist. Off that went and then she'd untie those strings that held the top part of her garment together, essentially loosening it up and peeled off that material, revealing the kosode beneath. And once that was removed, there was nothing but sheer silk beneath that wrapped around her chest that covered her modest chest. Lastly, off went that hakama, the material now pooling at her feet. She began to stretch when she was only in her skivvies now, feeling much, _much_ better!

She'd neatly fold up her clothes and placed them upon the edge of the futon, the girl now taking this time to relax in the shade and cool herself down. She'd grab up her flask and began to chug that water like her life depended on it, sighing out in content.

"Mm, what a day…"

She'd eventually move to lie back upon the soft mattress, her gaze going up to the roof of the house. Her mind began to wander, wondering about this supposed trip to Egypt. She was so _nervous_. Could she even do it? No, no… She made her decision. She can and she _will_ do it. Too late to back down now! Now she wondered how many shrine maidens will be there and where would they all come from? China? Greece? The states? She was going to meet so many in just about a week.

Now once she got there, she'd assume there would be more things to do as they all would have another month until the planets align. Where the world would be at its weakest and all those spirits on the other side will roam free within the land of the living.

Wait a minute…

Inuyasha meeting Kikyo frequently… This had to have no relation to each other, right? He couldn't be planning something behind her back, _right_?!

She could just ask him… But Kagome was afraid what his answer may be. Hell, would he even answer her?

Kagome groaned. No, she shouldn't even be bothering with this. She knew him better than that. She was certain he wouldn't do that to her.

Why couldn't he be like his half-brother, Sesshoumaru?

Sure, he didn't show emotion much but she knew deep down he could be compassionate. And she could tell how much he liked it when she called him by his pet name, too. To think she managed to reign in that DaiYoukai to a point where she could pretty much have him do what she wanted… Well, if she asked, anyway. She knew of his pride but how easily she could overcome that by just calling him that name.

This left a wide smile on her lips.

She had to wonder what he was doing today or as of late. She hadn't seen him for a while now but that was because she was training day in and out with her new bow. There were times she could sense his presence near but other than that, she was far too focused on her training.

Her eyes closed briefly and listened to the sounds of life all around her with the birds chirping and wind blowing, it put her to ease as she lay there upon that futon. She was actually tempted to take a nap but she couldn't. Should she fall asleep, that barrier would break and she didn't need anyone coming to creep up on her while she was just in her undergarments. If only Sesshoumaru was here to protect her…

Ah, no! Not those thoughts again!

But how _could_ she forget that DaiYoukai? His handsome features surely had her swooning like never before. And those teeth, those lips and his tongue…

Kagome shivered in delight.

She began to think those lips of his that would be placed _somewhere_ else on her body. Kissing her neck and down to her chest, perhaps capturing one of her nipples within his warm mouth. Kagome blushed heavily at the thought and she would even grasp a breast while the thoughts of that DaiYoukai filled her mind, bringing her pleasure like never before. She had to stop thinking about him! She had to stop thinking about those succulent lips, long, slender fingers roaming her body, grasping at her flesh wherever he wished.

"Oh, Kami…"

A heavy breath exhaled out through parted lips and she could not stop that hand of hers wandering down south. A heavy blush of embarrassment masked her porcelain cheeks as she could not believe what she was doing. She had _never, ever_ done this before but she just couldn't help herself. She was so aroused to a point where she wished to please herself with her right hand.

Thank the heavens there was no one around to witness this.

But when she drew near the silken barrier that covered her nether regions, she hesitated. Should she continue? Her right hand slowly inched forwards as curiosity got the best of her and her middle finger would press right where she was burning the most… The moment her finger made contact on the sensitive bud, she gasped out and it ended in a quiet moan through parted lips. A shock of pleasure shot right through her body and never had she ever felt that before. Curiosity got the best of her _again_ and soon that digit would press hard, the girl panting heavily and began to rub firm on that spot.

She moaned out again when she thought of Sesshoumaru, having imagined his finger there upon that bundle of nerves instead of her own, the girl now rubbing furiously. She felt herself grow so moist as the time went on, whimpering in pleasure. She couldn't stop! Lust had overtaken her mind and her very actions, her ring finger now joining in rubbing her nethers. Free hand still grasped at her covered breast, pinching and tugging at that sensitive nipple through the material all the while she touched herself.

She tried not to be loud but she found that it was difficult. She bit down onto her bottom lip but still, whimpers and heavy pants came from those lips every now and then. The girl felt _heat_ form in the pit of her stomach as her arousal grew, overwhelming her entire being as she needed more. She wanted so much more! Her heartbeat raced as she thought of the very idea of what to do next. The heavily flushed face of that miko shut her eyes tight when she slid her fingers beneath that undergarment that covered her now moist and dripping cunt, gasping at how wet she was.

With ease those fingers pressed forwards, Kagome gasping in surprise when she touched _something_ she had not even touched before. Were those the moist lips of her labia? And if she were correct… If she pressed even further, there she would find the entrance to her core. The moment her middle digit slipped inside her, she moaned out, not used to such an intrusion! She couldn't stop her legs from parting when she delved that finger further into her depths, the girl now fully lost within her lust as she stroked herself.

"Mmph..!"

Then her ring finger joined her middle and she took _off._ She got her rhythm going almost immediately and began to pump those fingers in and out of her, moaning quietly into the air within that small room, her mind clouded with lust for the DaiYoukai. Someone had to help her or she'd lose her _mind._

Just some miles away from Kagome's current location would be that very DaiYoukai that was in her thoughts, the male arriving at the mountain ravine where Kagome just was some hours ago. To his surprise, he had not found her here. Amber hues glanced around as he could tell she was here earlier with her scent masking the area, followed by the various craters in the mountain before him. It was no doubt done by that woman, seemingly practicing her bow and arrow skills.

Had she already head back to the village? But he would have come across her while on the way, no? Again he'd inhale deeply, catching the girls' scent once more and it seems she had moved on from here. But… Where? With one strong leap, he leapt up onto a cliff and again sniffed the air, letting his canine senses go to work. Her scent was caught again and it seems she did indeed head back but had something happened? Perhaps she stopped somewhere? Should he follow?

He knew the girl could likely take care of herself and would have no problem in fending off an enemy but _why_ was he so curious. God damn this attraction to her. It was changing him and he was only realizing that now. He was like a damn puppy. He growled at himself for this and eventually gave in to his true canine side and began to follow the trail that was Kagome's scent. Inuyasha's scent also lingered within the vicinity but it was feint and had not mixed with Kagome's. Why was he here, anyway?

Well, no matter. He was far too busy focusing on Kagome's scent to bother with his dimwit of a brother.

He'd pace from the mountainous region to the forest, his senses on alert as he'd scan the area with his aura. He could not pick up anything out of the ordinary but he still found Kagome's scent and followed it.

Little did that DaiYoukai knew that this girl was nearing the final moments of her ecstasy…

Sesshoumaru kept his pace steady as he'd tread even further down that dirt path but the moment he was in miles of that rest house, his eyes widened immensely when he took in her scent again. It changed. She was aroused, _greatly_. This snapped something within that DaiYoukai, his inner beast breaking free from its imprisonment and came forth. And to his luck… _She was alone_.

Teeth gritted tight and immediately that Inu youkai took off in blinding speed, rushing to her very location. His beast screamed at him, roaring at him to have her _**now**_.

All the while Kagome pleased herself within that small rest house, she already removed that undergarment that covered her nethers, now absolutely lost within her pleasure. She could not sense the approaching DaiYoukai she was having lewd thoughts about and that would be her downfall. She continued to stroke herself, faster and faster and faster, whimpering and groaning in frustration as she tried to reach her orgasm. _She was so close!_

Sesshoumaru had to restrain himself from shifting into his dog form as the red within his eyes nearly spread throughout his sclera. The more he drew closer to the miko, the more her scent grew stronger. It was filling his lungs slowly by the second and felt his beast grow _impatient_. He was scaling through that forest so fast; he was like a blur to all that may have caught a glimpse of that DaiYoukai. And there in the distance... He saw it.

The tiny little structure in the distance and it was where her scent was at its _strongest._

Sesshoumaru growled lowly the moment he arrived at the rest house, having noted the barrier erected but knew it was a simple one to keep weak ones out. This Sesshoumaru was not weak, that was certain. He paced forwards with a strong gait, those ears picking up those soft sounds she was making from within. He growled lowly again, the male stalking the miko who seeked her release—he was the predator and she was the prey.

Kagome moaned out in complete frustration, the girl unable to find her release! She needed… She needed something more! But what?

Sesshoumaru could sense the girls' frustration and knew that only _he_ could bring her the pleasure that she wished to obtain.

Kagome sat upright and pulled those fingers out from her core, lifting them up to look at her soaked digits. However, she immediately froze when she saw a shadow loom in from the doorway of the rest house. She felt her heartbeat pound in her chest, all sounds of anything else blocked out completely. Her head lifted up slowly and those widened blue eyes found the DaiYoukai there with those burning amber hues bore upon her with a gaze she had not ever seen before.

Not even Inuyasha looked at her like that.

In those eyes held hunger for her and her only and she froze at the spot. She did begin to move the moment he stepped foot inside, her fear growing in replace of that of her arousal, backing up into the corner of her futon. She knew that was not Sesshoumaru, not with that look in his eyes. It was like a beast! A beast that had its sights on her and only wished to _devour_ her.

"Fluffy-chan…?"

Her quiet voice did not reach the DaiYoukai at all. She shut her eyes tight when he was so close to a point where she could feel his heavy breathing through his nostrils. Kagome then gasped out in surprise when that very hand that was just beneath her silken undergarments was seized by a firm grip, the woman pulled closer to the DaiYoukai when he eyed those fingers that still held her slick juices. Without word her middle and index finger disappeared into his mouth and she whimpered when he began to suck on those digits.

Her sweet and lovely nectar was consumed by the beast and Kagome could only watch in awe as he'd have his fill of another taste produced by her. Sesshoumaru removed her fingers from his mouth, those digits sliding along his lips until they were finally free, watching that tongue wash over them. Then his gaze immediately switched to the girl before him and again that fear rose within her being. Fear laced with arousal… What a lovely smell it was.

Kagome felt her heart race when Sesshoumaru moved again after releasing the hold on her wrist, kneeling before the woman and felt those warm, strong hands grasp at the back of her knees.

Oh god! He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do… Right?!

His grip was so tight, Kagome felt her body move so fast as it was tugged to him, falling onto her back upon that futon with her legs spread out wide. She blushed heavily in embarrassment as she was _fully_ exposed to the DaiYoukai before her, feeling the sudden rush of cool air waft over her now quivering nethers. She was still dripping wet from what Sesshoumaru could see, her scent at its _strongest_ than ever before.

And without another notice, his mouth delved in to capture that exposed clit right in his mouth. Kagome let out a gasping moan when she felt his hot mouth close over that very tender spot, feeling that tongue move from within his mouth and attack that clit. She began to squirm beneath his hold but she'd soon hear a growl that she knew it was for her to stay put. The girl began to pant heavily, feeling mind go hazy as the male before her was bringing back that lust she had for him and him only. Her moans grew louder and louder and that would only encourage the beast to continue with his actions.

Her hands wanted to take a hold of his head but she didn't, eventually grasping the edge of her futon and soon felt her lower half being raised up even further. His warm, hard grip had slid down from the back of her knees, now grasping just beneath her thighs which only had her spreading her legs even more, whimpering because of this. She couldn't believe what the male was doing to her!

Then his tongue delved deep into her depths, passing those moist lips and found her entrance. That's when his name spilled from her lips in another gasping moan, much louder than the last. She'd feel that moist, wet muscle push forth and thrust in and out repeatedly—essentially tongue fucking her. Her toes curled tight, arching her back up from the futon and began to cry out louder as she could feel something _coming_. She didn't know what it was! She felt like she was going to _burst_.

Sesshoumaru was determined to have the girl cum in his mouth, only to gather more of that sweet delicious taste of hers.

"Sess— _ahh!_ "

She couldn't even finish his name when she looked down at him with flushed cheeks, the lust in her blue eyes evident. What got her the most is when that male looked right back up at her from where his face was buried between her legs, that same hunger evident in his eyes when gazes met. A heavy blush rose upon her cheeks when she couldn't find herself to avert her gaze but the moment she felt something shoot right through her spine, her eyes rolled back into her skull and moaned out so loud, someone was bound to hear her from outside her barrier.

"I'm…! So… _f-fuck!_ "

Her legs began to shiver when her head whipped back, the girl reaching her climax. The DaiYoukai growled out deeply once the girl _lost it,_ literally! He'd feel those inner walls clench over his tongue and soon more of those slick juices would spill from her core with Sesshoumaru gathering every bit of her sweet nectar. His greedy tongue didn't miss a single drop, Kagome's moans still haven't ceased as she could still feel that muscle of his move about from inside her when she came on his tongue. Her breathing so heavy as those eyes gazed up at the ceiling of the rest house dreamily, slowly tilting her head down at the male who would clean her right up.

Did that… just… happen…?

She shivered again when the sudden rush of cool air wafted against her nether lips when he pulled away, those eyes watching Sesshoumaru licking his lips as if he finished a full course meal. And that meal was her! He'd slowly set down her lower half upon the futon once he had finished, Kagome slowly pulling her legs closed tight together and sat up, using the wall behind her for support. Kagome had seriously hoped he had his fill because it surely grew much hotter in that rest house than initially.

She was still catching her breath as she watched Sesshoumaru before her, his eyes slowly raking up her form by then, taking in those curves that her undergarments barely hid, up to her breasts, the dip in her cleavage, her collarbones, her neck and then to her face that had once again fear within those ocean blues with a pinch of arousal.

Now the question remained… Should he take her?

Should he do what his brother could not? Bring her pleasure like never before and claim her as his own?

Kagome saw that look of his and knew exactly what he was thinking. They could _not_ continue this. It was too sudden! Kagome stiffened when she saw his hands move grasping her thighs again, leaning in to dip his head into the crook of her neck and let his teeth nip at the spot where neck met shoulder. Kagome shivered, whimpering quietly with his hands still running up her thighs and reached her waist, not having stopped there as Kagome moaned quietly when warm hands slid up her sides.

What was he going to do?!

While his lips attacked her neck, those hands of his slid beneath her silks that covered her chest and grasped her breasts in both of his calloused hands, Kagome moaning out again when he began to knead those mounds. She felt her mind go hazy again, arching her back and just let him do what he pleased to her body.

Wait, no! She couldn't!

It took much of her willpower to raise up her hands and grasp his wrists as much as she could, this act had Sesshoumaru pulling away from her neck while the female he was pleasing before him tried to regain her lost composure. She was so dizzy, so lost! Even as she held onto his wrists, he still continued to knead her breasts as her head tilted downwards to look at him and again, there was that hungered look.

Sesshoumaru's inner beast was telling him to fuck her, to mate her and claim her but there was something about those eyes of hers that blocked him from doing those things he wished to do. And so, he would stop kneading those tender mounds, his hands slipping from her silks but he'd still keep a firm grasp upon the middle of her thighs.

Kagome finally took another deep breath, as she managed to get him to calm down somewhat but she knew that he was at the edge of fucking her right then and there, so, she had to make this quick.

"…Can it wait?"

This had him gazing at her in question when she spoke in a soft tone of voice, one of his finely sculpted brows raising slowly as he did not know what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"Can it wait until… After our trip?"

Did she mean she was referring to… _This?_

When she saw that look in his eyes, she'd nod her head.

"As much as I want this Fluffy-chan… We cannot continue. Not right now, anyway."

He stared at her, hard. This meant that he'd have to wait a _very_ long time to have this moment with her again. Could he even wait that long? She would smile back though, knowing full well of the time frame. That and she just admitted that she _wanted_ this. But she knew he could keep his urges in check, right?

 _Wrong_.

He growled at her but the girl was not bothered by this. Instead, her hands would again rise to grasp his head in her hold and she would pull him in for a kiss. The hold on her thighs tightened a tad when he kissed her back, showing the girl how much she would be missing out on the pleasure she was passing up. He was ready to take her _now_ but he had a feeling the girl would take a 'rain check' for this. Their kiss did not go anywhere; it remained as is, even as their heads tilted this way and that. Some seconds would pass and she'd pull away, her eyes fluttering open to once again find that hard pressed stare on her, watching his nostrils flare and inhale deeply.

"You ask for too much, miko."

He'd then hear a soft giggle soon after he spoke with her hands removing from his head. "You'll live, I'm sure."

Would he though?!

But if she was willing to let him fuck her, does that mean he could also claim her? Should he ask? _Shit_. He was so unsure of what to do. Damn this woman and the many times he had clouded his better judgment and actions. He'd sigh lightly, eventually releasing the hold on her thighs and the female was so relieved that Sesshoumaru backed down. She didn't want to have something like _that_ happen to her right before her trip!

Well, now that that's over…

Kagome slowly moved to stand and now began to usher out Sesshoumaru from the rest house in which he stared at her again with a questionable stare.

"Out, out! Lemme get some time to myself and change."

He narrowed his eyes at her and all he'd get in return was a pout from the female. Whatever. He'd let her have her 'space' and stepped out of that small rest house, pacing forwards until he'd reach that dirt path. Kagome would soon slip out of that hut within a few minutes, having slipped back on some of her clothing. She didn't wear the kosode beneath, leaving much of her arms free from the sleeves. She strapped her quiver around her and had her bow in her hands, that kosode draped around her shoulders. She would slowly make her way onto that path and those ocean blues found Sesshoumaru just before her and she could see the tiny amount of hunger within those ambers.

"Fluffy-chan, please… How am I supposed to function if you keep looking at me like that?"

He remained silent when she spoke. How could he not? His beast had already taken a liking to her and so did he, especially after tasting not only her blood but her sweet juices. He growled lowly at the female but she would pout in return.

"If you keep that up, I'll just rescind my words from earlier."

She heard a displeased sound from the DaiYoukai then and he would immediately turn his head around, gazing back down the path. Had he agreed to her terms? She grinned widely as she was victorious over the great Western Lord himself, knowing full well she was the one who was in command here. _Hah!_

Anyhow, the two would remain silent as they made their way back to the village and Kagome was ready to just relax for the remainder of the day.

 **~X~**

Kagome arrived back at the village in one piece. _Thankfully_.

And for some reason, Sesshoumaru was still trailing her. Didn't he have stuff to do? Well, whatever. As long as he kept ample distance from her so others won't suspect anything…

And when the two made it back, they would be immediately greeted by Rin, the girl happy to see them both.

"Okaeri, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama!" She beamed at them both and Kagome would smile softly at the girl in return, leaning down slowly to pat atop her head. She'd notice Rin still had that doll clutched close to her too; one of the many gifts Sesshoumaru had given her. _So cute!_

"Hello, Rin-chan. You seem to be in a good mood today. I bet you can't wait until tonight, hm?"

Rin nodded her head happily. Sesshoumaru was quite perplexed at hearing this, having not known what tonight's' significance would be. Rin saw this slight confused look on her guardian's face and she continued to beam at the DaiYoukai and reveal what tonight may hold, "Kagome-sama is going to cook for us tonight! Her ramen is so delicious! You should try some, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome blushed lightly upon hearing the girls praise and laughed, however, she waved her hand lightly at the thought of Sesshoumaru even trying her cooking. He doesn't eat human food, right?

"I'm sure he has other things to do—"

"If Rin says your cooking is delicious then who am I to not find out myself?"

Kagome blinked.

 _What?!_

Was he really going to stay tonight and try out her cooking?! Oh god. Oh god! But he was a youkai and she was certain youkai didn't eat human food… Then again, Inuyasha seemed to like her food a lot but he was a hanyou. What the hell! Why were youkai so confusing?

Again, Sesshoumaru had surprised her. She moved to stand and took a brief glance towards the DaiYoukai who was already gazing at her and she narrowed her eyes just slightly. His face read nothing but she knew there was something there, even as he skillfully hid that emotion. There was a teensy bit of amusement in those amber hues, no doubt.

Rin then took off to continue playing with her friends within the village and once she was out of range, Kagome would now make her way back to her home, leaving Sesshoumaru to do whatever and now prepare dinner for tonight. She was going to have to use a lot of ingredients since nearly everyone was going to be there.

Oh boy.

Once Kagome reached home, she'd begin right to work because she knew she wasn't going to have any time should she lollygag around. Especially after what just happened some hours ago…

Kagome blushed heavily when she could vividly remember Sesshoumaru's tongue—No! Not anymore! She had to focus.

After slipping into a dark blue kimono, she rolled up those sleeves and then tied up her hair into a bun and once she was ready, that girl went to work.

She'd prepare the pork cutlets, the soy sauce broth, the noodles, a shit ton of noodles that is, some vegetables and she'd change up the ingredients a tad by adding a particular spice within her cooking. And while she was busying herself with her cooking, Sango had already arrived within Kagome's home with her twins and Rin and she could smell the delicious scent of that food coming from within the other room she'd assume Kagome would be.

"Kagome-chan! It smells delicious!"

"Kagome-sama, do you need help?"

Rin would make her way to Kagome who was finishing up the last bit of dinner and the miko would instruct her to get those bowls ready. She had a feeling everyone would be here tonight, given how delicious her home smelled right now. She was definitely not ready for this! Then again, when was the last time they all ate together?

That day rolled into the late afternoon and Kagome had finally finished her cooking, breaking out some sweat! She really outdid herself, though. And right on time, Miroku would make his appearance, having brought in his son that was currently cradled in his arms. Sango would motion for him to come over and so he would, sitting beside his wife and they'd smile happily at each other. Next came Shippou along with Kohaku, already eager to try out Kagome's food because they could smell it right from outside.

Kagome didn't bother waiting for everyone to get here so she'd already serve out helpings to those that came, a smaller amount for Sango's twins and now she would wait for them to have a taste of her ramen she made.

She put her heart and soul into this!

Rin was the first to dig in, the look on her face was quite ecstatic because she knew she was not going to be disappointed. With chopsticks in hand, she'd gather a bit of those soft noodles and the moment she placed them into her mouth, her eyes widened and lit up like a Christmas tree.

" _Oishi!_ "

And then Rin began to consume more of that Ramen rather happily with Miroku and Sango following suit. Both of their eyes widened in unison and couldn't believe the taste.

"Umai… Kagome-sama, you've really outdid yourself!"

Kagome would blush lightly at Miroku's praise, Sango nodding her head in agreement as she just kept on eating. Her twins would repeat the same word as their father and tried their hardest to not make a mess as their mother instructed before their arrival here.

"Kagome-chan, this is really good!"

Now looking over to Shippou and Kohaku who began to devour their bowls as if it was nothing. She laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright! Slow down, the food's not going anywhere."

And when she began to prepare two larger bowls for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru... Lo and behold! There they were. Kagome sensed both of those Inu youkai approaching and the first to come in would be Inuyasha. He was surprised to see nearly everyone he had traveled with here in his home, already eating happily to their content. He was about to voice his frustration but Kagome had already came up to him with a bowl in hands and handed it to the hanyou with a smile upon her face. Was she angry again? No… She wasn't.

Was she actually happy? In a good mood? What brought about that?

"Okaeri, Inuyasha. Had a good day?"

He stared at her in disbelief when he heard that tone of voice, having known something must have happened today with his 'wife'. But who was the cause of that? And should he even question it? He only wished to see her in a good mood and was not going to make it any worse than it already is. He'd still keep his gaze on her until he'd watch her eyes move to the doorway. Those eyes of hers widened and soon his gaze would follow hers and spot his brother.

Wait, why the hell was he here?!

Rin was the third one to notice Sesshoumaru's presence and she beamed at her protector. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You're here!"

That had everyone pausing in their food to have all their eyes upon the DaiYoukai who just graced them all with that icy cold stare which had them shivering in fear at the spot! Well, save for Kagome and Rin. The two of them smiled at him and welcomed him like any other. That's when Kagome would depart from Inuyasha and she would prepare a bowl for the DaiYoukai and for some reason, she was not nervous at all. Actually, she was eager to see him eat and actually try out her cooking.

Either way, the rest of them went back to finishing their bowls and Shippou and Kohaku were the first ones to be done, "Seconds please!" The two boys calling out in unison to the miko who was now heading towards Sesshoumaru with his own bowl.

"Ooh, so fast! Give me a moment you two."

Now, when she turned to look upon Sesshoumaru, again, that flash of hunger was seen in those amber hues and she pouted, refraining from huffing as she would hand the bowl of ramen to him, "I said quit it!" Words ushered out in a quiet whisper that Inuyasha even had trouble hearing. Had something happened between his brother and Kagome?

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru now glanced down to the bowl of ramen that was going to be handed to him and he had to admit, it _did_ smell delicious. When he'd take that bowl from her, Kagome felt his fingertips brush right over her own and that small amount of physical contact was enough to get her nearly weak in the knees. It was like a sudden jolt of electricity that shot right down her spine and felt it down to the tip of her toes. She kept her footing and that small smile on her face but she was literally about to yell at the DaiYoukai before her. He did that on purpose! Once he had the bowl in his hands, she'd quickly depart from him, lest she'd travel in _those_ thoughts again.

"Alright, who wanted seconds again?"

And the lot of them would raise their bowls up into the air, including Sango's twins. Kagome smiled brightly at them all and she'd serve out more of that delicious ramen to those that wished to have seconds. And to her surprise, they ate everything! Kagome was actually glad she made more than the norm because she had a feeling they would ask for more helpings.

She'd watch over everyone that ate their second helping and soon she'd hear her stomach rumble while she stood within the room. She had been so busy that she even forgot to feed herself! Before she could make a bowl for herself, Kagome was approached by Sesshoumaru with those blue eyes looking over him then gazed at his face. He stared back and thankfully there was no hunger in those hues but she was even more surprised when the DaiYoukai handed back a completely empty bowl.

Did he really just eat everything?!

She could not believe it. Did he really enjoy her cooking? The shocked Kagome took back that empty bowl and glanced down at it briefly only to glance back up at Sesshoumaru who still regarded the female with his usual expressions.

"Seems Rin was right."

Kagome couldn't even form words when she held that empty bowl so all she would do is smile brightly at the DaiYoukai, giving him one of her infamous heartfelt smiles that surely worked on Sesshoumaru. And there it was again, that lingering feeling within him that he could not describe. What was it?

With everyone that had their fill within that busy home of hers, the day drew to the night and that's when the lot of them would take their leave from Kagome's home. Goodbye's given to all her companions, seeing them off for the night.

Inuyasha on the other hand… He noticed the many glances both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had given each other, the hanyou slowly coming to realize that something may have happened between the two. But what? And why was he feeling this way? Was he actually jealous that Kagome was buddying up to his half-brother?

Sesshoumaru had taken his leave as well from Kagome's home, being the last one to do so and once again, the married couple was by themselves within that small little home of theirs.

"Such a lively bunch, hm?"

Kagome speaking up to the hanyou that sat there in silence, his eyes still at the doorway where Sesshoumaru had long left. His gaze would move to Kagome as she'd disappear into the next room to clean up those empty bowls, making sure the place is cleaned before she retired for the night. She was exhausted! Never had she ever cooked so much in one day. But in reality, she found it quite fun! Especially when Sesshoumaru actually took time out of his day to visit and eat all of her cooking…

Kagome began to swoon when she cleaned those bowls and Inuyasha saw this when he'd peer from around the corner. What the hell was she thinking about?

"Hey, Inuyasha."

The male nearly gasped when his name was called, surprised that she even noticed his presence. Well, it was obvious since she could tell that he was staring pretty hard at her.

"W-what is it?"

"Sesshoumaru is coming along with us to Egypt."

Inuyasha blinked slowly, trying to recollect what was just said. Did she just say that Sesshoumaru was going with them to Egypt?! Why?

"…"

"I asked him to come."

"…"

Inuyasha was still silent. What could he even say? Not like he could protest. It wouldn't even change anything. Kagome would then turn around and glance at the hanyou with a small smile and Inuyasha would just shake his head. There was no changing her mind once she made her decision. That most he knew.

"You sure about him coming along?"

Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha sighed. Actually, this may be good, somewhat. With all that's about to happen in Egypt when the planets align, they'll need all the firepower they could get. As the miko heard no more opinions from the hanyou, Kagome had continued to finish clean up those bowls and once everything was done, she went to crash right in her futon once the place was straightened up. She was so tired! She didn't even bother changing out of her kimono she wore and just slid right beneath the covers, falling asleep some minutes later.

Inuyasha would slip into that futon beside her for the first time in a _long_ time, watching her sleeping face.

She looked to be at peace and only hoped she'd continue to look so when the time would come for his ultimate betrayal.

 **~X~**

The next morning had the sun rising high above in the sky with life now taking its course once more in that endless cycle.

Kagome was still fast asleep, having worked to the bone the night prior. She was going to need all the rest she could get since the trip to Egypt was soon.

Inuyasha was up since the crack of dawn, sitting atop his home as he'd watch the sun rise in the distance. He was in thought that entire time, nearly having second thoughts on this whole thing. Should he truly revive his beloved? It was not fair to her at all and she deserved another chance. And even if he did revive her, how would he be able to choose between the two women he'd come to love so much in his life? He swore that Kagome was for him and only him, they two of them born for each other.

Yet, as of late… The more he thought of Kikyo, the more he began to hate himself more and more for not having protected her as he promised. He could remember Kikyo's last words to him on that fateful day underneath the stars.

 _Why did everything have to turn out this way?_

Once the sun became more visible within the sky, he'd leap down off from his home and perked an ear as he'd listen within, having noticed Kagome was still sound asleep. He wasn't going to bother her as he knew she was likely tired from all what she did yesterday.

Sesshoumaru…

Again, this rising feel of jealousy. Why? Was he that greedy that he couldn't see Kagome with anyone else?

The hanyou began to pace his way out of the village as those villagers would stir awake, some of them heading out of their homes and waved their good mornings to the passing hanyou. He would nod his head back to them all, still keeping silent.

" _To think a miko married a hanyou!_ "

" _But are they truly happy? They've been arguing a lot lately…_ "

" _Just goes to show you that humans and youkai cannot be together._ "

" _You say that but Rin-chan gets visited by that youkai almost every week!_ "

" _But Inuyasha is a hanyou, seems he really has it bad…"_

The musings of those villagers that conversed this morning did not go unheard by the hanyou when he strode pass them all, likely not paying them any attention even though he could hear _everything_. It reminded him of the past when he wasn't accepted by anyone, given his heritage. He only had his mother to console him when times got rough. This shouldn't bother him but… Why was it coming up now?

By the time the hanyou reached that large hill, there in the distance he would find Sesshoumaru, his eyes up in the sky as he'd assume for him to be in thought. Why was he here? He was hanging around here a lot lately, for some reason or another. When the passing wind blew by, both of their silver locks would be carried along freely, the DaiYoukai slowly turning to look upon his half-brother.

"Inuyasha."

His greeting was less than pleasant, as always.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha scowled at his elder sibling and glared daggers at him. Was he angry? Sesshoumaru noticed this and paid no heed to it, having note cared what his brother was feeling.

"I don't know what it is that you have between you and my wife—"

"Your wife?" He'd repeat in that nonchalant tone, regarding his brother with an air that was aloof and disheartening.

Inuyasha immediately growled, more so that the elder sibling regarded Kagome's title that was likely untrue these past few months, rather than being swiftly cut off from his words.

"She is _mine_ and you will not have her."

That's when Sesshoumaru turned to face Inuyasha with a death glare that shone bright in those ambers of his, his blood nearly boiling over when he made that boldface claim.

"If she is your mate then why have you not marked her yet?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened upon hearing those words come from Sesshoumaru and stood there speechless. Why had he not marked her? He'd been so hesitant, ever since they proclaimed their love for each other. A part of him knew that Kikyo could be saved and he stuck to that ever since. It was lodged away in the back of his mind, the far depths of his heart and that day when the dragon youkai came and told of the planetary alignment, those thoughts of saving Kikyo came back full force.

It was a chance of a life time. Who knows when the next alignment of planets would happen again? He may not even be alive to witness it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when Inuyasha could not find an answer in which he'd assume he couldn't. His brother was still a child, as much as he did not want to witness. The DaiYoukai would settle down a tad but still remained his hard pressed stare upon the hanyou.

"You must be a fool if you think no one has noticed your constant absences throughout the days that come and go."

Frankly, Sesshoumaru did not care what was going on between him and Kagome and it wasn't his business but it was slowly becoming _a part_ of his business since he began to grow attached to the miko. He had enough of seeing her sad whenever it came to the topic of his half-brother.

Inuyasha said nothing as the silence thickened between them; again that passing wind blew right on by which was the only sound that emerged from between the two. Then the first one to move along that path would be Inuyasha, taking one step forwards and then another and then another… Without another word, Inuyasha strode right on pass Sesshoumaru, having not bothered to even look at his face. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze ahead and he, too, did not bother to view his brother as he would disappear in the distance.

And soon the DaiYoukai's eyes would draw to the sky as the sun would make its appearance in the distance but those clouds drew near and began to block the suns' rays, thickening by the minute.

A heavy downpour would grace those feudal lands that morning, providing rain that seemed to be scarce this summer.

Was this a sign?

 **~X~**


	6. Departure

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

I do not own YuGiOh, either.

And as an Easter egg, I've made two special guests in this chapter! Should be easy to figure out who they are. ;)

And no, their back story/background will have no ties to this universe.

Anyhow, enjoy!

 **~X~**

It was time!

A month had gone and went which only meant that dragoness would be returning to Japan soon enough.

Kagome had packed all what she'd need to pack and she was so glad she kept her huge knapsack with her that had been used time and time again. It wore down throughout the entire time she passed through the well, jumping from the past to the future and back again, but she was there to patch it back together in case the stitching wore out. Sango had even helped her pack, knowing that this trip of hers will be a long one.

And for some reason, Inuyasha had been sticking around a lot more than the norm, too. Was it because they were leaving sometime this week? Or did he finish whatever he was doing that had him busy these last few weeks?

Off to see Kikyo… For reasons unknown.

Had something happened for him to no longer see her anymore? Should she ask?

A concerned look would grace her features when she closed her knapsack by the time she finished packing what most she could; now moving to stand and make her way out of her home. She wore one of her many simple colored kimonos that she would wear when relaxed, soft blue in color. Once she reached outside, she found Inuyasha in the distance, currently in conversation with Miroku and Sango not too far off but she would be busy with her children as she cradled her son in her arms.

The look upon her face was that of sadness, as much as she wished to not show it. She loved him greatly but she just wasn't sure. And for the first time in her life after a long while, she wanted to head home. _Home_ home. Not here. Back at the time period where she belonged. Her arms slowly hugged herself and turned from the spot, heading back inside that little home of hers. She didn't get far as she'd sense a presence behind her, immediately freezing at the spot. Was that who she thought it was?

Slowly she'd turn around to find the DaiYoukai standing there just outside the doorway of her humble abode, giving her one of his hard pressed stares. Kagome would softly smile back but Sesshoumaru knew something was wrong as it was evident within those blue eyes of hers.

"Ohayou, Fluffy-chan."

That soft voice of hers was heard in the small space between them. His head would tilt just slightly in curiosity when he viewed her face, searching for what could possibly be what had upset her.

"Is something the matter?"

Kagome would slowly shake her head and wave her free hand in the air to dismiss the thought.

"No, I'm fine. Just… A bit tired."

Tired was an understatement. She'd have to be completely drained from what all she had been doing these past four weeks. Training with her new weapon, dealing with Inuyasha, dealing with Sesshoumaru and trying to piece together her feelings… She was like an emotional wreck! But luckily she managed to keep some part of her sanity.

"Actually, to be honest, I don't feel so good."

Sesshoumaru heard this and gazed at her intently, glancing over her form. Was she not well? She looked fine so perhaps this may be a different matter?

Kagome was about to head off and gather her bow and arrows but she'd seen Sesshoumaru move towards her so fluidly, having missed his footsteps. She blinked up at his face in question when he drew so close and then she'd feel a warm touch upon her chin.

Eh?!

His thumb and index finger caught a hold of her chin and tilted her head upwards so that he could lean down and capture her lips again in a kiss that always managed to catch her off guard. The moment their lips melded together, their eyes would draw close and Kagome felt the warmth not only from his lips but from her being as well, enveloping her heart. That kiss remained as is, though, having not head anywhere and that had that miko swooning. But she'd quickly realize _where_ they were and pulled away, fluttering her eyes open to look upon the DaiYoukai while her heartbeat began to pick up.

Again, he kissed her.

Why? And every time he had done so, she never thought once to pull away or reject him. How could she? Not after what they did about a week ago. Kagome shivered at the thought.

A heavy blush crept up upon her cheeks when her mind began to wander but quickly her gaze went downwards so that she could no longer remember those events, the DaiYoukai observing her closely.

"Hah, to think Aria was so right…"

Sesshoumaru heard her speak and was about to question what she was referring to but he'd remember those words that dragoness gave them when she had departed these lands a month ago. Kagome couldn't believe that she suddenly felt much better than previous when Sesshoumaru kissed her. Why couldn't Inuyasha show her this level of affection? This level of compassion? And who would have thought the Western Lord would be able to give it when Kagome needed it the most?

When this trip was over, she was going to have to have a long talk with Inuyasha.

"Umm… I need to gather my things and have my bath, so…" Hoping the male would get the hint! And so he would, giving the miko one last look before he'd make his leave from her home and once he was out of sight, Kagome exhaled out heavily as if she was holding in a breath. Her heart managed to settle down and breathing was calmer, running a hand through those dark locks.

Anyhow, she was off to take her long needed bath and change into her clothing she was always known for.

Some hours would pass that led the day into the afternoon.

And the lot of them there was gathered today, including some of the villagers as they would wait to see Kagome off and head to her new adventure. Both Shippou and Rin began to cry their hearts out because Kagome was leaving! They weren't going to have any more of her delicious cooking for a while, too. Actually, they all were a bit saddened at the fact they weren't going to be having anymore of Kagome's cooking for some time.

That much she knew.

Sango's twins began to cry; likely confused about it all but they knew they were not going to see Inuyasha for a long time after today. The taijiya held her son within her arms with Miroku right beside her, followed by Kohaku and Kirara. And there Jaken and Ah-Un would be with Sesshoumaru some ways off, the little green demon trying his hardest not to cry as he learned of the news that the DaiYoukai will be going along with the miko and the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru found this highly annoying that his long time companion began to shed tears for no reason at all.

"Jaken."

"Y-y-y-es Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He tried to calm himself but he couldn't, much to his dismay.

"You will be in charge of looking over the castle. I trust you will have no problems while in my absence."

"O-of course, Sesshoumaru-sama! You can count on me!"

He'd nod his head towards the tiny youkai and now his gaze set to his two-headed dragon that had been traveling with him for quite a long time. A hand rose and it was placed atop one of the dragons' head, the creature making a pleased sound as he did this. Hand was then removed when he noticed someone approach, that being Rin and she'd draw near her guardian she had come to know for such a long time now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… Please protect Kagome-sama, okay?"

He saw that look in the girl's eyes, looking like she was ready to cry but she held back those tears when she looked up at the DaiYoukai. Sesshoumaru would nod his head to Rin and she began to smile happily and offer a small giggle when he bent down to pat atop her head gently.

And right on schedule, the lot of them would sense a large amount of youki heading there way but it held familiarity that they all knew. A roar would be heard from high up above in the clouds and their eyes would go skyward, now looking out for that dragon. And she would make her appearance as she began her descent, emerging through those clouds and from what they could see, she was carrying something large. Was that a crate of some sort? Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look and as she got closer and closer to the ground, that crate became bigger and bigger… What was it for?

The wings would pick up when the dragon's strong flaps were heard from using those extra limbs, again landing just outside the outskirts of the village and the earth shook greatly when she'd land. Within moments that dragon took her human form and they could sense that Egyptian woman heading their way.

Aria made her appearance by crossing over that small hill and treaded along that dirt path that led into the village, her eyes finding Kagome almost immediately and began to wave at her from the distance.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kagome-san!"

That mocha skinned beauty would be wearing an entirely different dress this time around. Again, sheer white silks graced her form but it was longer than the last time she saw her, reaching down to her ankles and left quite a bit of cleavage. A black sash was tied around her waist, leaving the ends of it flow freely down her front. Thick arm bands of gold were found upon her biceps on each limb with jewels encrusted upon those metals. There would be another thick beaded necklace around her neck, covering her entirely neck and collarbone which stopped just above the top of her breasts. Nails were still painted black in color and some digits held golden rings with tiny letters encrusted upon the metal.

Again, she was given quite the stare from Kagome and Aria would just smile brightly at the miko, waiting for her to come back to her senses.

She would just in time when Aria waved a hand at her now approaching companions, grinning widely at a particular DaiYoukai. Kagome blinked rapidly and blushed lightly in embarrassment when she realized she was staring!

"Ah, sorry, again."

Golden hues would turn back to Kagome before her and still kept that smile to the miko.

"Kagome, how good it is to see you again. It has been a long month, ne?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled back in return. "Yes, it has."

"So, are you ready?"

Was she ready?

She gripped tight onto that strap that held her arrows, having remembered the many days she had trained quite hard for this. She wasn't about to back down, she made that clear to everyone around.

A firm nod of her head was given to the dragoness before her.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll give you some minutes for you to say your goodbye's and once you are ready, gather your things and let us depart at once."

Kagome nodded her head once more, "Thank you."

Aria would watch as Kagome would be off to say her goodbye's to those that were here to see her off but soon her gaze would head to her husband, Inuyasha. He wasn't near with Kagome, in fact, it's like he was keeping himself isolated from everyone else. Why? This had her questioning what all that has happened between him and the miko. But it was not her business so she should not bother with such…

Then again, she was far too curious for her own good and wished to ask Kagome when they were out of Japan.

Eyes now found Sesshoumaru who was staring back at Aria with a slight annoyed stare yet she would smile back and wave her hand at the DaiYoukai. He was about to growl at her but then she'd rise up her hand and covered one side of her mouth, her lips moving as she uttered out words that he definitely knew what it was.

It was that damn nickname again. Luckily there were only two women that he had not minded for them to call him by this name, but… He just had a feeling one of them would slip up and reveal something they shouldn't have. And when that time comes, he would be the one to silent them all by his hands.

While Aria bothered with Sesshoumaru, the miko was off saying her goodbye's to those she held dear to her heart. Kagome said her final goodbye's to Kaede, giving the elderly woman a big hug and tried not to cry.

"Don't worry child. I know you'll be fine and will do your best."

"Thank you, Kaede-san."

Kagome would pull away from Kaede and the elderly woman nodded her head at the miko who seemed determined to see this all through. The miko gave one last look to the area before taking hold of her huge knapsack. She was about to hoist it up but it was suddenly taken up by another, that being Sesshoumaru. With ease he'd lift up that huge knapsack of hers and she would smile back and nod her thanks.

Kagome would find Sango just up ahead and she tried her hardest not to cry, looking at her dear sister she'd come to know for so long. Damn, right when Kagome was already trying to hold back those tears, a few manage to slip out from corner of her eyes. Nothing was said when she approached the taijiya but instead, they'd give each other a big hug like the last she gave to Kaede.

"Stay safe, Kagome-chan."

"Don't worry, I will."

They'd pull away and smile brightly at each other but their gazes would then switch to the approaching Miroku who was currently holding his son and then those twins would hug Kagome's leg with their eyes so big, tears already within them. _Aww_.

Both Kagome and Sango reassured them that she will be okay and will return soon. Honestly, Kagome wasn't so sure how long she'd be gone for but it was definitely going to be a long time.

And then came Shippou, her precious fox kit she had come to accept as her son of sorts. He was crying his heart out ever since that dragon arrived and couldn't stand to see his dear friend go who he viewed as his adoptive mother. He lunged at for Kagome and she could catch him in her arms and hugged him tight while he nuzzled close into her chest. She had re-assured him that she could be okay and perhaps bring back some gifts for him that he may enjoy.

Kagome would now set down Shippou upon the ground after giving him one last hug and now she'd turn to Sango's brother, Kohaku. He was having a hard time trying to say goodbye to her but Kagome saw this and only smiled at the boy. She would also give him a hug and that had Kohaku feeling quite sad, eventually hugging her back.

"You'll be okay, right Kagome-chan?"

"Of course. I've got Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to protect me."

The two would pull away from the hug and continued to smile at the young taijiya before her.

"Knock 'em dead!"

Kagome reassured the boy with a firm nod of her head, gripping tight onto her strap that held her quiver.

Now that _that_ was done, Kagome would now turn to everyone that would see her off. To think she would be leaving the village she had come to live in for so long now and became her permanent home. All of the villagers knew her and were quite saddened to see her go. She promised them all that she would be returning safe and sound once her mission was complete.

After one final wave to all her companions and the villagers, she would now be making her exit from the village, gripping tight onto the strap that held her bows and there was that pit feeling of nervousness in her stomach, rising upwards into her throat. She felt like she was going to faint but she managed to keep her composure and pace her way down that dirt path, heading to where Aria had landed.

And to her surprise, Inuyasha would catch up to her once she was out of the village, the miko looking to her husband and gave a soft smile in which he'd return with a grin. To think she was going to be traveling to Egypt with not only Inuyasha but with Sesshoumaru too.

And what made things even more worse was that these two held such a big secret that they would not ever dare to reveal with each other and will likely carry it for the long days ahead. Kagome knew this was wrong as she was not that type of woman to ever do that to her 'husband' but how could she even call him that after what has been happening lately. Kikyo definitely still lingered within his heart, perhaps even more than ever and she couldn't do anything about it.

Inuyasha saw this look upon her face and to her surprise, she'd feel his warm hand reach out to grasp her own that had her regarding the hanyou with a quizzical look with brows rising slowly.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou would shake his head, still keeping a gentle hold on her hand and soon their fingers would interlock. It was a gesture Inuyasha had not done in quite some time but for some reason, it made her happy. So happy to a point where she knew that it was worth it coming back to the past and spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha. No answer came from the hanyou as all he would give is a gentle squeeze of his hand over her own.

They'd be hand in hand when they'd come to the clearing where Aria had landed, the two now watching Aria and Sesshoumaru some feet ahead and currently they were exchanging quite the choice of words. Aria would be standing atop that large, wooden crate, Kagome unsure why the dragoness carried it with her, with Sesshoumaru standing upon the grass before the crate. He was growling at her while Aria beamed at her long time friend. The miko didn't have to guess what was happening in which she giggled quietly to herself, Inuyasha looking quite puzzled all the while.

Was something amiss?

Aria lifted up her head to see the pair arrive into that clearing and regarded both Inuyasha and Kagome with a bright smile, Sesshoumaru turning his head to see that miko approach with his half-brother, standing _awfully_ close. And they were holding hands. Sesshoumaru felt something burn within him, a feeling he had not ever thought he would come across during his lengthy life.

Was that… _Jealousy?_

His view of the miko and the hanyou would be quickly blocked when Aria leapt down from that crate and approached the married couple.

"Ah, Kagome-chan. I did not expect for you to bring Sesshoumaru along with us!"

She'd grin just a tad to the female before her and Kagome laughed lightly, sparing the DaiYoukai a quick glance. He had not looked their way but instead, he would head inside that large crate, both Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes showing much confusion when they viewed this. Aria knew exactly what they were thinking.

"What, you expect me to carry you three on my back? Nonsense!"

Free hand now gestured to the crate, motioning for them to follow. It seemed like an ordinary crate on the outside but when Aria opened that wooden door, inside was much decorative than the outside. Carpeted floor no doubt, a rich crimson color while the other half of that 'room' was completely cushioned in that same crimson color should those wish to lounge upon the softness. The walls within the large box were painted in various pictures that described ancient Egypt. It held drawings of the people, worshipping various animals Kagome had to assume were youkai, ranging from something small as a cat to a bigger creature such as the mighty dragon. And so many hieroglyphics! She wished she knew how to read them because she would be savoring this moment forever.

Each of the three walls within that rectangular box held two, large windows, currently covered with crimson colored curtains but the wall in the back that was directly across from the entry would have no windows and this was where Kagome would find Sesshoumaru sitting within the back corner. So the back part of the room had the cushioned part.

"Ooh…"

Sesshoumaru sat cross legged and remained silent within his spot, his arms folding into the sleeves of his haori and eyes would close, head tilting downwards as tad as he seemed to wait for the dragoness to take off. He was still feeling a tad bit _jealous_ and he hated it. To think that a male of his stature, a male of his status would even _think_ of becoming jealous over his dimwit of a half-brother! It angered him greatly but he would not dare let that show upon his face or his being.

Kagome had noticed her large knapsack was placed just upon the middle of the wall where carpet met cushion, frowning just a tad. Was something the matter with Sesshoumaru? He was awfully quiet this morning… Even after that kiss they had. Did Aria say something to him?

The crate itself was about ten feet wide and fifteen feet long… It reminded her of a single bedroom within an apartment if she made the comparison.

"Atem is such a show off."

The dragoness waving her hand in the air lightly. She'd wait until her three passengers got comfortable within the crate—Sesshoumaru off to himself at the other end, Kagome settled down on the same side as Sesshoumaru but was now leaning against her large knapsack and Inuyasha would be sitting right across from her, resting his back against that painted wall.

"How long will it take us to get to Egypt, Aria-chan?"

"I've rested well for this trip so it'll take us about six hours or so."

Aria would now step out of that crate as she opened the door, turning to give her companions one last look before she grinned, "Oh and… If you're feeling queasy," Pausing to jut her thumb to the windows, "That's why they're there."

Oh dear. Well, Kagome was certain she wasn't going to be air sick… Hopefully.

Inuyasha on the other hand was feeling quite excited for some reason. He was finally going to revive his dear beloved Kikyo in about a month. He patted himself down to make sure he had his charm, feeling the paper that was tucked safely away into his haori. So far, so good.

And when Aria closed that door, Kagome was surprised to see that they did not sit in darkness. The small crate was lit up from within, her eyes finding the walls as those painted torches would give off light, akin to a real torch within a cave. Was this a spell of some sort?

Then the ground shook violently and she immediately grabbed a hold of her knapsack when Aria took to her true form but Kagome was so curious to see and had to take a look outside! She got up from her spot and went to one of the windows beside the door that was led out, pulling those curtains aside and peered out the window sill, gasping as she felt like she was being lifted. She had to grab a hold of the window sill tightly to prevent from losing her footing and to her surprise, Inuyasha would be across from her, having had the same idea as she and took up the space within that other window.

She'd then hear the strong flaps coming from the dragon, hearing some chains move and then the ground started to become more and more distant. And once she was high enough, Kagome could see the village she called home in the distance, catching the tiny bodies of the villagers and her dear friends who were waving their arms at her as well as hearing those cries in the distance. She couldn't hold back her tears then and leaned out of the window, waving her hand at them all and shouted back that she will be safe and return in one piece.

And higher and higher they took off, Kagome gasping at how high they began to climb. They were so high up! As if she was in a plane but this plane had no cramped up seats and the like… With a dragon as the pilot. Both Inuyasha and Kagome would peer over their windows and glance down at the now tiny region they had just came from, their eyes catching the passing trees, mountains and hills they'd pass by, hell, they even managed to catch Mount Fuji in the distance. This felt amazing!

" _Enjoying yourself, Kagome-chan?_ "

Kagome gasped out in surprise when she heard that ethereal voice from out of nowhere but it belonged to none other than Aria herself. She sounded entirely different when she was in this form in which Kagome had initially thought that the dragon was male. Kagome peered over just a tad more through the window to catch a glimpse of the large dragon's head just above them. Aria's head would tilt downwards to look upon both the miko and the hanyou who gazed up at the dragon in amazement.

"Oi, you better not drop us!"

" _Inuyasha! You dare doubt my strength?! I'm hurt."_

Inuyasha all but snorted at the dragon lady and Kagome would just giggle softly at the two.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We are in good hands now, ne?"

And if she was certain, she could have seen a smirk form on that dragon's maw but that's when Kagome's eyes caught a glimpse of the scenery change from land mass to a vast ocean, stretching far out and wide as the eyes could see. Inuyasha gazed in amazement because he had never seen so much water ever in his life. Was this the direction towards Egypt?

Kagome leaned back and stood upright before that window sill, smiling brightly to herself as she viewed the earth move beneath her. Her head tilted some and glanced behind her to find Sesshoumaru again sitting by himself, still quite silent and has yet to say anything since. Was he not curious to see?

Anyway, Kagome would now return to her huge knapsack, sitting just beside it upon the cushioned side of the 'room' and leaned upon it as she got comfortable. Inuyasha had also had enough of looking outside and would place himself upon the cushioned side across from Kagome but then she'd hear him yawn out tiredly and this had her smiling at the hanyou.

"Did you not sleep, Inuyasha?"

"…Not really. Was actually kinda nervous about this whole thing, ya know?"

Kagome nodded her head but she'd hear an odd sound not too far from her, her eyes going over to Sesshoumaru curiously. Was he growling?

Gaze would return back to the hanyou and it seems he already got comfortable on his side of the wall as he lay on his back with arms folded behind his head. He'd gaze up at the ceiling for long moments, having viewed the many paintings and hieroglyphics he could not understand. Kagome watched him briefly but soon her gaze went elsewhere, taking a look out the window across from her that she could see nothing but the sky and the clouds.

Silence fell between them all in which they did not mind; only hearing the strong flaps coming from the dragon that was currently carrying the three to her home land.

The miko managed to get comfortable within her spot; using her knapsack as one large pillow and in no time at all that girl fell asleep, hoping she'd awake when they'd arrive at their destination.

 **~X~**

It was still quite silent from within that crate the dragoness was carrying and Aria could sense that two of them were asleep but one was not. It was quite easy to guess who that was, though.

The 'air ride' was going smoothly and still on schedule should Aria keep up her pace.

Inuyasha was knocked out cold within one corner of the cushioned side and to their luck, he was not snoring. As for Kagome, she was dreaming quite soundly from her spot but she would make a sound that had Sesshoumaru rising up his head to stare hard at the now sleeping girl.

From her lips, a soft moan had escaped with her heartbeat picking up in speed as those seconds passed by. Was she dreaming? Her body shifted a bit, the girl uttering out quiet words that even Sesshoumaru couldn't pick up.

In truth, Kagome was indeed dreaming. She was dreaming about that very day Sesshoumaru had found her in that rest house and gave her so much pleasure that she could not even have imagined. A blush had crept up upon the miko's cheeks, her legs squeezing tight and began to rub against one another, likely to cause friction in a certain _place_. This very act had the girl breathing heavily and Sesshoumaru caught on to this, followed by the slight change in her scent.

Again, she was aroused but this was _not_ the place to be in such a state. They were several meters up in the air currently with his half-brother sleeping like a rock across from him. Luckily he could not catch the sudden change in Kagome's scent. But he had to wake her, knowing full well this situation may be awkward for the lot of them. But how would he do such?

He'd begin to move from his spot upon the cushioned side, making his way over to the sleeping miko as she'd now sit upon the carpeted side that was directly on the other side from the bag she was sleeping on. Here he could see her sleeping face and those flushed cheeks, her breathing quieted down some but her scent was still the same. Who was she dreaming about? About his half-brother?

The thought again had him feeling that damn jealously he did not wish to feel, teeth gritting tight and growled lowly. This sound was just enough to wake the sleeping girl since Sesshoumaru had decided to approach the woman, those eyes blinking open slowly. Her vision was blurred but she would focus in no time at all, gazing out in front of her. It took her a moment to figure out where she was but everything came back to her rather quick.

She was currently en route to Egypt with Inuyasha, who was asleep within the cushioned corner and Sesshoumaru—

Wait, he wasn't there.

Where was he?!

Her head tilted downwards to gaze at the other corner and did not find Sesshoumaru there but she'd freeze the moment she sensed someone just beside her. Her head tilted upwards from where it lay upon her knapsack and was now gazing at a rather annoyed DaiYoukai.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Her quiet voice rang in the small amount of space between them, Sesshoumaru immediately ceasing his growls and spared a side glance to the miko who was now fully awake. The moment their gazes met, Kagome blushed again, having remembered that dream once more. She remembered his mouth, his lips and his tongue… _Oh god_.

A flash of hunger would be visible within those amber hues when her scent changed _again_ , the DaiYoukai wanted to avoid this as much as possible. Not make matters worse.

Kagome immediately sat upright and squeezed her legs again, shaking her head to rid of those blasted thoughts.

"S-sorry…! I'm… Uhh… It was a dream…"

The girl now trying to calm herself and not have Sesshoumaru jump on her or anything. She knew how youkai could get once they caught a small of their prey.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Kagome _eeped_ quietly in surprise upon hearing him speak, his voice heard so strongly within close proximity. The only thing separating them was her huge ass knapsack with god knows what was inside! Kagome rubbed her face as eyes closed, trying to calm herself within that small amount of space within the crate. God, she was going to crazy if she stayed cooped up in here with Sesshoumaru. And what's worse, Inuyasha was right there! Asleep but who knows when he could wake up.

"About… Things…"

"Like what?"

Damn, why was he so curious to know? Was he trying to make her remember it? _Ugh_.

Kagome's hands folded in her lap and kept them there, trying her hardest to not touch herself. Because if she did, well, there would be quite the problem on her hands! She rested her back against the wall and tilted her head upwards, again closing her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nostrils. Once she managed to get her bearings, she would ready her words for the male.

"The things… we did… some days ago…"

Well, he did mostly all of it but she did contribute somewhat!

Sesshoumaru was surprised that the miko was not dreaming of his half-brother but instead, dreaming about himself. And just from those words alone she had trouble voicing, Sesshoumaru knew it was still fresh within her mind as her scent still had not changed. It was faint, yes, but the arousal was still there and he knew no matter what he may say or do, it would continue to stay unless he completely ignored her. That was out of the question, though.

"Hn."

…Was that all? All she got was a flat response from Sesshoumaru and for some reason, this annoyed her. Now her arousal would slowly dissipate into nothing as her anger would slightly rise and take its place.

"Whatever."

A quiet breath leaving her when word left her lips, the girl now moving to stand and ease her mind from these thoughts. She'd return to the same window from previous, resting her elbows upon the edge and gazed outside. There was nothing but endless clouds all over, unable to make out anything below since they were currently high up.

How long as it been since they left?

"Aria-chan. You okay?"

She could still hear those strong flaps from the dragoness and said dragoness would tilt her head down to view Kagome's tiny form that peaked out from that window.

" _Ah, you are awake. Had a good sleep? And yes, I am quite alright."_

Kagome nodded her head at the dragon. "That's good to hear. How long do we have?"

The dragon raised up its head to gaze out towards the sun briefly with eyes slightly narrowed.

" _About two more hours and then we'll arrive_."

Kagome was so excited! She couldn't wait to see ancient Egypt! The people, the clothes, the pyramids… Everything!

Aria watched Kagome pull away from the window and disappear inside, the dragoness quite curious what she was doing inside there with Sesshoumaru awake. And Inuyasha was still asleep! A devious smirk formed on that dragon's maw and did something Kagome had not expected she would ever do.

When Kagome was pacing back to her spot beside her bag, she suddenly felt a dip as if they were being dropped. Kagome cried out in surprise when she immediately lost her footing and was about to fall right onto the carpeted floor. But she didn't come in contact with said floor but instead, she would be found within the arms of Sesshoumaru who caught her before the fall even registered.

Eh?!

Eyes were shut tight but they'd open when she knew she was safe somewhere, blinking them open to gaze up at the painted ceiling and then slowly turned her eyes to look upon Sesshoumaru who looked to be quite annoyed when he was also gazing up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes.

"Wh-what…. Aria-chan! You did that on purpose!"

The miko shouting from her spot and began to pout while Sesshoumaru held her. But she'd quickly come to realize something when her head tilted upwards to look over at the other corner where Inuyasha would be and to her surprise, he was _still_ asleep. How the hell did he manage to sleep through that?! Guess he really didn't get enough sleep as he claimed. Kagome laughed lightly to herself as the hanyou twitched from his corner and this had Sesshoumaru gazing down at the miko in his arms.

" _Ara? I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome-sama!_ "

Kagome could very well hear that chortle that came after those words from the dragoness again huffing at her spot. Wait a minute. She was still in Sesshoumaru's arms!

Kagome blushed lightly once more when she'd now gaze up at the DaiYoukai who was already staring down at her with his same, icy, cold regard. However, Kagome hadn't seemed to mind this, having known Sesshoumaru for some time now to a point where she could see right pass that wall that hid any and every emotion from his face.

"Ah… Thank you for catching me."

" _Ho ho ho, I hope Fluffy-chan broke your fall!_ "

Kagome gritted her teeth and was about to scream her frustrations at the dragoness but she knew that would only wake up Inuyasha and he'd find her at quite the unusual position with his half-brother. Sesshoumaru would growl as well, angered by the fact Aria would dare to speak that name but luckily there wasn't anyone around to hear since they were several meters up above the ground. That and Inuyasha slept through everything.

Sesshoumaru would then feel a touch beneath his chin, again glancing down at the woman in his arms and when he gazed at her face, she would smile up at him, pulling away her hand.

"Didn't I say you shouldn't growl so much, Fluffy-chan?"

"And since when this Sesshoumaru has ever taken orders from a miko?"

Kagome pouted upon hearing his reply. "What, you didn't seem to mind before…"

And yes, he did not mind but for some reason, something had changed. He wasn't so sure what it may be but it was starting to bother him a tad. Kagome blinked up at him as he stared at her for long, long moments, the girl staring back and wondered what the matter was. Was he thinking about something? She felt herself being raised after some moments, only to be set down gently upon the cushions. Those eyes never left him as he moved away, again returning to that same spot as previous.

When Kagome leaned up to sit upright, she would gaze at him as he'd seemed to isolate himself within that corner, keeping all to himself. For some reason to her, the DaiYoukai looked to be lonely. But she knew that wasn't possible for him, right? Again he'd take that position with arms folding into his sleeves, head tilting forward a tad and eyes closing. Kagome moved to her hands and knees and began to crawl her way towards the quiet youkai that sensed her oncoming approach. He remained still, even as she would place herself right beside him, leaving little to no space in between them.

He still hadn't moved or regarded the miko but she knew that he was likely paying attention and listening to what she may have to say.

"Thanks again for coming, Fluffy-chan."

Again, he regarded her with nothing. Nothing at all. She frowned. Honestly, she did not wish for this trip to be a bad experience for either of them, so, the only thing she could think of was to lean in and place a small kiss upon his cheek and that was enough to have him looking right back at her when she pulled away.

She would smile back when their gazes met and _again_ , that blasted dragoness that was carrying them had once more took a quick dip that had felt like she dropped the crate and Kagome gasped out in surprise at the sudden movements.

She was going to kill that dragon!

But soon she'd realize where she was…

"Eh?!"

Kagome was sprawled out on her back with her hair fanned out beneath her and just above her was Sesshoumaru. Somehow during all the movements done by that dragoness, they ended up in this slightly awkward position. Her face was so red by now and what made things worse was that Sesshoumaru didn't move! He stared down at her and seen those lips of his pull back, showing off those sharp fangs. She gulped.

But wait, wouldn't Inuyasha see?!

Her head turned quickly to glance at the other end of the corner and again, Inuyasha was out cold, snoring as loud as he could as he'd lie upon his side.

Thank goodness.

The moment that woman exposed her neck to him; he delved in and took the invitation for his own. Kagome gasped when she felt his warm face draw close and press his lips to her neck, now showering her pale skin with warm kisses. She bit down upon her lip to prevent from emitting anymore sounds but that was going to be difficult. She didn't even stop him, either. Is this what he wanted?

Kisses remained around her neck and all Kagome would do is give him more access to her flesh as her head tilted even more and she could feel his lips never miss a single spot. The girl felt herself draw hot the more he kissed her skin and only wanted to feel more of his warm mouth upon her flesh. So, without even knowing it, a hand would raise and grab hold of her collar, pulling the material away from her skin and exposed just enough flesh that revealed her collarbone and just the dip between her breasts.

And Sesshoumaru would gladly take this invitation as his kissing trailed down further along her neck, reaching her collarbone and then she'd gasp the moment his teeth came into play. She'd feel those sharp fangs poke and prod at her flesh, nearly breaking it as if he wished to draw blood. He wouldn't do that, would he?! Both sides would be given equal amount of attention and again Kagome had to stifle in her sounds as she grew quite enticed.

His lips drew downwards even further so a point where she felt his warm breath waft over her cleavage.

 _Oh god!_

She could feel the ends of his hair trickle over her clothing, pouring down both sides of his head as he trailed down her body. Kagome kept passing quick glances over towards Inuyasha with hope that he would not awake. Her eyes widened when she felt his teeth nipping at her flesh again, nipping around the spot just above her right breast. It was as if he wanted something.

What did he want?

It would soon dawn to Kagome as she figured out what he wanted… And upon realizing this, she blushed quite heavily once more.

Should she give in to what he wants?

The girl would finally make her decision as a shaky hand would raise and again she would grip onto her collar, tugging the fabric open to reveal more of her pale skinned flesh. When the material of her haori was pulled, those strings that held the fabric together popped and the miko had exposed her bare right breast to the DaiYoukai above her. She felt _so_ embarrassed as she did this, unable to even look at him now when her eyes shut tight. And within seconds, that mouth of his closed over that exposed pink nipple and Kagome gasped out quietly again, free hand moving to cover her mouth from making anymore sounds.

"Mmph!"

That nipple was sucked upon rather greedily and Kagome had to arch her back the more he had teased that tiny bundle. It sent waves of pleasure through her spine and again, her arousal was slowly beginning to rise. Should they stop? But Kagome just couldn't find herself to stop him. It felt so good, the way he used his mouth and that tongue of his… It was felt from within, flicking against that nipple that hardened immensely from his ministrations.

Another quick intake of breath was done when she'd feel his teeth gently bite down upon that nipple and felt another wave of pleasure wash right through her, eyes shutting tightly.

Did he not know where they were currently?!

" _Hoo… I don't know if you all are alive in there but we are nearing our destination soon."_

That sudden voice of the dragoness was heard by the both of them and Kagome was so thankful that she spoke because this was enough to snap Sesshoumaru out from _that_ state.

With one last lick over her breast, he'd finally pull away and licked his lips slowly, eyeing his 'work' upon her flesh. There were various bite marks across her collarbone and neck, seemingly standing out quite a lot given how pale her flesh was. And the moment he leaned away from her, Kagome quickly covered herself up and exhaled out heavily through parted lips, those eyes opening up slowly to view the small space once more.

Was it over?

Head slowly turned and again ocean blues met burning ambers, the hunger evident within them and she could only just cower beneath his intense gaze. But luckily enough, Sesshoumaru had moved from atop the woman and returned to his spot upon corner, leaving the girl there stunned as can be.

Dear heavens…

She rolled herself up to sit upright and take another breather, calming her poor heart. The strings that held her haori together would be redone and fastened tightly, knowing full well that she had to be in the right state of mind now as they were just moments away from Egypt. Hands moved to her hair and tied back those dark lock ends into a small braid that was soon draped over her left shoulder.

She'd begin to crawl over the cushions and move to stand now, making her way for the window and noticed the sun was still high above in the sky but knew it was already drawing late in the afternoon.

" _Alright, brace yourselves my dear passengers! We are going to land."_

And Kagome was going to witness it.

They'd begin to descend and Kagome felt her heart dip the moment the land mass below her came into view. Nothing but dry land from what she could see but there was a mass amount of water just above two large landmasses—that had to be the Mediterranean Sea, right? And just below it was a like a crack into the earth that split, one path winding down further along that dry land mass with the other path opening up with even more water within.

It was the Nile River and just across from it was the Red Sea.

And more of the land began to be distinctive when Aria made her descent, making out the many land structures below, followed by all the Pyramids! Was that the great Giza pyramid?! She wasn't so sure. And there was the Sphynx pyramid!

Kagome wasn't one who liked history that much but this was just so cool to see. She wanted to visit each and every location! Now her sights was on a particular city in the distance that they were likely heading towards and she was just awestruck at its entire view.

It was a massive city built right next to the Nile, huge, stone walls and looked like to be a fortress of some sort. Was this Atem's kingdom?! It was huge!

On the outer edges of those large stone walls, there would be smaller structures built in stone that Kagome would assume to be homes for all the villagers within the city. But the buildings would change the more it drew to the middle. Just north of the entire city was a massive structure that was far fancier than the rest with vivid colors of paint found upon those walls, pillars painted in those same bright colors. Was this Atem palace? It had to be!

And in the epicenter of it all would be the largest platform ever. Was that a stage? Or perhaps some sort of landing platform? Each of the four corners of that stage had a statue that represented the great gods of Egypt but Kagome had a hard time figuring out what each one was. They were all facing towards the center of the stage and in the middle was a double circle with ancient hieroglyphics inscribed in between the spaces of the circles. The bottom half of that stage had an extremely large crowd, Kagome able to hear the cheers of those Egyptians and they were nearing the platform.

Suddenly Kagome felt quite nervous.

What if she couldn't do this? What if she let down Aria and all her people?

That's when Inuyasha was seen poking out his head from the other window, his eyes lighting up as he was now watching the view Kagome had just looked over.

"Sugoi! It's so much different than home!"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head, turning her gaze back down below.

That's when Kagome saw three other crates just as large as the one they were in, followed by three other huge dragons that stood beside each one in a single line. There was just one space left at the end and she'd assume that's where Aria was headed.

The other three dragons? She gazed at all of them in amazement.

At the far end was a white colored dragon, its scales shining brightly and gave off an ethereal glow when the sun beamed its strong rays upon the beast, reaching just as tall as Aria herself but it was far slender than the norm. It stood tall upon its two feet, those glimmering white scales upon its underbelly seemed to glow a bluish hue when no light shown upon them, the same bluish glow seen upon the inside of its wings as well. Said wings looked strong, perhaps reaching as wide as fifty feet, maybe more! It had a large head, a long, whip length tail and sharp talons found upon its hands and feet. Lastly, it had strikingly beautiful blue eyes that matched the very color of the sky itself.

The next dragon was completely red in color that resembled the very life force within all life upon the planet… Blood. This one also stood upon its two feet but it was shorter compared to the white dragon. Actually, it looked like a Tyrannosaurus. But it was a far bigger Tyrant… A Giganotosaurus shape? Its body was very thick, knowing full well that scaled hide looked tough to penetrate through. It had jet black spines atop its brows and trailed down its body, thicker, sharper spines found along its spine but they would grow smaller and smaller once it reached its tail tip. Lastly, thick, large horns were found atop its cranium that resembled horns of that of a ram and it held the most beautiful shade of green for its eyes. Was that emerald? This dragon had no wings, from what she could see. Perhaps it was hidden? She'd manage to catch thick fumes of black smoke leaving its nostrils when it snorted. This had her giggling lightly.

And then the third dragon was a wyvern. The wyvern was completely green in color with black zebra stripes across its body. It was large as the red one but far slender than the rest. She knew this one was the speedy type! It had wings upon its arms, a very long snout with two sharp fangs protruding from its maw. Dull colored horns would jut outwards from its skull, curling at the tips. Eyes were a mix of blue and green… Turquoise maybe? And that tail was quite long, too. Was that a stinger? She could see the blade tip from the end of that tail, the sharpness of said blade glinting in the sun's light. Everything about this wyvern reminded her about the forest… Was nature its specialty?

"So, are they your brothers?"

Aria heard her voice and had to wonder what she was talking about but when she glanced down, she caught a glimpse of said 'brothers' who had already arrived with their shrine maidens.

" _Indeed. Well, two brothers and one sister. I'll let you guess who the 'sister' is."_

Kagome blinked curiously and stared at all three dragons again, unsure of who was female. It was so hard to tell! Maybe if she could hear a sample of their voice? No… That didn't work when Aria arrived. She would have to see them take their human forms.

And now that roaring crowd got louder and louder when Aria made her descent, both Kagome and Inuyasha had leaned away from the window once they had finally landed at their destination.

There came that nervousness again! She seriously hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

Nostrils flared and took in a deep breath.

" _Are you ready, Kagome?_ "

Came Aria's voice from outside and her eyes would stare hard at that door. Hands rose and rubbed either side of her face, nostrils flaring and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am ready."

Inuyasha had stepped off to grab up Kagome's bag with ease and soon the door would open, having assumed Aria had done so but she was still in her dragon form from what she could sense. The door was opened by a guard that definitely worked underneath the Pharaoh, given their attire. Shirtless but white silks would grace their lower half, followed by jewelry upon their person. The spear was gripped onto tightly as they bowed their head before Kagome, now gesturing for her to step outside.

And slowly Kagome would step forth, now taking some steps outside as her feet was now standing upon that 'stage'. From here she could hear the roaring crowd at its fullest, likely cheering them all on as they came from so far away to Egypt. The crowd was on her right and she glanced at all of those people, unable to tell any apart from human or youkai. And then to her left, those other shrine maidens would make their appearance, stepping out from their crates.

The one who stood near the green wyvern was a pale skinned girl like Kagome, however, she looked a bit younger than herself. She had short, curly hair that was a burning orange color with a laurel made with white flowers in her hair. She wore white silks similar to the Egyptians but it hugged her form a bit loosely akin to a dress, the material dropping down to her sandal covered feet. She had freckles upon her face, too. Was she from Greece?

The second girl who came out from the crate beside the large red dragon wore clothing that reminded her of the Indians she had studied about. Animal skins graced her form, followed by war paint upon her tan skinned flesh. She wore moccasins upon her feet that looked to be worn down a tad. Her hair was black in color, straight as can be and its length stopped just at her waist.

The last girl at the end where the white dragon stood was another slightly tanned skinned girl, however, she wore thick clothing that belonged to the people in the far north who chose to live in that weather. She could not make much of her features considering she was a bit far and hid her face mostly. Shy perhaps? She didn't know.

Then the dragons would soon pace forwards, all of the shrine maidens there gazing at amazement at the dragons when they'd tread upon the other end of the platform, soon turning around to face the four girls they brought here and soon bowed their heads.

The roaring crowd did not die down either. Some would even try to get up upon that platform but they'd be quickly stopped by the guards that were posted completely around them. It was heavily guarded and not one person was getting through unless they held some sort of significance to the group.

With that said…

The crowd suddenly became louder as all their sights were directly ahead. Was something coming?

Head raised and turned to see someone approach the stage. All of the four girls would look on with interest as the very Pharaoh would grace them all.

Kagome could sense the massive amounts of youki from not _just_ him but also from the man that stood beside him.

Was this Atem?

He held a strong, arrogant air the moment he graced them all with a praised look, the staff in his hands held tightly. The end would clink against the ground as he paced forwards even more, now standing within the middle of that platform.

He had spiky hair with golden highlights and upon his head he was wearing a crown with an 'eye' craved right in the middle. Expensive silks graced his form with bands of gold found upon biceps and his wrists, various one's upon his neck. He wore a cape that was dark indigo in color, stopping just at the back of his shins. Those eyes though are what got her. They were a beautiful shade of purple. Was it purple? Those pupils were narrowed into dangerous slits and it was no doubt this male was youkai.

And just beside him was a man dressed in the same expensive silks but if she were to guess… Was this a priest? He was far taller than Atem, though. If Kagome hadn't known any better, she would have thought for him to be the Pharaoh. Luckily she knew her history a bit.

He was graced by servants and guards, said guards moving down to kneel upon one knee while the servants had graced the maidens and their companions they brought along with.

Atem would now raise his free hand and immediately the roaring crowd before him would silence. Kagome's brows rose so high in surprise to see that the Pharaoh had easily quieted down his followers. Impressive.

" _My people! I, Atem, welcome all of you here. And we, our people, my people, welcome all of you—_ "

Pausing to gesture to the four shrine maidens and all of them would blush quite heavily once all eyes were on them. This brought a smirk upon the Pharaoh's lips but he would continue on with his words…

Wait a minute. She understood him?! How?! She knew he wasn't speaking her language as again, it reminded her of Ancient Egypt, having heard Aria speak that language once before. Those words rolled off of his tongue with ease and those maidens were quite confused how they all managed to understand his every word.

"… _To our homeland. And we also thank you all for coming here in our time of need._ "

Again Atem would pause, gracing each of those maidens with a glance and the moment that Pharaoh laid his eyes upon Kagome, she felt her heart skip a beat. She could not find herself to avert from his powerful gaze that held those beautiful purple irises…

Atem would then turn and again to face towards the crowd once more.

" _The days will draw dark ahead but we shall not fall into darkness. We will prevail and stop Anubis once and for all when the planets align."_

He'd grip tight onto that staff and raise it high into the air, the sun shining down its rays hard onto the land below and Atem's staff seemed to glow once the light shone upon it. Was that an eye on the staff? It resembled the same design that was carved onto the crown he wore. What was its significance?

" _We will succeed as the gods have willed it!_ "

And immediately the crowd bursted out into a fit of roars and cheers for their beloved Pharaoh and those four dragons that served beneath him would roar out in unison once Atem had finished speaking.

So, this was Atem… Hands clasped before her and she could not stop that smile from forming upon her face.

Atem would now walk off to where his dragons would be, regarding each one with a strong glance. No words were said to any of them, knowing full well they had completed their mission as instructed. Those four dragons would bow their heads before the Pharaoh and Kagome watched on with awe. To think this man had quite an army under his belt! Sure he had guards and other officers but _this_? This was just the icing on the cake. Atem's staff rose again and immediately brought it down upon the floor, an action Kagome hadn't known what it was for. But soon she'd see that same swirling aura beneath the dragons' feet, matching the same color as their scales. Those orbs would envelop the dragons and soon they'd shift back into their human forms, kneeling before the Pharaoh.

Kagome gasped in surprise when the one whom she _thought_ was female was not! The green wyvern was actually a male. The real female was the blue eyed white dragon from earlier.

Both Aria's and the white haired female's attire was the exact same and similar for the males as they too wore similar clothing.

The men both had their chests bare but expensive silks would be found around their lower half, the material stopping just above their knees. A thick, golden sash was tied around their waist with a golden dragon's head buckle holding that sash firmly. Thick bands of gold were found around their wrists and their biceps and lastly, golden sandals would grace their feet.

Such a well chiseled chest! She could make out every detail of their body, too. Oh dear, too many hot people in one place!

But what surprised her was that these dragons did not look like each other. They all had distinctive looks. Were they not related? Or perhaps Aria meant 'brethren' as if they belonged to the same group with Atem?

The white dragoness' human form was a pale skinned woman with pure white hair that reached down to her waist, her eyes a bright blue, the same as she was when in dragon form.

The red dragon's human form was just as she suspected… A red haired hunk. His hair was quite long, reaching to his lower back but those ends turned to a shade of a darker red. Was it dyed? There would be black paint upon the left side of his face, outlining his eye like makeup of sorts.

The green dragon's human form had green hair that matched the scales when he was a dragon, his skin the same shade as his red dragon friend. He, too, would also have long, waist length hair that was tied at the end in a short ponytail with bangs that was brushed to the right side of his face, deliberately covering his right eye. That same black paint was found over the left side of his face with a beauty mark just beneath that eye. His body build was more athletic compared to the red one, far taller than the rest of the dragons, too.

"Kisara. Asche. Freed. Aria."

Atem regarded each of the dragons before him with their names and they'd all stand in unison, saluting their Pharaoh as their left hands would be placed right over where their heart was.

"Yes, Lord Atem!"

"Please see our guests to their rooms. They must be quite tired after their trip." Those dragons would bow their heads before their Pharaoh, heeding to his command. Then Atem would turn to his side, now regarding the priest that stood beside him that remained silent all the while.

"Seto."

"Yes, my liege."

"Are the dinner preparations complete?"

Seto would nod his head. "It shall be ready within the hour."

Atem grinned. "Marvelous. Now, you four are dismissed. I shall call you when dinner is ready."

"Yes, my lord!"

Atem then turned from his spot and made his way over to where the shrine maidens would be, motioning for them to draw closer. Kagome gulped. What did the Pharaoh want?

All four of the girls would draw near to the Pharaoh and once they were close, Atem would turn his head to gaze upon a servant that was currently holding a small basket. What was in it? Kagome watched the servant closely as she drew near to the Pharaoh and once within range of the male, she knelt before him with her hands raising that basket in the air for Atem. Were those bracelets?

They looked to be regular, wooden beaded bracelets.

Atem then reached out to grasp up one of the bracelets and with his right hand and his left hand would remove from the staff he held, Kagome staring at the staff oddly as it stood there to her surprise as it did not fall. What the heck!?

Her eyes then turned to Atem now who would gaze back at her, their gazes meeting again and Kagome could feel her heart race. Atem could hear her heart beat against rib cage in which this had him gazing at her questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kagome?"

Oh god. When he spoke to her, she really felt like she was going to swoon. His voice was so rich and smooth, like butter! Then she'd hear an odd sound coming from behind her. Ohmygod, she totally forgot about the Inu Brothers! They were likely growling lowly but they made sure to keep their distance from what was happening, lest they'd get thrown out of Egypt. _Hah_.

"O-oh, no…! I'm just surprised that you know my name! And I can understand you…? How?"

Atem chuckled at the girl who seemed to be quite confused, the other shrine maidens as well as they, too, could understand Atem when he spoke.

But first…

"May I?"

Kagome blinked slowly wondering what he was referring to but she saw him stretch out a hand to her, assuming he wish to take her hand? Slowly her right hand would raise and place it into Atem's offering hand, now feeling his warm fingertips enclose over her own. Kagome couldn't stop herself from blushing as the male was now holding her hand. What was he going to do?

"It is one of my abilities, you see," Pausing to rise up Kagome's hand while his other one drew near. "It enables others to understand me when I speak in my native tongue." Atem had opened up that bracelet and would place it on Kagome's right wrist, the girl still blushing as she felt his warm fingertips brush over the skin upon her hand. It felt so nice!

"This bracelet has been imbued with my power, allowing those who wear it be able to understand each other should they speak different languages. It is an idea my cousin, Seto, had come up with to help ease with the language barrier."

So the priest was his cousin? Ocean blues briefly viewed the one called Seto momentarily; his gaze was hard pressed as he took a look at all of the maidens before him. It reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru's own looks.

And soon Atem removed the hold on her wrist, Kagome's eyes dropping down to the bracelet that the Pharaoh placed on her and viewed it closely. She could sense the Pharaoh's power coming from it… It was pretty, too, now that she got a better look at it.

"And of course I know who you are. I know all of you. What kind of Pharaoh would I be if I had not known who would be coming to my kingdom?"

The other three maidens would receive the same treatment Kagome was given, placing a bracelet upon their wrists. Once done, he'd grab a hold of his staff once more and take some steps back, again regarding the four maidens with praise. Staff was tapped onto the floor and the Pharaoh would bow his head slightly.

"Now, I must depart to prepare for tonight's festivities. My dragons will see you to your rooms and carry any belongings you have brought."

With that, the Pharaoh would take his leave with Seto right beside him, the guards and servants stepping back and made way for the Pharaoh who now took his exit from the platform. The roaring crowd continued to cheer endlessly for the Pharaoh, shouting his name in a victorious chant of sorts.

"Wow…"

She was then nudged lightly by Aria, Kagome blinking rapidly as she regained her focus, turning her gaze to the dragoness.

"Ah, Kagome-san. What do you think of Atem?"

"He is… Very nice."

"And handsome too, eh?"

Aria saw her blush and knew what she may have been possibly thinking, quickly waving her hand in the air. "Please, Aria-chan." The dragoness laughed lightly and soon she'd turned to gaze upon the Inu brothers who had been silent the entire time. Well, not like they could do much! This was a big event for the shrine maidens, after all.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome… Welcome to Egypt! I do hope you all enjoy your time here." And she would grab up Kagome's belongings Inuyasha had long set down since they'd arrive here, slinging it right over her back with ease.

"Hey, as long as the food here is good, we're cool."

Kagome shook her head, "Really Inuyasha, is that all you think about? Food?"

"What…? It's been a while since I've had anything to eat."

"As always, my half-brother likes to think with his stomach."

Inuyasha glared daggers at his elder sibling and both Kagome and Aria giggled at the two when they exchanged words.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. You will have your food soon!"

Aria regarding the hanyou with a wink and now they were all off, leaving that stage with the rest of the dragons and maidens in tow. Kagome took one last look to the roaring crowd ahead and felt that rising pit feeling deep in her stomach.

She couldn't see herself disappointing all of Atem's people…

As she said before, she had to be vigilant in this task. The strap to her quiver was gripped onto tightly and would now head off, following Aria and her silver haired companions into the palace ahead.

Woo, what a day.

 **~X~**


	7. Meeting the dragons

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own YuGiOh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I definitely do not own Tales of the Abyss.

 **~X~**

The miko and her two companions, the Inu Brothers, were now having a tour of Atem's palace. There were _so many rooms_. She was definitely going to get lost in this large, stone compound.

And what she loved the most was that every corridor held _life._

Those pillars, the walls and the floors were painted in bright, vivid colors all around and whoever did this handy work did a damn great job. Hieroglyphics would again grace the walls as the four of them walked along the winding halls of the Palace, eventually coming to the west wing where the guests will be staying as Aria mentioned.

They were free to wander about as they so pleased, as long as they do not venture into the tomb below the palace and the far eastern wing where Atem's room would be.

Aria had led the group up to the highest floor, which would be the fourth floor, now walking down that long, decoratively painted hall. They'd pass many large doors, Kagome assuming one of them would be it but it seems that was not the case. She was about to ask Aria where their room was but they'd eventually come to stop at the very end of the hall. This door was a bit larger than the one's they passed earlier and upon that door held the symbol of that same eye she saw before, carved into gold plating and embedded into the wooden door.

A golden ring would be the door handle and Aria grasped onto it, pulling that door out towards them and both Kagome's and Inuyasha's eyes lit up the moment they looked inside their room.

It was like a fancy, yet expensive, hotel suite.

They stepped down those two steps that led into their room, Kagome's eyes lighting up as she looked around their suite.

Just before them in the middle of the vast room would be one large bed. Or was it just an extremely large cushion? It had to be since four large decorative pillows would be on top of the crimson colored softness. It was about three feet high in the shape of a square… She couldn't wait to face plant in it!

There were various plants placed in tall vases all around the room as well, that same vivid painting of bright colors found around the walls with even more hieroglyphics. The floor was polished stone, equally spaced with cement between each block. And just at the other end of the suite would be two sets of large, crimson colored curtains that were closed together but Aria would head right for them after setting down Kagome's large knapsack upon that large cushion within the middle of the room.

Aria's hands would rise to grab the first set of curtains on the left, both the miko and the hanyou watching the dragoness as she opened them up and revealed outside. Kagome would walk over towards the dragoness as she stepped aside, letting Kagome head out into the open balcony. From here she could make out the entire western side of the vast and large city some several meters ahead as well as the now descending sun in the distance as it touched the horizon. It was absolutely beautiful.

She'd then glance over the stone railing and she gasped at how high up they were. She'd see the floor below her and the next and the next… Those three floors having the same balcony layout. She had to wonder if the inside was the same as well! And on the ground floor, she would find a lush, forested area with many plants and trees all around. Was this a garden?

Inuyasha would emerge out into the balcony as well from the other side of it, taking in the scenery before him.

"Oi, Kagome-chan! Come and see which room you want."

Kagome would give one last look outside before heading back in, following Aria right around the corner with Inuyasha following the two. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like the type to go on 'tour' so he'd just head out into the balcony and claim one of the cushions and remained silent as he relaxed for the remainder of the day.

Now, the north side of the suite held an area that was spacious but not as the one previous.

The path towards this area held a tall open arch and there were two doors within the small area, evenly spaced out from each other.

"Pick whichever room you choose. They are both the same." 

Now, before they did pick out which room they'd want, she would motion for them to follow to the door that was north of those rooms. Door was pushed inwards to reveal the baths. Small steps would step down into the grey tiled room that held its own 'pool' inside. It was small, like a Jacuzzi type pool embedded into the ground. It was big enough for perhaps four people. There was a towel rack off onto one corner and a fountain sink on the other, followed by a small table that held various sized bottles in which she'd assume it would be soaps of some sort.

Now the three of them would leave this side of the suite and be off to the north side and again, this area was still quite spacious but to Kagome's surprise, there was a miniature kitchen! She'd recognize the open space beneath the counters which would likely be where to start the fire and on top of said counter would be where to place a pot for heating it up. And right across from that kitchen would hold a small two feet tall table with cushioned seats all around, likely for those that wished to eat in this area.

"Make yourselves at home."

Now concluding that tour!

And with that done, Kagome immediately returned to the main room that held the very large lounge couch, falling face first into the softness. It was truly soft as she suspected! She felt her entire body sink a bit within the cushions but it felt quite good as she immediately began to relax. Poor girl was tired. Aria looked over Kagome and tilted her head curiously at the miko when she began to get comfortable upon that couch.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Kagome-san?"

Oh right… Dinner. She forgot! But she was _so_ tired now after hitting that couch and Aria could hear the groan of frustration leave the miko even as she struggled to roll out onto her back. When she had managed this, her eyes would turn to the side to find Aria once more that was waiting for her reply.

"Is it okay if I skip out on dinner tonight?" It's not like she wasn't hungry, she just wanted some time to rest, is all.

"Of course. Shall I bring you back some food then?"

Kagome nodded her head. "That would be great, thanks."

"You're welcome. Shall I bring some food back for you as well, Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru?"

"Hell no. I'm coming with. You do not realize how hungry I am."

Oh right. Inuyasha did mention he was hungry earlier and by now, he was likely starving. So! He would be definitely joining Aria and the rest of the other Egyptians for dinner. As for Sesshoumaru, he simply declined with a shake of his head, even as he still continued to sit outside within that balcony.

Well, that was that.

"Oh by the way, just down the hall will be some servants willing to assist you should you need anything, Kagome."

The miko would nod her head again. "Thanks. I should be fine, though."

Aria smiled to the miko who lay upon the large cushion and gave one last look to Sesshoumaru who sat out at the balcony in silence before turning towards the hanyou who looked ready to fill that stomach of his. Aria grinned and immediately hooked her arm with Inuyasha's own and began dragging him off to the door, "Inuyasha! Come, come, we have much to discuss…"

Inuyasha saw that look upon Aria's face and knew she was up to no good. Oh dear. Maybe it was a bad idea to go after all. The dragoness would now exit with that hanyou in tow, closing the door to the suite behind her and left the miko and DaiYoukai to themselves. Inuyasha knew nothing was happening between the two so he wouldn't have worry about anything… Sesshoumaru despised humans.

However! Mikos were viewed to be far higher than _just_ human, in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

Silence now befell that suite and Kagome rolled over to lie upon her side to face the balcony. From here she could catch just a glimpse of the sun as it was already half-way gone with the night sky coming to replace it soon. Then her gaze dropped to the back of Sesshoumaru's head and he had yet to move from his spot. Wow, to think he could stay that was for so long! He had already discarded his armor and his weapons as she'd see them be placed in the corner from inside the room she was currently in, wondering when the hell he did that.

Well, no matter.

Again she'd roll upon her back and took one deep breath, taking in the sweet smelling aroma within the room. Did Aria light up an incense burner, perhaps? It did smell nice. It gave off that Arabian night's atmosphere, too. Kagome truly felt like she was living in one fantasy dream world right now, experiencing Egypt in its prime.

Kagome began to doze off yet she was still somewhat awake. She wasn't going to sleep, not just yet. If she did, she would be awake through the entire night!

And so that miko began to day dream as she laid there upon the enlarged cushion. She remembered all those good events that led her to where she was now. She managed to get her bow that can with hold her power and some arrows that were imbued with special wood from where she had no doubt it was from Mount Hakurei. That and she learned a new technique on top of all that too. A smile crept up upon her face as she enjoyed her progress.

And as those minutes went by, Kagome felt herself grow hot. Night _had_ befallen them but it was still hot. Albeit, much cooler than earlier in the day but it was still warm. What she needed was some water.

Head turned to the side and glanced out at the balcony and to her surprise, Sesshoumaru was no longer there. She blinked slowly, raising up her head a tad and looked around the room for that DaiYoukai but he was nowhere to be found.

Where did he go?

And she was far too lazy to even get up at the moment. She was so comfortable and so cozy… The miko groaned again in frustration.

"Fluffy- _chaaaan…_ "

She knew he was near. He had to be. He wouldn't leave her here by herself, right?

"Can you get me some water, please? There's a pitcher on the dining table."

What was he, her slave?!

Luckily enough, Sesshoumaru was in that area, having ventured into a room Aria had not shown them all yet. It was a small reading room that had two large book shelves with many books stacked upon said shelves, all dusty and old from the looks of it. A stone table was set in the middle of those two large crimson colored seats; a dimly lit candle placed in the middle provided just enough light for that small room. The candle seemed to only activate when a presence was near. There wasn't any book that piqued his interest but this room was another one of his slightly favorite spots. Hearing the miko's groan of frustration and those words that called out to him was heard and was about to refuse her call but found out that he _couldn't_.

It's not like he was avoiding her or anything, it's just that he found himself growing far too attached to the miko to a point where he may lose the reigns he had on his inner beast. Nostrils flared and he'd move silently out from that room, turning his head to glance upon the dining table that had that pitcher filled with ice cold water as evident from the amount of perspiration seen upon the large ceramic cup.

Kagome waited silently for the DaiYoukai to appear, slowly moving to sit upright upon the middle of that lounge couch and look out for the male. He would make his appearance and those eyes found him approaching her with a cup of water she had asked for. He didn't look too happy, though. Then again, when did he not? Kagome took the small cup from the DaiYoukai and nodded her thanks, Sesshoumaru watching her intently as she downed that water as if her life depended on it.

A pleased sigh left Kagome's lips and felt much better! Well, for the moment. She'd hand back that empty cup to Sesshoumaru and he stared at her, hard, with narrowing eyes. Kagome saw this look and almost flinched underneath his gaze but soon she'd pout at him.

"What…? Fluffy-chan, please. This isn't Japan! It's Egypt."

"That means nothing."

Kagome sighed and had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the DaiYoukai. What was so bad in just heeding to her words just a little? The girl just plopped back onto the cushions with a huff, staring hard up at the ceiling.

"I don't know why I even like you…"

Now that was a first. Did she let those words slip out on purpose? Because Sesshoumaru definitely heard them, loud and clear. And this had him eyeing the woman questioningly. She liked him? That was a good thing, was it not? Then why did she express such words with much disdain?

Kagome tilted her head down to look upon Sesshoumaru who still stood there at the edge of the enlarged cushion to give her one of his infamous icy stares but she would narrow her eyes at him with body shifting just slightly over the cushion.

"Oh? May I help you, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. He blinked once and then again.

Was she… mocking him?

Sesshoumaru said nothing; however, he did give her that look as if he _dared_ for her to challenge him. She wasn't backing down though, glaring right back at the DaiYoukai.

What was his problem?!

Could he not set his pride aside for just a moment within his life? It wouldn't kill him, either.

Sesshoumaru's lips pulled back in a snarl when he beared his fangs at the miko, Kagome's brows rising when she saw this. Now that was something she hadn't seen in a while. Those fangs were sharp; glinting in the dim fire's light within that suite as it was now night fall upon Egypt. Those very teeth she had come to enjoy feeling upon her body, nipping at her flesh.

Wait, no! That wasn't what she meant to think!

Sesshoumaru smelled it though, the slight sudden change in her scent. It was miniscule but it was there. Her arousal. Kagome's glare died down the moment she saw that same hunger flash within his amber hues and began to back down from the DaiYoukai because she knew once he kept going, he would not stop. But that was too late because this youkai was already approaching Kagome while she lay back upon that couch.

Oh god, no! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this!

But she couldn't help it. The way he stalked her excited her greatly, her arousal growing as the seconds went and Sesshoumaru looked determined to have her screaming out her pleasure before the day was out. Kagome felt that dip in the cushions when Sesshoumaru climbed on top of the couch with her, the girl freezing at the spot and just couldn't pry her eyes from the predatory gaze of the great Inu youkai. She had to stop him! She wanted to, she _needed_ to but her body just went against all her actions as reason was thrown right out the window.

He was now hovering over the girl with both his hands placed on either side of her head, growling down at her and she looked to be so scared. What if they did something they were both going to regret?! Well, Sesshoumaru might not but she would!

Her eyes widened when he lowered himself onto her body and immediately his lips went to her exposed neck. Again, those lips! But he wasn't kissing her neck this time though as she'd feel his teeth catch flesh between those sharp canines and leave behind reddened marks across her skin. Oh god! Never had she felt this before. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head would tilt to the side to expose more of her neck to him. Again he would gladly take invitation and let his teeth mark across every bit of her flesh with a low growl heard once more. It rumbled throughout his chest and she felt it when he lay upon her.

He was so warm… She could tell, even if there were layers of fabric between them.

But this had Kagome groaning out in frustration, only wishing to feel more of his warmth. But could she do it? She was so frightened to even _touch_ him! Would he allow it?

He'd trail down her neck and would come into contact of her haori and growled lowly when more access of her flesh was blocked off. Kagome saw this and saw his hands moved with those claws flexed and he looked ready to shred up her clothing. Eyes widened and immediately went to grasp his wrist and this had him staring up at her face in slight annoyance with a narrowed gaze.

She gulped.

"You cannot… rip my clothes. Just… let me remove them, okay?"

He growled at her once more but it would die down and she hoped he got the message.

The hold on his wrist removed and now she'd move her hands to her front. Slowly that string was pulled and once open she'd grasp hold of her collar and once again, she'd pull apart that fabric, the girl's cheeks flushing quite heavily as she began to strip beneath the eager DaiYoukai. Off went her obi, too, untying the knot from her waist and that loosened up her hakama as well as the kosode that was tucked inside.

And she'd reveal that she wore no undergarments beneath all that layer of fabric and for some reason, this excited him. Did she somehow know that something like this would happen between the two of them? Kagome couldn't dare to look at him now when she exposed her bare chest fully to him and he would gladly continue his ministrations upon her body, picking up where he left off.

Kagome gasped when his teeth found her collarbones and when his hands already moved from its place upon either side of her head to grasp her breasts. Both mounds would be kneaded and squeezed in his hands, feeling those long, slender fingers grip at her flesh and massage them with such care… Kagome arched her back up off of the cushion and gave a low, quiet moan. Her eyes shut tight, the girl now panting heavily for much needed breath.

Were they going to keep this up? Kagome was not so sure. But what she did know was that she missed this greatly and only wished to feel more of his mouth, his lips, his teeth and his touch. When did she ever become so greedy?

After leaving marks across her collarbones, Sesshoumaru traveled lower and began to trail those nips just between her breasts, leaving various marks across her flesh even more.

"Mmn… Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome couldn't stop her legs from moving as they'd raise and wrap around him, this act causing the DaiYoukai to growl out again and immediately capture one of her breasts within his mouth. Kagome elicited a gasping moan when a nipple found his mouth, again feeling the same waves of pleasure rush throughout her body but this one was felt full force. He began to pull and tug at that nipple with his mouth as he sucked rather greedily, Kagome's moans never ceasing but remained quiet all the while.

He'd then switch to her other breast and gave that the same treatment as the right one from previous, squeezing that mound and let his tongue drag over the nipple repeatedly. To think she'd get so excited over a little breast play… But she had to admit, it felt so _good_.

Sesshoumaru gave one last lick to that breast and began to travel even lower down Kagome's body as she gasped, not knowing where this man was headed to. But it soon became evident as he grabbed a hold of the end of her hakama and began to pull it down her shapely legs. Kagome felt her heartbeat race quick as she knew what he was heading for. She'd allow him to remove her clothing, becoming compliant and remained silent when that material was now gone from her legs.

There the miko lay beneath him, completely naked. His eyes roamed her form and took note she had aged well in the last three years he had not seen her. Curves in the right places, moderate bust and not too skinny, either. She was perfect. A beautiful specimen he could not wait to get his hands on and claim her.

Wait, didn't she say she wished to continue this until _after_ their trip? But here they were again for the second time.

Those amber hues drew up her form to gaze up at her face, already finding those ocean blues looking straight at him. Her face was still heavily flushed but those eyes spoke of something else. Fear and worry yet he could see the lust behind all that as well. Was the miko unsure of herself?

Kagome knew they can't keep doing this. She had to stop but _how?!_ It was proving to be rather difficult to do each time she looked up at that male. A small part of her was willing to do anything he'd ask for but trailing down that path would only lead her to destruction.

"…Is this what you want?"

Again, that same question heard from the DaiYoukai and each time she heard it, she found herself having quite the hard time to even answer it. Her heart was so torn. She wanted so many things but that would only make her selfish. She wanted so much more but could he even give it? Sesshoumaru would search her face for any answers but soon he smelled the scent of tears and they'd arrive as they'd stream down her face.

"I don't know…"

Her voice so quiet as arms hugged herself, again, unable to truly find her answer for the youkai above her. Her crying had stopped when Sesshoumaru leaned in again and this time his lips found hers in a tender kiss. Her eyes closed when their lips melded and almost immediately that kiss began to grow into something hotter. Hotter than ever before, even. Arms would unfold from beneath him and she'd wrap those arms around his neck as they kissed feverishly, Kagome pulling his body close to her naked one. And soon his arms would wrap around hers as well as that kiss grew to a new state they had yet not reached once before. Kagome even dared to slip in her tongue into his mouth and this had Sesshoumaru growling out in between kisses, his own tongue joining hers from within.

Again her legs would wrap around his waist, almost as if she was keeping him in place so that he would not leave but Sesshoumaru was not going anywhere. That kiss deepened further as heads would tilt this way and that, Kagome moaning out into his mouth as she felt the lust slowly creep out from within and soon envelop her form. Their tongues would twirl about from inside, delving in and out of their mouths and Kagome moaned out again into his mouth, the act exciting her greatly. And that's when Kagome knew what she wanted. She wanted _him_ , everything he had to offer. But would Sesshoumaru give what she wanted most?

For a split second, she had just lost control of herself. She was about to tell him to forget whatever she had said some weeks ago and just fuck her.

But that kiss would finally end when Sesshoumaru pulled away rather abruptly, Kagome gasping for much needed breath with blue eyes blinking open and gazing up to his face when he seemed to glare daggers at the door.

Was someone there?!

"…Seems we have company coming."

Company?! Oh god, whoever it was, they could not see them like this! Especially with her naked! Immediately Kagome began to panic and began to shove Sesshoumaru from atop her.

Well, she tried to but he was just too damn strong and stayed put.

"Move, Fluffy-chan! Or else we'll get caught."

"So what if we do?"

…What?!

Did he just say that?! He can't say that now, all of a sudden! But he did eventually peel away from her, sliding off of that cushion and the miko gazed at him in shock. What the hell! This male was surprising her constantly. But enough of that now, she had to put on some clothes. She couldn't put back on her miko clothes, not after what they just did. So she'd quickly grab up all the material of clothing she had stripped from her body as well as her huge knapsack that was already on that cushion and rushed towards one of the vacant rooms she'd be sleeping in tonight.

Kagome quickly placed on some undergarments and slipped into a short sleeved yukata, now tying it together with her obi, fastening that around her waist and bow tied the back. She had practice in doing this for quite some time now so she'd barely need help for another to do so. The braid she done in her hair was quickly undone and had let some of her dark locks pour around her neck and shoulders, likely trying to hide what Sesshoumaru had just done to her flesh. She didn't need anyone seeing that.

She'd step out of that room and door was closed behind her, now stepping out into that main area again and already, Sesshoumaru was gone. Where the hell did he disappear off to again?

And right on time, a faint knock was heard upon the door.

"Kagome-samaaaaa, are you there? We brought you back some food!"

That was Aria's voice no doubt. And then she heard some giggles and stifled in laughter. The hell was going on? And the moment food was mentioned, Kagome felt her stomach rumble. She was so damn hungry now.

"Yes, yes. Coming!"

Woo boy. She had to wonder what the hell Aria and Inuyasha were up to and hoped she wasn't their target. Kagome walked up that small flight of stairs and pulled the door open, those eyes finding the face of that red dragon from earlier today.

"Yo!"

He'd quickly greet the miko with a wave of the hand and stepped through that door to let himself in that suite.

Kagome was so confused now. "…Eh?"

"Wow this room is so big… What the hell, Atem held out on us!" Asche's displeased voice heard and before Kagome could even speak, then came the green haired dragon popping into her room as well and winked towards Kagome but he'd then join Asche in ogling the entirety of the suite.

"Wow, you was not kidding, Asche…"

What the hell was happening!?

"Aha, sorry, Kagome."

Now her eyes turned back to the doorway and found Aria who gave the miko an apologetic look. And there Inuyasha would be behind her, followed by the white haired dragoness from earlier.

What in the world…

"Kagome! You missed out on dinner! They had so much food and there was music and pretty ladies dancing and stuff. It was fun."

Inuyasha would step inside after he spoke and Kagome just shook her head. She was just not ready for all this. It was like her a crash party, or something.

"I bet you're hungry now, eh, Kagome? I brought back some food, just like you asked." Aria rising up the covered plate to the girl and she would gladly take it as she leaned against the door. It was pushed open so that both Aria and the white haired girl could come inside as well, Kisara bowing her head to greet the miko silently.

Oh boy, this was going to be one long night.

 **~X~**

That suite Kagome resided in became quite busy that night, having now housed seven occupants. The miko, the two Inu brothers and the four dragons that served under Atem.

Kagome had sat at a table to eat her food in which she devoured almost immediately, finding it to be quite delicious. She got to experience Egypt's food! Pita bread, spicy shrimp on a bed of steamed rice, freshly cut vegetables with some seasoning she had to use in her next ramen cookout and some chicken soup that she found to be quite delicious.

And while she ate, she would watch as Inuyasha seemed to get quite a long with the male dragons, even though they teased him because he had dog-like ears atop his head. That's when he showed off his Tessaiga to the two of them and they all gazed in amazement at how such a dinky little sword turned into that.

Kagome would also learn more about the dragons that came to 'hang out' in that suite of theirs. Each of them introduced themselves—Asche the red dragon, Freed the green dragon and Kisara the white dragon. Asche and Freed were not Egyptians but actually from Grecians from Greece! They never revealed _how_ or _why_ they got here, almost as if they tried to avoid that subject, so what they told her was that they 'moved' from Greece and decided to stay in Egypt.

And it was no wonder Asche and Inuyasha clicked because those two had similar matching tempers. They'd argue over the most silliest of things. It was like Kouga vs. Inuyasha all over again. Freed on the other hand remained calm and collected but he would take every chance he could get in riling up the hanyou's nerves along with Asche. Kagome knew Freed was an honest dragon just from his looks alone.

As for Kisara… She was born in Egypt but she was a special case. She didn't have dark skin like all the other Egyptians and this was because she held the 'spirit' of the Blue Eyes White Dragon within her which was revealed that she was actually _human_ and not a youkai. However, the power of the dragon spirit gave her youkai like physical qualities, i.e. sharp fangs, pointy tipped ears, slitted pupils and a lengthy life span. Kisara was mostly quiet and kept to herself but she seemed to talk only when something of interest sparks in her.

Now with a bit of their past revealed and the like, the real reason those dragons were here was because Kagome was from the _future_. They had to see her.

They were so curious to know more about the girl who lived about five hundred years into the future. They would ask her many questions about how life was like without Anubis to rule the earth. She tried to explain to them all to the best of her ability, even mentioning the advance form of technology that developed throughout the years but they looked to be so confused.

That's when Inuyasha pointed his nose up in the air victoriously.

"I've been to the future."

That claim made by the hanyou earned him questionable stares from both the red and green dragons and as far as they could tell, they just couldn't believe it.

Asche then turned to Kagome who was sipping her water peacefully to herself and she gazed back, blinking slowly in question.

"Is this true?"

Kagome nodded her head to answer the red dragon and Inuyasha grinned right back at Asche.

"See, told ya. I've met her family too. They're all nice to me."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Damn, seems Inuyasha has us beat, Freed." The words of the red dragon given to his green dragon companion.

"Hey, all he is… is a mutt."

Inuyasha growled at Freed's words and a cheeky grin was sent over towards the hanyou. That green headed dragon would hop back into the large lounge couch onto his back and Kagome immediately stiffened when he did this. _Oh god._ She was _just_ on that spot with Sesshoumaru not too long ago, having the hottest make-out session with him she might add, and she honestly hoped Freed wouldn't smell her scent that mingled within the fabric. Those arms of his folded behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oi, Aria. You should ask Atem if we can have a stylish room like this. Just look at how big it is!"

Asche nodded wholeheartedly with Freed, agreeing completely with his words. "Yeah, you should. Who knew there was this much space left over from the war?"

Kagome blinked slowly. Had she not heard of this war mentioned before?

"The war?"

The four dragons now looked over to Kagome upon hearing her ask about the war, the room falling deathly silent but they had entirely forgotten that she was not from Egypt. Aria's gaze would drop down onto the floor and Kisara would reach out and grasp her shoulder in a gentle touch, having known that whenever it came to the war many years ago, it was a very touchy subject for the black dragoness.

"Those were dark times, Kagome. Many would not want to remember those days, let alone talk about them… Many lives were lost."

Then Aria shook her head after Asche spoke. "She has a right to hear. She is living under our roof now for just the month, so… Why not?"

Kagome immediately put her hands up defensively upon hearing Aria's words and the slight saddened tone she took. "No, no. It's okay! You don't have to tell me. I don't want to have you remember some unpleasant memories." It was the last thing she wanted, anyway.

Aria smiled softly at the miko, "It is okay, Kagome. The war was well over four hundred or so years ago so you may as well know." She'd pause run a free hand through her hair briefly as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Did you hear from Sesshoumaru the reason why I left?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, not from Sesshoumaru but from one of his servants… I think his name was Kiba."

Aria blinked. "Oh! I remember him. The long faced droopy eared dog? He's still working underneath Sesshoumaru even after his father passed? Wow."

Kagome nodded her head once more. "Yep, that's the one."

"Well, then I suppose you already know about my father, Ryuuga. He gave me one last choice to either live in the Inu no Taisho household with Sesshoumaru or come with him back to Egypt. My father was the only family I had left, so… I went back to Egypt with him and aided my father in fighting alongside him the Great Youkai War."

"This war was a battle for territory expansion, between Egypt and the Grecian empire, but then it seemed to drift off to more of a personal grudge against several DaiYoukai's. I never was in the frontlines but I did see all the hatred and anger spread amongst my people and it changed them in the most sickening of ways. My father was a dragon who served beneath Atem's father, Akhnamkanon, the previous Pharaoh, and he was the leader in command of Akhnamkanon's army. He was always in the frontlines, putting himself in danger yet fought vigilantly for his people…"

Kagome frowned the moment Aria's voice seemed to quiet down some after uttering out those last few bit of words. She already knew what became of her father just from the tone she took.

"His death was enough to show both sides what they were truly fighting for and that's when the war had stopped after one hundred years of pure bloodshed."

That's when Freed rose up from his position from laying upon that enlarged cushion, now looking to Aria with a concerned look.

"Then I suppose you should know the truth about us, Kagome."

The miko looking over to Freed when he spoke with Asche nodding his head.

"During that war, we were forced to fight for the Grecians, Egypt's enemy at the time. Freed and I were orphans with no family so we had no control over the king's orders to have children fight for them. It was do or die, I suppose."

A sympathetic look was given to Asche after he spoke; regarding the two male dragons before her as they told of their tale and Freed saw this, shaking his head at the miko.

"Don't worry. That is in the past. This is our family now."

Freed opening up his arms to gesture towards all of this within Egypt, she'd likely assume.

"Yeah, Atem's father took us in when the war ended and trained all four of us together. So not only do we owe our lives to Atem, we also owe it to his father as well."

Wow… Such a story. A very harsh story that brought all four of them together. And to think they were all dragons!

"You all are strong, stronger than I had ever imagined. I am actually jealous."

When Kagome gave those words to the four of them, the guys would blush and Aria waved her hand in the air, dismissing those two.

"Please. These two, strong? They can't even hold their fair share of liquor."

Kisara laughed at this and that's when Kagome had a wide smile upon her face. "Is that so? You know, I've been told I can hold my own when it comes to drinks."

It was then Inuyasha stared hard at Kagome, narrowing his eyes. "You don't drink, Kagome."

Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice by then and glared right back at the hanyou along with a pout. "Yes I do! Ask Sesshoumaru."

Actually, where the hell was he?

She was looking around for him and could not find him at all; Inuyasha couldn't find or smell him either. That incense burner was blocking all other scents and even though it smelled nice, it was annoying.

"Kagome, may I ask you something?"

Kisara's voice suddenly heard and it startled almost everyone there because she wasn't one who would normally speak. Ocean blues would turn to find sky blues and nodded her head, wondering what question she had on her mind.

"Since you are from the future, why is it that you chose to live in the past?"

The million dollar question.

Kagome suddenly felt her heart take a plunge and felt absolutely _sick_. Kagome knew the answer to that question but couldn't find herself to give an answer. The main reason why she was here in the past was because she had fallen for Inuyasha and devoted her life to him. She thought they would be inseparable, together forever like one of those happy endings in fairy tales but how wrong she was right now. She knew Kisara was just asking because she was merely curious but the amount of pain and hurt she was feeling right now? It was _suffocating_.

And what was worse? Inuyasha was acting like he _didn't hear a thing._ She knew damn well he heard Kisara's question but he chose to ignore it and there she'd feel that same, sharp prodding feel in her chest, poking at her heart. Throat clamed up and suddenly her mouth felt dry, unable to even speak.

Just when Kagome was about to lie to the white dragon, Asche had somehow knocked over a ceramic cup and it immediately shattered into pieces once it came into contact with the hard stone floor. That sound rang out so loud within that suite; it was enough to bring Kagome out of that state. Kagome's eyes widened and suddenly found it easier to breathe again, taking in one deep breath through flared nostrils.

"Uhh, oops?"

Freed shook his head, "You are so clumsy, Asche. Better clean it up!"

And he was about to but Aria moved to stand before he could, "No, no. Let me get it. And while I do that, I think it's time for all of us to leave. It's getting late and Kagome will need her rest for tomorrow."

Kisara also agreed and nodded her head, now moving to stand and make her exit while the two male dragons would playfully punch each other in the arms after berating each other in a joking tone. Kagome had placed a hand over her heart and let her eyes close briefly, trying to calm herself. She'd open her eyes to find that spot where the cup had fell be cleaned, eyes rising to find Aria and saw the concerned look she gave her. A re-assured look was given to the dragoness, showing that she was okay.

"By the way, Kagome… Tomorrow morning we'll be heading to the temple of Edfu. So be up bright and early and we'll take you there."

Her head then gave a bow. "And goodnight Kagome. See you in the morning."

With that said, Aria had cleaned up the mess Asche made and the pieces of that cup would be thrown away in an empty jar found upon the counter within the kitchen. Aria took it with her and had to make a mental note to get that ceramic cup replaced for Kagome… Now the woman was off to make her exit out from that suite.

"Hey, you okay?"

The soft words of that familiar dragon would be heard then, Kagome looking up from her seat to find Asche looking back at her with a slight show of concern, too. …So he dropped that cup on purpose?! She would have to thank him some time because that was a topic she wasn't so sure she could even speak about.

Kagome nodded her head up at the red dragon and gave a soft smile. This smile was enough to have Asche blushing just lightly, finding Kagome look absolutely cute when she smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine… Thank you, Asche."

He would nod his head and give her one last look before making his leave from the suite after Freed, closing the door shut behind them. So not only Aria noticed but Asche as well. She was so lucky to have known them, honestly.

Kagome clutched at the collar of her kimono and looked about ready to cry once she was alone within that main lounge room but she kept those tears in, almost thankful that Inuyasha had long disappeared from her view. She did not care where ever he was but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. So, she'd leave behind her empty plate and utensils upon the counter within that small kitchen and now close up those curtains behind the balcony and once everything was straightened up, she would make way right for her room.

She was far too tired to even take a bath so after closing that door shut behind her; she'd slip beneath those cool covers of the bed and fall right to sleep in minutes.

A long night indeed.

 **~X~**

The next morning came and Kagome was up early as instructed.

She wasn't feeling too good, not after what happened last night, either. The bath didn't seem to help her clear her thoughts so perhaps going to this temple would ease her mind?

She'd place on a fresh set of new clothes, discarding the kosode today because it was clearly too hot to be wearing that in Egypt, so, she went sleeveless. She grabbed up her bow and quiver, fastening the strap around her and was ready to head off. When she'd exit her room, she'd pace forwards and make her way to the main area and to her surprise, there Sesshoumaru would be, gazing out at the balcony.

The curtains had already been pulled aside, assuming Sesshoumaru had done so that morning, the sun already making its way up into that sky.

Slowly the male's head turned and viewed Kagome with his unreadable stare and for some reason, Kagome found it hard to even decipher what he was thinking. Maybe she was still distraught because of the night prior? It was still fresh on her mind, too, and wished to forget it. Again, she showed weakness, the girl looking like she was ready to cry but she would not, especially not in front of Sesshoumaru who had already seen her break down in this state a few times before.

And she certainly did not wish to have him pity her.

Actually, was that even possible for him?

The strap on her quiver was gripped onto tightly and could not hold his gaze for long, glancing off to the side. And right on time, a faint knock would be heard upon the door that led out of the suite, Kagome's head rising and walked over to open the door and let whoever outside come in.

The door was opened and she had expected for it to be Aria but instead, Asche had returned and offered the miko a bow of his head.

"Oh, Asche? Where is Aria?"

Asche moved to stand upright and nodded his head. "She had to leave early for the Temple of Edfu due to Atem's command. Seems there has been a disturbance of some kind on the way and I've been ordered to take you to the temple in Aria's place."

Kagome blinked slowly and looked to be slightly worried upon hearing the news. "A disturbance? Will she be okay?"

Asche nodded his head once more. "She will be fine I'm sure. It's just a group of bandits, nothing major."

Kagome had hoped so. A soft sigh left the female and took a glance behind her to see that Sesshoumaru had already took up that same spot within the balcony, now watching over the vast scenery before him. Asche had peered over the girl and took a look inside as well, his emerald hues now finding the back of that DaiYoukai's head.

"Is that Inuyasha's brother?"

Kagome turned back around and nodded her head at Asche's question.

"Yes. Half-brother that is."

Asche could send the powerful youki coming from him… Hell, it resembled Atem's own, even. Were their other powerful youkai besides Atem outside of Egypt?! Asche never thought it was possible.

"Sesshoumaru, I'll be back later, okay?"

Calling out to the DaiYoukai that sat within the balcony. Nothing was said in reply but she knew he heard her. So with that said, the miko would step out into the hallway with Asche, closing the door behind her.

Asche would now lead her out of the west wing of the palace and soon they'd arrive outside, eyes catching a better look of the palace and noticed it looked quite different than what she had expected it to be, now that she thought about it.

And on that thought…

"For some reason, the palace and the city look like a fortress… Why is that, Asche?"

"Because it _was_ a fortress during the war. The expansion to the palace was made in case they needed to house more injured people but there was no need for that anymore. So the extra space was used along with the palace."

"Ah, I see…"

Well, that explains it.

They'd come to stop before the palace gates which looked to be so tall… It was massive! Why the need for such a tall gate? Oh wait. It was for the dragons, was it not? Just at the top of the gates, there would be a guard post placed at each side upon walls, the miko managing to catch said guard inside their post and looked down at the two of them in which Asche would nod his head silently to the both of them.

That's when the doors began to open and revealed a long straight path that led back to that enlarged platform where they landed earlier. Tall, stone statues were placed out evenly between each other on both sides of that path, all looked to be human shaped but had animal shaped heads. One resembled a snake, one resembled a bird and one looked to be a jackal. There were guards at the ready that stood along the path with spears in their hands, some of them on horses and for some reason; they looked to be quite cautious.

Asche would then instruct for Kagome to step up onto that platform that was just beside the palace doors, her head turning to view it as she saw some stairs just beside the doors that led up to it. Wait, why did she need to head up onto that platform? That's when Asche would crouch down and that same red aura swirl around him and the miko began to back up, already knowing what was going to happen next. She was going to ride on his back?!

She would watch as Asche would take his dragon form and was completely awestruck at seeing it so up close. His scales were such a beautiful shade of red and it seemed to sparkle just a bit when the rising sun would shine down upon him. She had honestly forgot what she was supposed to be doing but then she remembered what! Quickly she'd climb up those stone stairs that were built into the palace walls, now coming on top and here she could see that there was enough space for her to actually sit down upon his back. She was supposed to jump onto his back?! Oh god. What if she tripped and fell? One of the palace guards threw down some rope upon opposite side from where she was from their post, the guard climbing down that rope and landed upon Ache's back. He'd grip tight onto that rope and leaned out towards Kagome with an open hand, the girl watching and assumed he was there to assist her in getting on.

She would reach out and grasp the guard's hands and gathering some courage, she leapt off of that small stone platform and landed onto Asche's back with help of the guard and she nodded her thanks to him in which he would bow his head in return. Now that guard would take his leave as he'd climb up the rope and head back into his post, Kagome now feeling quite exhilarated for some reason. She was pretty much about to ride on the back of a fucking dinosaur! A very large dinosaur. She moved to sit down and swing her legs over either side of him, getting comfortable and that's when Asche began to move. She gasped out in surprise at the sudden movement but kept herself steady when he paced forwards.

She'd watch the passing guards and servants there along that path, all of them bowing their heads the moment they passed them and this had Kagome blushing just lightly. Were they bowing their heads at her? Or mainly at Asche? Or perhaps the both of them? Once they gained some distance, Kagome's head turned to glance behind her and see those palace gates close tightly shut behind them. Asche's heavy footfalls after every step he took were heard, definitely loud enough to make it known to others who would be coming their way.

They'd take the path left when they arrived at the large landing platform from previous, the path taking a dip and that's when she would note the sudden change in the area. Another gate here which was likely to keep the villagers out, those guards at the gate bowing their heads and pulled the rope to open up those tall doors and Asche stepped through, continuing along that path. Now this was where the structures in the area changed entirely. They were almost as fancy as the palace, just not as big. There were a lot of people around, too, and they all looked to be quite busy. Was it a market? Kagome's eyes tried to catch a look at each of the stands they passed by, watching as those villagers would make way for Asche and not stand in his path.

Some of them would even wave up to her, women and children mostly, and she would wave back which earned her the biggest of smiles from Atem's people. She'd notice some children would follow right behind them, laughing along the way and she could hear their words every now and then. Most of them finding it awesome to see a dragon up close and a shrine maiden like herself riding atop one. Really, how cool was that?

It didn't take them long to reach the most southern gate, doors opening again now she was looking at a vast, open desert with nothing but sand all around, some trees here and there in the distance. Likely an oasis, she'd assume. She'd give one last look at the crowd of people at the gate, waving her hand to them all before the gates closed tightly shut behind them.

Well! That was quite the exhilarating experience.

When they were outside, Asche would begin to pick up the pace and that had Kagome placing her hands onto his back for support at the sudden movements. Then Kagome would hear a sound coming from Asche, something she did not recognize and head tilted in question.

"Are you alright, Asche?"

" _Y-yes…! I am fine._ "

Kagome blinked slowly. Was he really?

Asche was just having the time of his life because he had a very cute miko upon his back and the moment her warm hands touched those scales upon him, he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of goo. Her touch was so nice and comforting… To think just a small amount of contact would get him like this. Then he'd feel her hands upon his back again and she began to slide up along his body, coming closer to his neck. _Ohgodwhatisshedoing!_ He was half a second away from purring and _never_ had he done that before.

Kagome was only trying to get a better look at the area even though there was nothing around. And thankfully it was early in the morning, too, because it wasn't as hot like during the day time.

"Hey, Asche… How far is this temple?"

" _About an hour or so away. I can make it even less should I keep up my pace_."

Hopefully they wouldn't run into bandits or anything.

Kagome was thrilled to find out what they'll be doing at the temple today. Perhaps know more about the Egyptian gods? Egypt's past? So many things she wished to know!

And while those two made their way to the temple, in the distance there would be a cloaked figure standing atop one of the many sand dunes with their sights on the pair, grinning rather wickedly underneath their hood.

As the sun rose and brought about the new day, the plan to stop Anubis' revival would begin and one can only hope they can stop the god of death.

 **~X~**


	8. Sinful Delight

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

Explicit sexual scenes ahead! And as such, that will not be uploaded onto FanFiction. You can catch the full version over at the other website I uploaded it to. (Mediaminer)

 **~X~**

During that first week in Egypt, Kagome had learned of the many Egyptian Gods the Egyptians worshipped and even met with some of them too, as her and the other three shrine maidens traveled to temple to temple to temple. Their task this week was to follow the Ancient Egyptian religion and boy, was it complex! Kagome never thought the Egyptians were so fine tuned with the concept of life after death and the afterlife… Making sure the souls that have departed the land of the living would pass on in one piece, ensuring everything would be alright.

Those four maidens had to learn about the many deities Egyptians worshipped, the rituals, the hymns and prayers… There was a point where they had to remove their bracelets and speak in the old Egyptian language as _and_ learning the hymns in said language. It wasn't like they had to learn the entire language, they just needed to know the true meaning of these prayers and become in tune with funerary texts.

And to her luck… When they went to one of the rituals that week, she met with Atem's cousin, Seto. She learned that the priests would have to perform these rituals and Kagome watched the entire thing, becoming quite engrossed in Egyptian culture.

The ritual only lasted for an hour within that Temple of Debod, having prayed to the deities here as this temple was standing on its last bit of strength. It looked ready to collapse sometime soon! There were plans of rebuilding it in the near future, though.

And that week, she had come to know of Seto, the priest and their oracle, Ishtar. Ishtar was the woman who had taught those four shrine maidens everything about Egypt and teaching them about their culture. She was the one who told Atem about Anubis' plan to escape the underworld when the planets align. And to top it all off, Ishtar was _human_. She had been blessed since birth and it was only fitting for her to work under Atem as his oracle.

As for the priest… Seto was quite the character. He was cruel, if she had to be blunt. He was the complete opposite of his cousin, Atem, and if she was certain, Seto would likely take the chance to take throne from him if it the possibility opened up. But there were good sides to him, though. He treated the shrine maidens with utmost care and ensured of their safety when traveling to the many temples. And even all that, she noticed those looks Seto gave Kisara every now and then, almost like the one's Sesshoumaru gave her after they kissed.

Kagome immediately blushed at the thought

 _Sesshoumaru_ …

Whenever it came to the topic about him, Kagome was starting to have these… Feelings… about the DaiYoukai. Feelings she could not explain. She had suspected she'd come to grow quite attached to the male but was it the same for him? The girl knew he had some interest in her or else he wouldn't have ever come with her to Egypt. And every now and then whenever she came back to her suite after a long day of prayer, he would give her one of those _looks_. Those looks that actually held _a tiny_ bit of emotion and she never understood why he did, either.

Actually, that DaiYoukai was on her mind a lot lately. _Why?!_ Yes, she liked him and she found herself liking him more and more to the point where she could not wait to see him after coming back from visiting the temples.

 _Ugh_.

This was starting to take a toll on her mind.

It was mid-afternoon on that last day of visiting the temple of Debod, Kagome once again riding upon the back of Asche with that shrine maiden from Greece who went by the name of Anna. She was a shy, quiet little girl and came to Egypt by herself. At first she did not wish to go from what she told Kagome but that's when her uncle told her about the Great War Egypt and Greece had that took her father's life. The reason why he fought was to actually _stop_ the fighting. Her father wanted nothing more than for her to grow up into a beautiful girl some day and not go down the path he took. And when she heard of Anubis' plan to revive; she knew that this was something she had to put an end to, lest it caused another war of sorts.

The other two girls, Lakoya and Dria, were riding upon the back of that wyvern, Freed. Both Aria and Kisara were there as well in their dragon forms, taking space in the skies above not too far from their grounded companions, likely keeping watch on the area. Activity seemed to light up within the desert the day when those shrine maidens arrived, constantly being attacked by bandits, thugs, thieves… And their target would be none other than those maidens. They were likely Anubis' followers and they would do anything to revive their god once more.

Seto and a few of Atem's servants had trailed between the two dragons that carried the maidens, the lot of them rising upon the back of camels beneath that hot, burning sun.

 _It was too fucking hot_.

Anna saw Kagome sway from her spot as she sat behind the miko and this had her wondering if she was okay.

She was definitely _not_ okay.

Kagome could see the fortress in the distance but her vision started to blur in and out. Sweat would form upon her head and her neck, rolling down further into her clothing.

She'd then feel a soft touch upon her shoulder in which it was the girl behind her. Kagome's head turned and found the concerned look of Anna sent her way and she knew what she was thinking, even if she didn't voice it.

"I'm okay, just tired…"

Voice was slightly rasped when she spoke but then suddenly the girl felt quite nauseous. Her stomach rumbled a tad and really felt the need to puke. _Oh god._ She couldn't just puke on Asche's back! Her heartbeat suddenly picked up and then she began to hunch over upon her spot on the dragon's back and suddenly felt quite dizzy.

What was happening?

All sounds would be soon phased out and the only thing she could hear was her fast pacing heartbeat. And not only Anna noticed something was wrong but so did Asche as his keen hearing heard the miko's heart beat pick up.

" _Kagome, are you okay?_ "

There was no reply from the miko.

Kagome's vision was completely gone and then everything started to fade out until there was nothing but _darkness_.

Kagome's body swayed to the left and she slid right off of the red dragon with Anna's eyes widening upon seeing this.

"Kagome!"

Anna tried to grab a hold of Kagome but she couldn't catch her in time and soon her body would fall onto the sandy ground below.

But her body did not come in contact with the sand as the large scaled hands of the black dragon caught her right on time.

Aria noticed Kagome was acting a bit strangely when she gazed at her from above, seeing her sway about from the spot. She began her descent and went to ask if she was okay but by the time she was about to get close, Kagome's body slumped over and fell right off of Asche's back. Aria caught her and immediately she began to worry for Kagome's health as she looked terrible.

" _Kagome, are you okay?!_ "

All of the dragon's had stopped the moment they heard both Aria and Anna call for Kagome's name in worry, the white dragoness landing upon the ground as she heard this and now they would all crowd around the girl that fell limp in Aria's hands.

" _Kagome! Are you okay?! I'm sorry!_ "

Obviously the red dragon thought this was all his fault, hearing the worry in that ethereal voice of the red dragon.

" _What did you do!? You are always so clumsy!_ "

The green dragon venting his frustrations upon Asche and growled at him, the two girls he was carrying upon his back now peering over at the currently passed out Kagome.

Well, she wasn't passed out, surprisingly. She was still somewhat conscious. She could hear all their voices but she was just far too weak to reply, let alone move. What was happening to her?

"Move, give the girl some space."

Came the strong voice of Seto and those dragons backed away as told but still remained near, those big eyes of theirs remaining upon the miko.

Seto drew near to Kagome upon the back of that camel, tapping Aria's large scaled digit to rise up her hands so he could get a better look at Kagome. Once she had done so, he'd peer closely at Kagome who was still breathing but she looked to be quite flushed. She was sweating more than the norm an average human would under the heat and that left him one conclusion.

"She has fallen prey to the heat." Pausing to reach out and gently brush the back of his fingers over her head, brushing some of her bangs away. Her skin was burning hot. "Bring me water."

Is that what it was? Heat exhaustion of some kind? Never had she ever experienced something like this before. She felt Seto's touch upon her head and she had to wonder how much she was burning up right now. Some seconds would pass and Kagome felt something cool poor onto her head and it felt so nice. Was that water?

"She cannot stay in this heat any longer. We must bring her back so that she could cool down and rest."

Aria was _so_ relieved that Kagome was okay and so were the other dragons as well.

Thankfully they were close to the kingdom so they did not need to travel too far for the miko.

 **~X~**

Kagome had long fallen asleep once the dragons and Seto managed to get her back to safety within Atem's palace.

The sun's heat had overpowered her and when she'd arrive back at the palace, exhaustion took over and fell right to sleep. She was within the medical ward that was located on the lowest floor and here the rooms were quite cool in temperature. Perfect for Kagome because she had to cool down that body temp. The servants had long removed her original clothing to assist in lowering her body temp, placing her in a simple silken dress that wrapped around her form loosely.

And that miko would be safely tucked underneath light covers upon a bed, slowly recovering her strength back. And when she slept, there in the medical ward with her would be Sesshoumaru.

Actually, he was the first one here when he learned about the news of Kagome. He didn't even let the Palace guard finish speaking when he mentioned of Kagome's status. And he easily found the medical ward having caught wind of her scent and followed upon it but when he arrived where she would be, Aria informed him of what happened. She simply passed out beneath the powerful temperature of the sun and just needed to cool down and get some rest. Inuyasha came after and was also briefed on what happened, the two waiting outside until they had known that Kagome would be okay.

And she would be okay, the lot of them letting Kagome get her rest once one of the servants confirmed of her health but Sesshoumaru stayed behind, just to be certain. Rin _did_ tell him to protect Kagome, did she not? And he was not there to help her unfortunately. Should anything happen to the miko, he knew Rin would be quite devastated at that and Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure he would ever forgive himself for that. He was a man of his word and he was not about to break a promise to his dear Rin.

The DaiYoukai would watch her sleeping face, the girl sleeping soundly as can be. Was she dreaming again?

The miko was not dreaming, oh no, somehow after she slipped into the lands of unconsciousness, she had found herself in the spiritual realm.

Kagome's eyes shot right open when she 'woke', her head whipping around when she noticed that she was not in the land of the living. She knew this place. The feel of energy all around her, the vast, open sky that lit up with nothing but the stars and various planets in the distance millions of miles away… Yes, this had to be the spiritual realm.

But why was she here?

And how the hell did she manage to get here involuntarily?

She'd glance down her front and noticed she was no longer wearing her miko clothing but instead, she wore a loose, sleeveless dull colored dress that stopped just mid thigh.

Why was she wearing this?

She tried to remember what happened prior, combing through her memory banks. Then she'd remember the hot, blazing sun above, beating down its rays hard upon her porcelain flesh and felt quite nauseous.

Oh, right… She passed out beneath the heat because it was so hot! She remembered hearing the concerned voices of those dragons but after that, it was all a blur.

She must have passed out somehow.

Kagome then sensed all the souls around her and for some reason she could not do this before. She was able to pinpoint where said souls would be exactly with ease and blinked slowly. Had she somehow improved over the past week within Egypt? Kagome would let her spiritual body take flight, hovering just a few inches above the 'ground' and closed her eyes, now falling silent and began to concentrate.

She was actually looking for someone. When she used her power to spread through the vast energies and space of the realm, she managed to find her target and so, she would move in that direction. In no time at all she would find a dark, purple and red colored aura before her in the shape of a sphere no bigger than her fist and slowly she reached out to touch it. Her hands would now hold that aura, feeling the warmth within her palms. In truth, it was Naraku's soul. The girl would pull this aura close to her and stared deeply at it.

"Naraku, I need you to take me to the underworld."

No reply came but she would eventually release her hold on the swirling aura and watched as it reshaped into Naraku's human form she had seen once before. Naraku now gazed back at Kagome with a quizzical expression along with confusion, unsure why she would be asking him this. Did she have a death wish? Or perhaps some sort of plan? He did notice that she looked to be different though, as if her power was more refined than the last time he saw her. What happened?

And that look she gave him, he knew she made up her decision. But should he take her?

"If anything happens to you, I cannot ever forgive myself."

And speaking of which, why was she here, anyway? And how did she manage to find him in this vast open space of nothingness? Had she improved that much in her time away from the realm?

And many more questions came within that man's mind, needing to find answers that only Kagome could give him. But before that happened, he'd seen Kagome shake her head and that aura would flare in such a vivid display of pink and purple shades… It was beautiful.

"I'll be fine. Just take me there, please."

Naraku gave the woman one last look before turning and began to float away in one direction, Kagome following right behind him.

This meant that he had to take her to the deepest parts of the spiritual realm where all the rather nasty and malicious spirits would be, lingering around the doors that led to the underworld and perhaps there could be more dangerous things beyond that door. Was she trying to visit Anubis? Did she think up of a way to stop the gods' revival? He had honestly hoped so.

At first, it didn't feel like they were moving at all from their current location as there was nothing but endless stars and sprites in that sky but she would soon notice those stars began to burn out, leaving nothing behind. Kagome then felt the area grow _denser,_ thickening with evil intent. Yes, they were indeed heading in the right direction. Those stars, one by one, would burn out, leaving nothing but darkness in its place. The light began to fade away and soon there was nothing but absolute darkness. The light from Kagome's and Naraku's aura provided enough vision to illuminate the area.

Naraku then stopped and soon Kagome would stand beside him, the two now staring at quite the large gate when they came close. It was tall, perhaps reaching near thirty feet in height, possibly more, those large double doors made out of stone. Kagome could sense the ominous aura around it, followed by the wails and screams of forsaken souls beyond it. Naraku looked at Kagome's face and for some reason, he did not see fear. She kept that dignified and determined look, showing him strength he had seen once before when he fought her and that hanyou.

Was she truly willing to do this?

Kagome nearly gasped when the stone doors began to come 'alive' when various skeletal arms that were once frozen began to move about, boney hands clawing and reaching out for the one who dared to enter into the realm of the dead. She could see the skulls that were implanted into the door light up as red eyes glowed brightly and immediate set their sights on Kagome. Then those doors moved and heard the loud creaking sound of those double doors opening up inwards, revealing the dreadful place within.

And the moment those doors opened up, in the real world where Kagome's body would rest, Sesshoumaru noticed her breathing became quite shallow and quieter. This had him staring at her in question, wondering why her breathing shortened. Was she alright? She looked fine, honestly, but why the sudden change in her breathing? The DaiYoukai peered closer to the girl, having listened to her faint heart beat and noticed that too would soften in pace.

…She was dying!? Why?!

Back in the spiritual world, Kagome would now take one last look at Naraku and gave him one of her soft smiles and he wasn't so sure if he'll be ever seeing that again, should this girl go beyond those doors.

"If you stay too long, there's no telling what may happen, Kagome."

A warning she would very well keep in mind when she wandered in the realm of the dead.

She'd nod her head at Naraku and the miko took some steps forwards and walked beyond that door and within seconds that door would shut behind her with a sickening hiss heard afterwards.

The moment those doors shut behind Kagome, her body in the real world completely shut down. Her breathing _stopped_ and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he saw this. She was fine just a moment ago, why had her body just suddenly stopped working? He moved from his seat and pulled those sheets from her body and he'd seen the color from her flesh slowly fade away as the seconds went.

She was really dying. Didn't Rin tell him to protect her? How could he protect her from this?!

"Miko, you _cannot_ die here." Growling at her while she lay there motionless. The girl was unresponsive, like a doll with life no longer there. She was stronger than this, he knew that. They _both_ knew that. So why was her life slipping away with each passing second?

Kagome was currently wandering the lands of the dead, the place looking like one vast, barren wasteland of a volcanic region. It was hot, more humid if anything, the ground up heaved in various places with spurts of hellish flames spewing from the cracked earth. The sky was dark and cloudy, stretching as far as the eye could see and not a shred sunlight even managed to get through. Was there even sunlight in the underworld?

She had to make this quick.

The miko was here to see Anubis and learn of why he chose to side with the darkness. Not everyone was 'born' evil. Naraku was one good example. He was reformed and not everyone had the strength to change without great dedication.

And the more she treaded into this realm, the more she felt herself feel those wandering souls all around her and the girl was currently _surrounded_ by those forsaken souls yet there did not reveal themselves to her, still remaining in the distance within the shadows. She could hear their whispers, unable to make out what was being said but she knew it was of malicious intent. It had been centuries since one of the living dared to venture into the realm of the dead on their own.

However, the air began to change swiftly when _something_ was heading her way, closing in on her _fast_. Was it an enemy?!

Quickly Kagome would again have her aura flare, providing quite the burning light that had those wandering souls scatter and flee from the girl, seemingly not liking the powerful holy aura she gave off.

And there she saw it in the distance, a large, winged creature currently in flight and headed right for her location. It roared loudly as it soared through the skies and Kagome could sense the massive amounts of evil that spilled from its being. Was this Anubis?! That creature would land before Kagome some meters away, the girl nearly losing her footing upon the ground but kept herself steady, still keeping her sights on the creature that arrived. Those large, feathered wings upon its back disappeared the moment it began to pace towards Kagome and she saw its burning red eyes stare at her and her only. Was it going to attack her?! She sensed hostility from the creature but she just couldn't find herself to back away.

The creature had to be about ten meters tall. Its body was thick and muscular, Kagome seeing those bulging muscles beneath its purplish skin. Massive claws upon its hands and feet and its head was in the shape of a jackal. Various spines jutted out from around the back of its head and its neck and shoulders, more spines found protruding out from its knuckles and elbows. She knew this creature had some sort of relation to Egypt as it wore a thick, beaded necklace around its neck with a large emerald within the middle in the shape of a scarab. A golden loin cloth was its only form of clothing and it resembled that of what those Egyptian guards would wear at Atem's palace.

Kagome gulped. The creature stared at her hard as it crouched down before her, growling lowly as it beared its sharpened incisors to her.

No, she could not show fear here. She had experienced far worse than this. The creature was actually impressed that the tiny girl before him showed no signs of said fear as she was pretty much looking at death right in the eyes.

" _You are brave, girl, to come here. Or you might be quite ignorant, given your situation._ "

Kagome heard the beast talk, its voice deep and sent chills down her spine.

"Are you the one they call Anubis?"

" _No, I am not. I am Husani, one of the many guards who serve underneath our god, Anubis_."

He wasn't Anubis?! Then why did he have such massive power that almost brought her to her knees?! Did the other guards that served beneath Anubis also have this much power as well? Dear heavens, should Anubis revive and let these creatures roam free...

" _Why are you here_?"

She heard that tone in its voice, knowing quite well it was angry. Was it angry at her for coming here? Or was it just angry all the time?

"I've come to see Anubis. I wish to—"

Kagome's words were promptly cut off when that beast began to laugh in that boisterous laughter, the miko staring at the creature oddly. Its laughter would die down and he'd lean in closer to snarl at Kagome but she did not back down, remaining where she stood. She would not dare show weakness.

" _Impudent girl! What makes you think that I, the stalwart Husani, would ever let you come near our god?! You who regard him as if you know who he is. You are nothing but a weak little girl who has signed her own death wish."_

And that's when Kagome's aura began to flare up in an instantly, glaring angrily at the creature before her. And when Kagome's temper rose, there's no telling what she may do. But Husani ignored this completely and his arm would raise, that large hand of his forming into a tight fist.

" _Now, begone, wench!_ "

That fist would come crashing down onto Kagome, looking to crush her soul but the beast gasped in surprise when his fist came into contact with a powerful barrier. Kagome raised her hand in time to push out her power and block the attack sent her way and erected a powerful barrier in time to stop Husani's attack. She'd hear him growl out in annoyance and saw him pull back that arm, only to throw in another punch at her unbreakable barrier.

Kagome was getting quite annoyed with this beast as she was running out of _time_. She was here to see his Anubis, not his damn pets. After that second punch came in contact with her barrier, Kagome pushed out her bower again and the beats would howl out in pain the moment her holy power burned his fingers, almost feeling like she burned them clean off. How can such a tiny woman hold so much power?! Husani could not believe it. But the moment Kagome had launched off of that attack, her eyes widened and felt that same emptiness feeling once more.

She was completely drained out.

Husani watched as her body would fall limp and collapse onto the dirtied ground in a defeated heap. He was certain he had done nothing to her but he had came to the conclusion that she ventured far too long in here, thus, her spiritual body had gradually weakened. The creature grinned widely down at Kagome now; approach her closer to a point where his dark shadow loomed over her body, leaning his head down low to peer closely at the girl.

" _Now I know who you are… You are one of those maidens that dare to prevent Anubis from making his grand escape from here, are you not?_ "

Kagome groaned weakly, unable to find any strength left in her to stand. She only managed to push herself up upon her elbows as the rest of her body laid upon its side but she couldn't make anymore movements than that. That's when she would be scooped right up into the large hands of that beast, Kagome's eyes now staring up at that jackal that began to sniff at her.

Husani had to admit, her scent was _delicious_. Did shrine maidens always smell this nice? Kagome saw that wicked grin form upon its muzzle and she shook her head.

"Put me down... or else…"

A loose threat that had the beast laughing out once more.

" _A feisty one you are, girl. Perhaps I should have my ways with you before I take you to Anubis._ "

What?! What the hell did he mean by that?!

No, this cannot happen… This will not happen! She tried to muster up some strength but she could not, already feeling herself slip away from consciousness. She knew that should she fall into darkness now, she would wake up somewhere she would not like to be, perhaps in the hands of that damn creature in front of her.

She needed to get out.

She needed to run. Run far away from here.

Soon she'd feel herself be moved, the beast now carrying her off to places unknown. No! This cannot happen! Kagome tried to climb out from his grasp but the girl gasped out in pain when his hand closed into a tight fist, securing her arms and legs from moving and gave squeeze that felt like he was going to _crush_ her.

" _You are not going anywhere, girl._ "

She heard that deep menacing chuckle of theirs and knew of their intent. She didn't want to cry, she said she wasn't going to show any weaknesses and stuck to it!

She immediately thought of all her companions in the world of the living, almost as if she wasn't going to see them again. She told them all she was going to be fine and make it back in one piece but here she was about to lose her soul in the underworld! Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru… They all filled up her thoughts and she was half a second away from crying, knowing full well she may not ever see them again.

' _I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry!'_

So many things she wished to do before she went out with a bang, so many things she wished to say… Especially to Sesshoumaru. That DaiYoukai completely filled up her thoughts and felt absolutely horrible now because she may not be ever seeing him again. Her eyes shut tight and she wished as hard as she could, hoping he could save her somehow. She was about to be tainted in the many ways possible within the underworld by that foul beast and wasn't so sure her mind could take any of that. She saw that lecherous look the beast sent her way and lick those ugly chops of his… _Disgusting!_

' _Sesshoumaru, please help me…!_ '

That small cry of help was so powerful that even Sesshoumaru heard her quiet and weakened voice in the land of the living when Sesshoumaru loomed over her physical body within the medical ward. The miko was in trouble and he could hear it in her voice. He had to save her. Where was she?!

As the seconds passed, her body grew paler and paler, all color from her flesh disappearing and those lips dried up and changed from a soft, rosy pink to a cold, disheartening blue. She was likely dead. Sesshoumaru would then feel the strong pulse of his sword, the Tenseiga, right beside him, the sword seemingly glowing now and so would that miko, an outline of a white, pale light surrounding her body.

Then he saw them. Those little demonic creatures surrounding the miko's body and looked ready to devour her flesh or perhaps do even more vile and disgusting deeds he had not wish to see. A low growl came from the DaiYoukai when he pulled out his sword, unsheathing it and pointed the blade at those creatures. They saw this too late and immediately he'd bring that blade down and slain those creatures, watching as they'd cry out in pain and dissipate into nothingness.

Time would continue to flow again when those creatures were gone, Sesshoumaru sheathing away his sword and brought the girl up into his lap when he'd return to his seat, his eyes searching her face and hoped she would awake soon. Long seconds passed that felt like an eternity to him, watching as color would return to her flesh, her body slowly growing warm by the second and those lips returning to its usual soft pink color. He'd hear her breathing pick up, her heart continuing to work and he felt the immediate rush of relief wash over him now that the girl had come back to life.

Kagome groaned lightly, eyes opening slowly and the first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's face. He stared down at her and she could see the _slight_ bit of concern in his facial features and upon realizing that she had returned to her world… she began to cry. Did he hear her small cry for help? Kagome immediately raised herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging herself close to him and was _so_ thankful that she was back in the land of the living.

"Thank you so much Sesshoumaru…!"

He saved her. They both knew that. Sesshoumaru was still quite unsure what happened to the girl but he knew that she was in danger and he saved her from whatever hell she was going through. That's when he made his own promise to protect her. Not because Rin told him to, it was more so for himself because he knew that he couldn't ever forgive himself should the miko perish while under his care.

Slowly his own arms would wrap around her in return and remain there so the girl would recollect herself. And when he held her, he noticed that she was shaking. Shaking in fear. What happened for her to become this way? He did not ask her. Perhaps another time when she was feeling better.

Kagome clutched onto him for dear life and never let go, the girl so, so happy that Sesshoumaru saved her. Her feelings for the male grew quite deep after that event and the girl was happy to have such a companion like Sesshoumaru.

"Are you well?"

She heard him speak and head gave a nod against him, blinking those tears away. Such a horrible and heart wrenching experience… She hoped to never go through that again.

After long moments of holding onto him, she would then finally pull away as much as she didn't want to. Then she gazed at his face and ocean blues met with those same burning ambers, gazing into each other's face for long moments.

There's something she wanted to tell him but was unsure of how she should word this. She just couldn't find those words and gaze dropped down to her lap with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry…"

A single brow rose slightly in question when he heard the girl speak, wondering what these words were for.

"Why do you apologize, miko?"

"Because my stupid decisions led me here… And you had to use your sword to save me."

She wished it didn't have to come to that. She was certain she could've made it back on her own but her anger got the best of her as it always did and made things worse. So, she only wished to make it up to him somehow.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time finding out why she felt the need to apologize, even after giving that reason. So what if he used his sword to save her? He'd do it again, too, if it ever came down to it.

Kagome slowly rose up her head to look upon the DaiYoukai before her and slowly a blush crept up upon her cheeks. Sesshoumaru saw this and again, he had to wonder what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. Had she thought up of something? Kagome took ina few breaths, trying her hardest to find these next set of words because they were going to kill her some day.

"In… return for saving… my life…. I am willing to… let you… have my body… for one night…"

Did he just hear that correctly? She uttered out every word so quietly, almost as if she was afraid to even speak. Was she was willing to go against her word and let him fuck her for just one night? _Only one night?!_ In truth, Kagome had been losing to herself lately and just came to this decision. Some nights after coming back to her room after a long day within those temples, she could not stop her wandering hand that traveled down _south_. She was craving for a more better touch, something bigger even and that left her lusting after Sesshoumaru, as much as she did not wish to admit.

But how could she not?

She enjoyed those teeth of his every time he'd grab a hold of her flesh, leaving behind many marks across her skin. The thought of it already had her enticed.

Oh right, those teeth. "O-on one condition! You cannot mark me… until I say so."

And Sesshoumaru took note of the immediate change in her scent and stared at her, hard. But what brought about this change in her words? Did she not wish to continue this until they'd return to Japan from Egypt? And she wished to not be marked? Was she still hung up on that good for nothing half-brother of his? Or was there some other reason for this condition she had given?

But hearing those words were _great_ news to Sesshoumaru. Or rather, his inner beast. Already he was having a hard time in keeping his beast in check, knowing full well it had taken quite the liking to Kagome and only wished to claim her as its own. As _their_ own. Kagome would watch Sesshoumaru quietly when he fell silent and waited to hear him speak. But what she got in return was a snarl.

Eh?!

For a split second, Sesshoumaru lost the reigns he had on his beast and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the red tint flash within his eyes and those markings upon his cheeks thickened as the seconds went. What was happening to him?! Soon his hands took a hold of her waist and gripped tightly, the girl gasping in surprise at the sudden firm hold.

" _ **I will have you. I will make you mine and I will make you beg for more. You will be screaming and writhing in pleasure with only my name leaving your lips**_ **."**

Dear kami. Was that even Sesshoumaru?! Her body was pulled in close and again she felt his lips attack at her neck and flesh would be rewarded with kisses and bite marks. Kagome could not hold back the quiet moan that escaped her lips, letting the DaiYoukai do whatever he wished to do to her. After hearing that voice, she was so _frightened_ and _aroused_ greatly at the same time. And then his hands slid up from her waist and grasped her breasts through the fabric of that silken dress she wore, growling at her when he began to knead those tender mounds.

She knew that look! Inuyasha looked like that once before when he lost control of his youki and here she was witnessing it again, this time it would be Sesshoumaru who had now lost control.

Kagome moaned when his touch grabbed at her again, her mind drawing a blank and could feel her lust slowly take form as the seconds went, feeling those long slender fingers grip and squeeze her breasts.

Wait, they could not do this here, of all places!

"S-sesshoumaru…! Please…!"

Again her voice was quiet but it was _just_ enough to get Sesshoumaru out of that state. The moment he stopped those ministrations upon her body, he leaned away and stared at her for long moments, trying to remember what just happened. He watched her part her lips and begin to pant heavily, her arousal strong within that room and just couldn't remember what happened some seconds ago. Did he lose himself to his inner youkai?! That was absurd. To think Kagome was wanted this much by his beast.

Perhaps this may not be a good idea…

And what was stopping him from taking her here, anyway? The miko seemed against it though, for some reason.

Kagome saw the original Sesshoumaru return back to his senses, seeing his nostrils flare and inhale deeply. Slowly her hands would move and gently come to grasp his face; this act had him focusing his vision upon her as their gazes met once more.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

He'd seen that concerned look upon her face and growled lowly. He hated himself so much now because the miko saw him in _that_ state. She must think he was weak! Silence grew between them and the DaiYoukai said nothing, removing his hold upon her chest and they'd again move down to gently grasp her waist.

Now before anything else happened, Aria made her entrance into that ward and Kagome immediately stiffened within Sesshoumaru's lap when she heard the door opening. Who was it?!

There wasn't enough time to do _anything_ because the moment Aria stepped around that corner; she caught the two in quite the close proximity. Her face lit up like a fucking firework and Sesshoumaru growled lowly when his head turned, staring hard at his childhood friend with one of his deathly glares.

As for Kagome? She just wanted to _die_.

Aria had _so, so, so, so_ many questions she wished to ask! She didn't think their relationship had budded this much! What all has happened since she left Japan that month ago?

She gave them one last look over before departing silently as she came, the two of them hearing the door shut behind the black dragoness.

Kagome was so embarrassed beyond recognition. She knew Aria was going to ask her so many questions and maybe further complicate things.

And when Aria stepped outside, she was approached by her three brethren and wished to know if Kagome was okay. Aria told those three dragons that she was completely fine and back into good shape _and_ in good hands. They never knew what she meant by that but only Aria knew.

She'd then shoo them off, telling them to not bother Kagome for the moment because she was going to need some time to herself after that entry she gave!

Because she was going to need it.

 **~X~**

As the day drew to the mid-afternoon, Kagome was back in her suite and so did the rest of the maidens, likely to gather their strength for the next coming days.

But to her dismay, she was not alone in her suite.

Again those four dragons would be there, likely to spend more time with the miko and the hanyou, finding their company to be quite pleasant! That and Aria was just all up in Kagome's business because of what she saw earlier that day. Aria was trying to get the juicy details from her and Kagome was blushing like mad all the while.

"Kagome, you need to tell me what happened!"

Kagome gave Aria one look that the dragoness knew she was quite annoyed that she kept bothering her about this. She was trying to keep this a secret! And Aria walked in on their 'secret'.

"Okay, look… I'll tell you later, okay?"

Aria pouted. "But how long is later?! You need to give me the juicy details!"

Kagome grinned at her dragoness companion, gathering up her knapsack and now began to bring it with her out of her room and Aria continuously followed her. Wow, was she not going to let this up?

"Kagome, do you need help?"

The white dragoness looking over Kagome as she seemed to struggle just a bit with her heavy bag. Kagome quickly shook her head and offered the white haired girl a small smile, "No, no. I'm okay!"

She would slowly nod her head and moved out of her way when she walked by, making her way to the small kitchen within that suite. That's when Aria stopped following her and crossed her arms beneath her bust, watching the miko pull out some stuff from her bag. What was she going to do?

Inuyasha would look over towards Kagome when she began to take out all her ingredients needed to cook some ramen and that hanyou lit up so fast, the two dragon males watching the hanyou in question. Then they'd draw their gaze to Kagome in the distance who now began to prepare some food.

"You guys are about to witness _and_ taste Kagome's cooking and you're gonna love it."

Well, it's not like dinner wasn't going to be made tonight. The palace chef's were going to make dinner tonight but there would be no need to head to the dining room as Atem and a few of his priests would not be there tonight. Aria had told Kagome that Atem would have to prepare for the festival in about a day or so, in which Kagome was quite interested in hearing this. The festival was in about two day's time, a celebration to honor the coming planet alignment. It was a time where the Egyptians would bless their lands and prepare them for the big event.

So! Kagome thought it would be a perfect time to cook for herself and the Inu brothers but with those dragons here, seems she was going to make a large batch. Luckily she came prepared because that was the main reason why her knapsack was over stuffed.

But, she was still missing something… She needed that particular spice she tasted a week ago when Aria brought back some food for her.

"Aria, I need a favor from you."

Brows rose in surprise upon hearing the miko speak to her but she would nod her head and listened to what she'd have to say.

"I need you to get me some of those spices the palace cooks use in their food… I want to try something."

Aria pouted again but she'd then feel a soft grasp upon her shoulder and that would be coming from Kisara who looked at her but soon her gaze would go to Kagome and she'd nod her head.

"We'll get you these spices, Kagome."

Aria blinked slowly. Wait, what?! Kisara was only making things worse and she was dragging her away! The two male dragons saw this and grinned as the black dragoness was dragged off with Kisara but now with them gone, ocean blues would now set her sights on those remaining dragons and immediately their grin disappeared. Uh oh.

"Don't think for a second you are off the hook. If you're going to hang around here, might as well put you to work, ne?"

Inuyasha started to laugh but he'd feel Kagome's eyes on him too and he would find her staring right back at him. His laughter died down and she would instruct all three of them to come help her with her cooking because she was going to need it.

She'd have Asche light up the stove with his fire and start boiling that water Freed had brought in as she instructed, Inuyasha now helping Kagome make that soy sauce broth. There went the vegetables and there went the meats and within half an hour, that suite started to smell delicious. Both Asche and Freed took in a deep breath through flared nostrils once Kagome's cooking would fill up that small space, their mouths beginning to water.

"Ah, ah. Still need a few things…"

And right on time, she'd hear some knocking upon the door and ordered Inuyasha to get it for her. He didn't like to be ordered around but he did what he was told or else Kagome wouldn't let him have some of her delicious ramen. Oh, speaking of those noodles, Kagome went to check on that pot and stirred it with that wooden spoon, noticing the texture of the noodles was slowly becoming soft. Just a few moments more and it'll be done.

"Kagome… What is that delicious smell!?" 

Aria would return to the miko with what she asked for, bringing her various spices that were all contained in a tiny, small pouch that was about a tablespoon amount. Kagome nodded her thanks and she'd set those spices upon the counter, now getting back to the task at hand. Aria decided to take a seat at the dining room table and Kisara sat next to her, the other dragons doing the same as they sat upon the opposite side of the female dragons. Inuyasha sat at one end of the table and the only spot available was for Kagome at the opposite end of Inuyasha's spot.

"You'll see. I'm almost done."

Kagome took a sample taste of her soy sauce broth and it was adequate for her tastes but it was missing that spice she wanted. After going through various spices that were brought to her, she found one that matched what she was going for and dumped all of it into the pot with her broth. And in minutes, the smell within that area would have those youkai's stomach growling as they were suddenly hungry. Kagome knew youkai did not eat much human food but that wasn't the case when it came to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Where was that DaiYoukai, anyway?

She glanced up from her spot and peered over, catching a glimpse of silver hair that flowed in the wind just outside the balcony. Huh, he really seems to like that spot. Could he smell her cooking, possibly?

Well, anyway, her food was likely done and now she began to gather up some bowls that were already provided in that cooking area, taking out seven bowls for the lot of them. She knew youkai had large stomachs, so, she'd pour out an adequate amount for all of them, placing one bowl before them upon that table. They stared hard into the bowl of 'soup', seeing the steam rise from it and the delicious smell it gave off.

"Oh, one sec…"

She returned to her knapsack and brought out some chopsticks, handing them to all of them but Asche and Freed were completely lost on how to use them. Was this how they ate in Japan? They watched Aria and Inuyasha use them with ease, already digging into their bowls and seem them pick up those noodles with ease and slurp it right up into their mouths.

"Kagome! This is… this is so good!"

Asche pouted. They were already eating! And he was surprised to see that Kisara would be too, using those chopsticks as well. Not as skillful as the black dragoness and the hanyou but used it, nonetheless. Kisara just watched Aria and managed to figure it out somehow by just watching. Before Asche or Freed could say anything, she would place herself down between Asche and Freed and the red head felt his breath hitch in his throat when Kagome took a hold of his right hand. Her fingers, her touch… It was so soft. _Oh god, keep it together man!_

"Here, like this…"

She'd take one chopstick and tuck it beneath his clawed thumb upon right hand and the other stick would be held in her hand, mimicking as if she was writing on paper in mid-air by using her index and thumb and occasionally the middle finger would support her index finger. After demonstrating on how to use it, she'd place that chopstick in Asche's fingers and he'd begin to move it as Kagome did some moments ago.

"See, now you try."

He'd reach forwards with his right hand and to his surprise; he managed to pick up a tiny piece of meat!

"There you go. Easy, wasn't it?" The girl smiling to Asche and gave him one of her infamous heartfelt smiles and Asche blushed lightly. That damn, cute smile of hers!

"Thank you, Kagome."

She'd nod happily to him and now she turned to Freed, giving him the same treatment. It took him a few tries to get it but he eventually got it done and once he did, those dragons began to dig through their bowls like if it was nothing.

"Slow down, slow down! The food isn't going anywhere, you guys."

Inuyasha was chowing down that ramen because he had longed for this day. That's why he was so lucky to have known Kagome, he got to have her cooking and knew he was going to be pleased with what she made.

Now, before Kagome would make hers, she would return to the light boiling pot and pour out another serving for the DaiYoukai who remained to himself out on the balcony. Sesshoumaru had in fact smelled her cooking and he was having a hard time to not look behind him and look like he wanted some food because he was far higher than that. But the miko had suspected he may be hungry, then again, he never did eat much but nonetheless, she would pour out some food for the DaiYoukai. She stepped out onto the balcony and knelt down beside Sesshoumaru, handing him the bowl for him to take.

"I know you don't like human food much but it just didn't seem fair everyone else was eating and you weren't… so…"

Hopefully he got the point!

But he did and he would turn his head slowly to look upon that steaming bowl then slowly drag his ambers upon her face. She gave him those same smiles he had come to like far more than the norm… Kagome watched him closely, wondering what was going on in that mind of his as she knew he was thinking of something. But he'd eventually take that bowl away from her with a nod of his head in silent thanks and she smiled brightly.

Well! Now that he had his food, Kagome returned back inside and went to eat her own bowl. By the time she was just a quarter done, all of the other youkai had long finished and began to give Kagome praise for making something so delicious.

"I never thought human food could be so delicious!"

Asche licked his lips as if he was quite pleased to have Kagome's heartfelt cooking.

"What do you call this…?"

The question heard from the white dragoness and Kagome set down her bowl, readying her words for them all.

"It's called Ramen! And only my wife can make something great as this."

That's when the dragons blinked slowly upon hearing a title come from the hanyou, staring at Kagome in disbelief, save for Aria, and Asche looked to be heartbroken. Damn! She was already claimed?! But he saw no mark on her flesh… Was Inuyasha lying?

Kagome laughed lightly and a free hand rose, waving it in the air to dismiss such a thought.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your wife?"

She even added in a small smile at the end of her words and continued eating her food but when Asche heard this, he felt so relieved that the hanyou's words were not true!

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You can't just make a boldface claim like that! I think you're still drunk from all that liquor you've had last night."

Aria's turn to speak and began to laugh at the hanyou, Kagome highly surprised that Aria would even say that. The two of them definitely knew what was going on and Aria sought to back up her miko companion.

As for Inuyasha… He was feeling like one complete idiot right now. Why did Kagome say those words? And why did he feel like his heart had shattered into a million pieces? He loved Kagome, did he not? And he was certain she loved him as well but that girl knew Inuyasha did not love her anymore. Perhaps some of it was still there but he had _yet_ to show any of it during their time here in Egypt.

Only Sesshoumaru was there for her… And she still couldn't believe it.

Inuyasha then realized the two of them were up to something, that being Kagome and Aria. Did they plan this? Why?

Freed then playfully punched the hanyou in his shoulder and that brought the male out of his thoughts.

"You're one brave dog, you know that, Inuyasha?"

Freed grinned at the hanyou and Asche would be keeping his gaze upon Kagome while she ate and for some reason, he could tell something was off. _Something_ he just could not put his finger on. But was she okay?

Sesshoumaru heard _everything_ and knew his brother must be feeling quite defeated right now. It served him right for how he had been treating his 'wife'. No, they were no longer 'husband and wife'. They were simply acquaintances at this point. So, had the miko chose to move on from his half-brother? If so then why did she wish to not be marked?

Sesshoumaru then stood and would return inside the suite, now drawing near to the miko and Kagome would find Sesshoumaru approach her the moment she stood. He'd hand her back a completely empty bowl once more and smiled softly at the DaiYoukai but that's when Aria would make her grand appearance once more.

"Uuahh! Sesshoumaru! You ate everything? Wow, such a greedy dog you are—"

Her voice was immediately silenced by Sesshoumaru when he growled threateningly at her and she just grinned widely at the DaiYoukai and that had Kagome giggling lightly. The three dragons that sat at the table now got a good look at Inuyasha's half-brother and could tell that he was _strong_. The air of authority he gave off and that massive amount of youki… Wow. They would not ever dare cross his path.

Sesshoumaru did not bother sparing the rest of them a glance as he'd turn and return to his spot upon the balcony in silent stride.

Well! Now that _that_ was over…

All of her food had been completely devoured by the dragons and the hanyou who decided to remain quiet the entire time after all that earlier. When Kagome mentioned that she was no longer his wife, this upset him, greatly. But he had no reason to be angry, right?! He was reviving Kikyo and this was a stab in the back.

The pile of dishes would be set in that sink and knew she was going to have to clean this up some time later. But not right now, thought. She was a bit tired and needed some rest.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stepped out into the main room and moved to sit down upon that large couch cushion, those eyes now finding Aria who called out to her.

"We're going to go check up on the other maidens and see how they're doing. Wanna come along?"

Kagome shook her head at the black dragoness. "Sorry Aria but I'm really tired now… Might take a nap."

Brief glance was sent outside and noticed it was late in the afternoon and then her eyes set to the DaiYoukai in the distance. Were they going to do more stuff together?! Kagome saw Aria's face light up like a beacon and followed her gaze outside, noticing that she may be looking at Sesshoumaru. Kagome's head whipped back around and blushed heavily when her eyes returned to the dragoness.

"Ooh… okay, Kagome. Well, have a good rest!"

She grinned wickedly and waved over to the girl, Kisara bowing her head before Kagome as well. "Thank you for the food, Kagome."

"Oi, Inuyasha. After we check up on the maidens, we're heading out for a run. There are these ruins you should come check out."

"Yeah! Unless you know... yer scared."

Asche grinning at the hanyou when he spoke up after Freed and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the two dragons.

"Alright, you're on, scaly skin walkers."

It would definitely do him some good to get out and get some fresh air. He could not stand to be in the same suite with Kagome right now, really. He was still quite hurt and he knew he shouldn't be but it was rather _hard_ to just up and forget it. Who knew love could hurt this much.

Kagome would wave at those dragons as they were off, taking Inuyasha along with them and closed the door shut once those five left the suite. She was thankful that Inuyasha was no longer here and so, she face planted right back onto that enlarged cushioned couch and began to get comfortable. What a day.

She made a mental note to never travel to the land of the dead by herself ever again.

The miko slowly rolled onto her back as her hair fanned out beneath her and slowly opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru already staring down at her. She _eeped_ quietly in surprise and quickly moved to sit upright within the middle of that large cushion.

That's when she remembered what she told him today. She couldn't forget that! In exchange for saving her life, she would give her body to him for one night. And that night was soon!

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the miko, listening to her heartbeat pick up in speed the longer he stared at her. Lips pulled back and again he'd show off those teeth she'd come to enjoy time and time again, hearing a growl leave him. Then she saw him move and was about to climb ontop of that cushion with her but she stopped him the moment her hands raised up. "N-no..! Not… here…"

She blushed heavily, knowing full well this area was definitely not a good spot to do this. There's a chance someone may hear her! So, she'd slowly crawl off of that cushion and quickly whisk pass Sesshoumaru, now closing those doors and the curtains that led out into the balcony. The room there grew dark but it was dimly lit by one of the few candles within that room. Here she could see those ambers eyes of his glow in the darkness and she shivered in excitement as she could see the hunger in those hues.

Was that even him at the moment? Or was it his beast? Well, she had to stick to her word…

"My room… Is better."

And without another word, that miko would draw long, careful strides to her room with that DaiYoukai right behind her. Door was then locked behind her once the two were inside and almost immediately she was pulled in close to Sesshoumaru and his lips found hers in one heated kiss.

Kagome gasped out in surprise at the sudden pull to him but she would eventually let herself meld against him once the kiss took its course. How many times had he kissed her now? And she was right, every time they had kissed; it grew into something more and more. Something she could not explain. This fleeting emotion that warmed up her heart, what was it?

Kagome's hands slowly rose and would be placed upon his chest, feeling his warmth through the layer of the fabrics he wore and she was itching to see what was underneath. She had never once seen him bare his naked chest and with her lust creeping right around the corner, it mingled in with her growing curiosity and only seeked to see more of his unblemished skin. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she wanted to see and so he'd give it. The kiss would be broken momentarily and Kagome's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the DaiYoukai when he pulled away but her breath would hitch in her throat when she saw what he was about to do.

He was removing his haori! Oh _god_. She'd watch those hands of his move like a _hawk_ , slowly peeling off the layers of fabric he wore over the top half of his athletic frame. His shoulders rolled once kimono loosened up, the material falling down his back and Kagome's eyes could not believe what she saw. His skin, his flesh… It was pristine _perfect_. Not a single scratch upon this beautifully sculptured body and Kagome could not stop her hand from reaching out to touch his slender form. She blushed heavily when her hand came in contact with his warm skin, feeling those taught muscles beneath his flesh as her hand slid down his chest, feeling the small, tiny dips in his skin when she went over his muscles.

Then her hands traveled lower, Sesshoumaru growling lowly when her feather light touch grazed his skin and stopped the moment she came to his waist. Kagome blushed like mad and pulled her hand away when she realized where she had ended up. He looked at her and could see the shying innocence she gave off and his inner beast was thrilled to have come across this one. A powerful miko who had yet to be _claimed_ and his idiot of a brother failed to see the gem he had passed up.

He was going to have her tonight and make her scream, make her beg and claim all of what she had to offer.

Kagome's eyes drew up to Sesshoumaru's face when his growl was heard even louder within that dimly lit room, Kagome backing up away from him as he approached her once more with that heavy, predatory gaze. She came into contact with that bed and Kagome felt her waist become seized by those warm hands of his, slender fingers gripping tight onto her through the fabric of that silken dress she wore.

He'd dip in and again Kagome was rewarded with kisses and teeth that began to nip and catch flesh between teeth, leaving behind reddened bite marks across her flesh. She moaned lightly when he began to give attention to that area upon her neck that excited her greatly, Sesshoumaru taking note of her oncoming arousal.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time in keep that beast in check because it was literally roaring at him to fuck the girl already. His more rational side wanted the same but he had to take this in his own pace. Rushing into things may only provide the worst results.

The teeth that began to nip at her traveled even further down south, now marking her flesh as bite marks would litter across her collarbones.

The hands at her waist would slowly slide forwards and an excited gasp would leave Kagome's lips when she felt those long slender fingers grab a hold of her back side and squeeze those cheeks in a near possessive manner, growling lowly against her skin once more. Never had Kagome been so excited for someone, let alone Inuyasha's brother! And that's when she felt it, the burning sensation between her legs that had those pussy lips quivering for his touch. Slick juices began to seep through her core as she stood there before the DaiYoukai she lusted for but soon her legs began to grow weak.

Kagome fell back onto her bed and Sesshoumaru allowed this, watching her flushed face and those parted lips take much needed breaths. His nostrils flared and inhaled her scent and right when he was about to continue his ministrations upon her body, he saw Kagome move as she laid there upon her bed. The miko couldn't stop her now wandering hand as it traveled down south, the DaiYoukai watching her intently as she began to touch herself before him. Kagome could not help herself! Never had she been pushed over the edge, driven mad by her own lust. Her body was hot, burning hot and writhed in complete _need_ for something she could not describe.

But what she had been searching for was something only Sesshoumaru could provide.

"Sesshoumaru, please…! It's…. so hot…"

She tried the best of her ability to explain what was going on with her body but couldn't, not while her mind constantly drew blank every now and then.

Sesshoumaru would waste no time at all as he knelt before the girl upon the edge of the bed and strong hands reached out to grab the back of her knees, pulling her body close to the edge and the girl moaned out again when she felt his nose press up firm against her moist folds that were currently hidden by that undergarment. The dog inhaled her scent deeply into his nostrils, holding back that groan when it filled his lungs.

Kagome felt that fabric that was covering her lower regions be torn from her body, the material only to be tossed behind him and once again she was fully exposed to that male when her legs would be forced apart, her moist, dripping wet cunt clearly visible to the DaiYoukai. And in no time at all, Kagome felt his warm mouth capture her nether lips. Her hips buckled upon contact and her hands would gently grasp his head as he began to feast upon her.

" _Aah! Sess…!_ "

She felt his tongue push forwards and invade her body, slipping pass those lips and delved inside her. His tongue felt so _good_ inside her as evident when she began to roll those hips against his face, the DaiYoukai keeping a firm hold upon her legs as he lapped at her core. She felt his tongue slide in and out of her repeatedly, repeating that same action he had done to her once more during that time in the rest house. Toes curled tight and her breathing became quite erratic as the seconds went and then a cry of pleasure would be heard when one of his hands removed its hold upon thigh, pressing his thumb firm upon that bundle of nerves and began to furiously rub her clit.

This sent waves a pleasure throughout her body, her back arching up high off of that bed and felt her legs quiver like mad. _Something_ was coming and it was known to the DaiYoukai when her voice began to pick up in sound.

Again he would rub that clit whilst simultaneously tongue fucking her, pushing her body to the brink of her orgasm. It did not take long for the girl to reach it because he'd soon feel her legs quiver once more, her hips rolling hard into the DaiYoukai's mouth and whipped her head back to moan out his name in pure ecstasy. He'd feel those inner walls tighten over his muscle from within and then came those slick juices of hers that he found to be quite delicious. She heard him growl out lowly once he got his fill, feeling that tongue lap at her and drag along her moist lips to gather up every bit of her sweet nectar.

Kagome now laid there completely tuckered out, gazing up at the ceiling dreamily while the hold on his head removed soon after she reached her orgasm. Sesshoumaru had set down her legs and soon pulled away, slowly licking his lips and gazed his hungered sights upon the now panting miko.

Now, came the next part… Was she ready?

Kagome knew of this, too. But she was so nervous. Never had she ever had sex before… And Sesshoumaru was the _last_ person she thought she would ever have sex with. Really, him of all people?

Sesshoumaru leaned down to place his hands upon the edge of the bed, Kagome feeling the sudden dip of something being placed upon the bed, her head lifting up slowly to look upon the male before her. She felt the ends of his silver hair brush over the tops of her thighs when he leaned over, his amber hues boring hard into her face as if he was searching for something.

Slowly Kagome would move to sit upright and blushed when she began to move her hands. What was she doing? He'd watch her move to grasp the hem of that silken dress she wore and pulled it up along her body, revealing more of her porcelain flesh to the male and soon she'd pull the material up and over her head, now sitting before him completely naked. He could hear her heartbeat pick up in speed whilst her nervousness returned full force, knowing well this girl knew what was to come next.

But she surprised him when those hands would reach out for his face, taking his head in her grasp and pulled him in close so that she could meet him half way for a kiss. And that kiss immediately grew heated within a single second as their tongues came into play soon after. Kagome could taste herself upon his tongue, mixed in with his own taste and found it to be quite the unusual taste. She would then pull him towards her, guiding him onto the bed with her and soon she would lay upon her back with Sesshoumaru right on top of her.

Her breasts would provide quite the cushion between them as they still continued to kiss rather eagerly, their tongues continuing to dance that forbidden dance for dominance.

They way his body felt against hers felt so nice! Her legs would raise and wrap around his waist instinctively but that's when he would decide to remove his hakama. Left hand slid down to his waist and pulled the material downwards, exposing more of his flesh to the cool air of the room. And in moments, Kagome felt something hard press against her inner thigh, the girl gasping out quietly in surprise at what she felt. Was that what she thought it was?! Oh god. It was so big! Could it even fit inside her?!

Sesshoumaru then sensed her heart beat pick up again as she somewhat panicked as they kissed. This had him breaking away from the kiss and when he pulled away, those eyes were now looking down at the miko who gazed back with a slightly confused expression.

What was the matter?

"Are you sure you want to continue this?"

Kagome heard his voice in the small amount of space between them, those blue eyes searching for an answer upon his face.

Was she ready? This was a _huge_ step for her. She was giving up her virginity to _Sesshoumaru_ , not Inuyasha. But he saved her life! This was far dire than the many times Inuyasha had saved her life. She had _died_ and came back to the living, something Inuyasha couldn't have done. And Inuyasha was no longer the supportive husband she wanted him to be. He was doing things behind her back without telling her, continuing to behave like the child he is…

"Yes, Fluffy-chan…"

Her decision was final.

Again her hands would reach out to grasp his head and pull him in for another kiss and that was enough for Sesshoumaru to know that her decision was indeed true as she began to put her all into that kiss.

Kagome now felt her legs part wide as Sesshoumaru settled between them, his hips moving lower and Kagome almost knew what was coming next. _Oh god._

Their kiss would be broken as he began to lower himself to a point where the tip of his hardened erection began to press at her entrance and Kagome held in a breath once she felt this. Her arms immediately went around Sesshoumaru's neck and braced herself when he began to push forwards. Sesshoumaru had to refrain from groaning once her tightness began to envelop his dick, sliding further and further inside the woman and once he was just half-way inside her, a buck of his hips was given and he buried his full length inside the girl.

Kagome cried out in pain the moment he was fully lodged inside her, her tiny nails digging into his back and felt the pain that came forth when he entered inside her body. They were not kidding when she had heard about the first time hurting like a bitch! But she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her… Right? Sesshoumaru's teeth gritted tightly and had to refrain from moving, not until the girl was ready.

His beast was pleased, however. The girl was _untouched_ as evident when he broke her hymen. He wanted to rut with her _now_ but it seems his beast was still being controlled by the more rational side of him. Yes, Sesshoumaru was in complete control now and he would not ever let that beast come into play or else the girl may fear him.

Long seconds would pass that felt like an eternity for the both of them but soon Kagome felt the pain ebb away and when he felt her hips roll, that was almost enough to have him groaning out at the girl beneath him. Her tight hold upon his back loosened up but it quickly tightened again when Sesshoumaru began to move. Kagome lips parted and started moan out in pain mixed with pleasure, feeling his engorged cock slip out from her depths but soon bury deep inside her again in one thrust.

Is this what sex felt like if you've lusted after someone for so long?

Her legs quivered again when Sesshoumaru moved once more, now starting a slow pace that had Kagome shivering in excitement beneath him. 

And as Sesshoumaru continued this slow pace that was painfully hard for him to continue doing, Kagome's moans beginning to resurface and her head rolled back with eyes closing slowly. It was starting to feel good but her body only craved more! Her head tilted towards his own, bringing her lips to his pointy tipped ear, "Faster, Fluffy-chan, please…"

That pleading voice from the miko was enough to have his beast coming forth, Sesshoumaru losing all control he had on his true self.

Sesshoumaru's hips drew back and slammed hard into the girl beneath him, this having the girl moan out so loud at the sudden movements done, her mind drawing nothing but a lust filled haze. And then his movements quickened, his hips drawing back and repeatedly slammed into the girl's poor and wanting body, the girl writhing in absolute pleasure as his beast so claimed it would earlier today.

He pulled away from her body, moving to sit upright upon his knees over the bed, keeping them connected below when his hands remained firm upon her waist. Kagome's eyes blinked open in confusion, trying to focus her vision upon the DaiYoukai above her but the moment she saw him, she screamed out in absolute bliss when he began to fuck her with such vigor. She would be repeatedly impaled onto his dick as the hold on her waist tightened the miko's cries of pleasure filling up that dimly lit room each time he speared into her depths.

" _Sesshoumaru...! Fuck… aah!_ "

He was doing all the work as this beast was determined to have her lose her mind to the lust he was now bringing her. Her toes curled tight and those hands tried to hold the upper half of her frame up as they were placed upon the bed, her lips spilling nothing but moans, whimpers and his name, over and over and over again, her cheeks becoming quite flushed, too.

She was definitely going to lose her voice after this night.

Then she felt it again, that sudden feel of lava burning within the pit of her stomach, soon enveloping her and burned her body greatly. She'd feel his cock slide along her walls from within after each impalement, the girl feeling that tip hit that very tender spot from within every now and then, too.

" _Sess-! I'm…!"_

Yes, she was close. Sesshoumaru's beast knew that and he was going to have her cum all over him.

And there it came. Kagome's voice raised another octave and felt her legs spasm, those inner walls clamping down hard on his cock like a vice and head rolled back, screaming out his name when she came for a second time that evening, spilling everything she had over his dick from within. Her arms immediately gave way and could no longer hold herself up anymore, falling onto one elbow. The beast smirked devilishly down at the woman who had reached her orgasm, watching her flushed face stare dreamily up at the ceiling and those eyes glazed over, unable to comprehend what just happened.

And soon this DaiYoukai would reach his own orgasm, bringing her down one last time onto him and Kagome felt his cock twitch from within, her breath hitching when she heard him groan out and felt something hot spill inside her. Is that what she thought it was? There was so much! And Kagome did not move an inch, not until he had finished. She'd remain there for long seconds, almost as if he wanted to make sure every last bit of his potent seed would fill the girl's womb and when he did finish, she was raised up off of him and set down upon that bed with such grace that still surprised her, even now.

She was so exhausted all of a sudden; her voice coarse and definitely needed some water. She felt so weak, unable to move but soon she felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around her waist and pull her body close to his, her back pressed firm against his warm chest. Then he'd hear a low growl that rumbled in his throat and throughout his chest, Kagome feeling the vibrations upon her back since she was so close. Was that his beast again? Why did it have so much of an interest in her?

Well, she did not bother pondering anymore about this because she was so tired.

Her eyes drifted close and in minutes, she was out like a light.

Sesshoumaru's beast was quite pleased in taking the girl's everything. He began to nip at the spot where the neck met shoulder when the girl fell asleep but the more rational side to Sesshoumaru stopped himself from placing his mark upon her. That was one of the conditions and he was a man of his word.

And that day drew to a close with the miko sound asleep in the arms of the DaiYoukai.

This will now be her ultimate downfall for the miko as she had stepped into the world of sinful desire.

 **~X~**


	9. A troubled heart

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

Also, some more sexual scenes ahead! And you guessed it, it won't be uploaded onto FanFiction. It'll be at its usual place.

 **~X~**

The second week began within Egypt and once more those maidens were currently training to stop Anubis' revival.

Atem had learned that the surrounding areas within the lands of Egypt had become restless as the days drew near to the planet's alignment. So anyone traveling anywhere within the desert would likely be attacked by those followers of Anubis. A warning was given to his people, telling them that they should proceed with caution if they chose to travel. That and to not travel alone lest they wish to forfeit their lives to those bandits.

That Pharaoh would be within the throne room, likely angered by the fact that the Bandit King was finally making his move. But it made no sense. Why would Bandit King Bakura side with Anubis? Did he somehow join forces with that mad god and also plan to aid in his escape from the underworld? Or perhaps Bakura was acting on his own accord? He knew that vile man wanted his head ever since his father sealed him away in that tomb…

But that tomb had long been broken into and still to this day, he could not find who had done so.

It had been about a century since that tomb was broken into and the Bandit King stayed silent ever since… Up until now. He had to be planning something and Atem was determined to stop him once and for all.

"Atem."

His thoughts would be interrupted as the voice of his cousin was heard within the throne room, Atem slowly shifting within his seat upon throne and now brought his powerful gaze onto Seto.

"What is it?"

"The festival preparations are complete. Now all that remains is for the night of the full moon."

Ah, yes. The full moon. Atem had nearly forgotten. That will be arriving in about two day's time if he was right.

"Good. And where are the maidens?"

"They are with Ishtar at the Temple of Duran."

A firm nod of the head was given, "Good. See to it that they are well rested once they are done at the temple… They'll need their strength for the festival."

Seto bowed his head before Atem, "Of course, my liege."

And with that, the priest was dismissed, now exiting the throne room and Atem began to ponder on what to do next. His eyes immediately glanced off to his side and already his long time friend was there, waiting for Atems' command.

"Mahad."

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want extra guards posted at every entry into the city. Something… just doesn't feel right to me."

Mahad tilted his head in question upon hearing those words from his friend but he did not dare question it and bowed his head before the Pharaoh.

"Consider it done."

And now Mahad would stand, turning to the guards that were posted just near to the king and ordered them to start rotating their posts and beef up the security at the entrances to the city. Guards began to scramble and move as they were told and within the hour of that early morning, more guards would be posted at all of the cities' entrances, armed and ready to take down intruders that may come forth.

Hopefully this will ease the tension within his people. He only wished for them to feel safe within his kingdom.

And at the same time, Kagome and the other three shrine maidens would be at the Temple of Duran, a temple that was built within the city and was located at the far south eastern side of the foothold. And all of their guardians would be there, too, plus those four dragons.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be outside that temple, Aria gracing them with her presence; Kisara was with that black dragoness as well and kept her company while Asche and Freed began to mess with Lakoya's guardian—a timber wolf youkai.

It was the first time they had ever seen him since he had kept to himself within his suite with Lakoya and only chose to come out today because they were still in the city. He was Lakoya's _guardian_ and he vowed to protect her. Just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they were here today. They couldn't do so before since those maidens were traveling from temple to temple that week.

The timber wolf's name was Lupus and that was all he gave those dragons because he _hated_ dragon youkai. Too bad Asche and Freed were oblivious to this. They didn't get the hint, either.

Lupus was a six foot tall athletic male wolf youkai. He had the same skin shade as Lakoya, tanned skin that was riddled with various battle scars across his body. He wore nothing but deerskin clothing that consisted of a jacket that left a bit of his bare chest revealed, followed by a deerskin pelt that wrapped comfortable around his waist and ended with nearly worn out moccasins upon his feet. His hair was long but it only reached up to his shoulders, jet black in color but there were dark blue tints in his hair that shone bright when the sun rays reflected off of the sheen. War paint would be found upon his face and those eyes were a magnificent shade of hazel that even Aria found to be astonishing.

And not only Anna came by herself, so did Dria, who was the maiden that hailed from the harsh lands in the north.

Those four girls were currently inside that temple, now going over a hymn in their native tongue—Old Egyptian. Everything went smoothly as per Ishtar's thoughts but for some reason, Kagome looked to be troubled. She was in tune with the prayer but she could see her aura falter somewhat, as if something was on her mind and she could not focus upon the task at hand. Actually, she had been not the same ever since she passed out beneath the sun some days ago. Had something happened to the poor girl?

But in the end, they managed to get through that hymn, understanding its significance and poetry behind it. Kagome was now starting to understand the religion of Ancient Egypt and never felt like she was tuned to with the spirits like ever before. She felt like she progressed far more than she would have ever done on her own.

Long hours would pass by and once the Morning Prayer was over, Ishtar and the four girls would emerge out from that temple. Kagome's eyes gazed up at the sky above and noticed it was still morning to her surprise. Honestly, she felt like they were in there for hours. Was she struggling that much?

As the maidens would return to their dragons, Ishtar would call for Kagome before she would return to Aria. The miko heard this and turned to Ishtar to find worry over her facial features. Slowly, the oracle would approach her, "Kagome, is something ailing you?"

She heard her quiet voice and the concern within her tone and it seems Ishtar knew of her current internal strife. Kagome bit her lip and gaze would slowly drop downwards while her head shook. "I'm sorry… I have just… A lot on my mind."

And boy, did she!

 _She just fucked Inuyasha's half-brother some days ago_ and it has been on her mind ever since. Sesshoumaru took her virginity and she was completely okay with that. And what was worse was that Inuyasha began to notice how the two of them were _gradually_ getting close, far closer than he would have ever imagined. And Kagome would shower his half-brother with so much more attention than himself… It angered the hanyou and he did not know why. There were many times he wanted to confront to her about it but he knew it would only backfire and make this whole trip sour. Honestly? He just had to bare it. Bare it until Kikyo was revived and he could finally say goodbye to all _this_.

Kagome also noticed how much Inuyasha was behaving lately, knowing full well the hanyou grew jealous as she would hang around more with Sesshoumaru. And that DaiYoukai did not mind this one bit. What he did mind was the fact that he was _changing_ around her. He was looking at her differently. He didn't just see her as any other human or miko, he saw her as a woman who held great strength and would perhaps be quite the mate to have should she allow him to mark her.

Yes, it came to that as Sesshoumaru did not dare to admit to himself.

Was he… Growing soft? To think this girl had so much an effect on him to a point where he actually began to open up around her and her only. He still remained stoic as can be when it came to others.

Kagome smiled softly at Ishtar before her and bowed her head. "I will be fine, Miss Ishtar. I'm just homesick, is all." A lie that _was_ partially true.

Ishtar listened to the miko intently but eventually nodded her head. "Alright. But please Kagome, take care of yourself." Whatever reasons she chose not so share about her troubles, Ishtar would not press the matter further to not bother the girl. She'd watch her smile in return and head off to approach the black dragoness and those two silver-haired youkai companions of hers.

Aria waved to the now approaching Kagome who smiled brightly at her dragoness friend and soon she'd grace her gaze to both of the silver haired youkai beside her. Inuyasha didn't look to happy as his hands slid into the sleeves of his haori and Sesshoumaru already had his sights upon Kagome and she could feel the heat raising to her cheeks quickly. Why was he affecting her so much lately? All they had was _just_ sex so… Why is it that every time she saw his face, she began to melt?

"Alright my dear girls… That concludes the prayer for the day. And to remind you all, the festival of the moon is in two days time. This will be the day that half a year has passed and we will give blessings to Khonsu, the god of the moon. Your dragon guardians will provide you what you will need for that day."

Ah, Kagome remembered this. She had learned about Khonsu when she went to the Temple of Edfu last week. So, they were going to celebrate that day here in the kingdom? She was so excited! She was going to experience a festival in Ancient Egypt. That meant a lot of singing and dancing, too.

Ishtar then clasped her hands together in front of her and bowed before them all. "Let the day be well to you all."

And with that, the oracle would take her leave, those Palace guards making way for the woman when she paced across the courtyard in silent stride. Kagome watched the female be assisted into one luxurious carrier, pulling open those curtains and disappeared inside and soon that carrier was hoisted up by four slaves, two in front and two in the back. They'd carry the oracle off and those palace guards would escort the oracle back to the Palace.

Now that left just Kagome there along with the other three maidens, the dragon youkai and Lupus, Lakoya's guardian.

They'd all go their separate ways once group was formed, off to complete the task at hand—they had to get those maidens prepared for the festival!

And Aria beamed all the while when she walked alongside Kagome, the girl looking at the dragoness warily. She knew that look and that only meant trouble!

The four of them would be on the way to the busy streets of the city, heading for the markets. Aria had walked alongside Kagome with Sesshoumaru standing just behind the two and Inuyasha was behind Sesshoumaru, not paying attention to any of them. Honestly, he did not wish to be here. But then again, if he head back to his room, he would be bored there, too. The hanyou sighed after realizing that there was nothing he could do.

As for the two girls, they began to chat it up! And Sesshoumaru would be listening to everything, growling lowly every now and then at Aria who was likely taking shots at the DaiYoukai behind her.

"Aria, how long will this festival last for?"

"Only for the night."

"Oh… So it's like a party?"

Aria blinked slowly, not having heard that term before. Kagome saw the confusion in her eyes and laughed lightly as she forgot that she was in the past. "Ah! Sorry. A party is like a social gathering of people that includes lots of drinking and music, that sort of thing. Some entertainment, too."

Aria nodded her head as she understood this term somewhat.

"But usually a festival has more of a significance than a party. Like a purpose."

Aria listened to Kagome speak once more and now she began to understand the key differences between the terms. "Is that what you do in the future, Kagome? Do you party a lot?"

Kagome shook her head and offered Aria a small smile. "I'm not really a party person. I don't really like being in places that has a lot of people to be accurate but it usually… depends."

Such as now. They made it to the busy, busy streets of the market and Kagome did not mind this. So many people! They all looked to be so busy as business was being conducted in those shops and Kagome had assumed this was all because in preparation for the festival. Hell, they barely got any glances their way, save for the occasional waves and greet of words from the children that they passed by. Aria would shoo them away, trying to tell them that they were busy.

And of course, the females there, both human and youkai, would pass some glances towards the Inu brothers, mostly to Sesshoumaru and just reveled in his beauty. Sesshoumaru paid absolutely no heed to any of them, casually flipping his hair like it was nobody's business. That act was enough to have those women squealing in delight, though.

Aria now brought them to a large, stone structure that did not look so busy that the rest of the buildings and this had her thinking why. When they entered inside, Kagome shivered when the temperature dropped a bit, feeling the cool air touch her skin and it felt so nice. Inside had various dresses on display upon wooden mannequins with even more dresses placed upon tables and some hanged up on the walls.

"Alright! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, you two wait here. Kagome and I are going to be a bit busy… But not for long."

Kagome looked to be quite worried by then, wondering what Aria was going to do. She wasn't about to try on some of these dresses, right?! Some of them looked to be a bit too revealing for her to put on! She blushed at the thought and Aria grinned widely, hooking Kagome's arm and now led her off further into the building. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly until he'd turn, returning back outside and Inuyasha did the same, leaning against the doorway to the building and watched as those busy streets came to life.

A festival, eh?

Sesshoumaru would be on top of that building the two females were in, his eyes gazing the area and watched with little to no interest as the humans and youkai conducted business with each other. To think that civilization here had humans and youkai working together… Sesshoumaru despised humans and could not stand to be next to any of them. The miko was a special case, however. He'd also remember hearing the miko tell those dragons that the world had changed so much in her time that humans now took over and youkai had to lay hidden from the world.

What would come of his castle, then? Actually the better question was what would come of _him_? Would he also be hiding in the shadows away from the humans in the oncoming future?

Back to the girls, Aria had purposely led Kagome away from those Inu brothers because what she wanted was some answers! And Kagome _did_ say that she was going to tell her sometime later and that later was now.

"Alright Kagome, out with it."

At first Kagome did not understand what she was talking about but then she remembered that day Aria found them in the medical ward when she passed out from the blazing heat. She knew that dragoness had so many questions and so… She may as well tell her. Aria had a right to know, did she not? She knew Sesshoumaru back when they were children, so, perhaps she could give a bit of insight on this. That and probably telling Aria of her troubles may ease her poor mind.

"W-well… What did you want to know?"

"I want to know how the hell you managed to get so close to Sesshoumaru! And what happened to the both of you when I left Japan? …Is Inuyasha okay with this? Is he no longer your husband?"

Oh boy, so many questions indeed.

"First off, I want to say thank you, Aria… For your words that day when we all ate together."

Oh yeah, she remembered that one. When Inuyasha revealed that she was his wife but Kagome brushed it off as a silly thing to say and Aria caught on to that, assuming Kagome had no longer viewed the hanyou as her husband. Aria would nod her head towards Kagome.

"Of course, Kagome. I knew you were in a pinch so I had to say something."

Kagome offered a small smile to the dragoness and so she would continue to answer Ara's questions to the best of her ability, "Inuyasha has been… Distant as of late. I don't know why and he won't tell me everything. He _did_ tell me that he had been visiting to see Kikyo at some shrine but still has not told me why when I could have done so for him without question. He's been keeping so many secrets behind my back and continues to act like the child he is…"

Then she looked like she was about to cry and Aria winced a tad, frowning as Kagome began to slightly breakdown. She'd quickly blink her eyes and dared not shed tears for that hanyou any longer. She shook her head and continued her words even as her gaze dropped to the ground, "But even after all that, Sesshoumaru seemed to have provided me with a bit of comfort in Inuyasha's place. That kiss we had that night, I'm certain it has grown into something more ever since. I can't remember how many times he has kissed me… We even went a bit further than that…"

Her voice became deathly quiet and Aria knew exactly what she meant. So they possibly coupled? But there was no mark on her flesh, from what she could see. Was she referring to something else? And knowing Sesshoumaru, he was a very prideful being and would not let something so precious slip from his hands so… Why had he not marked Kagome? Or did she not want that?

That's when Aria came to that sudden truth.

"You still love Inuyasha, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes raised up to find Aria's soft golden hues and she could not stop the tears that came down her face. The miko nodded her head and felt her heart wrench so much. Even after what Inuyasha did to her these past few months, she still loved him dearly. Poor Kagome.

"I even had sex with Sesshoumaru—"

"You had sex with him!?"

So they _did_ couple!

Kagome immediately gasped and covered Aria's mouth, placing an index finger upon her lips to shush Aria from her outburst. She did not need everyone in the world to hear that. Aria nodded her head and soon Kagome removed her hand but Aria would grasp Kagome's own in hers and look at her dear friend.

"Your poor thing! Now I see why you looked so troubled this morning…"

"Yeah, you've noticed too? So has Ishtar… I do not want to bother you all with my life problems. I'm just… at a loss of what to do."

"I know, it's hard. Especially when you love someone dearly and then you start to feel feelings for another, right?"

Kagome was feeling exactly that but for some reason, Aria gave a tone that spoke from experience… Had this happened to her once before in her life?

"What I do know is… Sesshoumaru may not look like the type to show feelings but he _does_ have them. It's just hard for him to express… But I'm sure you know that already, yeah?"

Kagome nodded her head, the back of her hands now wiping the bit of tears that remained upon her face. And honestly? She felt much better now that she told someone her troubles. Especially with someone who knew Sesshoumaru a bit. Aria smiled as Kagome looked to be better, now releasing the hold on her hands.

"Now! Let's not drab on that topic anymore and get you to try on some of these dresses for the festival."

Oh, right. They were here to get her a dress… Oh dear.

Long minutes would pass after the two finished their conversation and that's when Aria would call out for those Inu brothers from within the building.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, come look!"

She sounded quite excited as she indeed was because this dress was _killer_. Kagome was blushing like mad because she could _not_ wear this!

The voice of that dragoness was indeed heard and Inuyasha would enter back into the building with Sesshoumaru entering inside some seconds after, now coming to the spot they initially were. Aria was now trying to pull that girl around the corner to reveal the dress to those silver haired beauties but she was just so embarrassed! It's not like she hadn't shown so much skin before, but… Maybe they would not like it!

"Kagome! You do know that I'm stronger than you, right?"

She gave a quiet whimper to Aria as she definitely knew this and shook her head, "Okay, okay! Just… give me a second."

Aria smirked and removed her hold upon Kagome's wrist, now taking some steps back and waited patiently for Kagome to step forwards. The miko took one deep breath through nostrils and she stepped around the corner to reveal herself to those brothers. And when they laid their eyes upon her, both pairs of amber hues widened at what she wore.

Black expensive silks graced her body, wrapping near tightly around her form and showed off those curves of hers. It was strapless, layers of black silks wrapped around the top of her chest and stopped just above her stomach, leaving just a tiny bit of her mid-drift exposed, as well as that cute belly button of hers. More black silks wrapped around her waist and then the dress flared out like a long skirt, stopping just at her feet. And what was the _killer_ that topped it all off was that the dress had one, large slit on the right side, revealing her slender right leg every time she took a step.

Inuyasha was staring her down like _meat_. Never had he ever seen Kagome wear something like that before and it looked so nice on her. She was beautiful he had to admit and a part of him was surely regretting his decision right now in passing her up for Kikyo. Sesshoumaru had the same thoughts as his half-brother, unfortunately. Her beauty was impeccable and the dress only added more to it. His nostrils flared and took in her scent and he had to hold back that growl that dared to come out from his throat.

Kagome saw those looks the brothers gave her and blushed heavily under their gaze and Aria saw this, completely pleased that they indeed liked it without even voicing their opinions!

"So, you all like the dress, yes? Good… You two can wait for us outside, we'll be there shortly."

And now Kagome was dragged off again to change back into her previous miko clothing and Aria was now off to buy those silks for Kagome.

Now the four of them left that building as their business there was done, now returning to that busy street filled with people.

Aria leaned in towards Kagome as they'd walk along that dirt path to another particular shop, Sesshoumaru watching the two closely as Aria began to whisper words into Kagome's ears.

"So how was it?"

"How was what…?"

"You know, the sex! With Sesshoumaru."

Kagome immediately gasped quietly and blushed like mad now, Aria quickly swinging her arm around Kagome's neck and held her in place so that Sesshoumaru could not find out what they were talking about. Kagome was hugged so close to that dragoness that she knew she could feel her heat that burned upon her porcelain cheeks.

"I-it.. w-was… amazing…"

"De shou?"

Aria beamed again and grinned like mad at her companion, who still continued to blush heavily and could remember everything what Sesshoumaru did to her. She tried not to think about it much because she knew she was going to get aroused again and she could not be in that state, given their current location. But how could she not forget such an event? Every detail was permanently etched into her memories, remembering the looks he gave her, his teeth upon her skin and the feel of his big thing inside her…

 _Oh god_.

Kagome began to pant and Aria immediately noticed the change in her scent. She was aroused! Oh dear. And for the first time, Aria caught the girl's true scent since she was so close, inhaling deeply. She smelled absolutely heavenly… It reminded her of something she had once tasted before. Vanilla, was it? Kagome saw the look Aria was now giving her and she blushed in embarrassment. Oh no, not her too!

"Aria, come back to your senses!"

The dragoness blinked slowly, now regaining her focus and looked at Kagome, nearly missing her words.

"O-oh… Sorry! I couldn't help myself." Aria blushed and she'd remove her arm from around Kagome, giving her back her much needed space. The miko's scent would return back to normal but a few bit of her… special nectar... had manage to escape from down below. She was definitely going to take a long shower when she got back.

Anyhow, the group of four only needed to stop by two other places that morning, gathering up much needed accessories to complete the look with Kagome's new dress. And they were done that morning, just in time for lunch, too. Aria would escort Kagome and her companions back to their room and once they'd arrive, Aria would leave behind Kagome's dress and her jewelry within her room and now take her leave as her duties were done.

"If you need us Kagome, we'll be up at the throne room with Atem. Other than that, feel free to do what you want for the rest of the day."

She'd bow her head to the miko and the Inu brothers and then the dragoness exited from the suite with Kagome closing the door behind her.

Kagome moved back to lay back upon that enlarged cushion within the middle of the main living room, huffing out heavily through tired breath.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

Kagome's head turned and saw Inuyasha making his exit from the suite and wondered what was on his mind. She knew they had a lot to talk about… And to think this trip only brought them even further apart. But it wasn't her fault. He brought this onto himself… Yet she could not stay mad at him for long. To think love was so cruel…

The door closed behind him and now she was alone in that suite with Sesshoumaru but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even in the balcony, either. Was there another part of the suite she had not seen yet? Huh. Well either way, she was going to take that long needed bath she'd been wanting since they've returned from that temple.

"Fluffy-chan… I'm going to go take a bath and prepare lunch after, okay?"

Hopefully he heard her, wherever he was.

And while that woman was off to take her bath, the DaiYoukai would be within that small room just beyond the dining room, having found himself a book to read. He had heard the miko from within that room, even with that door closed. He found something that piqued his interest as it was a book completely written in Japanese. Some of the other books within those shelves also held various languages and had to wonder what the purpose of this room was. It held such mystery and that mystery could be solved within the many pages of these old texts about the earths' past.

About an hour went by and Kagome would be in that miniature kitchen, wearing a soft colored yukata that matched her very hair color, short sleeved and stopped just at the middle of her thighs. Hair was still a bit damp but she'd leave that as is, putting her hair up into a messy bun. Inuyasha still hadn't returned and was wondering if she should make some ramen for him, too.

"Hmm…"

Well, if he is outside, he could possibly get food for himself then, no?

Before Kagome would start her cooking, she began to wander off and wonder where Sesshoumaru would be. There's definitely a room she had missed, or rather, Aria never showed them. She'd walk pass the dining table and at the end of that wall, there was more space over to her right and it seems there _was_ in fact more space! There was just a single door around that corner from the table and she drew near to it. Is this where Sesshoumaru was the entire time? Hand rose and grasped the golden ring handle and pulled that door open, now revealing a small little reading room.

But Sesshoumaru… Was not here. So maybe he hadn't been in here? Curiosity got the best of the girl when she ventured inside the dimly lit room, the only light provided was that burning candle upon the circular stone table. There were cushioned seats placed beside the table and one looked to have been used as a deep impression was left behind. He _had_ to have been here, right? She'd draw forwards once more, placing her hands upon that table and peer at all of the books upon the shelves. They all looked worn out, too. She was about to take one up but she froze the moment the door behind her closed shut.

Her heart beat picked up quickly and did not move an inch. _Was that him?!_

From the corner of her eyes she saw it, a flash of silver hair! She did not dare to move from her spot, even as the intruder came close behind her. That male would lean over and Kagome gulped deeply, her head slowly tilted downwards and saw those claw tipped hands place just beside her own and soon she'd feel his body press against her back, leaning in to dip his head into the crook of her neck and again those _teeth_ … Those same teeth she'd come to enjoy _so_ much began to nip repeatedly at that spot where neck met shoulder.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru always gave attention to _that_ spot only. Why? Is this where he chose to mark her should she give him the okay? And Kagome began to shiver when his teeth was replaced by those warm lips, kissing along her slender neck and gave attention to that area only. And then Kagome began to remember that very night he fucked her in her room, her arousal coming back full force and bit her lip to stifle in her sounds that wanted to come out. But those sounds left her lips immediately when she felt his hands grasp her breasts through the fabric of her yukata, squeezing and kneading those mounds.

"Mmnn Sesshoumaru…"

Her body grew hot when the DaiYoukai began to play with her body, her grip onto the table tightening and shivered again in complete excitement. Her head tilted off to the side and he continued to shower her skin with more kisses, the girl feeling that same burning desire of need return once more and it was _stronger_ than ever. Lower regions began to quiver with anticipation, slick juices seeping through those lips and Kagome blushed in embarrassment. This was supposed to be a onetime thing! Why was she doing this _again_ with Sesshoumaru?

Her body craved his touch ever since he took her virginity and it has become a problem for her.

A problem that she could not believe was changing her. She had sex once! And right now she felt like a complete total _slut_. And this slut would bend over slightly away from Sesshoumaru in which he eyed her questioningly, now watching that girl press her backside firm against him. Never had he ever grew so _erect_. The girl bent over before him and gave the most pleading look to him when her head turned, gazing over her shoulder to eye him down with a burning need she could not ever describe.

"Fuck me Sesshoumaru, please…!"

He could hear her voice that begged for him to fuck her, coupled with that look she gave and that nearly had him losing his mind to his inner beast but he kept those reigns on his beast firm this time around. He was not going to lose his mind to that part of him. He was stronger than that.

Kagome felt something hard press upon back side and knew what it was and she _wanted_ it so badly. What the hell was wrong with her?!

Sesshoumaru wasted no time to complete her wishes, though. He didn't bother untying her yukata as he just pulled up the ends of it, those hands nearly tearing the fabric from her form. Seems his beast was trying to claw its way out of his being. And to his surprise… This girl wore nothing underneath. Was she wanting this ever since? Is that why she was searching for him earlier? What a naughty little girl…

And yes, Kagome wanted this for _days_ now. Never had anyone brought her so much pleasure in one night… She had to wonder what he was thinking once he found that she wore no undergarments underneath. Just the thought had her blushing heavily in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hands from her breasts and moved to his waist, quickly undoing his hakama and exposed his now standing erection. A sharp gasp was heard when she'd feel the tip of his heated dick at her entrance and the hold she had on the table tightened, the girl immediately shifting to stand on the tips of her toes as she'd feel him enter inside her for the second time. She'd feel his warm touch grasp at her waist and without word he thrusted hard into her body, burying his cock deep inside her.

Kagome gasped out loudly that ended in a heavy moan of pain mixed with pleasure, the girl still not used to his enormous size. Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared upon feeling her warmth wrap around his dick, a growl leaving him as she was so _tight_. And he'd immediately begin his pace and Kagome tried to hold in her moans in, soft whimpers escaping forth but after some seconds, she could not stop herself from moaning as he was starting to make her feel so _good_.

To think she would be taken in this position… But she enjoyed it, as much as she did not want to admit. Her arms was starting to grow weak and she would shift to rest the upper half of her frame upon elbows, the DaiYoukai keeping that pace that had Kagome meeting his thrusts with a push of her hips back against him.

"Sess…" She couldn't even finish his name. It was hard to even think when she felt his cock slide in and out of her dripping wet womanhood. The friction was enough to cause those legs to shiver and almost give way but she kept firm where she were and was determined to take everything he would give her.

Soon his pace began to pick up in speed and Kagome was in absolute bliss by then as her moans grew louder and louder within that room. And along with her moans, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh began to ring within that small room, followed by low growls from the DaiYoukai. The hold on her waist tightened as the male was ready to pound her repeatedly into oblivion but keen senses picked up sounds from the outside.

He stopped abruptly and listened in to hear the door opening from outside, his head turning just slightly and those eyes narrowed as he looked to be quite annoyed since he had been interrupted in his _rut_. Who was it?! When Sesshoumaru stopped his movements, Kagome groaned lowly in frustration, completely disappointed that he stopped! Why oh why did he stop?!

Then he heard someone's voice from the outside… "Kagome?" Then a pause. "Oi, Kagome, where are you?"

 _It was his damn half-brother_.

And Kagome heard his voice too, her eyes widening at the sudden situation she found herself in. Oh god. Should they stop?! But it was starting to feel so _good!_ He was still lodged deep inside her and any small movement she made had her writhing in pleasure, still unmoving from her spot. Said small movement would be done when she shifted just a bit upon that table and gasped quietly; a wave of pleasure rushed through her spinal cord and felt it all the way down to her toes she stood on. Her back arched when her head turned to look back at the DaiYoukai who seemed to be unsure to continue this or not while his gaze remained hard on that door behind him.

But Kagome helped him with his decision as she pressed her back side firm against him once more, the act had Sesshoumaru whipping his head back around to find that girl's gaze, seeing the hunger in those ocean blues and there was no doubt in his mind that the girl lost her mind to lust. The moment she pressed her ass against him had her moaning out quietly, not enough for the hanyou to hear her, though. She'd feel the tip of his cock touch that one spot inside her that made her scream like crazy. It was already hard enough to stop herself from doing such.

"Fuck me, Sesshoumaru… Fuck me, harder…!"

So, she wished to continue this?

Kagome did not care anymore. Inuyasha was the last thing on her mind right now. What she wanted was Sesshoumaru and the pleasure he gave to her body.

Her quiet voice was heard in that small room but he heard her pristine clear. He was certain the miko heard the hanyou that was currently calling out for her, right? But there she was, begging him to continue to fuck her, despite the current situation they were in. That and the miko was loud and he could have her screaming by the end of this.

Sesshoumaru leaned over her body and growled lowly at her, resuming his quickened pace. Kagome moaned quietly, unable to hold the DaiYoukai's gaze as he began to ram his dick inside her repeatedly, thrusting deep into her depths. His lips parted slowly and those teeth found the top of her shoulder, biting her down as he continued to fuck her with such vigor like that night some days ago, Kagome already being pushed to the brink of her orgasm. The pain on her shoulder felt but that was washed away immediately each time that DaiYoukai hit home. He filled her deep, all the way to the brim with his cock, only to slide out nearly half way and thrust deep into her body once more.

She'd feel her body rock hard against him after each one of his thrusts, her moans still quite quiet within that room, miraculously keeping herself together as she knew Inuyasha was still there.

"Kagome?"

Again Inuyasha called for her name and those two still went at it in the small room. The hanyou was unable to pick up any sounds from within that suite but he found Kagome's scent… It was faint, though. Had she left? Sesshoumaru's wasn't around, either.

Meanwhile, Kagome was so close to her orgasm. Her body continued to rock hard against the DaiYoukai as he fucked her so _good_ , his maddening pace kept firm and was not slowing down one bit. She was going to scream! And Sesshoumaru knew this as well. He could feel those inner walls from within repeatedly clench over his cock and knew the girl was close. She began to shiver and Sesshoumaru felt this, watching her head whip back and release silent cries of pleasure. She held them back though, knowing full well Inuyasha would hear her.

The thrill of doing this while someone was near excited the girl greatly. Who knew this could be so exhilarating?!

Inuyasha took one last look around the area, having already looked in kitchen, the balcony, their rooms and even the baths… Nothing. Not a single soul. Where could she have gone? He really wanted to talk to her, too.

With a sigh, Inuyasha made his way for the door that led out of the suite and took one last look inside before heading out, closing the door shut behind him.

And at that moment, Sesshoumaru took matters into his own hands.

He'd hear Inuyasha leave and right arm dipped down to grab up Kagome's leg, forcing her to stand upon single foot and Kagome's eyes widened the moment he did this. What was he doing?!

Then his thrusts became so powerful to a point where Kagome lost it. With her legs spread so wide like that, she could not hold in those moans any longer. She began to literally scream out her pleasure as his cock speared her depths deeply at the newfound angle, thrusting into her sweet, moist cavern.

" _Oh Kami…!_ "

Was Inuyasha gone?! He had to be for Sesshoumaru to do this, right?!

Sesshoumaru's name would spill endlessly from her lips and he'd snarl at her, his beast nearly coming out again and had thoughts of marking her right then and there but still, she gave no indication of doing such and so, he would not mark her.

Then he felt it.

Her walls clamped down hard upon his rigid length and she whipped her head back, screaming out a cry of pleasure that had her shiver at the spot. He felt her legs spasm when the girl came over his cock from within, Sesshoumaru bucking his hips one last time and hilted deep inside her as he, too, would come inside her pussy. The deadliest of concoctions would be made right there in that room, mixing his seed with her juices and some would seep out from where they were connected, dribbling down her leg and drop onto the floor below.

That was quite the mess they made.

Kagome fell limp upon that table but she still managed to hold herself up. Her breathing was erratic, now trying to catch her breath with her chest heaving heavily. He'd eventually remove the hold on her leg, setting that back down and his length would slowly slide out from within her, the girl giving a weak whimper at the sudden feel of him leaving her depths. She shivered when the cool air brushed over her nethers and just couldn't find the strength to stand anymore. She thought she was going to fall but Sesshoumaru kept her close, even helping her up to stand.

She was so dizzy. The girl just had her brains fucked out and found it hard to even understand what just happened. Where was she currently again? Oh right, that reading room… She was leaning back against Sesshoumaru and he remained there, letting the girl recollect her thoughts.

Somehow the bun she had done to her hair fell out and those locks were draped across her shoulders. She blinked slowly and glanced up to find Sesshoumaru staring down at her with the same cold expression he was known for but this had her blinking up at him in confusion… Then she blushed.

"Umm… I need to make lunch now…"

Quickly glancing back down and found it hard to even move from her spot. Sesshoumaru noticed this and peered at her questioningly even as his hands remained at her waist to keep her steady.

"Do you require assistance?"

"N-no…! I'm okay."

All she could remember is the way she acted around Sesshoumaru behind closed doors. Why did she behave that way? It was like she was another person all of a sudden. Is this what happens to people after they experience sex? No wonder some describe it as a sin...

The girl took a deep breath and managed to lean away from Sesshoumaru, stepping around him and opened up that door to head outside, quickly heading for her room to put on some undergarments. That was the last time she'd ever do that!

Anyway, she'd return to the task at hand and went to prepare lunch for Sesshoumaru and herself, even making some for the hanyou too should he come back later.

That morning will forever be burned into her mind…

 **~X~**

That day drew to the night and once again! Those four dragons were there at her suite, likely here to try out her cooking.

Kagome would cook for them all again with no problems. She was in such a good mood now, both Aria and Inuyasha took note of this and they both came to the conclusion that it was because of Sesshoumaru. Said DaiYoukai was not in that suite, though. He had left earlier to conduct some 'sightseeing' on his own. Kagome was far too tired to come along with and only wished to relax within her room today.

After her lunch, she took a nap and woke when Inuyasha returned some hours later.

She'd realize how late it was and quickly went to prepare dinner. And right when she was going to begin dinner, there came those dragons.

All four of them were eager to try out her ramen tonight.

And so, she would prepare the same meal she did for them a week ago. Soy sauce broth with a pinch of those spices, noodles with vegetables and mixed pieces of meat. Five hot steamy bowls would be placed before the five of them and they thanked her for preparing them food. She'd watch as they all ate to their hearts content, smiling brightly at them all as they had their fill.

"Ah, Kagome! This is so delicious… I still can't believe human food tastes so good."

Kagome heard Asche's words of praise and smiled at the red head, "Tha k you, Asche."

And he'd quickly blush at the girl he'd come to crush on and that's when Aria grinned.

"Kagome, did you know that Asche likes you? He likes you a whole lot and won't ever shut up—"

" _ **Aria!**_ " Asche growled lowly at her from across the table when her name left his lips in a near angered yell, glaring daggers at the dragoness who seemed to just grin right on back at the red dragon. Freed chuckled from his seat and Kisara would giggle lightly at Asche's sudden outburst. Kagome's brows rose slightly and set her gaze upon Asche and he could feel her gaze on him in which he would gaze back down at his now empty bowl.

"Oh… I've known."

Asche blinked slowly. "Y-you have?" Raising up his emerald hues to look upon the miko as she smiled back at him.

"Of course! What, you'd think I wouldn't notice?"

Kagome would move up from her stool she sat on and approach towards Asche and here he began to blush once more as the girl he was crushing on since she'd arrive come so close, grasping up his empty bowl away from him.

"You remind me of another friend of mine back at home. His name is Kouga. Both he and Inuyasha would argue a lot over the smallest of things."

And then Inuyasha growled lowly, low enough for all of them to hear, save for Kagome. Freed arched a green brow at this, "What, is dog boy jealous?"

Kagome laughed lightly and moved to stand, grabbing up all the other empty bowls from her companions that finished their food. Asche felt somewhat better since Kagome didn't seem to express rejection of any kind in those fleeting feelings he had for the miko, but she didn't seem to return them. Well, she _was_ from another part of the world, a place he could not see himself going to any time soon. But in reality, he was content in just getting to know her and being her friend.

Aria on the other hand… Asche glared right back at her and she stared back with a puzzled expression, acting oblivious to what was going on. This was the last time he will ever tell Aria anything. He only told her because she had met with Kagome before and known what she was like.

"Alright! Thanks for the food, Kagome. Now we have to get moving."

Kagome blinked slowly when Aria spoke, gaze turning to take a peak outside through the balcony and noticed it was quite late out. There was something they had to do at this late hour?

Kisara rose to stand from her seat and she would speak up to clarify Aria's words, "Atem has ordered us to stand guard at the city gates. He's been increasing security around the area because of the increased tension within the lands of Egypt."

That's right… They had been targeted by Anubis' followers during their travels to the temples some days ago. At first she did not understand why but now it dawned to her that herself and the four maidens were there to keep those doors closed and prevent them from opening when the planets align. Those people would do anything to revive their god…

Asche saw the slight look of concern upon Kagome's face and he would pound his fist into his chest, "Don't worry, Kagome! We'll protect you."

"Don't you mean, 'I'll protect you'?"

Asche growled at Aria again when she grinned at her red dragon friend, Kagome giggling all the while.

"Alright, alright. Let's get a move on before Atem has our heads." Freed then stood from his seat after he spoke and bowed his head before Kagome, thanking her for the food. And so would the other dragons bow their heads before her and she blushed lightly with a small smile placed upon her lips.

"Goodnight guys. Please, be safe."

Kagome would see the four dragons out, waving good bye to them all as they'd exit from her room.

Door was closed behind them and Kagome let a small exhale leave her lips, slowly turning from the door and now she was standing before Inuyasha who stood some few feet away.

Immediately that suite grew deathly quiet, the miko and the hanyou have yet to move from their spots. Who would be the first one to speak?

The two definitely had a lot to talk about but no one would break that silence. Kagome's lips slowly formed to a frown as she gazed at her beloved hanyou and he would gaze back with a slightly pained expression. To think their love for each other still remained strong yet right at this moment, it began to waver. Kagome still loved Inuyasha dearly and she couldn't just up and move on from him which was the reason why she could not have Sesshoumaru mark her.

She only wished to repair what was lost but Inuyasha didn't seem like he had the same thoughts as her.

And this was true.

He was trying to repair their relationship but not in the same way Kagome wished. He only wanted to make it seem like they still cared for one another and with him reviving Kikyo, he didn't want to ruin what he already had with Kagome. Little did he know that this would eventually crush Kagome's heart should she find out.

"Kagome…"

And soon the silence was broken after long, agonizing seconds, the miko now looking upon her dear hanyou as he had her undivided attention.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been… Treating you well these past few days. I was jealous that you were giving more attention to my half-brother other than myself."

In which she had been _deliberately_. Inuyasha never filled the part of being a loving husband, nor had he kept his end of the vow they took six months ago when _she_ was the one who announced that they were getting married. To think their relationship tarnished this much in just half a year.

"Inuyasha."

His name left her lips in a quiet tone, still focusing her blue eyes upon her hanyou. She stepped down the small flight of stairs and now stood before him who was within arm's reach and Inuyasha could not avert his gaze from the girl he had come to know for so long.

"Do you still love me?"

Her eyes stared into his own hard when she gave him that question and he nearly flinched. And again that silence grew between them and Kagome could not believe it. Why did he not answer her?!

"Do. You. Still. Love. Me?"

Again she'd repeat and her voice began to _crack_. She was close to crying if he did not give the answer she had hoped to hear. Inuyasha saw this and looked to be so pained when he saw her face and he just couldn't lie to her, not after hearing her voice.

"I do, Kagome! I still do, but…"

"Then _why!?_ Why do you not show it?! Why do you not provide it to me?"

Her voice cracked again, still silent as can be but he heard her loud and clear. And not only Inuyasha heard her, so did Sesshoumaru who was just outside of that suite. Actually, he had heard everything since it began and he just couldn't find himself to enter into the room. Eavesdropping was beneath him and he did not care but again, this miko was someone he had grown quite attached to for some time now. And hearing her speak about what was ailing her within her heart seemed to bother him somewhat. A part of him wanted to help her but… How? This was something that was foreign to him. These… human emotions. From what he could see, it only brought nothing but despair, as evident from the girl and his half-brother.

Again, Inuyasha could not find words for the miko who needed to hear them from him. And then anger would begin to rise from the girl, her hands balling into tiny fists at her sides.

"You are still a child… If only you can be more mature like your brother."

Inuyasha could not believe what she had just said to him. His ears perked right up and he'd grit his teeth at her, growling lowly at the female.

"Do not compare me to him. He and I are _different_."

"And that's exactly why you can never love me. Do you not remember what you said on that day? When you claimed that you were born only for me and that I was born only for you?"

Her anger had slowly dissipated but it still remained as those blues glared at the hanyou before her.

"Yes, I remember. And I meant those words. …At the time."

Kagome gasped. What did he just say?! Did he no longer stay true to his words?! Even now? Kagome never felt her heart wrench so much, unable to even look at him anymore as tears stung at the corner of her eyes.

"So it's true, isn't it? You have something going on between you and Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's head slowly rose to look at Inuyasha and saw that _pitiful_ look he gave her. How dare him! Again that anger came back full force and aura flared quick.

"So what if there is something between us. Don't act like you seem to care all of a sudden. If you truly loved me then you would have noticed something a long time ago."

So… it was true. They had something going on but Inuyasha hadn't realized how big it may have grown by this point. And Kagome was absolutely furious at the hanyou now. She did not need his pity, at all. But Kagome was right. If Inuyasha wasn't so hung up on reviving his dead lover and continued to love Kagome as he so claimed then perhaps he may have seen the connection Kagome was slowly building up with his half-brother… And would have possibly stopped it.

"I didn't say anything when you were out leaving for long periods of time to see Kikyo, did I? Leaving me alone most of the day and coming back so late in the night."

Then she shook her head.

"Whatever. I've had enough of this."

And then she turned from her spot, now marching her way towards the door. Inuyasha looked up at the retreating miko and narrowed his gaze.

"And where are you going? Off to see Sesshoumaru?"

She ignored him then and it was for the best lest she purified his ass right then and there. The door opened and both the miko and the hanyou laid their eyes upon the DaiYoukai who stood poise and regal as can be at the doorway. It was then the two had figured out that he may have heard everything they were talking about. Kagome didn't even spare Sesshoumaru a glance and walked right by him.

Kagome was immediately stopped when Sesshoumaru took a hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and she did not look behind her. Her head tilted low and did not bothering tugging her hand away from the DaiYoukai's grasp.

"Please, let go of me."

Her voice was deathly low but both of those Inu brothers heard her. And soon her aura began to flare when Sesshoumaru did not let go, still keeping her where she was.

"I said. Let. Go."

Her voice was so strong this time and her aura began to shine in a vivid display of purple and pink shades as it outlined around her body, the hold Sesshoumaru had on her wrist soon felt burning hot. Again, she would not look at him but he'd see her head tilt upwards and turn to the side, now gazing teary blues at the DaiYoukai.

' _Please, Fluffy-chan…'_

Again he heard her voice but her lips did not move. She somehow managed to project her voice to him just like the last time when she was separated from her physical body while she ventured into the pits of the underworld. Sesshoumaru gave the girl one last look before he'd finally remove the hold on her hand and she took off without another word.

And there the girl went, off to go cool her thoughts and ease her mind.

Kagome wandered so far from her room and it seems she ended up where she _should_ not have been. She was just so distraught and so angry, her feelings burning inside her heart and just didn't know where she was for the moment. This part of the palace seemed unfamiliar to her. Oh dear. Did she venture off into the eastern wing of the palace that was possibly off limits?

This place was so huge! She didn't know where she was currently and Kagome didn't know how to return to where she had come from.

Somehow that girl ended up at a library of some kind. There were so many books around! It was a bit dark in that library, though. Only the light provided from the far end walls would be illuminating that area. There were a series of steps before her that led up to another level filled with books and being the curious woman she was, she climbed those steps, heading to the next floor and now there were many rows of books before her and here it was pitch black.

She wasn't scared, but, there was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that screamed at her, knowing full well she should not be here.

"Why are you here?"

Kagome _eeped_ quietly in surprise at the sudden outburst of words in that deafening silence, her head turning to the source. And there just down the small hallway of books to her immediate left would be a pair of purple, glowing eyes and she knew who those beautiful irises belonged to. She'd remain at her spot but slowly turned to face the now approaching pharaoh, Atem.

Those eyes watched Kagome closely, waiting for her answer but she still hadn't given a reason as to why she was here. He did see that her cheeks were slightly flushed and looked to be a bit disturbed. Her eyes were even a bit red, too. Had she been crying? That's when Atem would step out into the small light provided in the small area and Kagome now got a good look at his face. Was that concern there upon his facial features? And the more she looked at those eyes, the more she was reminded of Sesshoumaru—the same soft look he had given her before she left her room earlier.

Kagome was about to cry but quickly blinked away those tears, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry… I'm… I just got lost."

Then she hadn't expected what would come next. Atem had came in close to hug the miko because she looked like she needed it. It wasn't something she thought he would do but it did feel nice. So much was going through her mind lately and was on the verge was breaking down. Kagome's arms slowly raised and hugged the pharaoh back, her sobbing still continued here and there.

"It is okay to cry, Miss Kagome. I do not know what ails you and it is not my business to ask but what I do know is that you are welcome to let out your feelings."

His kind words were heard in that quiet library of his and she never thought that he would be willing to show that he'd care for her well being. Well, how could he not? He was a Pharaoh after all… He showed that he did care for his people and even though Kagome was not, she was still welcomed and was a part of his care while she lived under his roof. And so, the miko began to cry, those tears coming out full force and she hugged him tighter. He would allow for this and returned the hug whilst stroking her back to soothe her. But then he had to wonder, what was it that got her so disturbed? Was it the companions she traveled with? He knew it hadn't been his dragons that would be the cause of this pain she was suffering from; they all seemed to like Kagome a great deal after spending some time with her in her room.

Endless tears streamed down the girl's cheeks as she cried her poor heart out for long minutes that seemed like an eternity. But soon her tears had stopped and she began to sob, feeling a whole lot better now that she emptied out those feelings she had bottled up inside. Atem listened to her quietly, hearing her breathing that was once erratic soon return to normal and it seems she had settled down a bit. But he wouldn't pull away from her, not until she was ready. This was the comfort she had been seeking for, something she wished Inuyasha would give her but he never bothered to.

"Thank you, Atem."

Her voice was so soft and quiet but he heard her when she broke that silence. The small bit of comfort and physical contact was enough to make her feel better as apparent from the small, heartfelt smile she gave him when she pulled away. But he also saw the exhaustion that came from her face, knowing she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. And yes, those eyelids were starting to feel a bit heavy… It was quite late.

The pharaoh had assumed the girl wandered off from her room with disturbed thoughts and ended up here when she didn't know it. He'll let this slide for now.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly to Atem's question, rising up her hands to wipe the excess tears from her eyes when she gave the Pharaoh his space. Atem smiled at the miko but now he would offer a hand to her for her to take.

"Come, it is getting late. You must be tired, yes?"

Yes, she was tired. Perhaps a good night's rest would also aid in soothing her aching heart. Kagome would raise her hand and reach out to grasp his own in which she'd feel his warm fingers wrap around hers in gentle grasp, now leading her out of his library and back to her suite. And while they were hand in hand, she received quite the stare from some servants and those palace guards… Obviously one could guess what they were thinking. But it was all a misunderstanding! Kagome frowned at this but soon she'd feel a gentle squeeze upon her hand from Atem in which blue eyes turned to him and he'd be already gazing back at her to offer her a reassured look.

"Pay no heed, Miss Kagome. The situation will be explained to them."

She hoped so!

And within moments, Atem had brought the girl back to the western wing of the palace, climbing up those stairs to the fourth floor and made it back to her room. Once they stood before the door at the far end of the hall, he'd let go of her hand and the two would once more face each other, the girl offering the pharaoh another small smile and a bow of her head.

"Goodnight, Miss Kagome. Rest well."

"Ah, you can just call me Kagome… And again, thank you, Atem. I'm sorry I went into your library without asking…"

Atem offered a small chuckle with a smile to the woman, a chuckle that was smooth as butter and she blushed lightly.

"It is alright, Kagome. And please, if anything ails you, just remember that we are all family here. You can speak to us about anything."

Such a kind hearted pharaoh… The miko was glad to have met him. Another smile appeared upon her lips and she nodded her head to him. Of course, she wasn't about tell him anything, or rather, he didn't need to know her life drama. It would only further complicate things. She was here to put a stop to Anubis, that was all.

"Goodnight, Atem."

And now it was his turn to bow his head to the girl and once she headed back into her room, the pharaoh was off to head to his duties.

Kagome didn't bother calling out for any of those brothers, she was just so tired. The moment she stepped into her room, exhaustion caught right up to her and headed right for her room. The moment she stepped inside, she slid beneath those covers and went right to sleep.

And so, the day would end and once more it began anew.

 **~X~**

The next day came and that day was at its busiest.

The festival was tomorrow! And the palace looked to be livelier than ever. Hell, even Inuyasha somehow got wrapped up in helping those dragons that day but he did not mind this. He'd do anything to forget that semi-argument he had with Kagome last night.

And said miko would be awake that morning but she'd be in the baths, taking one long shower. She was feeling so nauseous this morning, nearly ready to puke and just wasn't so sure why. Was it something she ate? Or did she catch something? When she left the baths to change into her clothes, she eyed the bed Sesshoumaru and herself had sex in some days ago and when she blushed at remembering that night, her eyes widened at what she realized.

She may be pregnant.

This was… This was… good news! But wait, no! It wasn't! She couldn't be pregnant now… This was such a critical time right now. She had to focus on stopping the god of death from reviving, not having Sesshoumaru's child. Well, it's not like she _didn't_ want his child. It's more of the fact that she would be putting her child's life in danger should she become pregnant during all of this and she did not want that.

Shit. She needed to know if she was truly pregnant or not. She couldn't ask Sesshoumaru because he might take it the wrong way… And she definitely couldn't ask Inuyasha so who?!

Wait, maybe Aria?

Wasn't she going to be busy today?

Kagome quickly slipped on a soft blue Kimono that morning, letting her hair free as is and slipped on those straw slippers, now leaving her room.

The moment she stepped outside, Sesshoumaru would be standing there in the middle of the main area, again glancing outside at the balcony. Once her scent wafted into his nostrils, he'd slowly turn to face the miko and she felt her heartbeat pick up quickly as their gazes met. And almost instantly, vivid scenes of their coupling they had the day prior and the one before that replayed in her mind so fast, she gasped and her legs suddenly felt weak. _Ohgodohgod. Think girl!_

"I'm…! I'm going to see Aria today. I need to… I need to… Ask her some things for the festival tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru regarded the miko in the distance with a deadpan expression; however, eyes would narrow and noted her tone of voice. She was nervous about _something_ he could not figure out. Had the exchange of words she had between his half-brother and herself still linger within her mind? It was possible. Sesshoumaru offered the girl a small nod of his head and then he'd make his way to that one room where all those books were.

Kagome took one deep breath and then exhaled through parted lips, now leaving the room and off to find Aria.

The servants she had come across the way would direct her where Aria would be which was on the first floor, assisting other servants with decorations and the like.

Kagome found the dragoness and she'd quickly call out for the girl when she did not look to be so busy.

"Aria!"

That woman would set down the vase she was carrying upon stone cylinder in that large hallway, her golden eyes raising when her name was called by a familiar voice. She found Kagome across the hall and waved to her then she'd make her way over to the miko before excusing herself to Mahad as he, too, would be helping in prepping the decors.

" _Sabah Alkhyr_ , Kagome. Did you need me for something?"

Speaking up once she'd approach Kagome closely. She saw that look the miko gave her and knew this may be quite important. Kagome looked to be so worried and Aria's attention was fully upon that girl.

"Is there a place I can speak with you… Privately?"

This wasn't important. This was fucking _urgent_. Aria had no idea what happened with the girl but knew she had to tell her something since she came to her. Aria nodded her head and motioned for Kagome to follow, now leaving that large hallway and towards the eastern side of the palace, off into the Medical Ward. She'd shut the door behind her once Kagome was inside but Aria wouldn't let her speak until she made sure the ward was empty. She searched every empty bed and sensed no one, so… It was clear.

"Alright Kagome, what is it?"

The miko would move to sit upon one of the vacant beds, finding the same one she was placed on when she passed out beneath the heat some week ago.

"You can tell if someone is pregnant, right?"

Oh boy. Aria knew where this was going. Aria nodded her head at Kagome and she saw the miko bite her lip as if she was highly nervous about this.

"Can... you…"

"Say no more, Kagome."

Aria would place herself right beside Kagome at her left upon that bed and a hand would reach out to brush away the locks of her hair from her shoulder, now leaning in to take in the girl's scent. Nostrils flared and inhaled deeply, Kagome leaning her head away to give the dragoness some space as she remained at that spot. Kagome had to stifle in a giggle when Aria's nose came in contact with her neck as it tickled her a tad. She'd lean away after some seconds and slowly shook her head.

"You are not pregnant."

Kagome felt a _huge_ wave of relief wash over her and Aria saw this, blinking slowly.

"Do you not want his child?"

Kagome looked to Aria and saw the confused look she gave her and Kagome quickly shook her head. "Of course I do. It's just… I can't become pregnant right now. This isn't a good time."

"Ah. Yes, you are right… Especially with the planet's alignment in just a week and some days."

Kagome and the rest of them could be taking on one big battle on that day and it wouldn't be right to send a pregnant woman to battle. Especially if she was carrying the Western Lord's child. Hell, he'd be entirely against it if she was in fact pregnant.

"So, you are sure I am not pregnant, right?"

Aria would peer at her closely and gaze dropped down to Kagome's neck, slowly looking back at her face.

"There is… One more thing we could do but… I am unsure if you are willing."

"W-what is it?"

"…It requires for me to perform something quite intimate."

Kagome blushed lightly at the thought and immediately her cheeks grew hot. Doing intimate things with a woman? Aria of all people? Or youkai, rather. But she had to know if she was truly pregnant or not. She didn't want to endanger herself or her possible child.

"J-just tell me what do I have to do."

Now it was Aria's turn to blush, not as heavily as Kagome but it was still there. Never had she ever done anything intimate with a woman, either, so it was a new and interesting experience for the both of them.

Oh dear.

"Lay on your back and open up your legs."

Oh dear!

Kagome bit her lip and felt her heart race, her nervousness coming back full force. She gulped and slowly Kagome shifted upon that bed, now leaning back and Aria quickly moved to stand to give Kagome space to stretch out her legs. It was then Kagome realized what Aria was going to do and it made sense, somewhat. Aria watched Kagome closely when she moved; rising up her legs and bent them at the knees, parting her legs to reveal the soft color of her white undergarment she wore.

How the hell did they managed to get into this situation?

Aria leaned in once Kagome got settled and reached forwards to push up the ends of her Kimono up her legs, revealing more of her pearly white flesh to the dragoness. And once she pushed the material up to her waist, Aria leaned down between her legs and she could hear the miko's heartbeat pick up in speed once she got close. Aria's hand would reach out and place it upon her crotch while the other would find the girl's center and with an index finger, she hooked the small amount of material that covered her nethers and pulled it aside, exposing those small black curls and those pink lips.

Kagome shivered once the cool air graced her lower regions and she could not stop from looking at Aria at what she was about to do. Aria slowly dipped her head in close, the girl's scent at its strongest and wasted no time in Kagome's request. Other hand would draw close, using her thumb to part those lips and expose that clit to the dragoness. Kagome then began to pant as she drew even closer and soon she'd feel Aria's tongue drag over that clit.

A quiet whimper escaped from the miko when she felt that warm tongue, already panting ever so lightly. Her tongue would once more drag over her clit until she drew lower, now feeling that wet muscle push forwards and slide inside her. _Oh god!_

Kagome bit her lip, trying her hardest not to moan because honestly? It felt good. And Aria hoped she wouldn't hear Kagome's moan because there's no telling what she may do. Kagome's legs began to shiver when she felt that tongue push inside her once then twice… until she pulled away. Kagome's eyes looked up at Aria's face when she finished, watching her lick her lips slowly. Her taste was absolutely _divine_ and Aria was having a hard time controlling herself. Hungered golden hues eyes Kagome but she kept that part of her in check. Kagome knew that look, the same look Sesshoumaru would give to her whenever he was excited. That DaiYoukai was indeed lucky to have her.

"You… Are definitely not pregnant."

She'd finally utter out for the miko with a shaky breath… The words she definitely wanted to hear.

Aria could tell the girl was quite aroused from the swift change in her scent but she could not act upon it. It would end quite oddly for the both of them.

Once Aria had finished her 'analysis', Kagome quickly leaned up to sit upon that bed, now pushing down that material of her kimono. She still had a blush upon her face after all that!

"Th-thank you, Aria."

The dragoness nodded her head and tried to avert her gaze from the miko, focusing upon other things.

"If you truly need something to help you, Kagome, I have some silphium you can have."

"Silphium…? What is that?"

"It is a plant that we Egyptians use to prevent pregnancy. The seeds are used in a juice and it should help for your current situation."

Kagome was certain she had learned of this in school once before. Not only the Ancient Egyptians used this but so did the Greeks and Romans, right? It was a popular plant during this time period, too.

"But you'll have to wait until I finish my duties."

Kagome nodded her head.

"I'll help you, Aria. To re-pay you for what you did." Offering a small smile and another blush crept up upon her cheeks. Aria just chuckled and shook her head, now leading the miko out from that Medical Ward.

"It is okay, Kagome. But sure, you can help me out, would be great."

And now the two were off, returning to that hallway to help with the last bit of work that needed to be done before the festival tomorrow.

While that palace became busy, in the streets of the city, that same, hooded figure from weeks ago would be lurking amongst Atem's people, their sights upon the palace in the distance.

The plan was set in motion and the only thing left was the perfect time…

 **~X~**


	10. Festival of the Moon

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha.

This will be a short chapter! I try to push out 10,000+ words for my chapters but I decided to take a break on this one.

 **~X~**

Today was the day of the festival! And Kagome was excited. She has never been to one before… Especially one that was held in Egypt.

It was already late in the afternoon that day, the sun barely touching the horizon in the distance and still continued its descent as the minutes passed.

She could hear the bustling crowds gather outside of those palace walls, gathering near the large platform where it all began. And currently Kagome was within the confines of Aria's room along with Kisara, finalizing the touches to her dress.

"Wow, Kagome… This dress really suits you."

The miko blushed from Kisara's words of praise, again looking over the dress she was currently wearing while she stood in front of that tall mirror.

"Th-thank you…"

The white dragoness smiled at Kagome as she'd grab up her arm, now placing on golden bracelets upon both her wrists and another pair of those golden accessories upon the middle of her biceps. Once that was done, Kisara would now place a small golden chain across her naval for an added fashion effect. And lastly, her part would finish when a thick, golden sash was tied around Kagome's waist, leaving the larger flat end of the ribbon fall out in front with that same symbol of the eye placed upon the fabric, stitched in black within the gold.

"There you go… Now, Aria will handle the rest."

The white dragoness smiled at the miko and took some steps back; now Aria would make her appearance as she brought in some small trinkets with her.

What were they for?

Kagome saw Aria pick up some tool, a stick of some sort. Aria then drew near and raised up her hands to place upon Kagome's head and she'd feel the end of that stick press directly at the center of her forehead. She would then draw that tool back and Kagome felt Aria drag that tool down the middle of her skull, parting her hair down the middle. Was that some sort of comb? And it wasn't a stick; it was a stone in the shape of a stick.

After Aria parted her hair, another tool was brought and it looked to be like a comb. A small toothed comb that was made of stone. Aria then began to comb Kagome's hair repeatedly, straightening out those ends until those locks were completely straight like Aria's. Aria stepped off to the side and now grabbed up that same stone stick again, parting some of her hair to braid some strands. An equal amount would be braided on either side of her head and once done; Aria now placed golden beads in her hair. They'd be only placed on the strands that were braided.

"Now… the last bit."

Aria brought a small cup filled with black ink in one hand and other held a small fine paint brush, snow standing before the miko to block her view from the mirror.

"Close your eyes, Kagome."

Was that makeup of some kind? It was eyed for long moments but Kagome would now close her eyes as instructed and soon felt that cool touch of the brush. She'd feel Aria outline her eyes on either side and then that brush ran over her eyebrows in one fine arch. Then Kagome felt Aria's blow some air over her face as if to dry the substance she had put on her face and then she'd hear her chuckle, now stepping out of her way so that she may gaze in the mirror.

"Now you may open them."

And slowly Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped at her newfound look. She had some expensive looking eyeliner on, in her opinion, accentuating her blue eyes that shone brightly in the light within the room. And her eyebrows looked different as well, seeing the paint Aria placed upon them and gave a nice little arch to it. Kisara would peer over and took a look at Kagome as well and she rose her brows in surprise at Aria's work, definitely liking what she saw.

"Wow Aria… You really outdid yourself."

"Why thank you."

Kagome really looked like she was from Egypt. Now she was curious to know how the others would view her new look.

"Oh, one last thing."

Aria had set down that paint and brush upon nearby counter and would be off to get that large, thick beaded necklace. She'd return to Kagome's side and would place that necklace around her neck, fastening it closed behind her and _now_ she was complete. The beaded necklace seemed to glimmer in the light and in the middle of it all held a vividly bright jewel that matched her very eye color. It was surprisingly light, given how big it was. It stopped just above her breasts where her dress began.

 _Perfect!_

"Okay! Now, come with me, Kagome. The other maidens should be done by now."

The girl nodded her head at Aria's words and both the black and white dragoness would lead Kagome out from Aria's room and off to the main hall where all her companions and other maidens would be.

It did not take them long to arrive at the hall that held the main palace doors and that's where the other dragons would see the approaching forms of Aria and Kisara, Freed waving to them in the distance and motioned for them to come over. They saw someone trail behind them and couldn't get a good look at who it was. But once that miko came within range of those dragons and the silver haired Inu brothers, all of their eyes were on her immediately.

Aria smirked as they all seemed pleased with Kagome's look, both her and Kisara stepping out of the way so that they could get a good look at her.

Asche felt time all around him stop the moment he took in Kagome's new look and she looked absolutely beautiful. She looked to be like a queen… A queen of Egypt. And he would definitely be her follower to the ends of time if it ever came down to it.

Freed's brows rose when he saw Kagome approach and he already knew this had to be Aria's doing since she wore similar makeup as the black dragoness. He definitely liked what he saw, though.

"Wow…"

Inuyasha just stared down Kagome when he spoke and just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was that even Kagome? Seeing her in Egyptian silks and jewelry, it was like another person. Another Kagome. And this Kagome he liked, a lot. But he couldn't approach her, well, it was hard to. They had such a horrible exchange of words some days ago and they never spoke to each other since.

Now Sesshoumaru viewed Kagome in a whole new light. She looked definitely like a Queen in his eyes, a queen he had long accepted and come to have known for some time now. He eyed her body with no shame at all, both him and his inner beast pleased at what they saw. Those silks hugged her form in all the right places, pearly white flesh visible upon the top of her frame, her mid-drift and her leg that escaped the curtain of silks from each step she took. He had half a mind to whisk her way from the prying eyes of the others as well.

Kagome's eyes slowly looked up to those before her and felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she saw the very appraised looks she got from the males, especially when she saw Sesshoumaru's face. A flash of hunger would appear in those amber hues and she couldn't stare at him for long or else she'd be feeling it!

"Kagome, if I hadn't known any better, I would have mistaken you for an Egyptian."

That was Asche speaking up by then, a tinge of red forming upon his cheeks when he viewed Kagome some few feet away. And Kagome gazed back at the red dragon, offering him a small smile and slight bow of the head.

"That's a good thing, right?" Giggling softly after. That giggle was enough to have Asche crushing so hard on her… It was like high school all over again.

"Alright! It is time we go now. The festival will be beginning soon."

And yes, that day drew to night and the moment that sun disappeared over the horizon with the night sky taking its place; it was as if the entire city lit up braziers placed upon each and every rooftop, lit up aflame.

The four dragons and the four maidens made their way to the main platform where the main event would start. Kagome never felt so nervous! She was trying to keep it together but soon she'd feel a gentle touch upon her arm, that coming from Anna, the maiden from Greece, walking beside the miko and gave her a reassuring smile. Kagome smiled back and nodded her head slowly, showing that she was okay.

They'd walk down that long path that led to the center stage and there were so many guards all around! And Atem's servants, too. They would all bow their heads when they walked passed them down that aisle, now reaching the steps that led up to the platform ahead. And here, Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw a faint, glow come from the cracks between the stones that made up the platform, giving off a light bluish color.

Now those corners were taken up when the dragons would depart from the maidens and in no time they took to their true forms, standing tall as they could be. Ishtar now made her appearance, gracing the girls with soft smiles and left them a few words to encourage them since they were about to bless the lands in preparation for the planet's alignment as well as give praise to the Egyptian Moon god, Khonshu.

Ishtar also wore attire that seemed to be fitting for the oracle, wearing nothing but white silks. She gave one last look to the girls and motioned for them to follow her, drawing closer to the other end of the stage where the roaring crowd would be and felt all eyes on them from both human and youkai alike.

Now Kagome began to wonder, where was Atem?

Said Pharaoh would make his appearance when she heard the crowd's voices increase in volume, continuously chanting out his name and then she felt it. That powerful youki that belonged to none other than the pharaoh himself. Why had she not sensed it before when she arrived at that library some nights ago? Was he hiding himself from her? So many questions… But those were not important to find answers for.

Atem graced those maidens when he'd arrive on that stage by himself and without his staff. He'd bow his head lightly before Ishtar and so would she, now turning his sights upon the four girls who were dressed in silks from his home land. Everyone of them beautiful in his opinion, especially when he found Kagome. That attire had to be of Aria's work, no doubt. But he had no complaints. It suited her. Kagome felt Atem's eyes on her and she blushed heavily, wondering if he approved of what she wore. Honestly, she thought it was a bit too much!

But soon Atem would step forwards, walking pass the oracle and the maidens to once again grace his people before him.

The moon made its appearance high in the sky and Atem would direct them all to it. It shone bright in that night sky and so did the stars around it, completely in its full moon state. And at that moment, the very city lit up with that same soft blue color coming from the cracks of the platform, now spreading out through the entire city. It was amazing!

Atem now gestured his hand towards his oracle, Ishtar speaking up to the four maidens and told them of the hymn the recited some days prior. They were going to recite those words tonight! Luckily Kagome knew of its significance so she knew what to expect.

And so they'd take their places, Ishtar starting first to recite that hymn the moment Atem had silenced his people.

It sounded like a poem, honestly. A prayer in the form of a poem and it held words that would even she found to be quite complex. As those four girls began to recite the hymn of the moon, they would all feel that connection to the spirits and the spiritual realm, their auras flaring and outlined their bodies in various colors of the rainbow spectrum. Now Kagome began to realize this wasn't just a prayer, a hymn or a poem… It was a song.

A song given to the spirits and to Khonshu who would bless their lands from the oncoming attack by Anubis when the planets align. The song would last for just a few minutes and when it had ended, the crowd would remain silent, raising up their arms and bowed their heads, leaving a moment of silence for the god of the moon. Kagome saw this and was quite moved at it all.

And again Atem would take the 'stage' and in time the crowd would raise their heads, now setting all of their eyes upon the Pharaoh.

" _Now, let the festival begin!_ "

And the crowd went wild, their cheers for them all heard and soon the festival began to take its course.

The streets of the city became quite busy that night, humans and youkai from all over, coming together in one place. There was music, lots of it, some singing and others going into dance, entertainment offered to some as well. Drinks and feasts, all happening within those streets of Atem's Kingdom and they all looked to be having a good time. It was indeed a party of sorts.

As for Kagome and the rest of them, they all left that platform and went to enjoy themselves at the festival. She also noticed some new faces and there as she found out that they were a part of a selected few that would be invited into the palace should they be on the pharaoh's personal guest list. She hadn't known what other festivities would be happening in the palace, though, because currently she was being dragged around by Aria by the arm, the dragoness wanting nothing more for Kagome to enjoy herself tonight. A night where she would forget all her troubles and just enjoy the festivities.

And so she did that night.

Kagome did not drink, mostly because she still couldn't hold her liquor as much as the other youkai but she would find it highly amusing to see that dragoness take in so much to a point where she got drunk. Is this how Aria truly was? It was amusing to see. Inuyasha and those other two male dragons also had their own drinking contest and unfortunately, Freed was the only one who passed out. Asche and Inuyasha? They were slightly tipsy but they'd continue to bicker about nonsense, arguing over the smallest of things.

As for Sesshoumaru, she had not seen him anywhere. Did he head off to some place? Or had he returned back to his room?

Well, either way, she hoped he was alright.

And while the miko enjoyed the festival with her dragon companions and the silver haired hanyou, on the far end of the southwestern side of the city where activity was most scarce, Sesshoumaru would be in hot pursuit of the enemy.

That same, black hooded figure that kept a careful watch on the maidens had been found by the DaiYoukai as he took note of their heavy ill-intent aura within the bustling crowds during the open ceremony.

They were currently scaling the lit up streets, dodging in and out of buildings, alleyways and passage ways, Sesshoumaru's mighty sword drawn, the Bakusaiga, currently gripped tight within his hand and began to slaughter the hordes of lesser demons that was sent his way.

Whoever this figure was, they had a power that allowed them to summon any sort of lesser demon at their command, having those creatures charge for Sesshoumaru but they all met the same fate with death by his sword. The sickening sounds of flesh being chopped clean in half would be heard within that back alley and soon the hooded figure ended up at a dead end.

"Hmm, seems I am cornered…"

Sesshoumaru would land gracefully upon his feet some meters away from the intruder, his weapon still drawn with eyes remaining upon the foe. Sesshoumaru knew that whoever this person was, they were a threat to the maidens, which included Kagome. And he promised to protect her, no matter the enemy. Slowly his sword raised and pointed it at his foe, eyes narrowing when that figure slowly turned to face Sesshoumaru in the distance and here he could see the grin they gave underneath their hood, the only thing he could make out from the darkness.

"Hoh? Seems Atem found some powerful guards."

"This Sesshoumaru is in no relation to them."

Sesshoumaru? He had not ever heard of that name before. And coming from their attire, eyeing the kimono, weapons, armor and that weird fluff thing over their shoulder, this one knew that they were not from the lands of Egypt.

However, what was far more interesting is that this intruder spoke in Japanese… And Sesshoumaru never needed any bracelet since he did not wish to speak to any of them so this raised many, many questions.

"Who are you?"

Sesshoumaru's voice heard in the vast amount of space between them but all the DaiYoukai would get in return is a laugh. A cryptic laugh that had Sesshoumaru resisting the urge to growl at them. The hold on his sword tightened when he saw them rise up their hands, grasping their hood and pulled it back to reveal his face to the DaiYoukai.

It was an Egyptian from what he could see; dark skinned with short, grey hair and a four-stitched scar underneath his right eye. Said eyes were a pale purple color, almost as if the life had been sucked right out of him but here he was, alive as can be. Human? Youkai? It was hard to tell. They gave no particular aura or youki, almost as if he was masking it.

Then the man smirked.

"Who am I, you ask? That is something that will be revealed in due time... But for now, I will remain watching those precious maidens and soon their lives will be no more."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. This weak creature posed no threat. And how dare they speak as if they can do anything?! Without another word, Sesshoumaru closed the distance between himself and that man in _seconds_ , perhaps reaching near record speed, and with weapon in hand, Sesshoumaru thrusted his sword forwards with the blade piercing the man's heart instantly. He had thought he came into contact with flesh but it seems that was not the case. The intruder began to laugh evilly, his eyes widening as that sickening laugh resounded out through that back alley. Then that body began to disintegrate into a pile of sand before Sesshoumaru's feet.

Seems they ran off, whoever they were.

Sesshoumaru sensed no one else within that area and so, sword was sheathed away and immediately he leapt up upon the roof of that building he stood beside, eyes gazing out at the distance over the castle walls. Nothing but sand all over and he couldn't find anyone outside. Well, with the threat gone, Sesshoumaru began to pace his way back to the main area where the festival was being held, hopping off building after building until he came to the main street where most of the humans and youkai would be.

He then heard the angry yell of his half-brother, followed by those male dragons, turning his head to find said brother who looked to be quite intoxicated. Gaze did not remain on him for long as he found Kagome some feet ahead of the hanyou, watching her closely as she was currently with Aria who was just as intoxicated as Inuyasha with Kisara assisting the miko. He saw her smile and laugh as she enjoyed herself with the festival tonight and so he'd let the woman be so that she could have her fun with her companions. He would remain in the shadows, though, keeping careful watch on her or any more enemies in the area.

Kagome's eyes blinked slowly when she felt a presence near and it was somewhat familiar. Who was it? She'd turn her head to glance up at the building beside her, finding no one atop that roof. Was she losing her mind? Or maybe she shouldn't have had that shot earlier. …Possibly.

And so that day drew so late into the night to the point where Kagome was so tired. Somehow, Inuyasha was knocked out cold and Freed was left on guard duty since Asche began to give Kagome company after Kisara took Aria's drunk ass to her room.

"Kagome, I just want to let you know that you look absolutely beautiful right now."

Kagome was highly surprised that Asche managed to say those words while he was just as plastered as Inuyasha yet still kept conscious. Huh. Then again, he was a full blooded dragon youkai, after all. Kagome offered Asche a small smile and gave a light laugh.

"Thank you, Asche. But you look like you're ready to collapse."

Asche snorted, "Please, I am perfectly fine." Well, for the moment.

"Mhm, I bet you are."

And the two laughed lightly as they'd make their way back into the palace with Freed looking absolutely annoyed right now as he was currently dragging an unconscious hanyou right now. Kagome noticed the look upon his face and offered him a smile too, "Thank you again, Freed."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

Asche grinned at Freed and he would glare right back at that red dragon in complete annoyance.

And the four of them made it back to Kagome's room, the girl opening up the door inside and she would instruct Freed to just leave Inuyasha on the enlarged cushion within the middle of the main area. And so he did, Inuyasha still out like a light. He was going to have quite the hangover the next morning. Anyhow! She would say her goodbye's to both Asche and Freed, thanking them again for their time and wished them a goodnight.

Those dragons would now take their leave and door was closed behind them, Kagome turning to view the unconscious hanyou that was sprawled out on that cushion. It brought a small smile to her lips, giggling lightly when she'd remember the silly things he and Asche fought over. Lips parted and she yawned out tiredly, stretching those arms high above her head and began to pace towards her room. She'd stop when she saw the curtains move as a wind passed by, catching a glimpse of silver form the outside.

Oh. Was that Sesshoumaru?

Kagome would now make her way out to the balcony and found Sesshoumaru sitting upon that cushion, his gaze out at the distance and looked to be in thought. She smiled softly and would draw herself near to the DaiYoukai, grabbing up the other vacant cushion and placed it beside him to sit upon.

"Are you not tired, Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

Kagome blinked, "Oh…"

"But it seems you are."

He could hear the tiredness in her voice and was mildly surprised that she did not head back into her room to sleep. Then again, not that he wasn't complaining.

"A little…" More than a little, it was a lot!

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's face and he was still gazing out at the distance, her gaze slowly dropping to the mokomoko that was perched up on his shoulder. A wide smile graced her lips when she reached out with her hands to grasp the ball of fluff and Sesshoumaru stiffened when he'd feel her soft hands upon it. He'd feel her rub her face in it like she once did before and again, he tried not to groan at the feel of her softness. He'd hear her giggle and now stroke the fluffiness with her hands.

Was she drunk? Possibly.

Kagome would once again see that fluff move from its spot upon his shoulder, slinking around her like a snake and wrapped around her waist. It was so warm, almost as if it was alive… Kagome had to wonder if this thing was a part of him, somehow. Either that or was it alive on its own?

Eyes narrowed some as she watched Sesshoumaru's face and he still didn't look at her but she'd grin slowly at what she was about to do. Her hands would raise to the top of his shoulder and curled her fingers as she dragged her nails down the fluff and that was enough to have Sesshoumaru growling lowly when he turned his heavy amber gaze to the miko.

"Now I know why you gained the nickname, Fluffy-chan."

He continued to growl at her as he leaned towards her direction, the girl seemingly unphased as she was having the time of her life with Sesshoumaru now. He drew close to a point where he was just a few inches away from her face, glaring at her. The girl smiled and without word she'd lean in to meet him half way to place a peck upon his lips.

"Didn't I say you shouldn't growl so much?"

Again with that teasing tone of hers that he seemed to enjoy. Oh how much he had fallen! And soon his mokomoko would uncoil from her waist and she'd giggle when she felt the fur brush over the skin exposed around her front.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. Oyasuminasai, Fluffy-chan."

Sesshoumaru now watched the girl head off and disappear back into the main room, now hearing a door open and close soon after.

And with that the festival was now drawing near its end as the full moon shone bright in the night's sky, the lands of the kingdom still shone bright until the now rising sun would make it's a appearance in the distance.

 **~X~**


	11. The Mission

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own YuGiOh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I definitely do not own Tales of the Abyss.

Alright, back to work!

 **~X~**

The festival was done and done and Kagome surely had her fun that night.

But again, those maidens went back to the task at hand when the third week within Egypt came along. They'd continue to recite their hymns and prayers, strengthening and fine tuning their connection to the spiritual world. Anubis' presence drew near and all of them knew that mad god was already putting his own plans into motion to escape that world.

And not only the maidens but so did the people within the city could _feel_ the doors to the other side gradually becoming weak as the days passed.

When night had fallen during those days in the week, there were reports of spirits seen floating in the night sky; all of them were lost souls who managed to slip past the tiny creek between the spiritual realm and the world of the living.

And within the far deeper levels of that realm, there would be the doors that led into the underworld, increased activity seen upon the barren wastelands as hundreds and hundreds of souls gathered at that door, looking like one angry mob that would be ready to rush out those doors when it had opened.

In the far distance from those doors, there would be a tall, overwhelmingly huge castle embedded into the tall active volcano and that was where the god of death Anubis would be, found beyond the impenetrable defenses of that castle through thick layers of obsidian, sitting upon his throne. And there before him at the bottom of those large flights of stairs would be his beasts, all ranging from many creatures like the sphinx, the griffin, some dragons and jackals, some humanoid and some not, all knelt before the god with their heads bowed low.

He was no human, he was no youkai… But he was a god.

Anubis gazed at all of them with an angered gaze and he did not look too happy.

He was a fairly tall man, seven feet possibly, dark skinned just like those Egyptians with long, dirty blonde colored hair that reached up to his shoulders. He was quite muscular and said muscles would be shown as he wore nothing but all black—blank pants, black boots and a black cape that was attacked to spiked padding, held together by strings along with grey shoulder pads that provided some bit of armored protection.

His eyes were on Husani, the tall jackal headed creature that had come in contact with one of the maidens and _failed_ to bring her back. Husani stiffened at the spot when he knew the gods' eyes were on him, nostrils flaring as he kept his gaze down hard onto the stone floor. Anubis' eyes widened a tad when he focused his power upon that beast that did nothing but bring him failure and Husani began to feel the pain that spread throughout his body, the gravitational force of being pulled down even further onto the ground was placed and Husani just couldn't keep himself up any longer.

The beasts and creatures within that large stone room remained silent as Husani was currently feeling the wrath of the mad god's power, Anubis' teeth gritting tight and stood up from his tall throne seat, now forcing Husani down onto the floor with great force that he now laid face first into the stone, creating a dent around his large body.

"Fools! All of you. You cannot complete the simplest of tasks."

Anubis now began to walk down those stairs and eventually he'd release of Husani from his wrath, the jackal headed beast panting heavily as air returned to his lungs since he couldn't breathe that entire time he was being forced down by Anubis' power. And that's when Anubis stood in front of Husani and once more he would return to his same knelt position, bowing his head lowly before his god.

"I had high hopes of you, Husani. But you clearly did not meet my expectations. How can you let that maiden get away?"

And again Husani would feel the gods' wrath when Anubis' hand rose, again, focusing him down onto his hands and knees and the pain was so intense, Anubis began to grin when Husani refused to let out any sounds of pain.

"It… Is as I said, my lord. Her spiritual body just… disappeared."

Anubis grew quite angered at this. How can this maiden just up and disappear? Was there a maiden that powerful out in the world of the living? He had only heard of one in his time, the great Midoriko but she had long passed after freeing her fate from the accursed jewel. But was it possible that another had taken her place? An ancestor perhaps? To think Atem found a powerful gem. A real diamond in the rough.

Anubis had to have her.

That was his next plan. To find this maiden and have her bend to his will, making her his goddess. And they will rule the world _together_.

"Well aren't you all just fancy."

Anubis' eyes now turned to the source of that voice, watching a hooded figure approach the god and immediately those beasts who served beneath Anubis growled lowly at this intruder, bearing their sharp teeth and fangs.

"Bakura."

And that very Bandit King removed the hood over his head and saw the greet he got from those beasts before him and grinned right on back to the lot of them.

"I see you have returned. Have you implanted the seeds?"

Bakura drew his lifeless eyes back to Anubis and nodded his head slowly with grin still there splayed across his lips.

"All three of them. They will grow once the time arrives. I would have returned sooner if I wasn't held up by that youkai."

Anubis' brow rose at hearing this but hadn't pressed on much about it as it didn't concern him.

"Husani."

The jackal headed beast heard his god call for him and he'd raise up his head, now looking up at Anubis' face.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You wish to redeem yourself? Then I have a task for you."

Slowly Anubis turned and made his way back up those stairs, heading to his throne. Once he sat upon that large seat, he's turn his eyes back to his guard.

"You will go to the land of the living and find this maiden you failed to bring back to me. You will learn of her name and who she is… And do _not_ come back until you have completed your task."

Husani gulped. This meant that he would be around those damn humans and youkai he detested and even worse, he had to become buddy buddy with that maiden? _Ugh_.

And Husani then heard the snickers coming from his brethren, hearing the task Anubis gave him had them laughing at his misfortune. Husani growled back at them through gritted teeth but immediately they drew quiet when Anubis flared up his power for them all to sense with Bakura whistling in surprise. Just how powerful was this god?

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my—"

"Then _**go. Now!**_ "

Husani bit back his breath and bowed before Anubis and without another word, that stalwart guard left Anubis' presence and exited from the throne room in post haste. He couldn't believe this task of his. How the hell was he supposed to do this? He couldn't just _ask_ for her name, either. He had to be… _friendly_ with her. _Eugh._

Well, nothing he could do now… It was a life or death mission and it was obvious what choice he made as he left the underworld without looking back.

 **~X~**

It was mid-afternoon that week and Kagome would be with the oracle, Ishtar, along with the other three maidens and went over the ritual dance needed to keep the doors closed.

It was so different than what she used to learn back in Japan as this dance required a lot more movement than the norm. It almost felt like she was actually dancing! Ishtar took a look at all the girls when they began to move in time by her instructions and there she could see their power grow steadily when they began to sync.

"Do you see it now, girls? The connection you have with each other? Embrace it. _Feel_ it."

And yes, she felt it. They all felt it. The four of them resonating their power throughout each other and never had she felt so connected with three complete strangers, the four of them sharing a bond that grew stronger than ever. Ishtar smiled at this, knowing full well these girls were ready for the next couple of days.

Kagome felt like she had danced for hours that day. Her feet burned, her legs burned and so did her waist, hips and lower back. Never had she moved so much in just one sitting!

"Alright, that concludes it for the day my dear girls. Rest up well and we shall continue tomorrow. The time is almost near and I need you all to be at your best."

And Ishtar would bow to the four of them and so would those maidens, bowing their heads back and they would depart from that Temple of Duran, emerging out back into the outside world. Kagome felt so different, like the world she stepped out into was vastly different from where she just was some moments ago. Senses were sharpened when she'd feel the cool breeze hit her face upon arriving outside and almost immediately she was greeted by Aria, handing her a flask filled with water.

Kagome nodded her thanks and wasted no time to drink as she was quite thirsty. That and she didn't need to be passing out beneath the sun again like last time. And soon Inuyasha would draw near, the girl surprised that Sesshoumaru was not here. Where had he gone?

Actually, he had been acting a bit weird lately. She would constantly find him always on alert for the lookout of _something_. Had he sensed the enemy possibly? And every time she _did_ notice, off he would go, disappearing without another word. Something was out there, most definitely.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

The question coming from the hanyou would be heard when she looked at him and offered him a small smile and nod of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all."

Now these two… So much had been going on between them but their relationship had been repaired _somewhat_. Inuyasha had apologized to her for his words some days ago and had no intention to hurt her. It seems they finally realized their true feelings for one another as their love seemed to have been in a decline these past few months. They couldn't figure out why it had and Kagome only wished to repair it and bring it back to where it once was.

Inuyasha on the other hand… Well, he did not want that and he made it perfectly clear to Kagome, too. She was completely saddened by this and was not sure why he didn't wish to fix what was broken but did not press this on further, lest it broke her heart completely.

They were back to square one.

This was just like the times where Kikyo was alive and Inuyasha was so torn in choosing between her or her reincarnation. Was this in any relation to the alignment? It couldn't be… Could it? Even after all that has happened so far these past few months, she still loved Inuyasha greatly. It was hard to fall out of love with him. Which was part of the reason why she had not wished for Sesshoumaru to mark her. That meant she had to be completely over the hanyou and presently, she was not. Inuyasha still loved Kagome as well, too, which also had her heart torn so much.

If only she could go back to that time where she was happy to be Inuyasha's proud and loving wife.

Now Aria watched those two closely and knew something was up. Well, not as good with her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Where was that DaiYoukai, anyway?

Aria stepped forwards and slung her arm around Inuyasha's neck and grinned at Kagome. The miko saw this and brows rose just slightly in confusion yet she was curious because she saw that look in Aria's eyes.

"Kagome, this hanyou here made a bet with me last week during the festival. You can blame me for why he was knocked out that night." Inuyasha glared at Aria and removed her arm from around his neck, gritting his teeth.

"Oh really? I can only imagine what the conditions were."

Inuyasha huffed and rolled his eyes, now making his exit from the courtyard before the temple. "We're going to the market. He said he'd be willing to let me put him in some new clothes but he doesn't seem to like the idea. You know, after what I did to you on the night of the festival."

"Ooh…"

Then the two looked to Inuyasha in the distance as he was taking his leave then they'd quickly catch up to him, the both of them grabbing a hold of his arm with Aria on his left and Kagome on his right. Inuyasha's eyes widened at this, now looking at the girls beside him and he was completely confused as to what was going on. But then he remembered that damn bet from Aria's words from earlier and completely grimaced. Kagome smiled at this, likely willing to help Aria in choosing Inuyasha's new clothes.

And so they went, off to have a good time for the remainder of the day.

They'd return to that same busy street that was literally packed with many, many bodies on the night of the festival but today didn't hold as much… Yet it was still busy. As business was done within those shops, the three of them found a building where they began to play 'dress up' with Inuyasha. It was actually fun, something that would ease the girl's mind about her current drama with her love life. Or whatever life that was left of it.

They'd have Inuyasha try out so much expensive silks, having him dress up like a lowly commoner and then something more formal like a famous noble. Inuyasha hated it, he was being treated like a damn puppy and these girls were just having the time of their lives playing dress up with him. But he had to endure it because he did lose that bet. Never was he ever going to bet against Aria again. He was lucky that the woman didn't think of anything worse than this.

Now! A few hours would pass that afternoon, bringing it near night. The skies were a beautiful shade of red and orange as the evening would arrive and now Aria and Kagome would be both taking their leave from one last shop with Inuyasha carrying a few piles of clothing. All for him, that is. Kagome was worried about payment for all those expensive silks he was carrying but Aria handled all of that seeing she worked directly under the pharaoh. So payment was unnecessary!

As the two walked along that side street on their way back to the palace, Kagome had picked up something in the far distance, a soul of some sort… And they seemed to be in pain. This was odd. Why was there a spirit wandering about in the living? And how did it manage to escape from the other side? And what was even stranger was that she sensed a bit of familiarity with this presence… Now the questioned remained—should she follow it?

Aria noticed Kagome was no longer following them, stopping in her tracks to gaze behind her and see Kagome a few feet away to look off in the distance with a wondrous expression upon facial features. Aria tilted her head and question with brows rising, Aria reaching out to stop Inuyasha since he kept pacing forwards and couldn't see in front of him as he was holding onto that pile of silks.

"What now?!"

The hanyou growled out in annoyance, already dead tired from being treated like a live dress up doll this day.

"Hold on, Inuyasha. Kagome seems to be looking at something."

And said miko began to pinpoint the location of that spirit and knew it wasn't too far. However, she was still undecided if she should seek out the spirit or just ignore it. But how could she ignore that pain?

"Kagome?"

The miko blinked slowly, now remembering where she was currently and turned to look at Aria who approached her with a concerned look upon her face.

"Oh, sorry, Aria. I was just… Thinking about something."

She knew that if she ignored this sensation, it would bother her all night.

"Aria… There's something I need to check out. You and Inuyasha can head back without me."

Was there something wrong? Aria looked over the miko quickly and wondered what had her attention so suddenly. Was she sensing something Aria could not find out?

"Are you sure? Do you need me to come with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'll be fine, Aria. I'll be back before it gets late. I can take care of myself, you know."

Aria saw Kagome's determined look and slowly crossed her arms beneath her bust but gave her one last look before they separate ways, "Okay. But if it gets too late, I'll be coming for you."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded her head. The miko would give one last look to the dragoness and Inuyasha before taking off down the other street that wasn't so busy.

And now Kagome was in search of that spirit, noticing it was on the move. Had it sensed her approaching its way? Or was it moving on its own? That spirit had stopped moving from what she could tell and now Kagome noticed her surroundings as she followed the spirit. She came to the more suburban area where there was nothing but stone homes and the like, kids playing in the streets with some of their parents outside.

Kagome walked down that dirt path and turned around the corner at the end of that street, now finding another home that looked to be abandoned. The entry gate was destroyed, that wooden door looked like it was ready to fall off its hinges. And when she drew closer to the home, she'd noticed the potted plants that were placed all around the front yard were all dried up. The windows looked broken into as well but she was certain that the spirit that was in pain was here.

So, she'd tread forward into the home, hearing the sickening creak come from that gate as she pushed it open and stepped into the yard of that home, now letting her senses go to work. There was no one else here from what she could tell, save for that wandering spirit. The girl now came to those doors that led inside the small stone structure and placed her hands upon it, finding that it was not locked. The moment she stepped inside, the cool air would hit her skin and found it to be quite dark. The small windows within the home only provided little light as the sun was making its descent.

She was now looking down a long, wide hall way with various doors on either side, leading to rooms unknown.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The voice of the miko called out to the darkness, now in search of that spirit she was hoping to find and perhaps help.

Said 'spirit' would be here definitely there in that house, now hoping to hide itself from the arrival of that miko within the dark corners of the far end of the home. It heard her voice but remained within its spot in the darkness. Damn, if only _he_ wasn't so injured at the moment.

Kagome stepped into that home now and began to venture into the vacant rooms, pushing open each and every door she had seen. It was a small home, single floor with no stairs leading up anywhere. There was a set of doors at the end of the hallway, leading out to the backyard, if she were to guess. Before she would heard there, she heard a low, pained growl from the last room she was about to check and knew what she was searching for was here. But wait, a growl? Spirits don't growl, do they?

She'd slowly push open that door and immediately she saw the sight of blood smear upon the walls. There were blotches on the floor too, a small trail leading up to a corner that would be occupied by a figure that was currently hunched over in pain, currently sitting with one arm holding onto their other. She couldn't make out their face at all as their attire consisted of nothing but a black cloak with a hood, the darkness within hiding their face but she could see their sharp fangs when they'd growl at her through gritted teeth.

The small window in that room shone only a small amount of light in there, only able to make out their legs, seeing the black pants and boots they wore.

Was this the spirit that was in pain? Well clearly, given their injuries. She didn't know what injuries they sustained but there was a lot of blood and it was possible that it could be life threatening. But it wasn't a spirit anymore… It was a human… Or maybe youkai?

And while she stood there, they continued to growl at her but Kagome remained where she stood and after some long seconds, she dared to take a step.

" _Do not come anywhere near me, human! Lest you value your life._ "

That language… It was Ancient Egyptian no doubt. And she heard the pain in their voice, almost as if they struggled to speak. And yes, that creature was trying its hardest to stay conscious as he had lost a lot of blood. Kagome saw it stare at her hard with those red eyes that now glowed beneath its hood but she still remained where she was, their words never affecting her.

"You need help... You've lost a lot of blood."

" _I am fine_."

They did not want Kagome's help but her caring nature got the best of her and only wished to tend to them because they were in quite a lot of pain from what she could see. Another step taken and again that man would hiss at her but the more he tried to have her back off, the more he could feel his consciousness slipping away. _Fuck!_ That damn sphinx will pay for what they did to him.

In truth, this figure that was before Kagome was Husani, the creature that was sent to know more about the maiden that left the underworld with ease. And here she was, right before him! But he couldn't tell at all. His vision was blurred and all his senses were dulled out because of all the pain. The moment he took the portal that led out to the living world, he was struck in the back by a series of attacks and he knew those blades. They belonged to none other than Theinen, the Great Sphynx. That bastard! Never had he been so angry! To be double-crossed by his own brethren. He was going to have his head when he returned back to the underworld.

But he could not do that yet, not until he fulfilled his task for Anubis. And how could he with these injuries?! It'll take him days to recover! By then it would be too late and Anubis would take his life without batting an eye.

Again Kagome moved closer when the silence grew, hearing those growls again and Kagome had assumed this one was definitely a youkai. If a human bled this much, they would have been dead by now.

"I sensed you… You were hurt and in pain. And I am here to help you."

Actually, Husani began to wonder about this human when she approached him. _How_ the hell did she manage to find him, anyway? And she could understand him when he spoke in that ancient tongue, too… An Egyptian, perhaps? One of Atem's followers or someone else entirely? He had no strength to even growl at her anymore but he was still giving off that hostile aura when she drew near, flaring it as he only wished for her to leave him be.

But she was stubborn and did not, now coming close to crouch down beside him as he remained in the darkness.

It was like coming into contact with a wild animal that had been hurt, now bearing its teeth and fangs at anyone who could come near to try to help.

And when that girl was closer, Husani gathered in her scent. It was faint but he could smell it. A sweet scent he had not ever smelled before and for some reason, it was pleasant.

Kagome noticed she wasn't getting anymore growls or angered words sent her way and had to wonder if they allowed her assistance. And now she managed to get at this point, she needed to know where exactly this one was hurt. When a hand rose and reached out to for Husani, he'd stiffen and again he'd show resistance with a snarl as lips pulled back and showed off those sharp teeth.

" _I said go away, human! Leave now before I kill you_."

Kagome frowned at hearing their angered words laced with pain, now watching him stumble over forwards just a slightly. A pained gasp left his lips, his vision going in and out repeatedly.

"Can you not see that you need help?"

And without another word, Husani collapsed onto the hard stone floor wish a pained hiss leaving him.

Fuck, he really felt like he was going to die here. He couldn't even move. But soon he would be when he felt small hands grasping his shoulders, now turning him over onto his back. This was much better for Kagome because now she could get a good look at him since the top half of his body was revealed in the small light offered from the outside. Eyes widened when she saw various stab wounds across his exposed torso but more blood came from his arm that he was holding onto earlier.

Kagome saw the man take short, shallow breaths of air, his eyes closed and saw his face contort in so much pain that even she looked like she felt the pain too. Well, with him unable to move to do much, that's when Kagome would go to work. She'd immediately loosen up her kimono, removing the kosode beneath and began to rip it up into long pieces she was going to use as makeshift bandages.

"… _What are you doing…?_ "

"I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

He could hear her movements while he laid there defeated, unable to do anything right now. Maybe he should let her help him? But what could a lowly human even do?

Kagome shifted to kneel beside the man, now reaching forwards to undo the strings to that cloak and open it up to reveal all of what injuries he had held. His left arm was currently blood soaked, as if he dipped his arm in it and there right at his shoulder was a deep stab wound of some kind. Wow, he managed to survive this? But now Kagome needed some water to clean the blood and disinfect the cuts.

"I'll be right back."

And then Kagome stood, now leaving the room and went back into searching through those vacant rooms, looking for water. She didn't find any, not until she went into the back of the hours and found a well. To her luck, there was barely enough inside but enough for the task at hand. So, taking the nearby bucket, she'd use it to gather up some water within and head right back into the abandoned home where the injured youkai would be, placing bucket down beside her when she returned to her initial spot.

She took up one of her ripped material pieces and it would be used as a cloth when she dipped it into the bucket, gathering up some water and ringed it out afterwards. Now she would use that damp cloth to wipe it across his torso first, cleaning up the wounds from all the dried blood upon his pale skinned flesh with the utmost care in the world. Husani felt this as she ran that cloth around his front, going over every stab wound and once that was done, she'd toss that cloth aside to use another piece of ripped cloth, again dipping it into the bucket and wringed it out after. Now she went to kneel upon his other side where his injured arm would be. She was very careful with this, also noted by Husani and began to carefully wipe away all the blood on his arm first before going over the stab wound in his shoulder.

Who was this woman? And why was she treating him with so much care that surprised him?

Now, once that was done, Kagome would toss aside that cloth and lean over just slightly, now gazing into the wound upon his shoulder and the others across his chest. For some reason, these wounds were not closing. Why?

"You are youkai, yes?"

Husani wasn't so sure if he should answer that. He indeed was so if he said yes, would this woman leave? Kill him? Or perhaps do something else?

"… _Yes, I am_."

"Your wounds… they are not closing up. This wasn't any normal attack…"

Perceptive she was, too. This was no ordinary human. He knew she wasn't a youkai because he could not sense any youki from her, so, she definitely had to be human. What other possible explanation could there be?

Then Husani would feel her finger lightly graze over the main stab wound upon shoulder, the girl being careful as to not touch it directly.

"This may sting a little. Please bear it. I'm going to try to purify the residue left inside your wounds from this attack."

Wait a minute. Did she just say purify?

 _Wait another minute!_ It was only then he realized that she could understand him perfectly while he spoke in that ancient tongue. Was she one of the maidens?! Why did it take him this long to realize it? Maybe it was the poison from the wounds he had suffered that caused him to dull his more rational thoughts?! … _Ugh_.

His answer would be found when Kagome began to apply her power into his arm and never had he ever felt warmth like this before. It was soothing. Kagome began to focus on the wound only, trying to purify the residue she mentioned previously within that cut. And when she began to do that, boy did it sting. Husani grunted in pain and Kagome frowned at this, not wanting to cause him anymore pain that he had already felt. This went on for long seconds and when Kagome finally finished removing the substance from his shoulder. That arm began to heal up nicely on its own, seeing the wound close up as the seconds passed.

It still hurt like a bitch, though.

Now Kagome peered at his torso and knew she would have to do the same thing here and when she looked up at Husani's face, he was already looking up at her with a slight pained expression. She nearly gasped when she saw his face. Those eyes were a beautiful shade of red she had not ever seen before, followed by jet black hair that looked to be spiky but it was in a mess. He looked to be in his twenties but knowing youkai, he was likely centuries old.

"… _Why do you help me_?"

"Because you are in pain. How could I ignore someone who's in pain and look like they need help?"

" _Even to a complete stranger…?_ "

"Of course, it does not matter who they are to me. I always will help those in need."

Those red eyes focused upon the girl that spoke with his vision clearing up somewhat. She was definitely a maiden that was brought by Atem and he had to wonder if this was the same girl that managed to slip from his grasp from the underworld some weeks ago. He barely remembered her face; all he remembered were her dark locks and this woman here fit the description somewhat. Was it her?

Her voice was… somewhat familiar, too.

Kagome watched him turn his head away from her when she answered him and frowned a tad. Was he also another youkai who despised humans and their help? Either way, she went back to continue her task in healing the youkai.

"I'm going to purify the wounds on your chest now." A warning given beforehand.

And now both hands would be placed just above the man's chest, a few inches of space between palms and his torso and once more, she began to put in her power into her hands and focus upon those cuts. She had to wonder what happened for him to gain these injuries. Was it a fight he had with another youkai? Should she ask?

Husani winced in pain, a heavy hiss leaving him and Kagome frowned when she began to remove the poison in those stab wounds. Well, at least he managed to stay conscious when she began to remove the vile substance within him, taking far longer than normal since there was so many, compared to the single larger stab wound on his shoulder. She remained at that position for a good minute and thirty seconds until she senses no other trace of poison and so, she settled down and moved her hands from above him and rested them within her lap.

"There… All done."

Done, yes, but he still needed some time to recover.

To think he had been saved by one of these maidens!

Kagome peered at this face as he laid there with eyes closed and breathed through parted lips; head tilting slowly as she noticed there was an unusual tattoo upon his face. It was like miniature writing, hieroglyphics perhaps? Just beneath his right eye and stopped at the middle of his cheek. She had not seen that before considering it did grow dark by then. Barely any light was getting through into that home.

"Do I… know you?"

The question rang in the air when Kagome gave him that question and Husani immediately froze. Oh god. It _is_ her! He had to think up of something quick because if he told her his true name then she will definitely know who he was and what he tried to do to her that day in the underworld. It was detrimental to get this task done or else Anubis will take his life.

" _M-my name is Jin_ …"

Kagome blinked. Nope. Never heard of him before. But why did the air of familiarity grow the more she looked at him?

" _And you are?_ "

"I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. As you may have noticed, I am not from Egypt. I am from another place that is far away from here."

He heard her speak when his eyes opened, again drawing his gaze to her face when she gazed down at him with a slightly concerned look. He grimaced inwardly. Oh how he hated humans when they looked at him as if he needed help. He was _not_ weak! He grunted when he moved and forced his body to stand, ignoring all pain. Kagome saw this and gasped lightly, likely trying to keep him still from moving.

"You can't move yet! Some of the poison already entered into your bloodstream—"

" _I'm fine!_ " He growled out, again, his ego getting the best of him. He didn't want to be near this maiden right now, even though it _was_ a part of his mission. It annoyed him greatly how she was still here trying to help him but the moment he stood on his two feet, another pained gasp left him and immediately dropped to his knees.

" _That damn Theinen…_ "

Kagome blinked. Theinen? Who was that? The one who possibly injured this youkai?

Kagome would set Husani down once more but this time, she'd let him sit up with his back resting against the nearby wall. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need to recover with this damn woman helping him. Again he began to growl when Kagome was still only trying to help and that's when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look mister, if you want to go ahead and die, fine. But how about you do it after I leave?"

She'd stare hard at his face when he gazed at his lap, now looking truly defeated.

" _What if I was your enemy, you still—"_

"I would."

Husani blinked slowly in confusion, looking up at the miko with a puzzled expression. She would help him, even if she knew who he really was? He sat there completely speechless, unable to find anymore words for the miko. Were the other maidens just as strong and kindhearted as this one?

Kagome no longer heard any rebuttal from Husani and assumed he would leave it at that. She was quite stubborn when it came to this but this was Kagome, after all. And Husani would begin to feel something within him he could not describe, a feeling that he had not ever experienced in his near two thousand year life. Just what was it?

Kagome sighed softly, gazing up to look up at the window and seen the night sky be lit up with many, many stars. How much time has passed since she had been here?

" _It is getting late… Don't you have somewhere to be?_ "

Kagome's eyes widened at his words as she almost forgot! She told Aria she wasn't going to be out for long and look how dark it was now!

"Will you be alright if I leave you here Jin?"

Again, concern heard in her voice and seen upon her face and was having a hard time trying to even look at her when she said those words, immediately turning his head away from her with gaze going the other way.

" _Don't worry about me, just go…_ "

Kagome frowned at his words but he was right, she couldn't be here any longer. Eyes dropped down to his chest and had seen some of those stab wounds already closed up all the way while some were still healing. He'll likely be fine the next day if he got some rest. After giving him one last look, she moved to stand and headed out of that house without another word, leaving the youkai to himself.

When Husani could no longer sense her presence near, he gave one good angered yell that had him swinging his fist hard into the wall behind him, leaving behind a fairly large crater. Some of the rubble would fall onto the ground upon impact from his fist, leaving it there as the male was truly angry beyond recognition. He was going to kill Theinen, that was certain. And now he would let the exhaustion take over and get the rest he needed to take.

Kagome had long left the suburbia area that night, now pacing her way back to the palace. She didn't get lost as she could see the big castle in the distance but her feet was starting to kill her again. Well, she had been dancing some hours ago. She stopped at a nearby stone compound and began to relax and at that moment she heard someone land before her. In the distance up the street, Sesshoumaru had stood there atop the hill and gazed down at Kagome with that same cold expression and damn, did he look good tonight.

Wait, not again!

Well, he did! He was so regal from where he stood, his hair flowing in the wind lightly with the waning moon shining bright behind him in the sky above.

She'd smile at him as she'd slowly approach his form and he noticed her rather sluggish movements. Where had she gone off to? The moment she came near his eyes narrowed and he would catch the scent of _something_ on her, something foreign. A faint trace of blood, too. It was not hers but it belonged to another. Sesshoumaru leaned in without another word once Kagome was within arm's reach, the girl gasping out quietly when his nose brushed up against his neck and began to sniff at her. Did he find something on her?

He'd pull away to focus powerful gaze upon the miko and she gazed back with a slight flushed face and nervous smile.

"Sorry… I was held up with something."

"Hn."

Before Kagome could move to continue on her way towards the palace, she would be immediately scooped up into Sesshoumaru's arms and gasped out in surprise when he took one huge leap upon that stone home. Once he made it to the roof, Kagome's eyes closed briefly when she felt the wind rush at her face at how fast Sesshoumaru began to leap off after building after building, heading back to the palace. Her eyes opened and seen the busy streets pass by so quick after each leap he took, finding it amazing to see.

And in no time at all, Sesshoumaru would reach the gates and those doors opened to let them inside. When the guards saw that the maiden has returned, they would pass the message to Atem and the rest of the dragons that she returned safely. Sesshoumaru carried that woman back to their room upon fourth floor and again she was graced with stares from those within the palace and found herself at quite the predicament again. So not only she was found holding hands with the pharaoh, she was now being carried by that silver haired beauty she knew some of the female servants had been eyeing.

Whatever, she didn't care anymore.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down once they'd appear before their room and she thanked the DaiYoukai for bringing her back. A slight nod of the head was given to the girl and now she would open the door to their suite, now graced with darkness.

Huh. Was Inuyasha not here?

"He is with the red one and the green one."

Kagome stepped down those small stairs and looked around when he spoke and wondered what that meant. But then she'd realize who he was referring to! So Inuyasha was with Freed and Asche right now, right?

But that meant…

Oh god.

She was currently alone with Sesshoumaru right now.

The moment she turned around, he was already there in front of her, staring her down with a flash of hunger in his eyes. And then she could see the red tint coming through those irises. Was it him? Or his beast? And why the hell was she so excited for some reason?

"…You have another man's scent on you."

And then he'd growl deathly low to the female, Kagome gasping in surprise upon hearing his words. So she could smell him?! That Egyptian she had helped earlier? Was he angry?! But it was a misunderstanding!

"I-its… Not what you think! He was injured so I took care of his injuries, nothing else!"

But he would still continue to growl at her and Kagome was unsure if he even heard her.

Now he'd began to sniff at her again, burying his face in the crook of her neck and took in her everything whilst placing his own scent upon her by showering that neck with kisses. Kagome whimpered lightly, unable to even make out his face, just barely, in the darkness, feeling his kisses turn to anything but gentle nips every now and then as he looked to break her skin. The slight stinging sensation of that came from his teeth sent jolts of pleasure down her spine but he'd stop once he'd reach her collarbones, pulling away from her flesh. Kagome had to gather her bearings after all that, even something small as those kisses and nips across her neck got her going.

What surprised the female even more is that she saw him kneel before her. _Eh?!_

Why was he kneeling?

Then she gasped when she felt him bury his face in her crotch, inhaling her scent deeply. What was he doing? Inu youkai were so weird…

"You… are not fertile."

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard him speak within that darkness, the tone he took was near disappointment, even. Did he want her to get pregnant?! So he was alright in having a child born from her? A human? She gave another whimper when she felt his nose in _that_ special area, feeling the tip of that nose bump into that bundle of nerves beneath she could very well feel through the layers of fabric she wore.

But he'd stop when those small hands of hers grasped his head, her gaze going down to him and couldn't make out anything but those burning amber hues that glowed in the darkness. Again she'd seen the hunger within them and knew he was ready to do something.

It was a good thing she took that silphium earlier this week Aria provided her… just in case _this_ happened.

"Perhaps we shall try again."

What?!

"W-wait Sesshoumaru… You want to have a child…? With… me?"

He stared back up at her, slowly moving to stand once more and gaze remained hard on her face.

"Do you believe to not be worthy to carry this Sesshoumaru's pup?"

"B-but… It will be a hanyou…"

Her reply so quiet, no louder than a whisper and nearly looked ashamed before him. She knew little about the Inu clan but what she did know was that Sesshoumaru detested humans and most certainly hanyous. So why this sudden change? Did he not care anymore about his status? About his pride?

"An heir is an heir. The pup born from our offspring would be worthy of carrying our blood."

So not only did he not care about it being hanyou, he didn't care about having a child with… her… This meant that he would have to mate her, right? And again, Sesshoumaru leaned in, his teeth coming out and began to nip at the crook of her neck, teeth taking hold of flesh and tugged lightly where the neck met shoulder. Kagome felt her knees quiver when she felt those teeth again, eyes fluttering close slowly. His arm would snake around her waist and pull her closer to him in a near possessive manner.

She was starting to get dizzy, lust was coming out form her being and Sesshoumaru took in the change in her scent. She would be led back onto that enlarged cushion, Kagome suddenly placed upon her back.

"Mm, wait, Fluffy-chan… please…"

The girl breathed out through exasperated breath, feeling the cushion dip with him crawling on top of her. She felt her heart race again as he hovered over her, his hair spilling over both sides of his face with those same glowing amber hues staring hard at her.

She had to make this quick!

"N-no more sex. If I get pregnant… I will only put the child in danger. The planet alignment is soon."

Something that had he had completely forgotten about, or rather, it did not pertain him at all, so, he thought nothing of it. But that was the main reason why he was on this trip, to give the girl company as she requested and see to it that her task would be complete.

"You've already went against your words once. What makes you think you will hold true to your words this time?"

Because he knew this girl had already lost her mind to her lust once before as evident of some days ago. And it had been entirely his fault. He brought her into a world where young maidens like herself were not supposed to tread and experienced pleasure like never before. Kagome made it clear to Sesshoumaru that she was willing to continue whatever _this_ was until after they came back from Egypt but they had broke that rule of hers three times, well, two since one partially counted but she eventually gave in and he had her for one night.

And again some days after that.

It was possible that tonight may be the next.

But all what he had just said was true.

The girl was currently having a hard time keeping herself in check the more she stared up at him; her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear within the room. Never mind the darkness!

But Kagome took the silphium juice Aria provided her so it was possible she could just give into her desires just once more tonight and act as if she was infertile should he try to impregnate her… But that was a horrible idea. She just couldn't see herself lying to Sesshoumaru at all. He would be furious if he found out, too. Perhaps she should just stop doing this altogether.

"B-because…"

"Because what?"

Kagome whimpered again beneath him as she just couldn't find words to finish her trail of thought. And she began to get uncomfortable, only because her body grew hot. What should she do? How will she ever get herself out of this situation? Sesshoumaru remained silent as he watched her, able to clearly make out her facial features within the dark. She looked to be uncertain, knowing full well the girl wanted to continue this yet held doubts. Eyes closed briefly and took a small breath though her nostrils, gathering her words and herself, now reopening up her eyes to look upon the DaiYoukai with a firm look.

"I can't, you know I can't. I will be putting not only my life at risk but so would the child."

He stared down at her for long seconds, reading her face and it seems she made her decision. Now, will she stick to it this time? He had to wonder. Without another word, Sesshoumaru leaned away, slipping off of that large cushion and was off, disappearing into the darkness and she couldn't see where the hell he went. Kagome closed her eyes then, exhaling out heavily through parted lips and tried to get her bearings, calming herself down to steady her beating heart. Dear kami, what has happened to her…

Well, whatever. She was going to get some rest. She didn't bother moving from her spot, so, she'd roll to lie upon her side and grab up a cushion, resting her head upon it. And soon she would fall right asleep within the middle of that room within minutes.

At least her dreams were pleasant that night.

 **~X~**

The next morning came and again those four girls were at the temple grounds, continuing to perform the dance needed to seal those doors.

They were here since the crack of dawn, having went into prayer before their dance and had practiced with Ishtar with supervision from the dragons and the priests, both Seto and Mahad there as well. They had to up the security a bit as it was nearing that fateful day.

And so once the day drew to the afternoon, they had completed their task and again, Kagome's legs were burning her like mad at that hour. The soles of her feet felt like there were on fire yet she managed to walk out of that temple without collapsing. And while she walked down that path that led out of the temple behind the other three maidens, she began to wonder if that Egyptian she helped last night was okay. Should she go check up on him? She was so curious.

But how would she manage to slip away from her friends?

Said companions would be outside waiting for her, Aria already approaching Kagome when she exited the temple and handed her a leather flask filled with cool water once more. She had to be kept hydrated in this heat or else she would pass out again. It was burning hot on this summer day.

She drank some water and licked her lips when she was finished, her eyes raising to look upon Aria when she smiled back at her but then took a glance behind her where the other dragons would be, having not found Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru. Wow, that was a first. Neither of them was here this afternoon. Where did they go off to?

"I saw Inuyasha earlier but no idea where Sesshoumaru is."

Aria now following Kagome's gaze that lead out of the temple and took a guess at what she was possibly thinking.

"Well, they can take care of themselves so I suppose I don't have anything to worry about."

"Now that you are done, anything you wish to do today, Kagome?"

"Aria."

The dragoness blinked when she said her name in a strong tone, wondering what she could be thinking. Was it something she said?

"I need you to take me somewhere for a bit… To check up on someone."

"Okay. Just tell me where to go."

Huh. She didn't think she'd agree so quickly. Well, not like she was complaining. So! Kagome told of where she wished to go which would be the more southern part of the city, the far outskirts inside the town where the villagers' homes would be. Aria had no idea why she wished to head there but she would help her out, regardless.

Aria offered to carry Kagome on her back in which she climbed on and thanked the dragoness for all her help. And when they took off, Kagome tried to pinpoint Jin's energy in the distance, pointing out ahead for Aria to see and indicate where to head to. That dragoness wondered why they were in this area. It wasn't off limits but it was a bit near to the exit of the city.

Aria would leap down from one building to another, now landing upon a dried up frontyard of an abandoned house.

"…Here?"

Aria speaking up once Kagome dismounted from her back and now stood before the same house form yesterday.

"Yes. Wait here Aria, I'll be right back."

"…Okay but you have to tell me everything when you finish."

Wow, so nosey! But Kagome would tell her when her business here was done. Kagome would not leave Aria's side and enter into the home as soors to that house would be opened, stepping inside and listened quietly for a particular angry Egyptian. She didn't get any growls, however, and wondered if he was still in here.

Kagome returned to the same room she treated his wounds in and he was not h ere. Well, that would mean he had at least recovered, right?

" _You actually came back._ "

There the ancient tongue would be heard again, Kagome turning around to find 'Jin' sitting upon a pile of animal skins in the main living space, having not noticed him there before. Was he masking his youki? So that meant he recovered, right? She turned to face the hooded man who again averted his gaze from her and drew near to observe him closely.

She got a better look at him now that the light from outside shone into the house, gazing at his chest and seen the stab wounds he had earlier were all gone but the bigger wound was currently hidden and she was curious to see if that also healed well. But she looked up at the side of his face, noticing that he still wouldn't look at her and wondered what the problem was. Was he still sour from last night?

Kagome reached out a hand looking to touch him but paused right before doing so, "May I take a look?"

Her quiet voice heard in the space between them and he was mentally cursing at himself for having to do this. It is what Anubis ordered him to do so he _had_ to do this, regardless of his pride or not. And so he leaned up forwards just a bit, hands going to his shoulders and he would remove that hood over his head and that cloak from his shoulders, revealing the top bit of his torso to her, along with that nicely healed stab wound upon his shoulder. And Kagome let her single index finger run over the closed up mark upon his shoulder very lightly, Husani near shivered at the touch.

Not once had he ever been touched like that. And to think just that light amount of contact had him feeling somewhat better.

"Well, you healed up nicely, Jin. I suppose you don't need me anymore, right?"

She offered him a small smile that he managed to catch before she moved to stand and make her way out. She was done with him, form what he could tell but was that enough for Anubis? He got her name and only learned so little about her. Was that an adequate amount of information?

" _W-wait…!_ "

Kagome stopped and turned around to give Husani a questionable glance, wondering what he wanted. He seemed to ignore her all the time, so, why would he speak up all of a sudden?

" _Kagome, right? Tell me, who are you? And where did you come from? I… apologize for my rude behavior last night. I was just angry at someone I once thought as my comrade._ "

Kagome listened to him speak and wondered why he asked her those questions, almost as if he wanted to know more about her. Why? At least he apologized to her and that had her smiling once more, something he had not expected and _again_ he'd felt something twinge within his core. This foreign feeling appeared again and had no idea what it was.

"As I said before, I am Kagome. I am nothing but a human, a miko, in training. And that was another thing I wish to ask but I hadn't had a chance to last night… Why were you attacked? Those wounds would have surely killed you should I have not had them treated."

Husani listened to the girl speak and it seems this one was just an ordinary maiden but she held much power, he was certain. She managed to block his attacks and if it ever came down to it to a real fight, he may end up being purified by this girl. And that was _just_ enough to have him attracted to her, the power she had residing within in. To think he was attracted to a human woman. A maiden, no less!

" _If I told you… You'll probably end up regretting your decision in healing me._ "

Now Kagome was highly curious. She knew him, that was certain, but where the hell did she meet him before? Husani looked at the girl when he saw those facial features bunch up in slight confusion yet he could see the curiosity flare in those ocean blues and he was wondering what she could be thinking right now. But then he saw her shake her head and again, smile at him.

"No. I meant what I said last night. No matter who you are, I will help you, regardless of your background."

" _Even if I was one of Anubis' guards?_ "

Now things got real interesting. He stared at her, waiting for any reaction she may give off. Fear? Anger? Hate? He _did_ try to have his way with her that day and a part of him hated himself for even thinking that. Why?!

And not a moment too soon, Kagome put those pieces together in a snap. _Now_ she knew who this was.

And Husani's eyes widened when she continued to smile at him with that same heartfelt smile that could warm the coldest of hearts.

"Husani, was it?"

She even remembered his name.

No longer was it interesting, it got quite awkward. Well, for him, actually. He'd nod his head slowly and again, he sensed no fear from her. No anger, no hate… Nothing. Why?

"Did he send you here to kidnap me?"

"… _No…"_

Well, that was odd.

" _I was ordered by Anubis to learn more of you. He knows you are powerful and only wishes to seek you out. Since I had failed in bringing you back, it is why I am here now._ "

Cats out of the bag now so why not just tell her everything? He was already in deep water, so, no point in trying to keep secrets to himself. Kagome listened to Husani speak intently, now learning of what his task was. So he had came here to learn more of her? But all what she save was enough. She wasn't some special widely named miko. She was just your ordinary human girl trying to live her life in the past.

"I see. Well, you have your information now, right? Isn't that enough?"

" _I am unsure._ "

In truth? He didn't want to go back. Not right now anyway. He had to admit, staying in the land of the living could be nice for him but a shame he was shackled to that mad god and could not break free from his power. Husani soon heard her sigh and turn around, now facing the exit of the home down the long hallway.

"I have to go now. There are other things I need to attend to. I won't tell of your presence here, nor will I say I have ever come across you. Hopefully the information I have given you will be enough to appease your god."

And that was all she would say to him as the girl made her exit out of that abandoned home.

Husani slid against the wall and plopped down onto that same pile of animal skins from, previous, now gazing up at the ceiling and looking like he had been defeated.

Kagome left that home to leave the youkai by himself, Aria approaching Kagome then and had to ask what happened as she looked a bit sad. Who or what was in there?

The miko would likely tell her everything but kept out the relation Husani had to Anubis. Aria was about to head back in there to kill him herself but Kagome reassured the dragoness that that would be unnecessary.

She had other things to worry about such as the planetary alignment.

Only one week away until Kagome's heart would be ultimately crushed.

 **~X~**


	12. The return of Anubis

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own YuGiOh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I definitely do not own Tales of the Abyss.

Sorry for the extremely long update! I am so busy with this new job and school AND the other fic I am working on. I'll try to update as most I can every week. Anyhow, happy reading!

 **~X~**

It was time.

Kagome had spent those last grueling days training with those maidens and with Ishtar and then came the day of the planet's alignment.

That sun was high above the clouds and literally everyone within Atem's kingdom were preparing for tonight's event.

Increased security would be placed at every gate, every corridor and every room within the palace and even more guards would be stationed at the city gates, checking and re-checking every person who decided to enter into the city. They couldn't take any chances with Anubis' revival right around the corner. In about six hours, the doors to the underworld would begin to open.

Atem's four dragons were on patrol that entire morning. Aria stood guard near the south entrance of the city, Kisara took the skies near the palace, covering the north side while both Freed and Asche were on the ground and guarded the east and western entrances respectively.

The four maidens would be already on that large stage with Ishtar in tow, going over their hymns for the afternoon. Each one had its significance and a specific one would be given to each one of them they had to recite them when the time was right.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be keeping guard around Kagome because they could also feel the air change that day. While they may not look it, youkai were also in tune with 'the other side'. And Sesshoumaru's sword, the Tenseiga, was also tense. It would continuously pulse throughout the day as it was at his side. He did not know the significance for this but knew it was all in relation to the doors to the other side weakening by the hour.

And as the day went on, Atem's people would begin to gather around the center stage where the four maidens would be, preparing for the event. The crowd grew bigger and bigger, even bigger than the day Kagome arrived to Egypt one month ago. This was going to be big. _Huge. Humungous._

Kagome was so nervous. More nervous that she had ever been. She kept telling herself that she could do this but along with that nervousness, there would be anxiety. Nothing bad was going to happen, right? Everything was going to go smoothly and Kagome would be heading right back home once this was all over.

Yes, that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Alright girls. You may take a break. We have about three hours until the planet's alignment is at its peak."

Then Ishtar would gesture the girls' attention to the sky and seen the Sun wasn't in its normal burning bright color. It was actually… _Red_. Kagome gasped. She hadn't even noticed the sky changing! The sky above began to change as those minutes went and no longer was it its usual blue but it was a soft purple color, mixed in with various bright stars and planets in the distance then the vast, open space beyond it. Kagome wasn't sure if it was night or day anymore. It looked like a mixture between the two.

It looked just like the spiritual realm, almost. Was this happening all over the world?!

She could sense the spirits that were all around her but they were not _here_ here. It was weak but she could sense the many that wanted to get out of the other side.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet and took some steps back as she gave the sky one last look before heading back to the far end of the platform and took those steps down that led back to the main path into the palace. The moment she reached the bottom of those stairs, Sesshoumaru would appear right by her side and seeing him here startled her. He just appeared out of nowhere!

"Sesshoumaru…"

The DaiYoukai regarded the girl with that same expressionless mask, amber hues washing over her as she wore her usual miko attire. Today was the big day, was it not? The day she and those other four maidens would place a seal on the door and stop Anubis from reviving. He could sense the nervousness that came from her yet she was trying not to show it. It _was_ a big deal after all.

"Are you afraid?"

Lips would purse together when she heard his question, her eyes gazing back ahead and down that path that led into the palace. "No, I'm not… But…"

"But?"

Kagome frowned as she began to pace forwards with Sesshoumaru just beside her, awaiting her words. He knew she would not suddenly back out on this event, she prepared for a whole two months for this. Both in Japan and here. Yet the aura she gave off was that of uncertainty. Was she not confident she could perform her part in all of this?

"I feel as if something horrible is about to happen. Maybe it is just me but I cannot shake this feeling off. It bothers me."

The two had made it inside the palace and treaded silently along those busy halls, Atem's guards constantly running back and forth as they would prepare for the next hour. The two arrived at her room and the raven haired girl stared at it for long moments. Sesshoumaru noticed this and seen the hesitation from just body language alone. Her hands then clutched at her collar of her haori, those eyes staring off into space.

Instead, Sesshoumaru would open the door for her, the sound of the doors opening had her shook and regained her focus. Eyes stared out into the dimly lit suite for the moment before turning to look at Sesshoumaru as he stepped inside without another word.

Kagome followed inside as well and sighed, her eyes on that same large lounge couch she'd come to love time and time again. The door was closed behind her by Sesshoumaru and Kagome face planted on that cushion face first with a huff before twisting and turning her body to lie on her side that faced towards the kitchen. Those dark locks spilled around her, eyes closing briefly and a displeased sound came from the girl as she laid there.

"Sesshoumaru, if anything happens… You'll protect me, right?"

She didn't know where he was but she could sense his presence near.

"Do you doubt my abilities, miko?"

Kagome heard his reply and her face looked surprise upon hearing him speak as the tone he took was… less than pleasant. Slowly she'd turn from the spot to rest upon her back and eyes would glance up to find Sesshoumaru just above her, gazing down at the girl who would rest upon cushions.

"Of course not. I am just worried, is all…"

"You have nothing to worry over."

Did she really?

Slowly the girl moved to sit upright upon that cushion, her hair tussled and a complete mess and Sesshoumaru watched her every move.

Something about the miko had him following her around every where she went. Like a necessity to be at her side. He hadn't even mated her yet felt like he already had done so. But had she long moved on from his idiot half-brother? Of all the times Sesshoumaru brought her pleasure, brought her release and shown her compassion that hanyou would never give her, would she still move on and forget Inuyasha?

Kagome's eyes gazed ahead at the balcony but soon her head tilted to look upon Sesshoumaru whose gaze was still on her and it burned intensely. He looked to be in thought and Kagome had no idea what he was thinking about. Whenever she found him gazing at her like that, they ended up having some intense _sex_.

Oh no. Were they gonna do it?! But was there even time to do so?

Upon even realizing this, Kagome blushed like mad and held her face in her hands, trying to hide it even, as embarrassment would take over. Sesshoumaru saw this in Kagome and even though he looked completely uninterested, it was the opposite. He could hear her heartbeat race and was that… Her arousal? Why was she aroused?

Did the girl not say to hold out on the physical interactions until this was all over? Well, she was resisting herself somewhat.

"S-sorry..! I just… remembered something I should have."

Her gaze was staring hard at her lap and could not dare move let alone look at the source of what her thoughts would be focused on. But how could she blame herself? Sesshoumaru was such a good lover. She knew this. Kagome was convinced that if she had sex with Inuyasha, it would pale in comparison to Sesshoumaru.

Dear kami, why was she even thinking this?!

Kagome's thought process would be immediately ended when she heard powerful knocks on the door to her room.

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to the door and would soon hear a voice calling out for the maiden on the other side, "It is time, Kagome. They await you at the main room."

That was the voice of one of the many guards that served under Atem.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

Well, at least she was no longer aroused.

"Time to get this over with…" Words mumbled to herself. She pushed herself forwards but she did not get far as she saw a hand held out for her to take. It belonged to Sesshoumaru and she stared at it for long moments before finally taking it in her own and smiled to herself. She'd feel his warm hands clasp around hers and with ease he'd assisted her off of that couch onto her feet.

Suddenly the two found it hard to let go of each other's hand. Kagome didn't know why she had a hard time letting go, not after what she had been through lately. Today may be the final day of—No. She wasn't going to finish that. That was not going to happen, she was sure of it.

She turned to look upon Sesshoumaru and he gazed back down at her with his mask slowly fading away. Sesshoumaru was known to hide his emotions easily but when it was just the two of them, there was a rare chance something would slip through his mask. And so it did, that same soft look he had shown her twice before. It had been a long time since she'd seen this look and every time she saw it, it had her heart soaring.

"Sesshoumaru… I am… so happy that I've come to know you. And thank you for coming along with me to this trip. I know it may not have been so much fun for you but it's almost over."

The softest of smiles would be placed upon her lips as she gazed up at the man who been through this whole thing and not once showed he was irritable. She was thankfully for everything he has done, even being there when Inuyasha wasn't.

Sesshoumaru gazed back at the girl when she spoke yet for some reason, he felt as if he was never going to see her again after today. Why did she speak in such a way? It was something that shouldn't bother him but now, that feeling won't go away.

Kagome felt her hand being squeezed just lightly and that had her blue eyes remaining firm upon his golden yellows, "Miko. This Sesshoumaru will personally see to it you will make it out of here alive."

"Aha, sorry. I did not mean it to sound like I'm signing a death wish or anything."

Yet she was still somewhat feeling worried. Will everything be truly okay?

Smile would return to her lips and now she began to tug him with as she headed for the door, "I'll be late if we stay here any longer."

He followed her but when s he reached for that door, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Kagome was about to speak but again she was pulled in close and the male leant down to capture her lips in a soft and tender kiss. The same kiss that resembled the one from the first time he kissed her two months ago. It didn't even surprise Kagome this time because she was expecting it somehow.

And so that kiss remained tender as can be, even as the girl kissed him back, matching the passion he had. He was right, Kagome was going to see through this and come out alive. And then she would be heading back with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, unharmed.

It was as if the two didn't want this moment to end but eventually Kagome had pulled away from him whilst leaning back to grab a hold of the door handle. The door was pulled open and her eyes opened to find Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her and blushed as he was so close.

"Look what you did, Fluffy-chan. You're going to make me late!"

"That is not my fault, miko."

"It is!" The two managed to get outside to the halls and she couldn't help but to giggle when she was making her way back down to the main room of the palace, having finally removed the hold on his hand and so would he, letting the girl go and complete her duties. She had to hurry or else this revival thing was about to blow up in their faces.

Kagome made it down those flights of stairs and the moment she arrived, it was crowded. The main entrance to the palace was filled with guards all around and there in the middle of the room stood the Pharaoh, Atem.

Atem was currently giving orders to his soldiers, tell them to not let anyone through during the ceremony. No matter who they were, they will be denied all access until the planet alignment was over. He began to shout out instructions to them all and groups of them began to scatter and head to their spots as instructed by the pharaoh.

While some remained, Atem turned from the spot and his eyes found Kagome who was already looking at him. She would smile at the pharaoh and he regarded her quickly and began to approach her, "Kagome, you look to be in good spirits. Are you feeling better?"

She remembered that time he found her at his library, crying her heart out. How embarrassing that was! "Yes, I am. Thank you, Atem." He managed to get close to her so that she could hear his voice, keeping his distance.

"Are you ready?"

He looked expectantly at the girl and she nodded her head firmly.

Atem would grin, "Good. Come, they are waiting for you outside." And so he would motion for her to follow and she would, leading the girl outside.

And the moment she stepped outside, the skies were pitch black. It was night time. How the hell was it already night time?

And there in the sky, she saw the burning red sun and the bright, distinctively colored stars… Wait, those were the planets, right? They were all dreadfully close, it actually looked like they were aligned.

Gazing at the skies above would be quickly interrupted when she heard the loud, bustling crowd just some meters ahead and it sounded bigger than ever. Kagome knew the Egyptians would treat this as a big event, especially when it came to spirits and reviving the dead. The security was tight here, too, and those guards were constantly keeping watch for any who dared to come through. No one would be allowed to enter when this would be happening.

Kagome climbed up those steps with Atem just in front of her and she would see all of his priests who stood beside Ishtar and the three maidens would already be in their spots—the large, wide circle that had hieroglyphics written upon stone would be where they sat, forming a 'square' within the circle. And the last spot at the top left corner would be for Kagome.

She took one deep breath through her nostrils while Atem watched her with a careful eye. He knew she would be ready for this and had nothing to worry about. Kagome would move forwards and place herself in the only open spot available for her. Ignoring the cheers of the crowds ahead, they sat cross legged at their spots with Ishtar placed directly in the middle of it all.

Ishtar gave one final look to all of them and smiled warmly to those girls. She knew all of them were nervous but Ishtar would soon ease their nervousness as she began a small hymn, a prayer to the spirits that they had all led to the other side during their month here. And while she did that, Atem had ordered Seto and the rest of his priests that served under him to begin the ritual of the seal.

Seto and the other five priests would place themselves around the platform and they, too, would begin to go into prayer. Their bodies began to glow and odd whitish blue light, just like that time Kagome saw the floors light up during the festival of the moon. This time, the light, the aura, the energy was much stronger than ever before. It felt soothing, peaceful and so warm.

Atem would approach his crowd at the head of the stage, gracing them all with his presence as they'd continuously cheer and chant his name. He rose up his hand and in moments, the millennium staff would appear in his hand and he'd grip onto it tightly. The staff would be brought down onto the stage and immediately he'd bright that staff back up, pointing it to the sky.

The planets were now _aligned_.

The sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto formed a perfect line and several hundred feet into the air above Atem's kingdom, a black vortex would make its appearance, swirling and swirling in circular formation until it grew. It grew bigger and bigger until the actual doors of the other side became visible to the naked eye.

The crowd of Atem's people looked up and stared with wide eyes, most in fear and others, the many few who supported Anubis' revival, would stare with glee.

Too bad their god would not be rived in this century!

When the doors became visible, the aura from the maidens would grow exponentially and four bright, white pillars of light that came from them would shoot out up into the sky, forcibly keeping those doors closed. And soon Ishtar's aura would appear as well in a more, thicker form of light, the pillar shooting up fast into the sky and pressed firm on that door that struggled to open. All of the maidens' light would begin to spread and connect with one another, forming a 'chain' like appearance onto the door as they focused their power.

The maidens could feel the tremendous amount of force being applied onto the door, the sounds of extremely loud banging would be heard as someone or _something_ tried to get through.

Even the crowd heard this banging and they too could feel the aura of 'death' that seeped through the door.

Anubis wanted _out._

 **~X~**

" **The time has come my fellow creatures of the dead!** "

That booming voice came from none other than Anubis who would be marching for that door that led out of the underworld and behind him would be a horde of monsters, spirits and other menacing entities that wished to pass through the door. His two greatest bodyguards, Husani and Theinen, would be posted at either side of the god of death, leading the 'cavalry' somewhat.

" **Today is the day we take back what is rightfully ours. The land of the living."**

All those creatures that followed Anubis would roar and cheer for their god, loyal as can be and would gladly die for his cause. Well, save for one… And that would be Husani.

He had returned to the underworld that day after Kagome healed him and ever since, he'd been having second thoughts about this whole thing. The girl managed to change his heart in the short amount of time he had known her for. He was given something he hadn't ever though he'd get, especially from an enemy. _Compassion_. But could she even be considered an enemy anymore? A part of him had hoped he won't come across her today because he knew he would be ordered to kill her and bring her soul back to Anubis.

He was spared that fate because the sphinx, Theinen, was given that order. Anubis told Theinen to find Kagome and bring her back to him, dead or alive. It would not matter because Anubis could revive the dead at any time. Husani was…. Slightly worried. He already knew what Anubis was going to do. He was going to make Kagome his wife and have her live eternally at his side as he ruled both worlds.

Husani could not let that happen.

The large army of monsters, creatures and all sorts of beasts would now arrive at the door and all of them could sense it grew weak yet it was not opening. This was because those maidens on the other side would be using their power to keep it closed.

Anubis simply smirked. "Just a matter of time, my dear pets."

Byakuya's 'seeds' he had implanted in some of Atem's guards would soon be sprouting and taking effect any second now. All they had to do was wait.

Anubis took flight, rising above his army and pointed at the door, "March, my beasts. Let us show them we are here and soon make our grand entry!"

And all of those creatures would charge for the door, continuously banging upon it in unison and gave a shove. It felt like the door was going to open at some point but it never did as the chains that held it down prevented it from being opened.

Only five more minutes left of the alignment and that was plenty of time for Byakuya's trap to spring into action.

 **~X~**

So far, everything on the world of the living was going smoothly.

Kagome kept her focus as she recited her hymn and prayer when it was her turn, her own aura flaring greatly and the chains upon that door thickened, keeping it from opening out.

Honestly, this was easy!

Kagome had nothing to worry about.

Just a few more minutes of prayer and everything was going to go fine and she would be heading home in no time at all.

Well, _maybe._

Those seeds Byakuya planted into the guards would now take effect. Those 'seeds' would be tiny, small scarabs that had been inserted inside them, embedded into their flesh by the Bandit King. Those scarabs would now crawl up their skin and their target was the _brain_.

While those maidens continued their prayer, three of Atem's guards that were posted nearby were currently about to be brainwashed.

The scarab had crawled upwards and one guard that was near the southern end of the platform began to wince lightly in pain but none seemed to have notice. It would be too late when the process would be complete. The scarabs implanted into the guards would sink their jagged horns into the flesh of their brains, the part that controlled their actions and movements—the frontal lobe.

And it was at that moment that everything went downhill.

The scarabs would change their reasoning and rewrite their actions as Byakuya implanted his orders. All life from their eyes would be drained and looked to brainless dolls. They could not control their movements and the one guard that was posted near the maidens would grip tight onto his spear and slowly raised it. None would seem to notice this guard as it moved because _everyone_ would be far too focused on the girls or the sky.

The spear was raised high and the guards' mouth opened wide, " **Long live Anubis!** "

After shouting his devotion for the god of death, that spear was chucked through the air and whirred straight for its target.

The moment that spear struck its intended target, all of the maidens there opened their eyes and gasped as something was interrupted. Kagome's eyes opened wide and looked around—

"…eh…?"

The maidens would look to the girl who was from Greece and they gasped in unison. The girl named Anna was struck with that spear the guard threw and it impaled her chest. Copious amounts of blood would seep through that grueling wound, turning her white clothing into crimson red.

Kagome's eyes widened as the girl began to couch up blood from her lips, her eyes slowly trailing over towards Kagome and looked to be so confused, so pained and so _hurt_ … She weakly raised a hand to reach out for her, "Kagome…?"

" _ **Anna!**_ "

The girl from Greece fell in moments, a pool of her own blood forming beneath her body. She was dead.

Kagome screamed.

No, no! This wasn't supposed to be happening right now!

Immediately panic had ensued.

Atem whipped around quickly when he heard Kagome's scream, his eyes finding her but then saw what she was eyeing at in terror. Atem's eyes widened when one of the maiden's was killed by one of his own guards' weapon. _How did this happen!?_ They were secured. No one would have made it through! His eyes went up to find that guard who threw the weapon and immediately he'd barked out orders for his guards to kill them swiftly.

And because of the death of the girl, the link they had would be promptly _broken_ and Ishtar noticed this immediately. Her eyes flashed open and what she saw before her was Anna who lay dead with a half bloody spear emerging out from her chest. Whoever did this was the mastermind because the moment Anna died, the hold upon the door above was weakened. The connection they were building up was wavering and the three maidens that were alive could no longer focus on the task in holding the door.

They were ultimately devastated that Anna was dead. Immediately the crowd began to scream in terror while a selected few would cheer on for the main event. Anubis would be arriving soon.

Those upon the stands would scramble for safety, Seto, Mahad and the other priests would call out for the servants and maiden's to hurry and take shelter within the palace. Kagome, Dria and Lakoya would hurry to their feet and run towards Seto and Mahad as they called for them but the two guards that were also under Byakuya's trap would make their move. They'd throw their spears at the maidens and the one that came for Kagome almost struck her but Sesshoumaru leapt in quick to slice that spear with his claws.

He growled lowly and glared daggers at the brainless doll of the guard but all it would do is just laugh manically before keeling over in a lifeless heap onto the stone platform.

Dria didn't make it, unfortunately. That spear struck her in the back and she was impaled right at her heart and she fell to her death, Lakoya crying out in fear as her dear friend was struck down. Kagome whipped around and quickly reached for Lakoya's hand as she was so traumatized at the spot and just couldn't move.

"We need to run, now!"

She tugged on Lakoya's hand and the teary eyed girl would try to make it to her feet and move with Kagome as best as she could. The other guard that was standing was ready to throw his spear but Inuyasha leapt in and with sword drawn, he'd slain that guard with blood spattering all over the ground and painting his sword.

He growled lowly once his opponent was dead, head whipping back to find Kagome fine and alive with Sesshoumaru beside her.

They had to get out of here.

Nothing but screams, wails and cheers would be heard in the midst of the chaos and this was what Atem feared. The _coup d'état_. It was happening.

He'd turn from his spot and raised his staff and that's when those dragons that were high above in the clouds and the single one that was on the ground would be contacted by use of his power, "It is as I feared my dragons… The inevitable."

Aria's eyes widened when she soared through the skies, now making her descent towards Atem's kingdom, " _What happened Atem?! Did the deal not work?!_ "

The black dragon could see the large, black swirling vortex of the doors that led to the other side just some miles above the proud city and she could feel the spirits that came forth. So much malicious intent and menacing power. It was Anubis, no doubt.

" _Is Kagome okay?!_ "

That would be Asche speaking through the link between dragon's and Atem, the red dinosaur high tailing it back for the palace as he could hear the screams and wails from his position on the far west end of the city. He could see many of Atem's people scrambling away from the stage in the distance, looking to get to safety. His powerful legs would make work through the wide streets, those hard and heavy footfalls heard as the dragon was making his way back.

Atem took a look back and had seen Kagome and the other maiden, Lakoya, head back into his palace, currently protected by their companions along with Seto and Mahad and hoped they will make it back. Ishtar would be still at her spot, trying her hardest to keep that door close. Because as those seconds went, it was slowly opening.

"She is fine and so is Lakoya. The other two maidens… Are dead."

He could hear the gasp coming from Aria and Kisara while the two other male dragons growled out lowly in anger.

" _Who did this?!_ "

"We will worry about that later. For now, listen to my orders—Asch, Aria, come to the palace quickly and stand guard over Kagome and Lakoya. Kisara, head to the main entrance of the city. Freed, you will cover her. _Do not let anyone suspicious through._ If you see any intruder, eliminate them immediately. Protection of my people comes first. Do not let them die."

" _Yes, lord Atem!_ "

And so those dragons began to proceed with Atem's order, Aria and Asche making their way for the palace while Kisara and Freed made their way for the main entrance and looked for any intruders on the way, ready to kill anyone who looked suspicious.

Aria and Asche arrived at the large platform simultaneously and those eyes found the dead bodies of Anna and Dria before them. Aria was angered that someone did this and couldn't believe the coup was happening. Asche bolted down the path that led to the palace to catch up with Kagome and the rest.

But the moment he had her in his sights, the sky began to crackle and a loud resounding thunder would be heard. Lightning flashed repeatedly and the single pillar of light that was held on the door would crumble as Ishtar could no longer keep that door closed. It was just too overwhelming for her. Strong winds began to pick up the moment the doors up above opened and the other side was revealed.

Atem gathered up the weak Ishtar in his arms once he placed his staff away, "Ishtar! Are you alright?"

The woman weakly moved from within his arms but she managed to nod her head slowly, "I am alright, Atem. It seems I have failed you, though. And for that, I am sorry…"

He shook his head, "No, it is not your fault. You did all that you could and I am grateful for that."

They were the only two left remaining on that stage as they could only watch the doors they tried to keep close open further and further until hell fire flames would be seen spewing from the outer edges of the portal.

The first one who left that portal would be the one they had dread to see. The massive amounts of power that came from his being when he made his entrance would be sensed by all of those below.

Anubis grinned wickedly once the cool air of the living realm washed over his face, his nostrils flaring and took one deep breath as he was now inhaling fresh air into his lungs. The powerful man began his descent and the air around him began to change immediately. The clouds up above within the stratosphere would swirl, darkening in color as white would fade to a dull grey. It looked close to rain but no rain drop fell. Nothing but thunder, lightning and strong winds.

Kagome could only watch in horror from the distance as she was now looking at the god of death make his grand entrance as he'd emerge out from that portal above. This was him? He looked like an ordinary Egyptian but there was nothing but a dark, menacing aura that came from him. Her gaze went down and found Atem knelt with Ishtar in his arms, the two having not yet moved from his spot.

Shouldn't they go save them!? Who knows what Anubis will do!

It became deathly silent when Anubis landed onto that platform where Kagome and Ishtar just was earlier saying their prayers, even the small crowd that stayed behind to see this event would be silent as well when the god made its appearance.

Powerful gaze would find Atem before him and he was regarded with an angered expression by the Pharaoh and all he would do his smirk.

"Atem. Didn't think you'd see me so soon, hm?"

Strong arms would cross over his chest; the usual angered and bulging bodied man would actually look to be calm, _too calm_ almost. Near peaceful. Atem saw this and his anger never flared so high, it surprised even Ishtar as he held her. She managed to recover a tad and so, he would raise up to his feet as he lifted up the oracle, setting her down gracefully.

"Ishtar. Head to the palace and take shelter. I will deal with Anubis."

Her eyes widened. He was going to take on a god?! Well, he had done so before but he had help from others at the time. Now? He had none. And she was sure Atem would be killed.

Anubis smirked and looked to the pair before him and took note of his oracle. So, this was not the girl he seeks. Kagome was who he was looking for… And if he was correct, she was near, wasn't she? Anubis' head turned to the right, gazing down the path that led to Atem's palace and in the distance; those eyes found a particular woman, a small, raven haired girl with blue eyes so bright.

Kagome was gazing on and hoped both Atem and Ishtar would be okay but when her gaze would find Anubis, he was already staring at her. His eyes lit up immediately and his smirk would form to a wide grin.

"That is her, isn't it?"

Atem blinked slowly, wondering what Anubis was referring to until he followed his gaze and noticed Anubis would be staring at Kagome who was currently heading back to the palace.

 _No… He couldn't…!_

" **Theinen! Get me that girl, now!** "

The booming voice from the god was heard and once the command was given, that great sphinx emerged from the portal with a an ear piercing roar mixed with a bird's screech and began its descent, looking to capture Kagome.

"No!"

Atem immediately removed himself from Ishtar's side and would charge for Theinen but his path would be blocked by Anubis himself. He moved with great speed and using his forearm, he'd attempt to knock away the pharaoh from getting any closer. Atem held up his arms and blocked the attack, Ishtar crying out for Atem as he was sent flying back into one of the statues placed upon the four corners of the stage.

"Your opponent is me, Atem! Oh how long I have waited for this! You will _die_ today!"

And soon Anubis' hand rose and commanded for his army of monsters and creatures to come forth and wreak havoc onto his kingdom.

Thousands of creatures would come out from that portal up above, many of them screaming and roaring to their hearts content as they were ready to slaughter all who stood in Anubis' path.

Atem rose from the rubble of the destroyed statue, looking unscathed and quite pissed. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. Atem's youki would flare greatly and consume his form as purple winds would pick up around him, swirling in one rapid wind. His body began to enlarge, those bones shifting beneath his flesh as the sounds of bones popping and reforming would be heard.

He was going to take his true youkai form.

Atem began to grow immensely, his body glowing a bright white light and that light elongated into one massive _and_ long looking creature. Wings would sprout from its back, followed by appendages upon its forearms and legs upon the far lower half of its extremely long, whip length-like body. And the glow would dissipate when Atem's transformation was complete. What was a man that stood upon that stage would now be one long looking dragon, a serpent even, and that beast would be high above in the air with his wings spread out far and wide.

Burning yellow eyes, thick red colored scales and a black scaled underbelly—

Ishtar's hands clasped together and began to pray, " _Please may Osiris watch over Atem._ "

The dragon's lower jaws would part and bellowed out one deafening roar while its second mouth remained closed yet teeth would be bared at the enemies that rained from the portal up above.

Anubis who stood firmly at the ground grinned widely as Atem took his true form. The Red Slifer dragon.

And that loud beast roared out again, flames spewing from its gaping maw as it would render most of Anubis' army that poured through that portal but only the weak one's would perish to Atem's flames. All those who managed to withstand the dragon's fiery breath would be seen raining down onto the city below and that's when Anubis grinned widely, rising up his arms.

"Kill all of those who dare stand in my way! But do not harm the girl!"

And when those words were given, Anubis' horde of monsters would rain down several attacks to the city below, destroying everything in their wake. People began to scatter, screaming out for help as they'd tried to get to safety. The blue eyed white dragon, Kisara, would be providing as much protection as she could from the onslaught of the enemy, Freed as well within his Emerald dragon form, shielding the townsfolk from the attacks of those monsters that began their descent.

Back at the palace was already hectic enough.

Theinen, The Great Sphynx, was on the way for Kagome who was currently running with Lakoya to head back into the palace, their guardian's right behind them, fending them off of the monsters and creatures that dared to attack them.

Sesshoumaru and his mighty sword, Bakusaiga, was already drawn and he'd continuously slay down those enemies that came forth, one after another. Inuyasha held Tessaiga in his hands firmly as well, also protecting Kagome from harm as they were making their way back into the palace. Atem's guards' were providing them back up if need be.

The enemies were endlessly rushing at them without a care in the world, hoping to fulfill Anubis' dream in taking over this world, starting with Atem's kingdom.

Theinen landed several feet away from the main group and roared out loudly, summoning his own lesser beasts to drive the attention of Kagome's guardians away from her.

Two large sphinxes would emerge out from the ground before Theinen, up heaving the earth and ruined that pathway as dirt and debris would kick up, knocking over some of the statues that were placed upon that path. Theinen pointed ahead and immediately those two sphinxes that resembled a miniature Theinen would charge straight ahead, one aiming for Sesshoumaru and the other would aim for Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru simply stood his ground and raised his weapon high before using his speed and would slice that Sphinxes' head clean off from its shoulders. Inuyasha would do a similar approach, however, his _Kaze no Kizu_ would slice through the sphinxes' shoulder, leaving a deep, blood gushing wound.

Just when they thought they defeated those creatures, the two 'slain' sphinxes would slowly gather to their feet when they had been just downed and in second their injuries were healed up. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha growled lowly, "What the fuck!"

Kagome pointed towards Theinen, "It's from him! You must get to him first or else those creatures will keep regenerating!"

Theinen smirked at the girl that's poke and roared out a laugh, "You may think it will be easy but good luck trying to get through!"

Sesshoumaru would once again charge in for Theinen instead and when he had his weapon drawn to thrust into Theinen's chest, his sphinx summon would leap right in between them, blocking Sesshoumaru's attack from hitting the main creature and began to shove its massive body onto the DaiYoukai. Sesshoumaru growled out in annoyance. Seems like the Inu brothers were going to have some trouble… But they wouldn't back down now. They both knew Theinen couldn't keep up those summons up forever.

So while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha busied themselves with the sphinx summons, the red dragon would be making his way for the group.

" _Run, Kagome! We'll protect you!_ "

Kagome heard that voice. It was Asche!

Asche managed to make it in time to the palace gates where Kagome would be with Lakoya. But if Asche was here, where was Aria?

Kagome's eyes took to the skies and found Aria currently in battle in the sky with the enemy. Another large creature would be fighting against her, another large, grotesque looking dragon that looked to be decaying. Bones and rotting flesh would be seen upon its large body, the creature looking just as large as Aria herself when in dragon form. She looked to have her hands busy in fending it off but she tried her hardest to keep her friends safe.

Asche's heavy footfalls would be charging for Kagome but he skidded to a halt when another beast would make its appearance before Asche, blocking him from getting to the girl. It was Hieracosphinx, another one of Anubis' main guards. It was just as large as Asche and was prepared to do battle with the dragon.

Every time Kagome's saviors came to her aid, they'd be stopped by another. Why was this?!

Was there a reason for this? They had to be planning something but none of them knew what.

Kagome would continue onto the palace and knew her companions would be okay in fending off of the enemy. All Kagome could hear would be roars, screams, shouts, growls and snarls, fights happening all around her as Anubis was making his claim onto the city. A few bit of Atem's guards managed to escort Kagome and Lakoya back into the palace but a painful cry would be heard from one of the guards that was trailing along with them.

Both girls screamed out in horror when the guards' body was thrown with such force, it formed a crater into one of the stone pillars beside the entrance into the palace.

Theinen leapt passed those gates and the only thing that stood in his way to get the girl would be just the remaining four of the pharaoh's guards. They vowed to protect her, even if it costed them their life.

Where was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?! Were they still held up by those beasts?!

Theinen grinned widely, "And now I have you, girl." The great sphinx began charging for Kagome, those guards standing firm at their ground but they could not stop the rampaging sphinx as they were _trampled._ Kagome and Lakoya fell to their feet when the earth shook form Theinen's heavy footsteps as he'd approach the two girls. He would eye them both with one sickening grin that churned Kagome's stomach horribly.

"Kagome, run!"

Kagome's eyes widened when Lakoya stood and raised up her hands, quickly erecting a barrier to block any attacks Theinen would send towards the two. And he attacked them, his summoned blades of steel aiming for the two but Lakoya managed to beef up her defenses as she concentrated in blocking those attacks. But Kagome knew this girl could not hold out for long.

What was she doing?!

"No! It's too much, just run!"

Lakoya shook her head, "I can't. I know they are after you, Kagome. It is why they are trying to wear us down and get to you!"

Kagome gasped. They were after her?! Why? "But I cannot leave you here!"

Lakoya was going to shout back to the miko but Theinen roared out which ruined Lakoya's concentration and she gave a pained gasp when one of his blades managed to pierce through her barrier and even though it did not strike her, the impact to the ground was enough to send her flying. Kagome could only watch in horror as he friend was blown away some feet into the air behind her, crashing onto some rubble.

Now it was just her and Theinen and he was ready to haul her ass back to Anubis as he had ordered.

Could Kagome defend herself?! She needed her bow! It was back in her room… Why the hell didn't she bring it with her!? Then again, who would have thought this invasion would have happened!?

She began to back away from the approaching Theinen and all he did was grin at her, his eyes widening once he got close. "Don't come any closer you freak!"

Theinen ignored her words and a large hand quickly shot out and Kagome's eyes shut tight, hoping he wouldn't grab her but nothing came. She heard a pained cry that came from the great sphinx himself and when her eyes opened, she saw that Theinen's wrist had been seized by massive jaws of another beast.

She knew this beast… That couldn't be him, could it?!

"Husani?! Have you gone mad?! This is treason!" Theinen glared angrily at the Jackal headed beast that had his wrist in his jaws, stopping Theinen from getting to Kagome. That's when Thienen's other arm would raise and bring his fist down onto Husani's face. Husani removed his jaws from his wrist and managed to roll back away in time to avoid getting hit and placed himself beside Kagome as he crouched down, shielding her from the sphinx.

Theinen couldn't believe it. Why was he helping her?! Did she somehow place a spell on Husani for him to go against him? Go against _Anubis?!_

Kagome was just as equally surprised as the shinx, her blue eyes looking up at Husani's face as he growled low and bared his teeth at the sphinx like one rabid dog.

"Husani? Why?"

Husani heard Kagome's voice and even he found himself questioning the same thing. Why was he saving Kagome? He was going to perish for going against Anubis but for some reason, he just couldn't bare seeing this girl in the clutches of Anubis. Just knowing her for one night changed him so fast…. Why?!

" _I will hold him off, Kagome. You must run and get away from here._ "

Kagome heard that ancient tongue and it was indeed Husani. The youkai she healed up a week ago. He had come to her aid! She felt relieved but she feared he may be of no match to this powerful sphinx before him.

Theinen was furious. "Fine! Then if you wish to protect the girl then you will pay with your life for going against Anubis!" Those strong arms of his raised and began to summon those poisonous blades that he struck Husani with some days ago but this time, Husani was prepared.

" _Go, Kagome! At least let me repay for what you've done for me!_ "

Kagome felt absolutely horrible. She was going to leave him here to die, she was certain, and she did not want that. She wanted to help. She wanted to save him and all of her companions that came to her help. Kagome struggled to get to her feet and gave Husani one last look before disappearing into the stone fortress of the palace.

Now he gave Theinen his full attention as he summoned those blades, preparing his attack.

" _I've wanted this for so long, Theinen. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side and now I will rid you!_ "

Theinen barked out a laugh, "Hah! Let's see if you can even out run my blades of poison!"

And so the epic battle between sphinx and jackal commenced. The two beasts, one that fought for Anubis and one that went against Anubis, were almost evenly matched yet Husani pulled out to be the strongest one here as he had resolve. He had something to fight for, something to protect and managed to get the upper hand on Theinen. But the sphinx was the troubled one because as he focused on his fight against Husani, his sphinx summons that were up against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had dispersed over time.

The Inu brothers didn't know why but they did not stick around to find out. Sesshoumaru immediately headed for the palace once the sphinx summon he fought had dissipated into nothingness and as for Inuyasha, well…

This was the perfect time to _leave_ and revive Kikyo.

Inuyasha sheathed away his sword and pulled out that charm that dark miko made for him, slipping away from the battlefield discreetly, hoping no one would be watching him or finding him.

He ducked around one corner, running towards the platform where the large portal would be in the sky, spirits and other sorts of creatures coming forth.

Atem and Anubis would be doing battle in the skies now, Inuyasha catching a glimpse of those two beings going at it as they fought to the death. It wasn't any of his concern right now. His objective was to revive Kikyo. He knew she was strong enough to pass through the door and now, all he had to do was find her soul.

When Inuyasha made it into the streets, the many buildings, shops and stands were mostly destroyed under the attack of the demon horde, some dead bodies of the citizens seen upon the streets, women and children included. He grimaced but did not press on further, he was looking for that one soul.

Down one alleyway, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he felt a familiar presence near. He knew this aura, this reiki. It belonged to her! To Kikyo. But where was she?! That hanyou began to look around, gazing up at the night filled sky for long moments, searching frantically. Then he decided to climb up that stone building, making it to the top and from here he could see most of the city in the distance, nothing but battles happening all around. Aria in the sky still fighting that zombified dragon, Kisara and Freed going toe to toe with one large snake beast and Asche was currently spewing out hot flames from his jaws as he fought Hieracosphinx.

It was one war zone this city turned out to be.

" _Inuyasha…_ "

An ethereal voice would call out to the hanyou's name and he gasped, his head whipping around to find one large swirl of light some feet away behind him ontop of that roof with him. He knew that voice. It was… Kikyo. His beloved Kikyo.

He could feel the warmth that came from that soul and knew it was hers.

Inuyasha lifted that charm in his hand and gazed at it for long moments, almost looking like he had second thoughts about all this.

Should he do it?! …But she would help in fending off of the demons, would she not?

Inuyasha looked up from the charm to gaze back at that swirling light and bit his lip. No, he _had_ to do this. They had been planning all of this for the past six to eight months now. No turning back.

Inuyasha took one step forwards and raised that charm as he approached the spherical light, slowly moving his hand forwards until the charm glowed blue and floating away from his hand and was now placed before the swirling light that held Kikyo's soul. In seconds, that ball of light would grow bigger, the charm starting to fade away in time with the light.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened greatly when he saw the light fade and soon the body of Kikyo would appear, full and in the flesh. Naked flesh. Eyes would be closed once she fully arrived into the land of the living, her body afloat but bare feet would touch the stone ground of that roof but the moment she landed, she began to fall. Quickly Inuyasha disrobed his haori and caught Kikyo in his arms, feeling her warmth.

It worked… It actually worked! Kikyo was alive and in the flesh. He could hear her steady heartbeat, her breathing and the softness of her skin when he tenderly stroked her cheek. That light action was enough to have Kikyo open up her eyes slowly, her vision quite blurred but soon would fixate on the face of Inuyasha as he gazed down at her with concern and happiness.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

A hand would slowly reach to touch his cheek and Inuyasha grasped her hand gently in his hold, raising her warm hand to his face. Tears would form in Kikyo's eyes when she felt his warmth upon his cheek and couldn't believe she was alive again. She smiled brightly when he gave a nod of his head in conformation that it was in fact him. Now Kikyou had a real body this time. No more clay, no more coldness. Fully warm and pristine colored skin.

Inuyasha immediately hugged Kikyo close and she smiled brightly, her arms slowly rising to wrap around him in a light felt hug.

He did it. He revived Kikyo. She was back and that was all he wanted.

Their hug didn't last long as he pulled away, the hanyou gazing at her face, "We aren't safe here. I need to get you to safety."

Kikyo already knew what was going on. Anubis was making his stand and this city was already a battlefield that will turn out to be a war soon enough.

Kikyo nodded her head and Inuyasha scooped the girl up onto his arms, now heading for the Palace. It was the only place where she would be safe. The other thing was… _How the hell was he going to explain this to Kagome?!_

She was going to be pissed. So, so, so pissed.

As the hanyou hurried back to the palace, Theinen was gradually being weakened by both Husani and Sesshoumaru as they fought the shinx.

Husani was hurt badly though as he underestimated Theinen's power. Sesshoumaru took over the fight when Husani 'tagged out' and so, the DaiYoukai easily dealt with Theinen since he was already withered down from the fight.

Before Sesshoumaru dealt the final strike, an arrow whirred through the air in a pink stream of light, striking Theinen in the back of the head and his eyes widened immensely at the holy power that struck him. He couldn't even turn his head to see who had done so because that arrow exploded into a bright pink light and Theinen was now _headless_.

His arms slumped and that great sphinx fell ina defeated heap before the palace gates.

The owner of that bow? None other than Kagome who stood firm and angrily at the defeated pile of Theinen.

She placed her bow down and quickly ran for Sesshoumaru, "Quickly, we must save the others! Ashe and Aria may need our help."

When she caught up with Sesshoumaru, she looked to the side then around him and then gazed back. "Wait… Where is Inuyasha?"

His half-brother? Was he not here just fighting alongside him earlier? "Really?! He would disappear at a time like this?"

Kagome was beginning to worry. He was okay, right? She was sure he was fine but this worried feeling was bothering her.

A low annoyed growl was heard and Kagome's head turned to the source, finding Husani propped up against a statue in his human form. Kagome's eyes widened and quickly ran over to him but he would quickly hold up a hand to stop her from coming near, " _You must save your friends. Do not worry about me._ "

Kagome frowned when she stopped, "But you are my friend, aren't you?"

Husani gave a low chuckle when he heard her. A friend. To think his first _friend_ would be this maiden. Husani stood but he used that broken statue as support, " _It seems so… But you must go, Kagome. I will help those in need here. Go, quickly…_ "

Kagome looked him over and knew he was hurt but wasn't sure how much damage was done to him. She gave him a nod and would be heading out of that gate with Sesshoumaru beside her.

While the two rushed for that platform on that damaged path littered with debris, Kagome caught movements in the far distance to her right. She saw a flash of red… Wasn't that Inuyasha!?

She stopped and seen the hanyou leap repeatedly, making his way for the palace and she quickly raised up an arm, waving at him to get him to come over. Lips parted and was about to shout his name but what she saw is what stopped her.

 _No, he couldn't…!_

She had seen Inuyasha carry someone but that someone looked _so familiar_. She could sense their weak aura immediately and knew this aura. This reiki… It was _her_.

 _Kikyo._

Kagome felt her entire world freeze in time with eyes widening and all she could hear was her heartbeat. It pounded loudly in her ears as she watched the hanyou in the distance carry Kikyo in his arms with his haori wrapped around her, making his way for the palace. Inuyasha couldn't even see her nor sense Kagome with all the rubble and smell of death all around.

When Inuyasha was out of her peripheral view, time began to flow again for Kagome and her heart felt _crushed_. She almost forgot how to breathe. A shaky hand would reach to clutch her heart but all she could gather was the fabric of her miko garb she wore. Kagome's eyes slowly dropped down to the ruined floor and felt the tears form in her eyes.

 _No… no! He couldn't have done that. Why?! Why would he do that to me?! Why would he do that… to us?!_

Sesshoumaru caught everything and already knew what happened.

Inuyasha was carrying that dead miko. Well, she wasn't dead anymore. She was _alive_ and Sesshoumaru did not know how or why she was alive but she was the main reason why Kagome was having a mental break down.

But this was not the time to have one.

"Miko."

Kagome's eyes slowly blinked when Sesshoumaru's voice was heard but she did not look at him. She didn't even have the power to.

"You came here for a purpose. Do not wallow in despair over _nothing_. Your companions need your help, do they not?"

Yes, he was right… She was here to save her friends. But… Inuyasha reviving Kikyo… It was going to be stuck in her mind all fucking day. Could she even focus while saving her friends?!

Kagome gripped tightly onto her bow and her quiver strap, teeth gritting tight and her aura flared up so _much_ that Sesshoumaru could visibly see the pink and purple colors that swirled and outlined her form. This miko was angry.

Kagome sharply inhaled air through flared nostrils, "I will deal with Inuyasha later. First comes saving everyone."

Her head raised and again she would rush back towards the platform with Sesshoumaru pacing beside her once again, but soon the scent of tears would be caught in the wind.

Amber hues gazed at the side of Kagome's head and while he could not see her face, he knew she was crying yet she managed to run as fast as those legs could carry her to save her dear friends.

It was downhill from here on out.


	13. The return of Anubis (Part 2)

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own YuGiOh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I definitely do not own Tales of the Abyss.

Again, another long update. Sorry! I'm still into this fic guys, don't worry! Just busy with work and school, the usual. So, here's the next chapter~

By the way! I warn you, this one is going to have _lots_ of violence, fighting and heavy battles ahead.

 **~X~**

Each time an arrow shot through the air, a tear fell from her cheek.

She was completely devastated. Devastated that the _only_ reason Inuyasha even came with her on this trip was to _revive_ his beloved, Kikyo.

She'd realize this even more than ever, tears forming in her eyes but she'd quickly blink them away after she let loose another arrow.

That arrow whirred through the air in a vivid pink and purple light, striking down a monster that soared through the skies, eventually killing it in one shot.

The more her feelings took a plunge, the more her emotions would power up her bow and arrow shots. It turned this disastrous event into an advantageous situation but at this cost? Her heart was _broken_.

All she thought about was Inuyasha carrying Kikyo! _**Kikyo!**_ How could he do that to her? They made a vow! They were _married_! She loved him more than anyone else and he just _crushes_ her love for him like it was _nothing_. Nothing!

' _Why?! Why did he do this to me?!'_ Kagome could no longer hold in her tears as she stood there upon the main stone path that led into the heart of the city, those tears streaming endlessly down her face. Her heart was so _crushed_ , she couldn't even hold up her bow anymore. She just didn't care anymore.

She wanted to _die._

But not on Sesshoumaru's watch.

A towering Sphinx monster that followed beneath Anubis soared through the skies several hundred feet above the city, its burning red eyes finding the crying miko upon the floor. This was the girl that Anubis was wanting, was she not?

In any case, that monster dove hard for the earth, roaring out loudly as it was ready to capture Kagome within its jaws and bring her back to Anubis as ordered. The beast did not even come close within a hundred feet of her because the moment it did, Sesshoumaru raised his weapon high and closed the distance between him and the monster in _seconds,_ " _ **Bakusaiga!**_ " Crackling power surged from his blade and sliced that Sphinx cleanly in half, blood spattering upon the floor below as if it were raining.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully upon his feet as the two halves of the monster's body fell to the ground in a bloody heap, Kagome oblivious to it all as she cried her heart out. Sesshoumaru turned upon single heel to view the woman who was having her mental breakdown and when he took a step towards her, he felt her power surge immediately.

At first he thought she did it on purpose, as if to keep him away but now that he observed her more, it was only because of the emotions of hurt his idiot half-brother caused.

But this was not the time right now.

"I'm s-so sorry, Sesshoumaru! It just… It hurts so much…!" Her voice was deathly soft, hushed and quiet but he heard her clearly.

"Kagome."

Kagome's eyes blinked slowly, wiping away her tears when Sesshoumaru said her name. He said her name! That was the first time in… Forever! She would stop her crying and slowly gaze up at the demon man who approached her with that same soft look he gave her only a few times before. The rare moments where Sesshoumaru's mask was no longer placed upon his face and emotions would break free.

Sesshoumaru had deemed her worthy, did he not? Worthy of her bearing _his_ child, not Inuyasha's. As cruel as it may sound, this act by Inuyasha only severed her relations with him and Sesshoumaru was certain Kagome will no longer be at his side any more.

"It is inexcusable what my half-brother has done to you and he _will_ pay for his betrayal personally by my hand, this Sesshoumaru will promise you that."

Kagome sobbed, "Sess…" She wanted nothing more than to see that because Sesshoumaru was always a man of his word. And was this his way of comforting her? It may or may not have been but it had worked as Kagome began to wipe away her tears and struggle to stand.

The moment she stood, a pained, howl would be heard in the skies above, Kagome and Sesshoumaru gazing up ahead to find that large red serpentine like dragon taking a plunge down into the earth. Kagome's eyes widened, "No! Atem has been hit!"

Anubis struck Atem right in the chest with a deadly spear attack, piercing through his body and the dragon roared out in pain as he crashed hard onto his city. His large body crushed many stone buildings that had long been abandoned, the floor shaking violently as the dragon fell. Dirt and debris would kick up around the vicinity and Kagome was right in the middle of it. She rose up her arms to protect her from the oncoming dust but her waist was seized by Sesshoumaru's arm and she was then lifted up and they'd land onto a nearby stone building.

Sesshoumaru set her down gently and she quickly thanked him before turning her curious blues to the dragon when the rubble and dust cleared. Atem looked to be in pretty bad shape from the looks of it. And Anubis? He barely broke a sweat. Not even touched!

Anubis was walking along Atem's body while he remained in dragon form, finding it difficult to even move.

Kagome gritted her teeth tight in anger at seeing Anubis' grin towards the dragon he just defeated. Kagome quickly turned to Sesshoumaru, "Quick, we need to save him. Get me closer to Atem!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the god up ahead when he heard Kagome speak, turning his eyes to the miko beside him who gave a plea to save the pharaoh. He gave a light nod and again he would gather her up and began to leap towards the fallen dragon by scaling the stone buildings.

When he landed within a hundred feet of the dragon and Anubis, two more large sphinxes would dive straight for them upon that building. Sesshoumaru set down Kagome and went after the two monsters that roared out above them but Kagome was determined to save Atem no matter what.

As Sesshoumaru busied himself with the two sphinxes in the sky, Kagome gathered up one of the special arrows Hachi made for her and notched it, gritting her teeth tight as she pulled that arrow back, glaring hard at the God of Death.

" _ **Get away from him!**_ " Kagome shouted out those words and let loose her arrow, the pink stream of light whirring through the air until it exploded into a bright ball of pink like, aiming straight for Anubis. When the ball of holy light was seconds away from impact, Anubis' eyes widened and head turned in time to see that arrow coming straight for him. His left hand rose and immediately a barrier was erected and that arrow exploding upon contact with Anubis' barrier, essentially causing no damage to the god.

Anubis' hand rested at his side when the smoke cleared, removing his barrier and glared hard at the one in the distance who dared to attack him. It was none other than the raven haired girl who was his main attraction. So, she brought herself here? Could any of his monsters could even do their job right? And where the hell was Theinen?!

For now, Atem was ignored which was Kagome's intent but now she was Anubis' attention now.

Suddenly, a large fireball made with black flames would come crashing down onto earth, aiming right for Anubis. That attack was done by none other than Aria, that black dragon quickly making her descent the moment she heard Atem's pained cry rip through the skies. Aria found both Kagome and Sesshoumaru and was happy to see that they were both okay.

Aria's fireball attack did nothing, however, even as the flames exploded into a towering pillar of intense heat that reached several feet into the air… But as those flames dissipated, Anubis stood there unharmed with a smirk upon his face. It was going to take more than that to even damage a god.

"Aria! Atem is hurt!" Kagome shouted towards Aria in the skies.

Piercing yellows of the dragoness found Atem and seen he was still alive and moving but he was in pain due to that large spear that pierced through his scaled body. He was going to need help. _Fast_.

" _Don't worry Kagome, we'll handle this!_ "

The familiar voice in the distance was heard, following by thundering footfalls of a large monster. She turned her head and found Asche running his way on over in his dragon form as well, charging for Anubis. Kagome wasn't so sure both Aria and Asche could handle Anubis but she could only hope they would at least fend him off while she'd get closer to Atem.

Kagome gazed up in the sky to find Sesshoumaru in time to see him slay the second Sphinx, blood spatter littering his clothes but he did not care one bit as evident from the look in his eyes. Kagome gazed back down and began to call for Sesshoumaru once more, the DaiYoukai finding the girl but his eyes widened when he found her.

She gazed back with a puzzled expression but she would sense someone or _something_ behind her.

She whipped around to find a hooded figure behind her, the person wielding a rather large cutlass. Kagome backed away until her legs met with the barrier of the railing upon the roof of that stone structure, a sinister laugh coming from them.

They pulled back their hood and revealed themselves to the miko. Her eyes gazed at them in confusion but she quickly readied up her bow and arrow, notching one of her arrows quickly and pointed it right at them.

"Well hello, girl. The names' Bakura. The King of Thieves. And it seems Anubis over there has his sights on you… I wonder why, though."

And Bakura began to twirl that cutlass as he closed the distance between himself and her but he didn't even come close as Sesshoumaru deliberately placed himself between him and Kagome.

Eyes narrowed and drawn his sword once more, pointing it towards Bakura.

The King of Thieves merely laughed, "Aha, you again. So, I take it this is your woman?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

Bakura laughed at Sesshoumaru's reply which only had the DaiYoukai growing even more irritated at this 'king' of thieves. Tch. He was nothing more than a nuisance to Sesshoumaru.

The battle between the god and the two dragons was clearly heard behind her, Kagome's glancing over her shoulder to see the fight go on. Asche and Aria were managing to keep their ground against Anubis but they will only suffer the same fate as Atem. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to see if I can make it to the Pharaoh and get him to safety. Will you be alright?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Again, you doubt my abilities, miko."

Kagome turned around and began to climb over the railing when she heard his reply, "I don't… But please, promise me you'll be okay." Because Kagome was not about to lose someone dear to her today and if it had to be Sesshoumaru, she wasn't going to forgive herself any time soon should anything happen to him.

"You have my word."

He remained poise as can be with his eyes upon his opponent, Bakura, in which that Bandit King merely laughed once more. When Kagome was no longer in sight, Sesshoumaru again charged forwards in blinding speed to catch Bakura off guard and strike him down. But Sesshoumaru's blade parried with Bakura's own weapon, the man smirking at the silver haired youkai.

"Let's see who's stronger, eh!?"

Kagome managed to make it down onto the floor after scaling down that building, her head gazing up to see bright sparks of light emitting from the rooftop of the building she just came down from. Sesshoumaru was already in battle with the enemy.

But this miko had no time to waste, she needed to save Atem!

Again she had her bow and arrow ready, notching some arrows and shot down every lesser demon that came her way. She climbed over rubble and large stone rocks from collapsed buildings, now scaling up a hill of debris which was just mere yards away from the fallen dragon, Atem.

She could hear his pained breathing as she drew near, her eyes widening at his large body once she was up close. She knelt beside his large scaled body some inches above from his shoulders and placed a hand upon his red scales, "Atem, are you alright?! Can you hear me? Just hold on!"

A pained growl was heard soon after Kagome spoke and she'd put away her arrows back into her quiver whilst mounting her bow upon her back as she began to scale up his body.

" _You must get away…! He's, too strong…_ "

Once Kagome reached the top of his body, she heard his weak and painful reply, the dragon struggling to speak. "Please, don't move, Atem! You're hurt badly." From here, Kagome eyed the tall black spear that impaled through the dragon, black wispy smoke coming from the spear and Kagome could sense nothing but death that reeked from it. She should be able to purify this, right?

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes raised and looked to her left, her eyes finding a woman heading for her. Her eyes widened, "Ishtar? Why did you come back?!" Wasn't she supposed to be in the palace, safe and sound from this chaos?!

"I can't… Not after hearing Atem's cry of pain. I have to help him… He is… He is the only family I have left!"

Kagome watched as the woman struggled to climb up the rubble and make it to the top with her. Once she managed, Ishtar found the black spear that had been pierced through the thick dragon scales and gasped out in surprise. "Kagome, we need to purify this quickly before it spreads throughout his body!"

The miko and the oracle would begin to purify Atem's wound done in by Anubis himself, focusing their holy power in ridding of the dark substance. They had to be careful however because should they put too much into their power in purifying the spear, they may purify Atem as well. Luckily the two girls were skilled in their abilities to heal and once the spear dissipated into nothingness, Atem groaned out in pain and began to move once more.

In seconds, Atem's body began to glow and would revert back into his human form since he was still gravely injured. But he was a youkai so something like this wouldn't kill him but he would be put out of commission for a while until he healed up. Ishtar quickly gathered up Atem into her arms as she lifted him up from the rubble, Atem growling lowly through gritted teeth with a shaking hand coming to cover the spot where he was struck.

His blood soiled his expensive cloths and his palm that covered the spot but his youki would begin to work in healing his wound.

"You… shouldn't have come back, Ishtar…"

Atem's weak and exhausted reply towards Ishtar was heard by them both with Atem wincing in pain. Ishtar frowned when his face began to contort in all sorts of ways because of the wound he was now starting to heal from but Kagome would approach the two, "Please, Ishtar. You must take Atem to safety. I don't think—"

Kagome was immediately interrupted when a fairly large creature landed upon the pile of rubble Atem's dragon form had landed on not too long ago, seeing a huge pile of red heading her way. The body of that dragon came crashing down onto the rubble and Kagome yelled out for that beast, "Asche! No!"

Anubis struck a critical blow onto the red giganotosaurus and Asche was knocked back far from the god of death so hard that he was forcibly knocked out of his true form and back into his human state.

Kagome quickly ran towards Asche who was defeated by Anubis, his body in a complete mess with nothing but cuts and bruises all over his once unblemished skin. Red hair was disheveled and all out of place as he struggled to get up but the pain was too great to bear. He hissed in pain and grunted to move again but all he could manage was to sit upright.

"Asche! Are you okay?"

The voice of Kagome reached Asche's ears but he was far too much in pain to even look at her. His eyes gazed out ahead and seen in the distance that Anubis was now taking on Aria, Freed and Kisara but even then, it looked grim for them too.

"Kagome, we need to do something… About that damn god…!"

Kagome knelt by Asche and he looked to be in pretty bad shape. Blood was dripping from his head as he struggled to breathe and looked ready to pass out.

"What do we do?! How do you even stop a god…?"

Kagome turned her eyes towards the battle some yards ahead, watching as the black, white and green dragon fight as much as they could against Anubis but to the god, it was mere child's play. If anything, he looked to be quite bored with this fight.

Kagome began to quickly heal Asche's wounds while the three dragons took on Anubis.

At the other end of the battlefield, two more people were on their way in helping Kagome out.

And who were those two? None other than Inuyasha and Kikyo, of course!

But by the time that pair arrived to the scene, Anubis knocked away Kisara, Aria and Freed simultaneously with his power. Kisara was sent flying towards a large building, essentially crushing it under the brute force from the god, breaking one of her wings.

Aria came crashing into a pillar that held up other buildings and once that shattered, the support needed for the building atop the pillar came crashing down onto Aria's body, burying most of her body beneath the rubble and stone.

Freed managed to recover from being struck back but that blow from the god had him colliding into several statues until he crashed into a body of water which once was the pool within the cities' many gardens.

Anubis simply yawned, "I grow tired of your silly little games, dragons." His hand waved briefly with boredom overcoming his facial expressions. Then he turned from the spot and began to pace towards Kagome the moment his eyes were set on her. He grinned widely and Kagome glared back, quickly readying up her bow and arrow. But the moment she did, her eyes widened and watched as Asche struggled to stand after he was partially healed up by Kagome, placing himself between her and the approaching god of death.

"Oh? So you still live, dragon? Perhaps I should just kill you."

His eyes then glanced behind the two as he saw Atem who was currently struggling to even breathe as Ishtar held him close. Anubis grinned widely.

"Actually, let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

A hand rose and Anubis snapped his fingers, immediately summoning two beasts before him, The Sphinx Teleia. But he was not done just yet, Anubis' hand rose and crackling thunder would be heard from the skies above. Kagome and her companions all gazed up at the sky where the door to the underworld still remained open and several ropes of chain began to come out from the portal and moved as if they were alive like a snake.

"It seems there has been an onlooker ever since the portals opened… A friend of yours, perhaps?" His eyes staring hard at Kagome and she gazed back with a confused expression. What was Anubis talking about? The sound of those chains clanking against one another was heard once more and Kagome saw those chains head for _something_. When the chains found their target, it bounded the soul that wandered out of the realm and Kagome's eyes widened greatly.

' _No… That can't be him!_ _Why is he here?!_ '

Anubis' lips drew to a smirk when he saw Kagome's expression change when he grabbed a hold of the wandering soul. Anubis brought that soul close to him from the skies, the small spherical orb that glowed in a dark purple and red hue was now in his hands and he looked ready to crush it. Kagome quickly readied her bow and arrow once more and stepped around Asche, "You let him go! _**Now!**_ "

"Oh, I will, my dear. But first," Anubis released the hold he had onto that sphere of light and Kagome would watch as he'd bring out his limitless power, forcing the orb to grow and grow and grow. Soon that orb dispersed and now it revealed Naraku in the flesh.

Kagome gasped. What did Anubis just do?! Asche stared on with Kagome and gazed at the man that now stood before Anubis in question. Who was he? Did they have some sort of connection to Kagome in some way?

Naraku's eyes slowly opened when he stood some feet away from Kagome and the rest, his vision blurred but would soon clear up in seconds and focus upon a familiar face. Was that Kagome? Wait, why was he here? His eyes widened when he realized where he was but upon that factor, the man was force down onto his knees by a powerful external force. Naraku grunted and attempted to resist but that only had Anubis forcing him down even harder onto the dirtied ground.

Naraku was forced down onto his hands and knees, a heavy hiss leaving him as he continued to resist the god.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted out at the top of her lungs and let loose an arrow to strike towards Anubis. He smirked at the girl when that arrow flew towards him but his sphinx summons he summoned moments ago blocked the attack from even reaching him, providing quite the meat shield.

Kagome grimaced when her attack did not land as she hoped for, instead, her bow striking one of those Teleia Sphinxes but their wound quickly regenerated due to Anubis' power.

As for Naraku, he couldn't believe it. He was just a simple wandering aura as he managed to escape the barrier but now, he was… Alive?! This had to be Anubis' doing. Naraku's eyes widened upon realizing it and when he lifted up his head, he found the wide grin plastered upon the God of death's face as he gazed over towards Kagome.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, girl. I have revived him." Having known that Kagome could not believe in what had just happened. Anubis bent down and a hand reached for Naraku to grab a handful of his hair, pulling those strands roughly and forced the male to stand.

Naraku growled lowly in protest and immediately he would retaliate as tentacles upon his back would spring into action and aimed to impale themselves into Anubis. But his attack did nothing to Anubis because soon Naraku felt himself suddenly restrained?! Those chains again would appear, constricting around him and bound his entire body together, preventing him from moving.

Kagome was so confused. Those chains were not there before!

She could only watch helplessly as Naraku was restrained and suddenly something appeared around his neck. It was one thick iron collar… Almost as if he was a slave…?!

"Those who I have revived will be under _my_ command. No matter _who_ they are, they cannot resist the _will_ of god."

Naraku hissed and continued to struggle, his youki flaring quickly as he tried with all his willpower to resist Anubis' influence. Yes, Anubis revived Naraku and he was back in the flesh. He came back with his bone armor and bone armor plating placed over his dark purple and light blue mix of his kimono and hakama He could not feel the presence of the shikon jewel as it was destroyed but the power left behind resided within him… But it was not enough to go against Anubis himself.

But he'd be damned if he was about to be forced into submission by that God.

"I will _personally_ see to it that you will be killed by _my_ hand, _Anubis._ " Naraku hissed low with venom lacing his words. Eyes glared at the male but again he was forced his head back, Naraku hissing again in pain as the grip onto his hair was not letting up.

"You are welcome to try, demon. But first, I'll have you work for me." Then his sights turned to Kagome in the distance and she gasped when their gazes met.

"You will get me that girl. Kill her if you must. And you two, Teleia Sphinx!" The two large Sphinxes' head turned and bowed before Anubis when he called for them, the God pointing towards the miko who was now completely out of options on what to do.

"Assist our friend here in bringing her to me." Anubis shoved Naraku and released the hold he had on his hair, the once proud hanyou—now youkai— stumbled on his two feet and growled, ready to turn and attack Anubis but again, an unknown force would prevent him from doing such. _Damn him!_ Anubis' power was just too great and Naraku could not resist him. He was forced to stand and turn towards Kagome, his eyes finding the miko and he gritted his teeth tight.

"I cannot fight him, Kagome. He is… _forcing_ me…" The man grunted in pain and Anubis' eyes narrowed as he stood some feet behind Naraku, arms crossing.

"Hmm. You are a strong one, demon. Perhaps I should keep you too… For collection, of course." Chuckling darkly.

" _Fuck you!_ " Naraku snarled at Anubis when his head whipped back but again, he was forced to advance forwards, trying to stop his body from moving but he _couldn't_. No matter how much he tried.

The two Sphinxes Anubis summoned would charge ahead for Kagome, the girl narrowing her eyes and got her bow ready once more.

She was about to let loose her attack but a flash of silver was seen from the corner of her eyes, her head raising and gazed upwards.

" _ **Kaze no Kizu!**_ "

" _ **Bakusaiga!**_ "

The attacks from both of those powerful swords came into contact with the two sphinxes that charged for Kagome, striking them simultaneously and sliced those monsters cleanly in half. The bloody flesh of the monsters fell onto the dirt and rubble of the fallen buildings, soon sizzling as it would dissipate into nothingness.

Those two males would land before Kagome with their weapons drawn, a smile forming wide upon her face as she gazed at the backs of the Inu brothers.

"Sesshoumaru…. Inuyasha…! You guys are okay!"

Inuyasha smirked when he gripped onto his weapon tightly; his eyes remaining upon Anubis up ahead, "Of course! Ain't gonna miss this party, that's for sure."

Sesshoumaru simply scoffed, "A minor setback on my end but the problem has been dealt with." The fight was prolonged more than what he anticipated but he managed to rid the world of that Bandit King.

Now there was a new enemy to face. The God of Death.

Inuyasha's nose wrinkled a tad when he gazed up ahead as he caught a familiar scent and he gasped when he found a not-so-friendly face up ahead.

"Naraku?! Why the hell is he here?"

Inuyasha noticed quickly and so did Sesshoumaru, his eyes narrowing hard upon Naraku in the distance. Was that truly him?

Kagome stepped ahead and stood between the brothers who had their weapons drawn, "Yes, it is Naraku. Anubis revived him—"

"Fools! I am the God of Death! Reviving anyone from the land of the dead is of no feat to me!" Then he pointed towards Inuyasha and the hanyou blinked in question. Why was he suddenly pointing at him?

"That woman you revived, the method you used is _weak_." And said woman he revived would be now arriving at the scene, in which it would be Kikyo, wearing just a cloak with white silks beneath. She was currently gathered with Ishtar and Atem as the oracle was tending to his wounds. Atem recovered somewhat but he was still out of commission for a little while longer.

"That woman, her power has been _sealed_ by the method you used to revive her. If you would have asked _me_ , I would have revived her. But with a cost, of course."

Anubis grinned widely at Inuyasha and he growled at the god, pointing his sword at him. Did that dark miko slut trick him?! She told him that she would be revived with no problems! Inuyasha was livid right now. When this was all over, the moment he arrives back to Japan, he was going to kill that _bitch_.

So, it was true. Inuyasha _did_ revive Kikyo. Kagome was so saddened by that fact, her heart was waning again but no, she should not be feeling this way right now. Her life and the lives of her other friends were on the line right now.

Immediately the areas where those dragons were launched back by Anubis' attack would explode in a surge of youki that even Kagome could sense. Blue eyes of that miko gazed around her to find that those dragons, Aria, Freed and Kisara were okay, struggling to stand on their two feet. They were badly injured but knowing youkai, they looked to be fine. But how much damage could they take? Even youkai had limits!

Aria growled lowly as she stood from the top of the destroyed building, shaking her head and began to dust herself off of all the dirt from her silks she wore. Her head rolled and the kinks in her neck cracked in various areas, now focusing those eyes hard on the god of death some meters away.

"We aren't done with you yet, you damned god." Eyes shot to where Kisara and Freed crash landed to, glaring hard at those spots, "Well?! Ain't that right guys?"

And so Kisara and Freed bursted out of the spots they were knocked to, the white dragoness tossing aside a large piece of the stone building she crashed into, now moving to stand upon a fallen pillar, her eyes glaring angrily over towards the god of death. Freed rose up from those waters, his body and clothes completely drenched but the look on his face was complete and utter anger at the god.

Those three dragons would make their way for Kagome and the two silver haired Inu brothers, Inuyasha grinning hard at Freed as he made his way near, "Heh, you look like shit, Freed."

The green dragon eyed Inuyasha back with a grin of his own, wringing out his long locks, "Tch. This is nothing, mutt."

As Aria and Kisara neared Kagome, the miko gazed back at the two females and noticed their injuries weren't too severe but still, this was a god they were going up against.

"So, this is what Atem has to offer me in his final moments before I kill him? Four lizards, two silver haired dogs and a raven haired girl?" Anubis' hand went to his face and began to laugh. He laughed hard and menacingly at them all, even as they prepared themselves for the worst to come.

" _ **HAHAHAHA! Fools! You all will know what it means to go against me, the god of Death, Anubis!**_ "

His arms raised high and they'd all feel his power surge to lengths they did not think it could be possible. Then Anubis began to ascend into the skies, floating up several feet into the air and gazed down at all who remained standing before him.

" _ **Now, go my pets and kill them! Kill them all!**_ "

The large sphinxes Anubis summoned leapt right into action with Naraku unwillingly doing the same. His body was forced to move at god's will, charging forward at the dragons and the Inu brothers. Naraku's eyes found Kagome and he gazed hard into her blue one's—' _I'm sorry, Kagome._ '

Kagome gasped when she heard Naraku's voice and stood there shocked as the rest of them leapt into battle.

She had to save Naraku before this was over. She had to!

Naraku charged in fast but was stopped by the sword of Tessaiga. The large metal blade made out of his father's fang came into contact with Naraku's bone gauntlet that was fastened tight around his left forearm. Inuyasha glared hard at the once known hanyou before him angrily, gritting his teeth tight at the male.

"Hey, Naraku! So good to see you again, huh?!"

"Inuyasha." A curt greet given to the male as he gazed at the silver haired boy with a bored expression.

Yes, Naraku remembered the hanyou. How could he forget? He was the one that killed him when he was inside that jewel with help from his brother.

"Look at you! First you were takin' orders from the jewel's demon and now you're takin' orders from a god! What a demon you turned out to be!"

Inuyasha berated Naraku before him and while his words were all true, Naraku glared angrily at Inuyasha and bared his fangs and for once he was glad that he was alive to wipe that smug grin from Inuyasha face.

But before Naraku could do that, aforementioned brother would intervene as he, too, would bring out his sword drawn and Naraku countered Sesshoumaru's strike as his arm raised up quickly, the blade of Bakusaiga coming into contact with his bone armor upon his right forearm.

Naraku stopped both Inu brothers in their tracks with ease and this surprised the silver haired boys.

"What the fuck?! Did he just revive you with all your power?!"

Naraku smirked at the hanyou's outburst with his eyes drew to him once more, "It seems he did." Naraku hunched over a tad and those appendages from his back appeared in the shape of spider's legs, thick and armor plated in bone.

"And with a few more adjustments as well."

Four of those appendages appeared on Naraku's back and elongated to several feet, Inuyasha gazing at those spider legs wearily when they moved about upon his back. Now two of those appendages were aiming for Inuyasha and the other two aiming for Sesshoumaru as Naraku was looking to impale them both onto those deadly sharp spines.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru quickly leapt away in time from the attack and Naraku turned to face the brothers with a not so pleased look upon his face. His lengthened spines stabbed hard into the ground where those silver haired boys were just standing, easily pulling out those spines from the ground and Naraku looked highly unimpressed at the two males that killed him in his previous life.

"Damn, what do we do?" Inuyasha was running out of options on how to stop Naraku who was now at full power. He could feel the youki that surged through him.

"You can start by not getting in my way, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru lunged in once more for Naraku and Inuyasha stared in disbelief at his brother as he went in to attack again, "Hey!" Inuyasha growled lowly in anger but charged in right after his brother with sword drawn, attacking Naraku and hoped to put him down for the count.

And while those brothers busied themselves with the revived youkai, the four dragons were back in their dragon forms again and were now taking on two of Anubis' greatest beasts and Anubis himself.

Anubis remained in the sky, constantly shooting out energy pulses in the shape of large spheres. Aria and Kisara effectively blocked off every attack with their own attacks, protecting the Pharaoh and Kagome who remained on the ground. Kisara as well was placed beside Kagome, having not taken flight because of her broken wing.

Asche and Freed were fending off the Sphinxes that tried to come near Kagome.

They had no idea why the god was so fixated on retrieving Kagome but they all knew that they had to protect her at all costs. They could not let the god of death have her!

Kagome watched on as her friends would fight valiantly for her and her being and for that, she was grateful to them all. But there was no point standing around here doing nothing! She had to think up of an idea to stop Anubis and _fast._

Kagome shouted over towards Kisara, "Kisara-chan! Can you hold out for a bit longer?"

The blue eyed white dragon's jaws parted wide and shot out various balls of her attack, streams of white light shooting down those attacks from Anubis. Kisraa paused only momentarily when she heard Kagome's voice and she nodded her head.

" _Do you have a plan, Kagome-sama?_ "

Kagome slowly shook her head, "No but… I'll think up of something. So please, hold out for a bit longer!"

Kagome began to make her way for the fallen pharaoh, Atem, with Kisara returning to the task at hand and continuously shielded herself from Anubis' attacks.

When Kagome returned to Atem, she found Ishtar and Kikyo who was currently tending to Atem's injuries. The current, living miko eyed the revived miko with a look that was uncertain and so would Kikyo view Kagome, the two… Really didn't have much to say to each other. Kagome bore no ill will to Kikyo, hell, she was saddened at the fact that she was killed by Naraku but now?

It was just fucking awkward.

Ishtar sensed the tension between the two miko's so she spoke up quickly, "Kagome, Atem seems to be alright. We managed to purify that wound Anubis landed on him in time."

Kagome's eyes blinked a few times when her name was called, her eyes going to Ishtar and then to Atem who was still leaning against Ishtar his eyes remaining closed. Kagome knelt by the pharaoh and that's when he opened his eyes slowly. He found the faces of all three of them and for a moment there, he was convinced he was dead.

"Have I gone to heaven?"

Ishtar smiled softly, "No, Atem, you are still here."

Ah yes, indeed he was. The smell of death in the air, fresh blood and the wailing cries of monsters and his people came in quick. It hit him hard and that reality hit him quick. Atem moved to sit upright and grunted in pain, a hand going to his chest where he was just struck earlier. "I see. So, Anubis is still here…" His eyes looking ahead to see his dragon's fighting for their very lives, keeping the god at bay.

"We've tried everything, Atem. But he is just too powerful. The world we may know it may perish." Ishtar gazed up at the opened portal to the underworld up ahead, some spirits and monsters still coming forth.

Was this the end for them all and the planet?

"No, we haven't. There is _something_ we should be able to do!" Kagome was determined to stop Anubis at all costs. This was her destiny, she was sure of it. If they did not stop him now, the world was going to perish and at that fact, she may cease to exist.

"I haven't given up and neither should any of you!"

Kagome's words were heard by the pharaoh and the oracle but honestly, things looked grim. How were they going to stop a god?

Can you even _kill_ a god?

And Kikyo was listening to everything that was said, even before Kagome came over to them. Inuyasha filled Kikyo in on what was happening and she only feared the worst. What good was it to be revived, only to die again by the god of death? There had to be something…

 _Wait a minute!_

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes rose to find Kikyo when she called out for her and she gazed at the revived miko in question. Did she somehow figure something out?

"Do you remember when I sealed Inuyasha to Goshinboku?"

Of course she remembered that. How could she forget? She was the one who removed that seal too—Kagome gasped as she realized what Kikyo was getting at and Kikyo gave a firm nod to the girl when their gazes met.

"That's it… That's it!"

Now both the pharaoh and the oracle looked quite puzzled as they had no idea what was going on. Kagome quickly stood, "It was so simple… Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

"Because you wouldn't have done that to anyone, unless it was a last resort." Kikyo soon stood as well with Kagome and now the pharaoh was completely confused to no end. He struggled to his feet but Ishtar would help him up as well, standing up with him.

"Kagome. If there is something you figured out that would help in stopping Anubis, now is the time to tell us."

Kagome gathered one of her arrows; the special one's that Hachi prepared for her. Unfortunately, she had only _one_ left. She was going to make this one _count._ All or nothing in this attack.

"You can't kill a god… But you can _seal_ one."

Kagome looked to them both with an arrow in her hand, "I can seal Anubis to the doors of the underworld, keeping him there for all eternity. But it's going to be difficult as I have only one special arrow left."

Ishtar nodded her head, "I see… So that is your plan. It may be quite difficult to do indeed as we need someone to lure him to the doors." All of them raising their heads to gaze up at the opened portal to the underworld. With Anubis still here, those doors were going to stay open. And if it stayed open any longer, it may pose a problem later.

"Then I'll do it."

All eyes quickly turned to the pharaoh that spoke and Kagome shook her head quickly, "No! You can't do that! You're injured and there's a chance he may kill you!"

Atem raised his head high, gazing at the god of death as he would laugh manically as he attacked his dragons, seemingly finding this amusing. Atem growled lowly and his fists balled at his sides. No, he was going to stop that god, even if it costs him his life.

Atem's hand shot out and his staff was gathered in his hands, the eye upon it glowing when he gripped tightly onto the rod, "My dragons, listen to me!"

The millennium eye appeared on Atem's forehead and he began to emit his thoughts onto the dragons that were currently in battle.

All of them gasped in surprise to hear their pharaoh's voice, knowing full well he was okay!

" _Lord Atem, you are okay?!"_

When he heard Kisara's voice, he gave a firm nod. "Yes, I am okay. I will join you all soon. We have a plan to stop Anubis."

" _How?!_ " Came Aria's reply as she managed to block an attack sent her way from Anubis and with that god of death wide open, Aria took in the chance to lunge in for an attack. She tackled that god with all of her might and Anubis was struck with the mighty force of the dragon, sending his body crashing down hard onto the earth.

" _And are you sure you should even be fighting?! You was just struck and nearly killed!_ " Asche's words were heard then as he battled the large Sphinx, his massive jaws tearing through the creatures flesh again and again.

"Kagome plans to seal Anubis to the doors of the underworld. So I want all of you to focus your attacks on Anubis now. Ishtar and I will handle the rest."

" _Yes, Lord Atem!_ "

And when both Freed and Asche defeated those Sphinxes Anubis created, they would now focus all of their attentions upon the god who slowly stood from the pile of destroyed stone he was knocked into.

Anubis looked quite unhappy and was going to shoot that damn black dragon down from the sky but now he saw that he was facing with two more dragons as the green and red one were charging straight for him.

"It is futile! Nothing you do will stop me!" That god shouted and with his hand, he raised it high, ordering for his downed Sphinxes to come to him now. But for some reason, they did not respond. What happened to his beasts?

Anubis saw up ahead, a bright yellow pillar of light appear some feet away from the dragons and as that light aimed for the sky, it then dispersed when a large sphere appeared several hundred feet into the air. It began to glow brightly, illuminating the very lands as if it was the sun itself. Then the sphere began to move? Anubis gazed on in shock as he finally recognized what he was looking at.

"That damned Atem. You called upon Osiris, didn't you?!"

Ishtar called upon Osiris to become the Winged God Dragon of Ra. It was _her_ who was currently in the skies in that new form, a form that was only temporary and should only be used in dire situations. This situation was quite dire, so, why not?

Anubis knew they were planning something but he did not know what.

The large golden metal plated dragon glowed brightly in that sky which would be the light of their last hope. The wings unfolded out wide from her back and her jaws parted immensely, letting out one loud roar that shook the very area. And after that dragon made its appearance, so did Atem once again, as that large, red serpentine dragon coiled around in the skies and gave a low growl as jaws parted. Anubis did a double take. Why was Atem still alive?! He thought he had got rid of that damn Pharaoh!

Blasted mortals! They were _all_ going to die by his hand!

" _Kagome, call your companions and tell them of the plan, we will suppress Anubis until you are ready but be quick!_ "

And so Atem roared out, as did Ishtar as well and those two dragons soared through the skies, aiming for Anubis who was currently grounded.

As those dragons flown off, Kagome shouted out for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and their keen hearing picked up the miko's cry, gazing back at the girl who called for them. What was it?! Inuyasha hoped it was something important and he was about to shout right back at her but Sesshoumaru had already gone and left Inuyasha there with Naraku.

"What the… Wait a damn—"

Inuyasha was stopped by Naraku who had plans on retreating as well but that youkai blocked him from doing such. Naraku smirked, "Going somewhere, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou glared right back at Naraku who used his new limbs to block Inuyasha's path. Those limbs grew even longer, doubling Naraku's own height and he used two of them to lift himself up from the ground and then _four_ more spider legs grew out from Naraku's back, Inuyasha grimacing at Naraku's new look.

"What do you know? This improvement is pretty good actually." Chuckling darkly at his newfound power.

Inuyasha growled, "All the more legs to chop you down with my sword, that's all!"

As those two went into battle again, Sesshoumaru appeared beside Kagome instantly and she would tell the DaiYoukai of her plan; the plan to seal Anubis to the door of the underworld up above. It was a onetime shot and she was going to have to make it count. She needed Sesshoumaru's help, mostly.

Sesshoumaru knew what he needed to do.

He sheathed away his sword and the moment he done that, Sesshoumaru took to his true form. His face stretched out and those eyes began a deep red, powerful winds encircling him and grew outwards, wider and wider with Kagome stepping back. She shielded her face as the dust kicked up but when the winds died down, she gazed back at Sesshoumaru and gasped out in surprise as she was now looking at a very large dog.

A dog that did not look too happy.

"Sess…?"

The dog growled at her when its large, red eyes stared her down, eyeing her hungrily as if he was about to consume her. But Sesshoumaru did not and she watched the large dog beast in amazement as he moved and crouched low beside her. Thank heavens she wasn't going to be eaten! Kagome gathered her wits and took one deep breath, pacing towards Sesshoumaru's large, fluffy mane and grabbed onto it as she climbed atop him.

Once that girl made it to the top, she made a surprised sound when that dog began to move, standing and then turning to face towards the action up ahead. "Matte, Sesshoumaru…!"

The dog growled once more but he would wait at his spot as she asked and when he did, Kagome gazed back to eye Kikyo down below. "Kikyo, please, head to safety! I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire in this battle. Anubis says your powers have been sealed by however way Inuyasha revived you."

Kikyo's eyes widened. Her powers were sealed?! Why? That could only mean that a kuro miko had done this. But who?! Tsubaki was long dead… Kikyo had no idea who could have done it but Kagome was right, she had to get to safety. She can't do anything if she was powerless. She was just an ordinary human now. Kikyo grasped onto her cloak tightly and moved to stand, "Be careful, Kagome. And remember, the more feelings you put into your arrow, the stronger it becomes."

And with that, Kikyo began to descend that pile of rocks, distancing herself from the battle field as fast as she could, getting to a safer ground than the already destroyed platform.

Once Kikyo was out of sight, Kagome turned back around and leaned over once she got comfortable upon Sesshoumaru's back.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru. Let's go! We have to get Inuyasha first and tell him about the plan and then we can stop Anubis!"

Sesshoumaru howled out once Kagome was ready and the dog took off, the beasts' heavy paws crushing anything and everything down in its path as he'd charge for Naraku and Inuyasha. His appearance interrupted their battle and Naraku gazed at the approaching dog in question in which it was enough for Inuyasha to use this distraction to get a hit in.

Inuyasha swung his blade hard and struck Naraku with a powerful ' _Kaze no Kizu_ ', striking the youkai that had no time to block the attack. A large gaping wound was placed upon his shoulder and Naraku snarled as he skidded back, his large spider leg appendages digging into the ground to stop him from getting blown away.

Naraku glared angrily at Inuyasha, "You'll pay for that, boy."

Inuyasha simply grinned at him, "Heh, try and catch— _woah! Hey!_ "

Inuyasha was suddenly picked up in the jaws of his brother when he arrived, his jaws parting wide and his teeth latched onto Inuyasha's red haori. Sesshoumaru growled as he tossed his brother up into the air with Inuyasha yelling out his frustrations when he was sent flying, "What the hell is goin' on?!"

Inuyasha then came crashing down onto Sesshoumaru's back and grumbled angrily as he face planted into a bunch of fur. Kagome then patted Sesshoumaru's neck when the hanyou was safe, "Okay we got him, now move, Sesshoumaru!" The dog quickly turned and then made his way for the dragons who were pinning Anubis back successfully with their combined attacks.

Kagome gazed back behind her to eye Naraku and gave him an apologetic look when he gazed at the three of them, leaving him there. ' _Sorry, Naraku! I'll come back to save you, don't you worry._ '

Naraku's injury was quickly healed due to his link to Anubis but he would remain there for the moment as he was not being controlled by the god of death. Those dragons that were attacking Anubis relentlessly managed to draw his attentions away from controlling Naraku and his two most powerful sphinxes.

And so that woman went with both the Inu brothers, riding into battle.

Kagome raised up her bow and eyes found the god of death who was currently in mid-air, erecting up a barrier to shield himself from the attacks of the dragons, one after another.

She glared angrily at that god and again her power would surge throughout her very being, pouring all of it into her bow. Once more her bow reshaped into that same angelic look but this time, it grew _bigger_. A true long bow with the ends of the bow shaped into feathered wings.

Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up upon Sesshoumaru's back and blinked slowly, his eyes finding Kagome but then they'd switch to that bow in her hands and he gasped. That bow was fucking huge! It was almost big as her! Inuyasha would watch with amazement and awe as she reached for her regular arrows and notched it, aiming right for Anubis with careful and steady precision, even as they were moving upon Sesshoumaru's back.

Kagome gritted her teeth tight and pulled that string back when she focused everything into her attack, " _ **Judgment Arrow!**_ "

She let that arrow fly the moment she shouted out her attack, a pink stream of light whirring so fast through the air, it literally broke the sound barrier. Anubis did not see this arrow in time and when it struck his barrier, he gazed down near his left leg and seen that arrow hit the underside of his impenetrable shield and produce a _crack_.

 _What?!_

In seconds, that arrow that was embedded into Anubis' barrier _exploded_ into bright flash of pink light, encasing the god of death with immense holy power that almost rivaled a _god_.

All the dragons in that sky gazed back to find the approaching miko with her bow and arrows ready, riding atop that large dog beast who was likely Sesshoumaru.

"Alright, Atem! I'm ready!"

And boy, was she ever.

They were going to stop Anubis _today._

 **~X~**


	14. Author's Note

**~x~**

Hello readers!

Just giving a quick update on my status as I am here and still interested in finishing this story but I've been busy lately IRL which is why I haven't made much updates. But I made this to let you know the next chapter should be up soon~

I've also updated chapters 5, 8 and 9 to include everything since I don't think it matters here… Either way.

With that said, I'll be uploading the next chapter soon enough so stay tuned~

 **~x~**


	15. The return of Anubis (Part 3)

_**A/N**_ : I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own YuGiOh, I do not own Fairy Tail and I definitely do not own Tales of the Abyss.

Aaand here it is! Another update~ Now all that remains is the issue in choosing who Kagome would end up with. Some people say Sesshoumaru, someone also told me Atem or Naraku and it's like… idk.

And a warning, this is another long one so be prepared.

Anyhow, happy reading!

 **~X~**

It was a great day!

That morning was busy as ever within Kaede's village as the birds were chirping, the dogs were barking and the villagers talking amongst themselves, going about their day as usual in their everyday life. Miraculously the village was peaceful since Kagome's departure; then again, most of those villagers did not have much to worry about.

Inside a fairly large hut some meters away from the epicenter of the village would be Sango, Miroku and her three children but the new born would be fast asleep within the hut as Sango watched over the infant boy.

Miroku was out on the small porch of their hut, relaxing upon the wood as he lay out on his back. His arms folded behind his head and he looked to be asleep but in truth he was awake and kept careful watch _and_ listen on the twins nearby. They were currently chasing each other just some feet away from the hut, having the time of their young lives.

As the day drew later into the afternoon, the twin girls had already stopped playing tag and sat upon the partially grassy ground beside their home and played with their handmade dolls made out of straw, dolls that were owned by Rin no doubt.

"Miroku, dinner will be ready soon~"

Sango called for the monk as she was currently cleaning some ceramic plates, her gaze rising up towards the exit of the hut as she was located in another room within. She did not hear Miroku's reply after she called out for him and this could only mean one thing... Sango immediately huffed. Did he really fall asleep? Can't even ask him to do one simple task! Well, at least the children were still near as she heard their giggles and laughter right outside.

Sango hummed lightly to herself as she was almost finished setting up the table, slowly making her way outside to fetch the kids and her dear husband.

"Girls! It's time for lunch!"

The twins slowly got up from the floor where they were and when they both looked to the sky in unison; their eyes lit up brightly and began to laugh and point upwards.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" Aya spoke.

"The sky is black!" Maya replied soon after.

Sango squinted her eyes in confusion as a brow raised, wondering what in the world her children were talking about. When she got outside, she immediately gasped out in surprise when she took a look up at the sky. It was indeed black as her children said and upon viewing this, she immediately dropped the plate she had in her hands as hands went to her mouth. She was completely shocked! Why did the sky turn black?! It stretched out far and wide and looked to be endless! Was this phenomenon happening all over?

And this darkness wasn't your normal everyday black like at night time… It was far from it.

When that plate fell from Sango's hands, it shattered into several pieces upon coming into contact with the wooden floor, the sound loud enough to bring Miroku right out of his slumber.

"I didn't do it!" The man yelled, shooting straight up to sit upright with both eyes wide open. He was already shielding his face from the oncoming smack from Sango, figuring he did something wrong but no smack came… Wait, what was going on?

Miroku immediately felt a chill right down his spine when his senses awoke with him, his eyes widening and gaze went right up to the sky. It was pitch black as if someone took a brush and painted the sky with black ink. His eyes now looked around for his family as he realized where he was, finding Sango just some feet up ahead with her children laughing and giggling as they circled around her feet. Sango had the most horrified look upon her face.

Isn't this what Kagome spoke about and wanted to prevent? Did that God of Death revive? Kagome and the others couldn't have failed… Right? Oh no. Oh no!

"Kagome… Please, be safe." Her hands clasped in front of her and prayed for her safety.

A fearful gasp left her lips when she felt her shoulders be seized by hands but when she turned her head to see, she found it was none other than Miroku. She turned at the spot and hugged him tightly as he would hug her back.

"Miroku! Kagome is going to be okay, right?" The ex-taijiya could not bear the thought of losing her dear friend.

Miroku began to stroke the back of her head, his fingers combing through her locks, "Yes, she will. I believe in her."

Sango believed in her too. She gazed up once more at the sky and felt an ominous presence near and it bothered the hell out of her. Strong winds would suddenly pick up as they stood there beside their home and the sounds of life all around them beginning to panic. The birds in the sky quickly found shelter within the forest and the villagers quickly stopped whatever they were doing and headed for their homes for safety.

"I hope Kohaku is okay…" Sango spoke quietly, hoping that he, too, would find shelter where ever he was.

Miroku and Sango soon followed suit of the other villagers, gathering up their children and headed into their hut, Miroku placing a barrier around their home as a precaution should anything else happen.

…Here's hoping nothing else _would_ happen.

 **~X~**

The prolonged fight between the God of Death, Anubis, and Kagome with her companions became a gruesome battle that prolonged for hours. It was difficult to tell who would come out victorious here even though Kagome managed to hold her own against the God.

The battle was fierce with no end in sight.

To be frank, this battle was going on far too long for Anubis' sake. He was quite perplexed as to how a mere human woman was keeping up with him as well as her friends! And Anubis had only realized it too late that this woman, Kagome, was empowering her companions in this fight.

They all haven't seemed to notice but Anubis surely did. Each one of those dragons had their aura arise to new heights, a thin outline formed around their bodies that turned to a color that matched their very souls.

Then that battle took to the skies as they commenced with their plan on sealing the God to the doors of the underworld.

And in that moment, the battles that were being had upon the ground of the partially destroyed city had halted once those combatants lifted their eyes to the dark skies above. Both races of human and demon would watch the battle between the miko and the god within the sky, an array of flashing lights and colors seen zipping out and about as the fighters' aura glowed immensely.

Anubis was certain that the raven haired girl was the cause of this.

Kagome did not know it but she was subconsciously powering up her allies against the God as her feelings were at its strongest. Such strength! Such determination! Anubis was _moved_ by such. All the reason why he had to claim her as his own and make her his wife.

Nonetheless, he was amazed, having not seen a human have such power ever in the eons he has lived for and thus, this left him wide open for Atem to attack.

The large serpentine dragon snarled as he charged for Anubis, sending him flying upwards towards the doors of the opened gates of the underworld. Anubis retaliated by forming his shield once more but the moment his shield was erected, it was effectively shattered by the combined attacks of Kagome and Inuyasha.

" _ **Sacred Kaze no Kizu!**_ _"_

Both of them shouted their attack in unison as the sliver of pink soared through the air with Inuyasha's youki encircling the arrow from his own attack with his sword, Tessaiga.

Atem could sense the combined power of Kagome and Inuyasha heading his way so the pharaoh quickly twisted his body and turned in time to the combined strike of those two in which it shattered Anubis' barrier upon impact. Several sparks of pink and purple exploded upon contact of Anubis, looking like a giant firework went off.

The blow was enough to have him sent far in which the portal to the underworld was just some hundred feet above him but he needed to be closer.

But any closer meant they'd be caught in the crossfire of the seal.

Who was willing to take that risk?

It was now or never.

But Anubis had other plans. He didn't know what they were all planning but he was angry.

The jewel of light embedded in Anubis' forehead began to glow brightly as his power surged greatly in seconds. Kagome notched an arrow the moment Anubis' power began to rise and when she shot it towards Anubis, it whirred through the air in a pink stream of light but that light died out when the arrow disintegrated upon reaching ten feet from the god.

Kagome's eyes widened greatly in shock upon seeing her arrow just disperse into nothingness. Why did that one not work?

She was about to get another arrow ready but it seems she ran out of those special arrows Haji gave her. Damn it!

"I am done toying with you all. Now **sit!** "

Anubis' arms stretched out wide and those that were currently in battle with the god watched as his aura outlined around his body and began to glow in a bluish green color. His eyes then widened a she sent out a strong energy pulse from his body, the attack expanding out several miles in diameter, the sphere nearly visible by the naked eye.

Once Kagome and her companions were encased in the sphere, they suddenly found it hard to even breathe. Kagome's hands went to her neck and began to struggle in breathing, her body falling down to her knees and began to cough and gag. She tried to warn the others but she could not as trying to even speak was difficult.

Then she felt like they were falling.

…They _were_ falling!

Sesshoumaru in his beast form was descending from the skies as he, too, found it hard to breathe and as that was happening; he couldn't keep flying up in the sky with the rest of the dragons.

Aria, Kisara, Freed, Asche, Atem and Ishizu were violently thrown out of the sky as Anubis' pulse attack sent all of them straight to the ground, crashing landing back onto the partially destroyed city.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru also crash landed onto the ground, the pain too great for Sesshoumaru to bear and he reverted back to his human state.

Kagome groaned out in pain and gasped out for much needed breath as she could breathe again but she was fucking _exhausted_. Her miko clothes were dirty beyond recognition, some parts torn and tattered whilst sporting some cuts and lacerations here and there. Her hair was wild and out of place with bits of dirt found in the strands. Same went for Inuyasha as he, too, looked like shit. He struggled up to his feet as he used his sword for support, grounding the blade into the ground and used it to assist himself up to his feet. His red haori was torn to shreds in some areas but most of it stuck to him like glue.

Sesshoumaru was fine, save for the slight pain in his left arm. Seems he fell on it and it was possibly broken during all that.

Kagome slowly stood and her hair was tugged to the side, quickly looking around for everyone. She rose up her hands and cupped them around her mouth as she shouted for them all, "Minna! Are you guys okay?!"

She could see in the distance that some piles of rubble moved, the girl smiling as relief washed over her as the dragons were okay. Atem and Ishizu were well also… But where was Naraku?

Before she could find out, the presence of that god was sensed once more and those fighters took their sights to the sky as the golden haired man began his descent onto the ground below with arms crossed over his chest, looking calm as ever.

The man truly looked calm the veins that pulsed over his skin seemed to vanish, a smile now gracing his lips as he seemed to be planning something. That smile of his creeped Kagome the fuck out.

As for the rest of the fighters, they all looked to be beat up and out of shape while Anubis himself barely broke a sweat. He looked like he was barely touched, even brushing off his shoulders with a light chuckle leaving his lips.

Damn, their plan did not work! How the hell were they going to get him back to the doors again?! They've already exerted out so much energy after that last attack, they were going to need some time to gather their strength again… But knowing Anubis, he was not going to let that happen.

Instead, he had another idea.

"All of you have entertained me quite enough. Now, I shall show you all true despair."

Anubis brought up his right hand and opened up his palm to reveal a tiny object in the shape of a pyramid, said object glowing brightly for such a small thing as it hovered mere inches above his palm. But soon Anubis smirked and that light started to get brighter and brighter…

Whatever this was, it was bad and Kagome sensed it.

Atem sensed this as well and he knew exactly what Anubis was going to do. He tried to stand but that wound in his chest hurt like a bitch. He hissed heavily and gathered all the strength he could to shout out to them all, "Runaway now! Run as far as you can before the light touches you!"

Anubis knew Atem may have warned them about this attack but it was far too late.

Kagome heard Atem's words and just couldn't muster up the strength to even run. She frantically turned around at the spot and began to scramble away as fast as she could, but suddenly her hand was seized by Aria. She looked over towards the dragoness and Aria herself was gazing away from Anubis through gritted teeth, tugging Kagome with. "We have to get out of here Kagome, fast!"

The miko had no idea what was happening but she knew that she had to get out of range of Anubis' attack, whatever it was.

She tried to keep up with Aria but it was no use as the light that Anubis gathered in his hand began to grow exponentially, the pyramid in his hand shaking violently until it cracked. Soon the light within exploded and in mere seconds, those fighters were enveloped in a bright, blinding light.

Inuyasha found Kikyo near and hurried to her side to hold her close as the light enveloped the two and the rest of the fighters completely.

Anubis grinned wickedly, " **Pandemonium.** "

 **~X~**

"Nngh…"

Kagome stirred awake when she felt something soft touch her face. It was a tender stroke upon her cheek and just the light touch was enough to wake her from her slumber. Kagome's eyes opened up slowly and groaned in light pain as her body protested against her movements. She felt so lethargic and her body felt so heavy… What the hell happened? As her eyes blinked open a few times, she suddenly came in contact with the darkness. Immediately she gasped and shot up right upon whatever she was resting on, looking around the area. Where the hell was she?! She couldn't even see a damn thing!

Then she heard movements right beside her and she gasped out in surprise, her head turning towards the source and began to scramble away, "Wh-who's there!?" She flailed her arms but they'd be quickly seized as a soft grip found her wrists. She gasped again in surprise and tried to pull away but then she saw those _eyes_ glowing in the darkness.

Those eyes… She knew these eyes!

"Calm down, Kagome. It's only me…"

And that voice… Was that him!? "Naraku?" Kagome questioned in soft tone and settled down a bit.

"Indeed it is miko." The hanyou replied in cool tone as he'd attempt to calm the frantic girl.

"Wh-what happened? Why are you here? Where am I?! What is going on?!"

Naraku would slowly release the hold on her wrists and he shook his head slowly as he was bombarded with questions. "Your guess is as good as mine. I do not know what has happened during our fight against Anubis."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait… that's right! We were fighting him until he enveloped all of us in that light. But where are the others? Inuyasha, Aria, Asche, Sesshoumaru… What happened…!?" Kagome's hands went to her face and looked ready to cry but soon she felt something wrap around her. It felt so nice… She'd realize it was Naraku who had hugged her and pulled her close.

"Do not cry, Kagome. We'll figure out something." Naraku wasn't sure what but he was determined to get the both of them out of here.

Kagome hugged the once vile demon back, burying her face into his shoulder. This was the Naraku she liked, actually. She knew he was reformed and known of the error of his ways in his previous life, and now that he has revived—

Hold on just a minute… "Wait, Naraku, are you still under the influence of Anubis?"

She pulled back to look at him but she could barely make out his face in the darkness, only his eyes as they glowed eerily. Kagome remembered that Naraku was forcibly controlled by the God of Death despite trying his hardest to resist yet here he was, looking completely fine. Her hand rose to touch his neck curiously where that slave collar once was when Anubis revived him briefly but to her surprise, it was not there nor could she feel the presence of it.

"So, you've noticed as well?" Naraku would gently grasp the back of Kagome's hand and pull it away, his gaze averting from Kagome's curious blues. "I cannot explain why but his influence was removed when I came to in this room."

"We are in a room?"

Kagome looked around once more and still couldn't make out a thing but she would slowly pull away from Naraku's grasp as he'd let her, the girl sliding off of the bed? Was it even a bed? It was rather… Small to be a bed. It was more of a large lounge cushion fit for two. When the girl stood, she'd pace forwards and her hands raised up to find the wall. It was hard and thick. Perhaps they were in a cell of some kind?

"I've already searched the area. It's a rather small room with nothing, save for this cushion you were just sleeping on."

Kagome turned around and gazed at the cushion she tried to make out but couldn't as it was still quite dark.

"And a door that has a very powerful seal on it that can only be opened from the outside."

Kagome frowned, "Which means… Whoever put us in here wants us to stay in here… I have a bad feeling about this Naraku."

She sighed and turned from the wall, making her way back to the cushion but her foot came into contact with something and she gave a surprised yelp when she began to fall. Again she was caught within the arms of Naraku and he would set her down onto the cushion where she was headed for and again he'd set her down beside him.

"Oh… S-sorry, Naraku."

"It is no problem, miko. Humans cannot see in the darkness like youkai do."

Kagome pouted, "Hey, you don't have to rub it in."

The male smirked at her but soon his gaze averted once more the longer he looked at her. Kagome saw that look in his face and known there was something bothering him. But what was it?

"Naraku, is… something wrong? You're acting strange. Well, not saying in general just…. You…"

Huh. Naraku could not hide anything from her, it seems. He was trying to make it look like nothing was bothering him but this girl knew him so much already.

"This new life I have been granted, I should not have it… I have done unspeakable things, you know this."

Was he still going on about that? Kagome's eyes squinted a tad and reached out for his face as much as she could in the darkness, her hands placed upon his neck. As her hands slid up to grasp his face, she'd pull him towards her so that he could face her. Naraku wanted to resist but he found that he couldn't and again his eyes met those blue ones within the darkness.

"Naraku, you have been given a second chance. As I said before, you deserve this new life. It was not your fault."

"Regardless, Kagome, even if I was manipulated by the jewel, I have harmed you and your friends time and time again. I deserve death."

The hold on Naraku's face tightened, "No! No one should deserve death! Even you, Naraku. You can make amends."

Naraku gazed at Kagome and saw her determined look in her eyes and found it hard to even look away. Kagome watched as his eyes softened as he gazed back at her and he gave a soft sigh, "How can you be so forgiving? Even for someone like me?"

Naraku saw her smile while her thumbs began to stroke his cheeks very delicately, "Because it is as I said… Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how dark one's heart may be." She smiled brightly at the hanyou and Naraku never felt so much compassion come from one girl who was once his sworn enemy. What Kagome did not expect after that was to be hugged again by the youkai, his arms going tight around her waist and pulled so close. It surprised Kagome only briefly but she smiled brighter even more and hugged the man back, rubbing her hand over his back.

"Arigato, Kagome…"

Wow, did he actually thank her?! Kagome couldn't believe it!

However, their tender and brewing friendship would be ruined the moment they felt a strong presence just beyond the door to their room. They knew this sick and ominous presence… The two quickly separated from each other and became cautious. This aura…. This presence… It belonged to none other than _Anubis_.

The door to that room flung open wildly and the eyes of the miko and youkai now glared at the one who stood at the doorway.

It was none other than the Egyptian God of Death— _Anubis._

"Well, well." The man purred, stepping into the room with the two of them, "It seems my pets have woken up. Did you two have a good sleep?"

Once the god was inside, the door behind him closed shut with a loud _BANG_ followed by the sounds of a series of clicks yet there was no knob or anything on that door. Anubis may have undone the seal himself.

The massive aura that emitted from Anubis weighed them both down and all that god would do his smirk at them both. Anubis quickly snapped his fingers and suddenly the room lit up with a dim light, a torch lighting up within the corner of the room.

"I'm sure you're wondering where you are, hm? I'll give you a hint… It's my fortress." A pause as he tapped his chin, "Well, that wasn't a hint at all, was it?"

His fortress? Is that why Kagome felt so weak? It was quite difficult to gather her power as well now that she thought about it… This was all Anubis' doing! Kagome then narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at the god, "What have you done with my friends?! You better not have harmed them!"

"Mm? Your friends? Oh, they're not here."

Kagome gasped, "Wh-what?! What did you—"

"My dear girl. I only brought you and your friend here back with me," Gesturing towards Naraku who was still growling lowly at the god and placed himself in front of Kagome as he was ready to defend her at all costs. "And you two now belong to _me_ as my dear pets."

"Screw that! I won't be your damn slave!"

Anubis shook his head at the girl's words, "No, not slave. A slave has no freedom or say in the matter. You two will become my pets, there is a difference. You will serve me, personally, however long I see fit."

Then he took another step towards the two with a hand reaching out to touch Kagome but Naraku snarled as Anubis' hand got close and further back himself and Kagome away from the god.

Anubis sighed, "But I suppose my _pets_ will need to be taught and disciplined in order to know who is in charge here."

He stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The two of you know that you _cannot_ overcome me. I am god here and everywhere. But should you continue to be defiant, I will not hesitate to use force." Anubis grinned, "I have been told I can be a bit _rough_ … But if you die then, no matter, I can just revive you again and again."

Kagome grimaced under Anubis' sudden laughter and remained firm behind Naraku. She leaned over his shoulder to whisper towards the youkai, " _What do we do, Naraku?! He doesn't seem to give us much of a choice!_ "

Naraku gritted his teeth, "Just stay behind me, Kagome. I will not let him harm you."

Anubis again reached out his hand and stared hard at the girl who cowered behind Naraku, "Now, come here girl. Let's see if you taste good as you look."

Kagome gasped and shook her head.

' _No! Anything but that! I do not want to go anywhere_ _near_ _Anubis!'_

Anubis was starting to grow irritated as the seconds went, the girl not doing as he commanded. He gritted his teeth tight but quickly Naraku stood and placed his hand upon his chest, "Leave her out of this. Take me instead."

Kagome's eyes widened. What?! What was Naraku doing?!

"B-but Nara—"

"Oh? Then you wish to please me, demon? Then come _here_."

Kagome could only gaze in disbelief that Naraku had taken her place. No! This isn't what she wanted! Kagome moved quickly but she was stopped by a firm hand from Naraku. He glanced back at her and that look he gave her was solid and she knew what he was getting himself into. Kagome felt tears form in her eyes and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry…!" Her whisper leaving her lips and Naraku heard her clearly. He wasn't going to see this god vile the girl before him. If anything, this was Naraku's payment for being revived.

The youkai stood and closed the distance between himself and Anubis and once he was near, that god reached out and cupped Naraku's cheek, letting his warm fingers curl around the back of his neck, "Good boy." Then his powerful gaze switched to Kagome who now had her back against the wall, wiping the tears that gathered up at the corner of her eyes but did not fall. "You may think I am cruel and malevolent but rest assured girl, I am not all bad."

Then his gaze switched to Naraku who continued to glare angrily at him, "And I'll see to it that even you won't be able to resist me."

Kagome just couldn't watch this. She couldn't! This was… this was bad! Anubis was about to feel up Naraku in place of herself. She didn't want this to happen! She should be there, not Naraku! But he took her place instead…. All for her. Kagome felt so bad, she averted her gaze and could not watch, even as she heard the sounds of their kissing filling up that dimly lit room.

Anubis locked lips with the demon and was surprised to find him compliant! He had expected more resistance but there was none. He surely cares a lot for that girl from what Anubis could see. Now… How much could he bear from him and his touch? Would he continue to resist or would he give in?

Anubis pulled Naraku's head away from him to abruptly end their rather wet and sloppy kiss, the single string of saliva connecting their mouths began to expand but soon snap as the distance became too great. Naraku began to pant out for breaths as he nearly suffocated after that mouth to mouth session. Anubis licked his lips and grinned, leaning in to whisper into Naraku's ear, "I know you are protecting her but she will soon fall, just as you did before me."

Naraku growled lowly at Anubis and was ready to strike at him but he was then turned rather sharply and shoved, Anubis moving so that he could sit upon the edge of that large cushion. He sat with knees spread and a finger would point down between his legs, "On your knees, demon. It is time to please me."

Kagome hid her face and could not dare look on anymore as Naraku began to kneel. He was going to please the god no matter what and make sure Kagome was not going to go through this. Anubis rested his hands beside him and would watch with a pleased smirk as this demon did not hesitate in following through with Anubis' orders.

Naraku kept his gaze firm upon Anubis' crotch and reached out to pull away the silks that were draped around his waist. It did not take Naraku long to have the god's flaccid cock revealed, watching the appendage twitch briefly. Naraku didn't stop moving because he knew it would only end bad for himself and Kagome, so, his right hand reached forwards and grasped Anubis' cock and began to stroke him in a slow and steady pace, pulling the skin back to reveal the tip of his cock.

But Anubis did not have time to waste.

"Suck my cock, demon. Let me feel your lips around me."

Kagome squirmed when she heard those words from Anubis, still covering her face and refused to look at the two. But in moments, she could hear _sounds_ just up ahead and she could only guess what they were. Naraku was likely sucking him off as ordered.

Kagome wanted to peek—

No! She could _not_ look! She refused to look, no matter what!

Anubis grinned down at the demon as he used his lips rather skillfully upon his cock, the god's penis stiffening in seconds and stood tall and proud, "Use your tongue more, demon. Lick all over me, including my glorious sack." He chuckled darkly and turned his head to take a look at the girl who still remained against the wall and refused to look.

As Naraku continued to work the god's shaft as ordered, a hand sifted into Naraku's dark locks and those fingers curled gently as he went, "Come girl, I _know_ you are curious to watch."

Kagome shook her head quickly and still kept her face covered, not wanted to see any of it. No matter how curious she may be. Yes, Kagome was always curious about guy on guy but… This?! This was crazy! She had watched some videos before on the net, having seen some scenes with guy on guy action and she had to admit, it was _hot_ but this was a different story.

Anubis could see the girl continue to squirm at the spot but gave a chuckle, "Suit yourself, girl."

He returned his attentions to Naraku and watched as this demon worked up his shaft good until he was hard as a rock. _Perfect_.

"Now open your mouth," He paused, grasping Naraku's head and pulled it back from his shaft, waiting for him to open his mouth. Naraku did what he was told and Anubis brought his mouth down onto the tip of his shaft. Anubis then had Naraku take all of him into his mouth. "Good, good demon. Now gag on my cock."

Anubis shoved Naraku's head down all the way where Anubis groaned deeply when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Naraku's throat. Naraku took it on full force, gagging on his cock when windpipes were clogged. Kagome heard it all and gave a small, quiet whimper, feeling so, so, so bad for Naraku. He didn't have to do this! Why was he being compliant?! Why did he not fight Anubis?!

Naraku's only thought was that this was the only way to atone for his sins in his previous life. He was going to endure this no matter what, likely serving for his crimes and protecting Kagome from the vile god of death. But unfortunately for Naraku, the more he was pleasing the god, the more his loins would burn intensely. He couldn't believe it himself… He was actually getting turned on because of this. Why?! Was it because Kagome was near? Naraku spared a quick glance towards the girl and seen that she remained firm at her spot and did not look at what he was doing to Anubis.

Good. It was best to keep it that way. She did not need to see this… Or rather, he did not want her to watch.

Naraku soon felt his head be pulled away again when Anubis' strong grip grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking him away from his cock and Anubis moved to stand. The movement was so quick and startled Naraku, soon finding his lips claimed by Anubis once more, his tongue forcefully shoved into his mouth. Naraku growled out lowly and this only excited Anubis more as he open mouth kissed the demon.

Anubis' free hand then slipped beneath Naraku's hakama, slipping beneath many layers of silk to roughly grab Naraku's cock. The moment he grabbed him, Anubis pulled away and licked his lips, turning his eyes to the girl once more.

"Girl, you must come see this, it seems your friend here is excited." He grinned as he forced Naraku down onto the cushions, the god now towering over Naraku as he was now helpless. He continued to growl at the god but it was cut short when Anubis' hand grasped around Naraku's semi-hard dick and began to stroke him. He began to grunt each time he stroke hard, Naraku's eyes shutting tight to ignore the motion.

"Who knew he could get hard over this? Or is it that he prefers the same sex over the fairer?"

It was a thought that Anubis was quite curious about actually. This made things far easier. Anubis brought his lips to Naraku's neck as he forced his head back to expose his milky white skin, now attacking his flesh with hot, open mouth kisses loud enough for Kagome to hear. Anubis likely did that on purpose only so he could get the girl to watch.

Naraku left his eyes closed and refrained from uttering out anymore sounds and Anubis saw this, knowing full well what this demon was trying to do.

"I was told you was once a great all powerful demon in your time, boy. Now here you are, submitting before _me_."

And to prove his point, Naraku's cock stiffened greatly in Anubis' hold and he would grin widely. "Girl, you are truly missing out on this. Look, he melts to my touch." But now Anubis pulled away and stood beside the edge of the cushion, "Now, strip, demon. Let me see all of what you are packing."

And so Naraku did what he was told, Kagome listening to the sounds of fabric sliding against skin and falling to the floor. Naraku now stood before Anubis completely naked with his rock hard erection standing tall. Anubis now observed all of Naraku and was quite impressed in what he saw. A tall, muscular figure, well fit and looked very good to the eye and Anubis definitely liked everything.

"Mm, a fine specimen you are... Now, turn and place your hands upon the cushion. I want you to present that ass to me and taste you."

Kagome whimpered again and heard those movements not too far from her, the heat rising to her cheeks as she was going to hear everything about what Anubis was going to do. In moments, she would hear growls that came from Naraku and the deep grunts from Anubis as she didn't even have to guess what he was doing.

' _Oh god… I'm so sorry Naraku…!'_

Then she had thought it was all over after long minutes would pass until Anubis spoke, "Let's see if you can take my cock, demon. Prepare yourself."

Kagome's eyes widened. No! He wouldn't do that!

But Anubis _did_. And the moment Kagome turned her head to stop the god, she saw Anubis' rather large cock slip right into the tight ass of Naraku as he rolled his hips and buried himself deep inside him.

Kagome gasped, "No!"

Anubis leaned over Naraku's body as he began to grunt and growl, resisting the god but he shoved him down hard onto the cushions, forcing his head to the side while his ass was brought high into the air. Anubis heard Kagome's outburst and he grinned over towards her as he began to fuck the demon beneath him, "Ah, curious are we, girl? Come closer."

Kagome furiously shook her head, "No! Stop it!"

Anubis ignored the girl as he continued to fuck Naraku with such vigor, slamming his hips hard into his backside which had his body rocking after each and every powerful thrust. Kagome could only watch in horror as the god violated Naraku and his pride.

And now Kagome found it hard to look away. She stared as she watched Anubis fuck that demon that was now reformed and save her from enduring _that_. She watched as Anubis gripped tight onto Naraku's waist and fuck him repeatedly, his hips slamming hard into Naraku over and over again and did not look like he was going to let up.

She turned her eyes to Naraku who still left his head low, hearing his grunts and low growls. But no, Anubis was certain to draw out more from this demon. Anubis propped up his left leg upon the cushion and positioned himself better so that the angle he thrusted inside Naraku's body would have him howling in pleasure.

Anubis wasn't just a god of death! He knew the ins and outs of the body and knew exactly where to find the most special spots. And so, Naraku would soon feel it, his eyes widening when the god shifted behind him and began thrusting into his body in a different angle, hitting that _prostate._

Naraku bit his lip and refrained from uttering out anything. He be damned if he did now. Especially since he knew Kagome was looking after hearing her plea to stop the god.

Kagome watched as Naraku's body began to shiver and heard the heavy breaths he took from either his nostrils or his mouth. Kagome's arms hugged herself and began to whimper once more as she watched Anubis continuously fuck him harder and harder and this only triggered something within the miko. It was _hot_ , it was _erotic_! She felt so bad for liking what she was seeing!

Kagome squeezed her legs tight and gaze casted downwards but soon found herself looking back up where the two men were connected. Again, Anubis' large cock disappeared inside Naraku after each thrust, and she began to wonder how would that feel inside her—no! She should not be thinking that! And why was she still looking?!

She blushed like mad and turned her head to no longer look but again, she just couldn't find any means to look away. Now it was Kagome's turn to feel excited, if only slightly. Her lips parted and panted lightly, the girl's body growing hotter and hotter as the seconds went. That room? It was burning up. Anubis raised his head and found the girl once more as she was now suffering from inner turmoil.

She was _looking_. Excellent.

Anubis leaned over Naraku's body and placed those lips to his ear, "Your girl is watching us, demon. And she seems to enjoy what she sees." Then Anubis licked along Naraku's outer ear and Naraku immediately pulled his head away, tilting his head to glare hard at the god.

Anubis gave one deep thrust into Naraku's body that had him groaning out, Kagome almost mistook that one as a moan. Was Naraku truly feeling good? Kagome tried to rid herself of these thoughts but she was so curious… A part of her wanted to _join_ as well, as much as she did not wish to admit.

Why?! Why was she having these thoughts?!

Naraku was losing his mind. He was trying to fight against Anubis as much as he could but then he _felt it_. His power. Naraku felt Anubis surge his strong godly like power into his body by means of his strong, heavy thrusts, mingling in with his youki. The two powers began to mix and intertwine and Naraku felt himself be overwhelmed by the god. His resistance was faltering fast.

' _Fuck…! I cannot hold back anymore, he's just too powerful…!_ ' Naraku's hands gripped tight onto the cushions, his claws elongating and punctured through the material as he held on for dear _life_.

Kagome then heard a moan from Naraku and she gasped upon hearing it. No! It was Anubis that was making him feel that way!

Anubis began to smirk widely as he surged his power through Naraku's body and was most pleased when he heard the demon moan. Exactly what he wanted to hear. "Do you feel that, demon? Do you like the feel of my cock inside you?" Anubis licked his lips hungrily as his cock began to twitch from inside the demon, the god almost near his climax. And Naraku was reaching his own as well, if not sooner than the god.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She found the scene before her too hot to handle. The manly grunts, the deep moans and groans, it was too much! That along with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh rang within her ears and she could not stop from what she was about to do. A hand shakily went down between her legs and fingers dipped to rub herself through her clothes. _This was so embarrassing!_

But Anubis caught that move and again he would call for the girl to come close, "Come my pet. You will not enjoy yourself over there by your lonesome," He paused in his thrusting into Naraku's body in which he began to take in heavy breaths, almost as if he was holding his breath for some time.

Naraku was feeling _it._ He was so hot, sweaty and could feel the lust creep up over his form from Anubis' movements. _Fuck_. This was just too much! He shakily raised his upper half up on his arms, the male panting heavily with his dark locks of hair spilling around his face and shoulders, his gaze hard onto the cushion he was holding onto.

Naraku soon heard Anubis' voice and his eyes widened when he caught that _scent_. It was coming from Kagome and she was heavily _aroused_. She has been watching them?! Why?! And why the hell did she have to smell so damn _good_?!

Naraku had only hoped Kagome would stay far away from them.

But too late now because Kagome took one step closer towards the pair. She did not want to go near but her body was moving on its own accord! Another step, another step and another step… The girl soon found herself right beside the tall god and the very promising position Naraku was in.

Then Kagome gasped as a strong arm went around her waist and pulled even closer right beside the god himself, grinning down at the woman, "Watch me tame him," He paused and turned back to the demon he was still lodged deep inside and began his pace once more. Kagome watched as Naraku's body stiffened when Anubis began to fuck him again, his hands switching to his waist and held on tightly.

Kagome couldn't look away even if she wanted to, nor could she close her eyes. She watched as that demon was rammed hard from behind, hearing his growls and low groans leave him every now and then. Anubis had the widest smirk upon his face, "You see girl? He no longer resists me. He knows how much pleasure I bring him, don't you, demon?"

Kagome whimpered quietly as she watched the scene before her but then Anubis reached down to grab a hold of Naraku's hair once again, fisting much of it into his hands and pulled Naraku back up and forced to turn his head to look at Kagome at his right.

"Tell her how good I feel inside you."

Leaning in to whisper those words hotly into his ears and Kagome bit her lip, watching as Naraku's face contorted in that of anger and pure bliss. He was fighting it still but they all knew he was going to lose eventually. But when Naraku said nothing, Anubis grinned, "Seems I have broke him… Would you like to take his place, girl?"

Free hand reached out to grasp Kagome's face gently and guide her eyes to look at him, her blues finding the god of death as he gazed back with a wondrous expression. "I will be tender with you as I can tell you are quite delicate."

"N-no…! Leave her be…!"

The voice of Naraku was then heard again and he and Kagome turned to gaze down at the demon who was struggling to even keep him propped up on his arms.

"Hoh? You are compliant, then? Then move onto your back, demon. So I can show this girl what she is missing out on."

He shot Kagome a glance and she uttered out nothing but a silence gasp, her heart beat racing. And the moisture between her legs grew, she was sure she soiled her hakama. _Oh god_.

Anubis pulled away from Naraku, his cock sliding out from his ass in one sickening plop. Naraku grunted and took in one deep breath through his nostrils and Kagome's scent was so _strong,_ it filled his lungs and he shuddered when he turned. Kagome's eyes widened when he saw Naraku's look upon his face, the hunger in his eyes evident when he gazed hard at the miko. Anubis saw this and was quite intrigued.

"Ah, that's right… You are a demon. You can smell her and her arousal can you?"

Anubis then moved behind Kagome as she did not notice him moving at all until his strong hands grabbed both her breasts from behind and squeezed them tightly. Kagome's eyes fluttered and she gave a light gasp, Naraku's teeth gritting and watched as the miko was now being violated by the god himself. Kagome didn't even bother fighting off the god; she was far too horny to do anything. She welcomed his touch and a soft moan left her lips as her back arched, pressing her breasts into his calloused hands.

"Look demon, the girl is aroused and I bet she smells _divine_ , hm?"

Naraku was going to tell of that damned god for not keeping his word but those sounds Kagome was making only made Naraku even more erect than ever before. He watched hungrily as her body arched from the god, seeing those hands roam her front. One hand seized a breast, squeezing and kneading the mound in which the nipple hardened and was seen poking through the fabric. His fingers pinched that nipple between index and thumb and she let out a soft gasp and his free hand dipped low between her legs, cupping her covered nethers. Strong fingers began to stroke and rub at her moist covered core and Anubis grinned, "And she is _wet_. I bet she is eager for our cocks, don't you think demon?"

Kagome indeed was eager. She couldn't care anymore, not after being touched like _this_. And Anubis couldn't grin any wider as everything was going just as planned. The woman was now lost within her own desires and Naraku as well, unable to look away from Kagome as she as she began to moan once more, Anubis' strong and thick fingers stimulating her clit.

Anubis watched as Naraku could not hold back his true self, in which he assumed it was his 'beast', the true personality of these demons. He was like a rabid animal now with his eyes only on Kagome. But Anubis was going to control this beast and have him obey this god.

"Demon, come here."

Naraku's growled lowly when he turned his sights to Anubis that stood just behind the panting woman, his gaze shifting up and down from Kagome's face and back to the god and eventually listened to his call.

Anubis watched the demon closely and was surprised to also see that his beast was compliant. So that entity knew of their situation? _He had to be sure_. When Naraku came close, free hand reached out for his face and cupped his cheek, tilting his head upwards to look at him, "Tell me, my pet, who do you serve?"

Naraku growled lowly through gritted teeth but again he'd feel Anubis' power surge into him and force him into submission. Naraku's eyes widened and he hissed out at him but the moment he did, the hold Anubis had on his face tightened, "Who do you serve?" Anubis repeated as he gazed deep into Naraku's eyes.

Kagome was so out of it. She was finally free from Anubis' hands but she did not dare move. She remained where she was, using Anubis as support as she leaned against him, her mind so hazy and felt dizzy. Her body felt so hot and it did not feel like she was going to cool down any time soon. She was listening around her, though. She heard those words Anubis gave Naraku and she could tell he was struggling to answer.

Such a cruel man this 'god' was.

Naraku could not resist the word of god as he has willed it. Even his beast had submitted to him. "I serve Anubis."

Anubis chuckled darkly upon hearing the demon's reply, "Good demon. Now, lay on your back. I have a surprise for you."

A surprise? Oh boy.

Naraku narrowed his gaze upon the god and pulled his head away from his hand as slowly he returned to the cushion to lie upon his back as instructed. Anubis returned back to place himself behind Kagome and his hand grasped her shoulders, rousing her out from her thoughts. He leaned down and began to whisper words into her ear, "Look girl and watch as I make him beg for more of my cock."

His lust filled words were heard clearly by them both, Kagome whimpering lowly and Naraku hissed heavily up at the god. He was not going to _beg_ for anything.

Once Kagome was moved aside, Anubis returned to the demon as he loomed over him with Kagome watching once more. She watched as Naraku was grabbed onto his waist again, pulling his body downwards so that he was brought to the very edge of the cushion. Anubis bent down as he guided his cock into Naraku's only hole and she bit her lip when she saw Naraku growl even deadlier and arch his back when he was inside him once more.

Anubis hooked Naraku's right leg over his shoulder, his left hand grasping around his knee to hold his body into place as he began fucking him once more. His pace was relentless and very unforgiving but that meant nothing to Naraku because once again he was feeling _it._

Shit. Shit!

Anubis was quite the master at what he aimed to do and he was sure to please the both of them before he left this room tonight.

Naraku felt Anubis' power once more while simultaneously hitting that one _spot_ inside him that Naraku did not know he had. Kagome watched as Naraku's face contorted in that of pleasure as his back arched but still, he did not utter out a sound. This only had Anubis chuckling lowly, "You see girl? He knows he _loves_ my cock." Anubis' free hand reached for Naraku's left ankle and he speared deep into the demons body harder and harder, aiming right at that spot that stirred up his prostate yet again.

" _Fuck..!_ " Naraku shouted out and growled, glaring angrily up at Anubis. Kagome felt her loins grow hot when Naraku uttered out that vulgarity, then she'd hear him groan lowly as his body began to rock hard after each thrust from the god's strong hips.

"Say it, demon. Say it! Say how you enjoy my cock! Let the girl know what she is missing!"

Anubis raised up Naraku's lower half and rammed the demon harder and Naraku _lost it._ That thick rod that belonged to the god stretched out his ass so good and repeatedly slammed to that spot inside him over and over again. Naraku moaned as his head threw back and Kagome bit her lip even harder, her eyes gazing over his sweaty body wanting to touch him so _badly_.

She'd seen all of him, his skin glistening in sweat, providing quite the nice sheen within the dimly lit room. She could make out his muscular form and loved what she saw. Her eyes then glued to where they were connected yet again, seeing Anubis' cock disappear deep inside Naraku whereas Naraku's own cock was hard as a rock, the appendage swinging about wildly each time the god slammed into him.

"Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me…!" Naraku growled out those words in heated breath, this having Kagome gasp out in surprise at hearing the lust filled words from Naraku. Had he given in?! But who could resist a god? She watched as Naraku's hold on the cushion tightened, his head thrashing about and continued to moan out his pleasure as the god slapped his hips against his own.

Anubis began to growl as well, grunting deeply and this only enticed Kagome even more to hear such manly sounds coming from the two of them evenly.

"Yes, yes! That is it! Announce whose cock you've come to love, demon!"

Naraku's chest rose and fell with each rapid intake of breath he done, his head raising and hungered eyes remained firm upon the god before him, "Your cock, Anubis-sama…"

Kagome could not believe it. Naraku had been changed. He was no longer the ruthless demon he was known for, having taken orders from _no one_. Now? He was reduced to a submissive pet by the god of death.

Naraku felt his world crashing all around him, unable to resist any longer. He felt so ashamed not only before the god but before Kagome as well. Heavily embarrassed but he had no choice… This was what he had to atone for and he was going to go through with it all the way. Even if it meant breaking down before the god and giving in to his pleasure. His mind was already drawing a blank and knew he was _close_.

"See, girl? I told you, he cannot resist me."

Turning to smirk at the girl who was now so overcome by lust, it was a miracle she wasn't touching herself yet. The hold on Naraku's left ankle was released and he reached out to grasp Kagome's collar of her miko garb, then began to tug on it. "Remove your clothes, girl. Let me see that body of yours."

Kagome whimpered once again and when Anubis removed the hold on her collar, she shakily raised her hands and began to remove her clothing as ordered. Strings were pulled apart and when her hands went to her collar, pulling the material away and others beneath, now exposing the tops of her creamy white flesh. Then her hands moved to her waist and untied the obi, loosening up her hakama and when that felt to the floor, she rolled her shoulders and the haori she wore also fell, now standing completely naked before the god of death.

The god viewed her body with much praise and enjoyed what he saw. That same hand that was free boldly reached below and slid between her legs, the woman gasping and then moaned when she felt _two_ of Anubis' thick fingers slip inside her already dripping went cunt. "Ahnn, Anubis…!" The girl cried, her body staggering forwards but held onto that arm of his whilst slowly spreading her legs more for his hand.

Anubis watched with glee as the girl was so lost within her desires, she moved as her body willed it. His fingers stroked her deeply, feeling her slick juices coat his digits as he thrusted those fingers deep inside her body, over and over again in a quick pace. She moaned out again, rolling her hips against his hand and this had Naraku rising up his head to gaze up at Kagome who was pulled in by Anubis.

Kagome's arousal struck Naraku hard, almost as if he was slapped across the face. He groaned when he smelled her and was completely envious that he could not taste or touch her. Anubis took great pride in pleasing both his pets and was glad everything turned out this way. The god leaned towards Kagome, "Do you want a cock inside that pussy of yours, hm?" His voice low and husky as his fingers stroked in and out of her, plunging deep as he possibly could to rile that girl up.

Kagome was going to lose it! She wanted more! And yes, that's exactly was she wanted. A big fat cock inside her, "Yes, Anubis, onegai! I want it…!" Anubis' fingers were pulled out from the girl and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers, the man eyeing his coated digits that held Kagome's nectar.

He was about to lick them clean until he caught the look from his other pet upon cushion, seeing his hungered eyes upon his two fingers. It was evident enough of what that man wanted, "Ah. You want a taste, demon?" He saw Naraku nod his head eagerly and he grinned, "Open your mouth." Naraku opened his mouth as instructed with tongue rolled out, sharp fangs seen poking out from his lips.

Anubis leaned over and inserted his index and middle finger into the demons mouth and watched as he closed his mouth over his fingers and sucked greedily soon after. Anubis grinned widely at the act, his fingers thrusting in and out of Naraku's mouth, just as he did to Kagome's sopping cunt.

Once they were clean by Naraku's tongue, he pulled his fingers from Naraku's mouth and brought those same ones to his own mouth, tasting the demon and the remnants of Kagome's juices. A delicious mixture, he'd have to say.

"I am still busy with demon here… Perhaps your friend can fulfill your needs with his, hm?"

Anubis moved to grasp both of Naraku's knees, parting them and began to slow down in his pace. "Come girl, climb atop him and ride his cock."

Kagome felt her heart beat race quick as she paced forwards, and slowly she would lean over Naraku, her eyes going to his slightly exhausted face, uttering out a small and quiet 'sorry' to him. Kagome climbed atop Naraku and straddled his waist, her hands placed upon his chest for support and Naraku felt her soft touch.

Fuck, how the hell did they manage to get into this mess?!

He knew Kagome was nervous as her heartbeat was the only thing he could hear.

Anubis had paused momentarily in his fucking to assist Kagome, one hand upon her waist and the other upon the base of Naraku's cock, the demon growling lowly as he'd align the tip of his cock with Kagome's moist entrance. She was so nervous as she had never done this before.

Anubis could sense this as well, leaning over to place soft kisses into the back of her right shoulder, "Relax, girl. You will enjoy yourself, I'm sure…"

Once Anubis guided Naraku to Kagome, the hold on Kagome's hip tightened and immediately he impaled her onto Naraku's cock. The demon hissed out at the sudden intrusion with Kagome's head whipping back and gave a sharp pained cry at the sudden move! She wasn't expecting that! Naraku felt Kagome's inner walls tighten around him, literally squeezing his dick from inside her and he gave a low groan mixed with a growl. She was so _tight_.

Then Anubis gazed over her shoulder, watching as the demon seemed to be quite pleased to have his fill of the woman upon him, "Move your hips, demon. The girl is eager to have you make her cum!"

And so Narkau rolled his hips upwards, his eyes going to her neck but now he drunk in all of her body. Beautiful, pearly white skin that was unblemished, soft, perky tits with pink erect nipples, a modest waist, toned abdomen and such a curvy body… "Fuck..!" He growled. Kagome was highly attractive to him.

Kagome's eyes shut tight when Naraku began to raise his hips, thrusting upwards into Kagome and she gave one loud moan that Anubis found it pleasing to hear. He leaned over to whisper against the nape of her neck, "Ride him. Move your hips," He paused leaning back and watched as the girl did as she was told, raising up her hips slowly and ground back down upon Naraku, meeting his upward thrust. "Good girl. Now make him cum deep inside you."

Again Anubis began his pace and Naraku groaned, the man being stimulated everywhere.

His ass filled with thick cock by the god and his own cock lodged deep inside a woman he had come to be fond of.

He watched as Kagome bounced over his dick when she got her rhythm going, his eyes mesmerized by the way her tits began to bounce each time she moved.

"Oh fuck, Kagome…!" He grunted, watching her lose her mind to lust. Then he began to groan again, feeling Anubis' cock strike him deep and felt his climax coming.

"Yes, yes, that's it! Enjoy yourselves my pets! Get lost within your desires!"

And Anubis' pace began to pick up, Naraku feeling his loins burn once more and could not stop his hips from moving. He'd repeatedly thrust up into Kagome and that girl rode that demon like an expert. She leaned over a tad more and took Narkau in deeper as the girl moaned out, "Fuck me Naraku- _ooh!_ "

She turned her head and gazed back at the finely chiseled chest of the god, her heavy breaths of air done through parted lips, "You hear that, demon? The woman says fuck her! Make her cum on your cock!"

And then Naraku's hands moved, removing its hold upon the cushion and reached for Kagome's waist. Without even letting her know what was going on, Naraku aided Kagome in her movements. She raised herself up and Naraku brought her down hard onto his cock. He speared her deep and Kagome whipped her head back and moaned out loudly, "Yes, yes!" She felt it! She felt _Naraku_. His dick was so deep inside her, hitting that one fleshy spot every now and that which had Kagome's fingers curling over Naraku's chest, nails raking across his sweaty flesh.

The three of them were all in their own world, shared between all three of course, all of them seeking their release.

And in moments they would all hit it simultaneously. Anubis gave a deep groan as he felt himself empty every bit of his cum deep inside Naraku's ass, slowly pulling out from inside him.

Naraku and Kagome reached their orgasms as well, the woman grounded down her hips hard onto Naraku and he hilted himself deep, cuming deep inside her and coated those inner walls with his potent seed. Kagome came all over his cock and where they were connected, copious amount of their love making seeping out.

Kagome was then pulled against the hard chest of Anubis, the male leaning down to plant his lips onto the crook of her neck. He kissed and nipped her flesh that had Kagome groaning in low tone. Her back arched and gave a soft whimper as she could still feel Naraku's semi-hard dick still deep inside her. She wiggled and Naraku hissed out heavily, his eyes glued onto the woman as Anubis loomed over her the moment she moved. Any more small movements like that and Naraku was going to get hard again.

He knew the limitations of a human and Kagome was no different. She may have power but she did not have _stamina._ Anubis could have her exhausted by the time this was over and the demon himself would have barely broken a sweat.

It was what Naraku feared.

"Did you enjoy yourself, girl?"

Anubis' hands slid towards her front once more and grasped her bare breasts, squeezing and kneading those lovely mounds. Kagome gave a quiet moan, her eyes fluttering close and arched her back again, her body wiggling over Naraku.

"Mmn, onegai…!"

Anubis felt her small, dainty hands over his own that held onto her breasts, the god grinning against the nape of her neck. "What is it you want, my pet? Are you eager for more?" His right hand released the hold on her breast and glided down her front and Naraku watched this helplessly before him, his eyes watching Anubis' hand travel further and further down south. Anubis reached his destination when his index and thumb caught the girl's exposed _clit_ beneath nethers and pinched. The moment he had done that, Kagome felt a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot right down her spine and she cried out in pure ecstasy, her head whipping back.

And Anubis would not let her recover as his index finger pressed on that exposed button and rubbed furiously, Kagome moaning out again and felt her body grow hot and rigged. She began to wiggle her hips, continuously rolling it as she moaned quietly, "Oh _kami!_ "

Again Naraku groaned and he couldn't stop his hips from moving as he thrusted up into Kagome's body. _Shit_. The light bounce had Kagome whimpering and eventually ground her hips back down upon Naraku in response. Anubis watched with excitement as his pets looked ready to go again.

The eagerness in Naraku's eyes was there but again, he tried to resist and ignore those lovely sounds the beautiful miko was making while on top of him. He tried as he could but he could feel himself growing hard again as seconds went.

Anubis quickly took the situation into his own hands as his hands went to Kagome's waist and turned her body, grabbing up her legs soon after and now her body was facing Anubis with her back facing Naraku, the two of them still connected.

Kagome didn't even realize what was going on at all! She was in a lustful daze yet again after having her clit rubbed in such a way. Anubis leaned over and took a look at Naraku then who glared hard at the god in return and chuckled. "Is this not what you wanted, demon?"

Anubis grasped Kagome's chin and she made a surprised sound, her face tilted upwards and those heavy hooded blues gazed up at Anubis' face. He leaned in quickly, "Move your hips girl," He reached down and began to furiously rub at that clit again and she moaned out, her hips rolling in response. That was enough for Naraku to lose it yet again and thrust up into Kagome's body.

 _Perfect_.

Kagome's face was held in place as she could not look away from the god of death as he continued to rub at her clit in quick circles. " _Does that feel good?"_ The god whispered in ancient Egyptian tongue to the woman and Kagome understood him completely, nodding her head to his words. " _Good._ "

He'd release the hold on her face and Anubis knelt before the two. Kagome's eyes opened up some more as she wondered what this god was going to do until she felt his hands on her thighs. Her legs were widened more and Kagome blushed deeply, her everything exposed to the god that was now settled between her legs and Naraku's. In seconds, Anubis's mouth drew close to where they were connected and his mouth closed over Kagome's clit. Kagome screamed out her moan, the stimulation so great that her mind was literally drawing blanks.

' _Holy shit! I cannot believe this is happening! It feels so good!_ ' The only thought in Kagome's mind as she felt not only Naraku's well hardened cock but also the god's mouth. She'd watch as his tongue would flicker over her clit, Kagome's moans drawing out louder than ever. And just when she thought she was getting enough, a strong firm hold was placed upon her waist and she slowly turned her head to gaze behind her. Naraku's claws dug into her skin when he grabbed at her waist and lifted her up mere inches off of his cock, only to slam her right down onto him.

Kagome screamed again, " _Oh kami! That feels so good!_ "

Naraku felt her clench over his cock from within, his manhood glistened from the dim light of the room from their last coupling session and the more slickness that escaped from her core. Naraku gazed hungrily over her back, seeing her ass jiggle each time she came down upon his pelvis.

Kagome knew that was not Naraku. It was his beast as the look in his eyes was gradually darker than before and his fangs became longer, snarling lowly.

Oh god!

As Naraku picked up his pace, Anubis pulled away and watched closely as Naraku's cock plunged deep inside the girl, her moans filling up that room entirely. Anubis' hand reached forwards and again rubbed her clit furiously with his thumb, this making the girl literally scream out again and again.

She was going to lose her fucking mind at this rate. This was a lot for her small mind to bear. Her heart raced and she could feel herself coming quick. But this wasn't like before. It was like a rush. A heavy rush that she could not stop nor control.

"Fuck… Fuck! I'm… I'm..!"

Kagome wasn't sure what was coming but it was going to be a lot. She braced herself as she leaned back, her hands gripping onto the cushion and felt her legs spasm and inner walls clench tight.

Anubis knew she was going to not only cum but she was going to _squirt._ And to make sure she did, he still continuously rubbed at her exposed button, only making this worse for the miko.

"F-fuck…!"

Her climax came quick and her body began to quiver as she leaned back even further. Anubis rose up the girls' hips the moment her body convulsed, Naraku's cock slipping out from inside her. Then Kagome rolled her head back and moaned out again as she _came_ and she _squirted_. Her eyes shot open and gazed down her body, watching as she did something she had _never_ done before.

She squirted! And Anubis was quick to move in when she did, hearing the girl make a cry through gritted teeth. Her voice was so _shaky_ as the girl squirted over Anubis' face as he reveled in it, then his mouth opened and closed over her soiled cunt, rubbing his head and mouth all over her as she sprayed into his mouth.

She wanted to _die_ of embarrassment. Anubis seemed to enjoy this but she did _not_. She'd watch as his greedy tongue licked up everything that spilled from her body, her voice dying down to just heavy breaths. She couldn't hold herself up any longer. Her back rested against Naraku's firm chest when she laid back and her own chest rose and fell after each breath she took. Her eyes stared dreamily up at the ceiling, the exhaustion getting to her.

Anubis happily let his tongue drag over her nethers, gathering up all she had spent. He _cleaned_ her, so to speak. And once he was done, he _cleaned_ Naraku as well since he had came inside her, his mouth sucking off the excess cum that spilled from his cock. Naraku took in a sharp intake of breath when he felt that gods' hot mouth but soon he pulled away, the god now grinning down at his two exhausted yet _very pleased_ pets.

Anubis took in a deep breath as the smell of sex was in the air, filling up the entire room.

His tongue dragged across his lips slowly as those eyes gazed down at his two exhausted pets with a very pleased look, "Mmm, I am very satisfied. Thank you, my pets. Now rest up and you'll get your rewards when you wake."

And with that, Anubis left the two tuckered out 'pets' within the room as he took his leave, the door shutting tight behind him.

Long minutes passed from within that confined room and soon the sounds of quite sobbing would be heard. It came from none other than Kagome and she absolutely _hated_ herself right now. How could things go so wrong?! What's even worse was that she _enjoyed every bit of it._

She had long moved away from Naraku upon that cushion as she just couldn't face him, eventually curling up into a ball onto the floor upon the pile of clothes left behind. All of this was her fault!

And when Kagome thought Naraku didn't want to even see her face, she felt something around her waist. Her eyes widened and then she was pulled back into Naraku's chest, the youkai placing soft kisses upon the top of her shoulders to soothe her. Kagome knew this was his intent and that only had even more tears gathering in her eyes.

"Naraku… I'm sorry! This… All of it!"

She couldn't even bare to look at him _still_. But what surprised her was that he spoke, "Kagome, it is alright. You do not have to apologize."

"But… But…!"

Kagome's head was then turned to face the very youkai she was speaking with and soon her lips were claimed in a soft and tender kiss by the man. A single tear fell from her cheek and when their lips melded together, her eyes drifted closed and so did Naraku's, the miko kissing him back. Naraku's arms held Kagome tighter to comfort her just as she did him before the god's arrival.

Their soft kiss would end when Naraku pulled away, their eyes opening and Kagome frowned, even if she felt a tad bit better. "What are we going to do…!? We have to… we have to get out of here… somehow…!" 

"I agree but for now you must rest. We'll begin planning once we are fully rested."

Kagome slowly nodded her head and she leaned forwards to lightly peck Naraku upon the lips until she rested her head back down and let her eyes close to drift off asleep.

Unfortunately for them, they were not going to be leaving that "fortress" any time soon.

 **~X~**

Searing hot pain shot throughout her body and she felt like she was on fire.

The woman tried to move her arms but for some reason or another, they were bound above her. Wait, why?!

Eyes shot open and golden hues gazed around to find out where she was but couldn't see a damn thing. Was this darkness? No, this was not… This was something else. Where the hell was she right now?

The woman snarled, "Damn you Anubis! Where the fuck are you?! I'll kill you!"

That vulgarity came from none other than Aria, one of the four dragons that served under pharaoh, Atem.

Aria's eyes glanced up and found some thick chains bounded around her wrists in an odd color. They were black as her hair color and those chains went straight upwards and she couldn't even see the end of where ever it ended. She tried to use her strength to pull her hands free but for some reason, it did not work. Why?!

This space… Where ever this was, this was not Egypt. This had to be some other location but Aria wasn't sure where.

Eyes widened a tad when she remembered something important, right before Atem tried to warn them all.

This was the _Shadow Realm!_

Anubis must have sent all of them into the Shadow Realm after that light consumed them all! If she remembered correctly, the name of this attack was called ' _Pandemonium'_ where all users were sent to this other dimensional space, their minds separated from their bodies.

So where she was right now, this wasn't real… Yet… These chains, this coldness… It felt so real.

"Aha, I see you are awake as well."

Aria gasped, her eyes opening widely to glance around her to find the source of that voice. She gritted her teeth and growled, "Anubis! Show yourself!"

That god surely made himself known to the dragon woman as she heard a snap of his fingers within the darkness and said darkness would slowly fade away, now revealing the area she was currently. A room that was dimly lit, a bedroom she'd have to guess and it resembled one of the rooms within Atem's palace. That was when she was certain that this was not real.

Now she heard footsteps pacing towards her some meters ahead and she growled lowly, glaring angrily up ahead at the darkness until Anubis revealed himself with his eyes gazing at her with a wondrous expression.

"Let me go! I swear I'll—"

Anubis shook his head, "Ah, such a mouthy one you are. I was going to destroy your mind myself but it seems you bear a great importance to that girl…"

What girl? Wait, he couldn't mean Kagome, could he?! Aria attempted to tug her body from those chains, "What have you done with Kagome?! If you've harmed her, I swear I'll rip out your fucking throat!"

Aria began to snarl endlessly as she continuously tugged as hard as she could towards the god and he all but laughed at her feeble attempts to break free. She then saw him pace towards her even more and she snarled like one rabid dragon at the man and saw that hand reach out for her. Her lips parted and Aria was ready to bite that hand off but Anubis pulled back his hand in time from her teeth.

"A feisty one you are, too. Perhaps I shall give you a toy to play with to calm you down."

Again Anubis snapped his fingers as he stepped back from Aria, his eyes glancing behind him with Aria's gaze following suit when she heard some snarls and growls heading their way. What the hell was coming?! Anubis' left hand rose and a black chain would appear in his grasp as he tugged the chain towards him and whoever at the end of it was resisting as hard as they could from his grasp.

But again, Anubis' realm was law here and no one could with stand his might.

Aria's eyes widened greatly when she found it was Inuyasha at the end of those chains, the hanyou growling out like one rabid dog as he tried to get away from this mad man.

"Inuyasha?!" Aria called out in question to the hanyou up ahead and that half demon stopped his movements when he heard his name being called and those eyes found that dark skinned woman just beside Anubis.

"A-aria? Why are you here?" And then he noticed his surroundings. Wait, what the hell is going on?!

"None of this is real, Inuyasha! It's Anubis' attack called Pandemonium. Our minds are trapped in the Shadow Realm!"

Pandemonium? Shadow Realm? Well, that does explain a few things as to why not only himself but everyone else looked completely healed. Last he saw Aria was that she was sporting some cuts and bruises along with blood dripping down the side of her face. Now? She looked completely fine as day. Same for himself. His red haori wasn't torn and tattered in various areas and his sword was _gone_.

Anubis smirked yet again, "What the girl speaks is truth, boy. You are all under my spell, _Pandemonium_. And don't think you can escape from here as it is _futile_. You all will subject to my orders."

Both Aria and Inuyasha growled once more at Anubis but the hanyou's own would be cut short as he was pulled towards him. Again Inuyasha tried to resist and tugged in the opposite direction but it wasn't going his way and soon he was found just within arm's reach of Anubis. That god grinned wickedly as he dropped the chains that bounded Inuyasha's wrists together, his hand shooting out to grasp Inuyasha's jaw with his strong hand.

Inuyasha snarled and tried to tug his face away but Anubis kept him steady, turning his head to face Aria. Aria gazed back in question at both Anubis and Inuyasha and hadn't a clue what this god was planning.

"Boy, let's say if I told you I could free you from this place and back to your _woman_ if you do as I say. Would you behave?" Anubis inquired the hanyou and all he did was snarl angrily at the god with his burning ambers.

"Like hell I'd follow you. Piss off you ancient fucker!" Inuyasha tilted his head down and was about to bite off Anubis' hand but soon a pained growl left him when Anubis used his other hand to hold a handful of Inuyasha's hair while the other removed from his face.

"Such feisty demons you are…" Anubis said with a roll of his eyes.

"And what did you do to Kikyo?! I will kill you if you've hurt her!"

This was surprising to hear from the hanyou as Aria listened to him speak. So what Kagome said was true, then? Did he actually revive Kikyo? Aria didn't notice the revived woman at all as she was fighting against Anubis but was it possible Inuyasha _actually_ did all that during their crucial fight against the god? Holy hell, Aria would be pissed beyond recognition if someone did that to her.

"Are you fucking serious Inuyasha?! Did you really revive Kikyo and chose her over your own wife?!"

Aria glared angrily at the hanyou now as his attentions went to that woman and he grimaced. Oh god. It was possible Kagome must have told Aria everything… Inuyasha's gaze averted quickly, "It's none of your concern anyway."

Aria gasped lightly. So it was true!? How could he do that to her?! Aria was ready to kick not only Anubis' ass but Inuyasha's as well.

As for Anubis, he found this quite entertaining! So the hanyou chose the revived miko over the living one? Good, this made things easier for himself.

"So what we have here is a literal boy who just enjoys toying with other's feelings, is that right?" Anubis chuckled and Inuyasha snarled out, again trying to tug away from his grasp.

"And let me guess, you've been ridiculed all your life for being a half demon, hm? I bet you've attempted to fetch for that jewel to grant you your wish of becoming a full demon as well."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Wh… How do you know that?!"

"You do realize that jewel reeks nothing but _death_. All those who have come across the sacred jewel have all had their lives forfeited one way or another, save for a few. The demon that resided inside the jewel and that legendary miko is no stranger to me."

Anubis smirked and took some steps back a she pulled Inuyasha with, Aria having listened to those words being exchanged as they spoke about some jewel that could grant a powerful wish? She has never heard of it before but even then, it sounded dangerous.

"Boy, I'll grant you the power you seek _and_ more." Inuyasha gasped when his head was pulled back, his neck arching and now his gaze was forcibly sent to the ceiling. Anubis raised up his free hand and he extended his index finger as his aura was gathered right at the tip of his finger. Inuyasha saw this power form upon the top of the digit and knew this was all bad. His eyes widened as Anubis brought this finger straight for his head.

Aria could only watch what was happening to the hanyou the moment Anubis sent just a sliver of his power into Inuyasha.

A pained gasp left the boy and Anubis removed the hold he had on his head, his body falling down onto his knees. That's when Aria could feel the ominous energy envelop the hanyou and she gritted her teeth tight, "Fight it, Inuyasha! It's all an illusion! None of this is real!"

Which was in fact true but Anubis began to laugh as she would try to bring Inuyasha to his senses. "Yell all you want girl, nothing will work. His mind is weak and fragile, no wonder he only opens up to those he can trust."

And now he would gesture towards the hanyou again with his free hand, Aria watching as Inuyasha's huddled over in complete and utter pain, his bound hands pulled close and tried to fight off what was inside him. But this thing, this _power…_ It was quite difficult to fend off! Such an overwhelming force, it was insane!

Anubis gazed on with glee as the aura of the boy began to turn black, enveloping his form. Now that hanyou slowly rose to stand and Aria gazed on in fear at the hanyou whose visage changed drastically.

Aria found two jagged stripes of purple upon his cheek, right below his eyes on either side of his face, following by even sharper fangs protruding from his lips. When his eyes opened, she found that those eyes were now within a sea of _red_ and those pupils narrowed to dangerous slits as he stared at her with utmost anger and hatred.

What did Anubis do to him?!

"I-In… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snarled out angrily in return upon hearing his name and Anubis placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder, "The new and improved half demon. It was what he always wanted, isn't it, boy?"

Inuyasha's lips pulled back into a snarl to show off more of those newly grown teeth within his mouth and boy did those fangs look sharp. Aria then watched Anubis lean down towards Inuyasha's perked ear atop his head, the appendage twitching as he whispered words into it, words that Aria could not catch.

Oh no, what did that damn god say to Inuyasha?!

Anubis leaned away and laughed as he would undo the chains around Inuyasha's wrists, the sounds of the metal clinking to one another until a heavy thud fell to the ground beneath the hanyou's bare feet. Once those hands were free, he flexed his elongated claws and slowly he approached Aria in steady stride. He growled lowly as she'd watch his eyes move and wander, drinking in her looks and soon that gaze turned into something else entirely. It was that of hunger and she could only fear the worse of what was going to happen next.

Aria tried to move away from Inuyasha but she could not as she was bound completely at her spot, unable to stop the hanyou from coming up so close, his face mere inches away from her own. Aria tilted her head away, "Inuyasha, stop this! This isn't you! You can break free from his hold!"

Aria was ignored completely and Anubis laughed again, his laughter sickening to the core. Aria snarled at him but soon her snarls were silenced when she felt Inuyasha lean in and began to place strong nips at her throat. _Fuck!_ She couldn't help it as her neck was the weakest point for her, especially when it came to foreplay.

' _No, no, no! I have to stop him!_ ' Aria thought within her mind, her eyes shutting tight and tried her hardest to ignore all those sensations that began to build up. This was not real, it was all in their heads.

Anubis saw Aria trying to resist but he knew that she, too, would also crumble within his world.

"I've only told him to show you how much stronger he has become… I suppose this was his way of showing it." He smirked, now watching as the hanyou's hands began to roam her body and Aria felt absolutely sick. "Seems he had interesting thoughts of you as well. Who could have guessed, hm?"

And now Anubis began to back away, his body dispersing into the darkness, leaving those two to themselves. Aria cussed that damned god for what he did to him and swore she would end his life, one way or another.

Inuyasha's hands soon found Aria's chest and gripped onto her tits hard through the sheer fabric of her silken blouse, the female biting her lips to prevent from uttering out any sounds. No, she was stronger than this!

But in due time, she knew that this was all futile and her mind was going to get lost within the shadow realm, especially as Inuyasha began to fondle, squeeze and knead her breasts… Her back arching into his hands instinctively but she would shut her eyes tight to block out the rising sensations... She truly hoped there was a way to get out of here, there had to be…

But who would be the one to save them from this hell?

Aria could only hope the others were not suffering a fate worse than this.

 **~X~**


End file.
